Star Trek The Lost Trill
by Scifiman2013
Summary: A man of war serving a post in a place of peace. Will his past destroy him? What will he do when he discovers the family secret kept from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication Page**

**Star Trek "The Lost Trill", is a love story given freely to all my friends.**

**Their is no copyright infringement implied or intended with Paramount Studios or CBS.**

**This book of love is dedicated with love to Theresa Alford of Commerce Georgia and Mary Patton of Snellville Georgia. The only two women in my ****life I ever dared to love with my whole Heart.**

**Chapter-1 ****Bad News**

**Morning came and you were still asleep. Yawning,Ii got up and made me some coffee. It was a long night. I got maybe three hours of sleep. Every time you stirred I woke up to check on you. Sitting in the kitchen I sipped my coffee and used my padd to access any emails. There was a real light knock on the kitchen door. **

**It was Jar'don. I let him in cautioning him to be quiet, as you were still asleep. He started to whisper I raised my hand and then pointed to my head. He understood and made a mind link with me. Did you get any sleep? No, not much, you? Hardly any at all. I don't sleep much anymore. Rubbing my head I take another sip of coffee and gestured for Jar'don to get a cup. As he was punching the buttons on the replicater, I said in my mind. God's man you need a girlfriend. You can't spend your whole life in that house alone like that. **

**Chuckling, he said, I have been alone for over twenty years now. Oh there have been some... Distractions...from time to time but nothing serious. I loved Yanas way too much to allow that to happen. Besides when she died. T'Lana needed me more than ever. Handing him the pad. It seems that news of our little emergency venture has gotten out. Nearly everybody we know has chimed in and left messages of concern. Just a min. Taking a look around the corner checking up on T'Lana. **

**She is still sleeping. Jar'don said that's good actually in this stage of her pregnancy, I turned to face him, Is it always going to be like this? No, Jar'don thought, at times it will get even scarier. Thanks, I really needed to hear that. Jor'don smiled, Jar'an, If I told you everything you would be long gone by now. Playfully glaring at him I said don't bet on it. I love her. I would die for her. That daughter of yours saved me from a labodomised life of no feelings. I owe her everything. I owe you too.**

**look at what all you sacrificed just to be here to watch over her and yes even me. **

**I know from time to time, I will stumble and need your help. And after last night, I know I can really count on you. Thank you for that.. Smiling, Jar'don says That's what family is for. Well then as her father, you need to look at this. **

**Jar'an handed a scanner to Jar'don. Pressing buttons. Looking at the readouts. His face went pale. Are you sure? I ran the scan twice. Soon our baby will out grow her birthsack and kick it's way out. She could bleed to death in minutes. How am I going to break this to her. There is only two solutions. Either way, she looses her birthsack forever. **

**Either we find a surrogate to carry the birth sack for an additional month or we take the baby and grow him artificially, in an incubator. Gods, So Much for some one so young. how am I going to tell her?**

**My mind was racing all night. I wasn't sure, till today. Something her Doctor said about my DNA Being in Flux. Combine that also with my human DNA, she is going to have a big baby. I don't think her body can hold him to term.**

**I went over the findings with her Doctor a few minuets ago. And he agrees with the results. Looking back at Jar'don Well dad, Got any advise? Jar'don considered for a moment. Handing the scanner back to me, Yanas never had a problem like this. Only advice I can give is to tell her the truth. Obviously, a surrogate would be the best option. Agreed I said. **

**Can you stay here and watch her while I go make a call? Sipping on his coffee Jar'don said yes sure. Walking into our office I turned on the communicator.. and placed a call to DS9.. In a moment the admiral came on screen and Kira came on as well so I set up everything as a split screen transmission. They both greeted me with smiles. Hello Admiral, Kira, I trust you both are well. I know I dont have the right but something serious is about to happen and I... T'Lana and I need a giant favor. Admiral can you give Kira a month's leave to come to Trill? Both were shocked, Why what's wrong. Its kind of very personal so I will need to talk privately with Kira. Admiral this is serious. Please think about it. The admiral addressed Kira. **

**I know better than to try to stop you from doing anything, I interrupted. Oh Admiral we will need to borrow Dr. Bashier, for a couple of days too. Kira became frightened. All right enough of this. What has happened. There is no way to say this but blurt it out. Kira, I need for you to carry our baby for about a month. T'Lana cant grow a birth sack big enough for the baby Her body is just too small. She cant grow a birth sack Large enough to hold a more human size baby. I read that You and did this for Kako and Miles Obrien after Kako was injured. **

**At any rate once the birth sack is removed she cant grow another. This will be our only child. Admiral Cartright said I am so sorry Jar'an. Kira, what ever you decide, you know I will support. Looking back at me, Obviously you two need to talk more privately. Please keep me informed. And then he switched off. Kira was stone white with shock. Leaning close she asked are you sure this is the only way?**

**Jar'an wiped a tear from his face. Kira, the only other way is to try to artificially grow the birth sack in an incubator and the odds of survival are slim. There is a small amount of time. Maybe two or three days. **

**A week at most. Please Kira, I know we have had our history together. It wasn't all bad was it? I don't know Jar'an, she said. The last time I did this, was very hard on everybody. I really have to think about this. Waving her hand in the air, what about a Trill surrogate? I am checking now, but most Trill are rather small in body shape. Jadzia was an exception. Please Kira think about it.. T'Lana will be up soon and I have to brake this all to her and she is really going to freak out. I got to go for now. I will call you later, and then I clicked off.**

**Just for a second I layed my head in my arms and wept. Shaking it off, I wiped my face and took another sip of my coffee. I turned around to stand and leave and went stone white. T'Lana was standing there. I guess you heard all of that? T'Lana, shaking, ran into my embrace. I know you are scared. I am too. I ran the test twice while you were asleep.**

**Jar'don heard the commotion and came in and knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. It's going to be alright Child. Jar'an, and I will make sure of it. For the first time she left my embrace and hugged her father.**

**Daddy, why me? I don't know child, but you have a good man for a husband that will do everything he can to fix this. And you have a daddy that will do the same too.**

**T'Lana, wiping tears from her eyes, I woke up and heard you and Jar'an talking in the kitchen. What is this I am hearing that I can't carry our baby for another month? What's wrong with me? Will our son be alright? Starts to cry. I don't want to lose my baby.**

**I raised my arms and she crawled back into my lap. There is more my love. Jar'el will be our only baby. Either way they will have to remove your birth sack and you can't grow another. **

**I swear I did not know till now. Your small body can't grow a birth sack big enough to contain the baby. If he kicks in the right place, he could kick his way out and you would bleed out before we could get any help.**

**T'Lana sobbed in my arms. All I could do was hold and rock her gently till she could talk again. Raising her head, she cries out, I love you and our baby. Father was mother this way?**

**"I am Scared my Husband" I know my wife. Also it was our sex that was aggravating the false labor. Jar'don stood up. **

**That's something I don't need to hear about so I'm going to go lay down for a few hours and try to get some sleep. I will check on you later today ok? He waited for Jor'don to exit. Jar'ran, I will leave the explaining of the rest to you and he turned and walked back out closing the door gently.**

**T'Lana's attention was riveted on me. I slowly began. Honey, while you are carrying the birth sack, our sex aggravates the lower area of it and also irritates the baby. So now, just for now. I can't put my manhood inside you. I can still do other things but the penetration part we really need to curtail or you are going to have more false labor scares, just like your mother. We have a friend that is thinking about helping us. I asked Kira and she said she would think about it..**

**Have I done something wrong that this happening to me?**

**No baby, your father told me, at the hospital while they were examining you, that the same thing happened to your mother. It seems, and this kind of creeps me out to say this, but you and your mother have the same kind of ravenous sexual appetite. T'lana blushed beat red.**

**We knew we would have to stop soon anyway when the baby got big. Well He got really big and a lot sooner. The best thing to do for now is try to relax You and the baby are in no danger. I sent the scans over to the doctor. **

**He agrees If we can find a "Host" for the birth sack, everything will work out, but for now you need to eat and rest and play. After this weekend our honeymoon vacation is over and its back to the real world. Their is no concern for at least another weeks growth.**

**T'Lana was upset, I wanted to have this baby for you, I feel I have let you down. I am sorry Jar'an .I disappointed you. I cant forgive myself for that. Gets up and walks out to the lawn chairs. I watch her waddling as she walked. and snickered. I walked out and just stood there at that cute little pouty face. You my love could never disappoint me. Scooping you up I walked over to the pool and dropped you in. Then I jumped in and splashed you mercilessly.**

**T'Lana said Stop it Jar'an, Its not right that someone else cares our baby, I am not in the mood to play. She walks over to the seat in the pool and sits down. Look at yourself. Disappointing me? I just scooped you up and threw you back in the pool. You are not a disappointment. **

**Hell, you are not even fragile. You are my wife and no wife of mine is going to spend all day pouting.**

**T'Lana Sighs, I feel I let you down.**

**I walk over and scoop you up again and sit in the chair with you in my lap. After some protesting you finally settle down and lay your head on my chest. You could never let me down. Its not even remotely your fault. Kisses you passionately. Your body can only stretch so far girl. Jar'el has been in there for almost three months now. When we stop by the Doctors for a checkup he will check up on his development. **

**We might not need any help at all. Rubbing my nose on yours to get your attention. As for the sex part we knew that was going to happen when the baby was getting bigger anyway. So for now we please each other in other ways. It's not like its forever.**

**Reaching down I gently rub your belly to calm the both of you down.. T'Lana Sighs, kisses me with so much passion. All I ever wanted is make you happy. I love you so much, holds you tight.**

**T'Lana Smiled Dad's here. Looks over to the door and sees dad walk back into the house with a smile on his face.**

**Jar'an said, OOPS! You better cover up. Don't want dear old dad to see you naked and go blind.. As he came back out I waved my hand. We are over here...**

**T'Lana Smiles, laughing, she covers up. Blushes laughing dad please come and join us i say in my mind.**

**I wonder what he wants? T'Lana He isn't saying in our minds, he walks over and checks up on us and asks is everything ok with you too? Jar'an was the first to speak. Yes. It was a little tense at first but we will adapt and handle it..**

**T'Lana I will be alright ,if its gods will that i need someone to carry my baby for the last month I can accept that now. I know my husband loves me no matter what. That's right. I said. No matter what.. Is their any other problem we need to deal with?**

**T'Lana asks, Is there anything wrong father? Jar'don said No, Just checking up. Making sure nothing is wrong. I said, Look, you two have been apart far too long. Please come back by this evening say around 7:00 and have dinner with us?**

**T'Lana Smiles. yes please do, hugs and kisses my husband so much passion. Jar'don grunted and looked away.. All right you two. I will be back later... T'Lana Smiles see you later father, I her mind she added dad I love you. Turns back to Jar'an I love you sweetheart.**

**Kissing you I let out a fake but loud moan. Dad quickened his step and was gone and the fence gate was closed. T'Lana laughs,you bratt dad was checking on us. I think he wanted to stay and talk to us.**

**I cracked up Laughing, He is so squeamish!**

**T'Lana he doesn't want to watch us having sex. Baby I am sorry I was feeling sad. This child has to live so we will do what what we have to do to save his life.**

**Wrapping you back up in my arms I kiss you passionately.I wish we could do this forever. Wait we will. Just imagine two old gray haired spotted wrinkly people floating around making a mess in the pool.. T'Lana, laughing, I love you so ****much**

**Jar'an said I love you too T'Lana. You are perfect. Now just relax here and take a nap. T'Lana lays in my arms. I love you so much forgive me for earlier**

**Jaran Sighs, Mmmmmmmm This feels so good..**

**T'Lana giggles, that does feel good. Relaxing we drift off to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking I find a message on my communicator. Reading it I nudge T'lana. "Wake up T'Lana. We have been called to a meeting with the Tril High Counsel. T'Lana knew I had to figure out what to say so we showered and ate breakfast in relative silence. The transport there took no time al all, but I sit here wishing it did and I had more time to organise my thoughts. The counsel called the meeting to order and it was my turn to speak.**

**I sat there for a moment to organize my thoughts. I looked over to T'Lana and back to the Admiral. Then stood to start my statement.**

**Ministers, we all know why we are here. I have learned from the Admiral here that the officer involved is out of surgery and recovering. Local authorities have the other individual involved in custody.**

**I won't waste any of your time. Though Star Fleet was the injured party in this incident. Star Fleet may have ultimately been at fault. The Admiral stands his face red. "I object". I turn to face him. I knew you would. Bringing six ships of tired officers to rest and use our facilities. It looked more like an invasion than simple shore leave.**

**Both the ambassador to Vulcan and myself had to diffuse and altercation with your officers at the coffee shop just yesterday.**

**Star Fleet, with all your technology and training should be held to a higher standard.**

**Returning to face the counsel, Ministers if I may, convey a message from the president. I do sincerely apologize that this event ever took place. The people of Trill are highly valued and appreciated. Steps will be taken to prevent this from happening again.**

**It is those corrections I speak about now, I ask the counsel to implement and enforce a new policy that all Star Fleet personnel receive Social training in Trill Laws, Customs, and manners before ever setting foot on Trill again.**

**The six ships currently in orbit at this present time must leave and not return to Trill for duration of one solar year. Further a strict policy of no more of two ships allowed in orbit from any off world delegation to be inforced immediately.**

**The Admiral addresses the ministers " Obviously the president has chosen the wrong ambassador to represent earth in this issue. I turn "Really, look at yourself standing here all indignant angry and red faced. You are a living example of what never should be allowed to fester on this or any planet.**

**Looking at the Vulcan Representative, I am sure our Vulcan friends will agree that such corrective measures are not only logical but also necessary.**

**Silently, T'Rel nods in agreement.**

**The Admiral sits down now feeling embarrassed by his reaction. He knew in his heart I was right. "Ministers, I apologize for my outburst".**

**I smile at the Admiral, Easing up on him I ask how long has it been since you had a vacation. And I whisper so only he can hear "and had a girlfriend". Without a hesitation he stifles a chuckle and smiles. As I walk away I hear Risa is pretty this time of year. The Trill counsel of ministers starts to chuckle. Clearing my throught to continue the head minister interrupts and held up his hand.**

**Obviously, Admiral, Your president has chosen well in assigning Mr. Patton here as your ambassador. I wonder, Ambassador Patton why you an off worlder and privateer would chose such a position. Well ,I thought, The opening has just been handed to me on a silver platter. I glanced over at T'Lana. "I did say no secrets" in her mind. Though she was frightened she nodded.**

**Ministers, I have been blessed with the acceptance and love of a planet and a people, I never thought I'd ever experience. And I am soon to be blessed with this wonderful woman here Gesturing to T'Lana, to be my wife. Also, in a few months be blessed with a child. The news both delights and startles everyone in the room. Even the Admiral was shocked. One minister spoke up" Humans and Trill are incompatible. You can't have children. I stand there close my eyes and take a deep breath. Pulling out my chair. I place my foot in the seat and lift my pants leg. The whole room went silent.**

**Sirs and Madams, I am Trill. My grandmother left your world some several generations ago and found a home and love with a human male on earth. She was one of those who were shunned because they were born with no spots or abilities. I believe your history files called them:"The Lost Trill". I am a Trill / Human Hybrid. Trill and its people are my home now. I am not a genetic throwback as my Grand mother was branded.**

**Wiping a tear from my face, I didn't even know myself. Glancing back at the admiral. Not even the Federation did. Only recently, did my spots begin to show. My mother kept the secret till her death and I received some letters and documents in her personal affects. I stand here, exposed, hoping I still have the love and acceptance of my Trill Brothers and sisters.**

**I lost my first wife and child during the war. My hand shaking with emotion, I clinch my fist. And I went insane for a time. The doctors here on Trill and StarFleet have been helping me. T'Rel here has been using his mind meld abilities to help restore the calm and order I had before her death. I walked around with a hole in my heart and my soul shattered. Living as little more than a machine than man. Unable to feel. And unwilling to ever risk love again till I came here.**

**We two races, Trill and Human are capable of a love and compassion that defies all description and that is what I feel needs to be protected here. T'Lana has shown me Trill Love and I was astonished. Never have I ever felt such joy and contentment.**

**I humbly ask that you not shun me as you did my grandmother. And allow me to stay here to live, to learn, to love and to serve both worlds to the best of my abilities. I pull out my chair and sit down with my face in my hands. There was dead silence in the room. T'Lana was crying. She wanted to come to my aid but knew she couldn't till the ministers left the room. His voice filled with emotion, the high minister spoke, "We will adjourn to consider both your request and petition. This meeting is adjourned for one hour.**

**After the counsel left, the admiral was the first to speak. Robert. I am truly sorry. I guess I never really understood how bad it got. You may be Trill, but you showed more humanity and bravery here, than I have seen in a long time. Star Fleet will of course withdraw any objection. I really do wish you both happiness.**

**With tears running down my face, I didn't dare to face him. "I just hope I haven't ruined it all. I finally found a place where I belong. A home where I, at last, feel the love I so desperately needed. When the Admiral left the room it was just T'Rel , T'Lana and me. T'Lana was at my side in an instant. Comforting me as much as she could. I looked over at T'Rel. If this goes bad I want you to know that I value your friendship and thank you for all your help.**

**Here in this empty room, for the first time ever T'Rel Smiled and said**

"**Clearly, You Do Not Need My Help anymore". Then that smile vanished and he stood and left. T'Lana sat in my lap staring in my eyes. Her mind a whirl of emotions. All she could say was No matter what happens, I love you. I kiss her passionately saying I love you too.**

**The hour was going to pass soon enough so I excused myself to wash my face and clean up. T'Lana stood out in the hallway like a soldier garding the door. I came back out and said I need a drink. Me to she said. So we went down stairs to the comesary to get some lunch. Sitting at the table togather we begin to eat. I looked up and saw everybody staring at us. I say, well I guess the word is already spreading.**

**They all smiled but no one dared say anything. One lone child dared to act. She simply walked over to our table and placed a small flower on the table and smiled at me. Without a word she turned and walked away. T'Lana began to cry again. She reached out across the table to hold my hand. That was a Trill custom for acceptance and love. I started to cry to and just said out loud Thank You.**

**After that the room went back to business like nothing happened. I put the flower in a buttonhole of my robe and wipe my face again. It feels good to be home. Totally unafraid of showing my love, as we stand to leave I lean down and kiss you passionately.**

**Stealing myself for the counsel's decision I sit outside in the ministries gardens meditating. T'Lana knew I needed this and just sat quietly watching me. I poked open one eye and said your staring. Startled You giggle and smile. Looking down at your watch you stand and say Its time to go back in. I take a deep breath and stand. Our walk to the counsel room was hand in hand. No words needed be said. As we entered I let go of T'Lana's hand and she took her place. The Admiral smiled and went back to something he had on an information pad. The counsel filed in and took their seats. None of them showed any emotion. I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my heart.**

**The counsel called the meeting to order. And we all stood. As I started to sit the minister called me forward. Then he called T'Lana up to stand beside me. Unashamed I reached out my hand for hers. As the minister started to speak. We are both delighted and startled at the revilations that have come forward in this room today. And we are reminded of the costs of actions taken in the past.**

**The policy of shunning was abolished many years ago. I..we all here accept and welcome our lost Trill that has come home. May our love and Joy be your love and joy for all time. We are concerned with the issue of your sanity. We appreciate your candor and openness and feel that this and all other medical issues you two have be monitored. T'Rell stood. Ministers if I may, Ambassador Patton has completed a lengthy series of mind meld therapy. His control and strength of character shown here today and at other times demonstrates he is in no further need of my services. I can attest that he is very sane and the love these two shares far outweigh anything further I can do.**

**Agreed, However socially this is new territory for us and if he maintains his therapy and monitoring, the counsel has absolutely no objections to your marriage to T'Lana here and to you staying and building a home and family, here on Trill.**

**As to the issue of yesterday's violence, Ambassador Patton is correct and we agree with the exception that banning the six ships would set a bad precedence. They will leave for 6 months. After that, they can take their turn two at a time, and return. Does the Admiral have any objections?**

**The Admiral stood" Star Fleet withdraws its previous objection and has no further objections at all. Then this meeting of the Trill High Counsel is adjurned. I turn to you and you leap into my arms. I spin you around and kiss you in front of everybody. I gently set you down and compose myself.. Sorry sirs.. Nothing to be sorry about. Smiling, Nothing at all.**

**With that said the stood and filed out. Our day done, I was exausted. All I want to do is go home and rest with my lovely wife.**

**The Admiral walks over and hands me the pad he was working on. It had data on Risa on it. I stroll through and smile. Yes, That is the place. The ladies there are…..T'Lana listening just grinned. I turned the pad off and handed it back to the Admiral. You just need to go there and see for your self. Laughing out loud he turns and walks away.**

**T'Lana speaks in my mind, "Nice save there Mr." "Just how many times have you been to Risa?"**

**I can'nt get what I get here, at Risa. Lets go home..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life on DS9 seemed dull and mundane. Getting up, bathing, Putting on this ugly federation uniform, getting coffee and breakfast. The occasional fight or somebody leaving the promenade with out paying. An endless list of authorizations to sign. For Star Fleet parts allocations, ships maintenance. Kira thought to myself. I feel more like a machine than a captain does.**

**Suddenly the desk communicator beeped. Captain, A delegation of two ambassadors from Trill have arrived and request docking. They say they want to meet with the vedic at the Bajoran Chapel, here.**

**Kira perked up. Hey something new she thought. Checking the schedule. We have nothing on the schedule regarding an official visit.**

**The assistant rechecks with the ship and comes back. They say it's a personal visit and asks that you meet them in the chapel.**

**Tell them permission granted to dock. I will meet with them after my morning meeting with Admiral Cartright. Just then as if on cue the admiral walks in. Looking up at Kira's expression. Something wrong?**

**No just a political visit from Trill. They say its personal.**

**Crazy thing is I don't know anybody from Trill. Didn't Ezri transfer there? Suddenly the admiral went stone white. Kira knew that expression and grabbed her phaser. What is it? Admiral Cartright put up his hand. Trouble, maybe but put that thing away. You know you can't have weapons in the chapel.**

**Anything important we need to go over in our morning briefing. Tossing the padd on the table. No. Nothing Lets go, they should be there by now.**

**Little did she know her day would be anything but mundane and boring. Kira straightened her uniform before entering. The Vedic ran up to her past the group of hooded and caped Ambassadors. Look Kira, Our Sand Scripts. Ambassador Jar'an here recovered them for us. I steeled myself for the blast of anger. And dropped my hood and turned around.**

**Kira's look of joy vanished instantly. "YOU" she hissed her fury at full force she starts to run at me. Admiral Cartright grabs her arm and barely holds her back. "Kira Stop" She struggles to jerk away but the admiral holds on. The Vedic quickly steps back and away. She has never seen Kira filled with so much fury and became afraid.**

**Kira pointed right at me " MURDERER. BLOODY MASS MURDERER" I WILL KILL YOU CHAPEL OR NO CHAPEL, WITH MY BARE HANDS" **

**The admiral wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her back. He blurts out Star Fleet Pardoned him. He is a real ambassador. You touch him and your career is gone.**

**T'Lana stepped in between us. Kira, Please listen. You don't know the whole story. Something in her voice startled Kira. Looking at T'Lana's eyes. I don't know you or why this scum is with you but, That voice, I. The shock of realization made her eyes go wide and she screamed out in sorrow and pain, "Ezri, is that you?**

**T'Lana started to cry. Kira started to cry and stopped struggling. They both sit down. The admiral relaxes his grip but still held on just in case. He says, I'm sorry Kira, you had just lost ODO. I didn't have the heart to hurt you again.**

**What happened? Kiri asks. T'Lana still crying, Ezri's shuttle crashed and burned. I was so badly burned. My mind screaming with pain I gave everything that I had to keep my Dax alive. I was so badly burned. My arms and legs gone. My body was all charred and hideous. I told Star Fleet not to tell you till after I was gone. **

**God Kira, Admiral Cartright said, I am so sorry you had to find out like this. Glaring back at the admiral, I will deal with you later. Looking back at T'Lana, Does Julian know? His stone emotion filled voice startled everybody. "I do Now" T'Lana still crying looked up into Julian' eyes. He tried so hard to be brave but the emotion was just too great. He dropped to his knees in front of T'Lana and buried his face in his hands sobbing.**

**I started to speak but knew that now was not the time. Gathering himself, he tells the admiral the vedic called for him to rush here something about Kira being so upset she frightened her. His hands shaking something about a sedative. I see that I might need it too. Looking back at T'Lana with love in his eyes I had to speak. T'Lana this visit was for your benefit The Dax symbiot spoke to me while you were asleep. He knew you needed this before starting a new life with me.**

**The vedic stepped cautiously over. Vedic Shukara. Kneeling at her feet, I invoke the Bajoran rite of confession. The admiral murmered, Oh Shit. Kira's attention was riveted. She fired back Shut Up. I continued, would you hear my confession with these people as whiteness?**

**The vedic motioned for the doors to be closed and him to guard them from any visitor.**

**Yes, I will hear your confession.**

**Shaking I begin. The war was awful for everybody. Without any care for myself and respect for my crew I took one dangerous transport after another. Finally, I was assigned a massive transport of deuterium. I had to travel through an area of space known for pirates. I thought if we passed through at high warp we would clear it before they saw us. Two thirds through our luck ran out and three pirate ships jumped us. The people were Tralax. An evil and vicious people that jumped ships and stole them killing the crews.**

**We managed to destroy two ships outright but the third had a different star drive. It was shielded so we could not scan it. I suspect it was Breen. They could pop in and out of subspace at will and attacked us at multiple angles and vectors. My first wife Elondra was monitoring the entire fighting scene and found a pattern the pirate ship did not deviate from.**

**Our ship was taking a pounding. Blast holes and fires everywhere. Much of the crew was trying to keep the load from exploding and destroying the ship. I didn't notice Elondra leave the ship. She loaded a shuttle with five torpedos rigged to detonate on impact. The second the pirate ship popped back into normal space she rammed the shuttle down it's through.**

**The explosion of his star drive caused a 20 % degradation of her pattern. The computer automatically used her pattern from history to complete the cycle. What the computer didn't know was Elondra was pregnant.**

**About a week later I was complaining of headaches and she was feeling sick so I took her to Star Fleet medical. She kept getting sicker and sicker. Her DNA was coming apart. Apparently, her body was trying to save a baby that was only partly there inside her.**

**I stop and take in a ragged breath. Still shaking, I continue.**

**The Doctors did their best but she and the baby died in my arms. I went insane. They tried to stop me. I hurt so many people when I left. I broke one mans arm and another's leg before I finally beamed out.**

**I beamed up 300 Torpedo's from the Star Fleet Armory and went on a blood hunt. Jake wanted no part of my quest for revenge so I had him locked under guard in his quarters till it was over.**

**I hunted down, Savagely tortured, and slaughtered the Tralax in was that would make a Klingon Cringe. Star Fleet didn't care. They wanted the pirates gone and if I got myself killed so much the better. I tracked them down to the asteroid they were using as their base and homeward. I chopped it up slowly so the Tralax could see their death coming. They begged me to stop. I atomized them as they screamed to surrender.**

**I am what she says. I took my rage and went to war with the Tralax and I slaughtered every man woman and child. Still engraged, I continued to hunt any that may be left. I could not stop my rage. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. I would cry one moment and laugh the next. Finally, the battle damage took its toll on my ship and a power conduit exploded in the hall way wall next to my head.**

**They say I was thrown over 200 feet down the adjoining hallway and splattered against the wall. T'Lana, Kira, everybody sat there stunned into dead silence. Kneeling there, I was shaking so badly I could hardly continue. Holding up my trembling arm and shaking hand. The fire cooked my left arm and leg, my face and much of my chest.**

**I was rushed to Star Fleet Medical and on top of all my injuries they found a brain aneurysm. The artery had swelled up twice it size and was about to explode. The Doctors said I was insane and had no control over anything.**

**I was in a coma for almost a week when they called for a Vulcan specialist to meld with me and lead me back out. I didn't want to go. He could see all that I did He could feel my pain and sorrow. I told him. I begged him in my mind to let me die.**

**Others may pardon me but how do I pardon myself? Shaking so badly, Dr Bashier came and gave me a shot. And gently lowered me to the floor. I begged the Vedic and Kira, Please, I am so sorry, Please forgive me. Then I passed out.**

**Jake walked in to help carry me. Kira jerked around Jake I'm so sorry, I thought you were in with him. Its Captain Jake now and this. Small Trill walks up and grabs his hand. This is T'Lil…. Sisko.**

**The call for med Tec's was fast. The gurney came in seconds. Scanning, His artery is swelling. We have to get him out of here now.**

**T'Lana was terrified she screamed Jar'an jumped up and grabbed my hand. Running another scan the doctor started to relax. Good, the sedative worked. His blood pressure almost blew the top of his head off.**

**Jar'an. Don't leave me. I need you, are son needs you. Startled, Dr. Bashier whiles around and scanned T'Lana. My God. She IS Pregnant. Everybody lets go Now..**

**Finally in the medical bay Dr Bashier get T'Lana to lay on the bed next to mine. Giving her a Very light sedative to settle her nerves. He puts his hand on her forehead to get her attention. He is going to be all right. Relax, Stop Worrying. It's not good for the baby.**

**Their Security detail will be tripping out. **

**They will want answers. Dr. Bashier whirled around. I told them your husband had a fainting spell due to high stress and blood pressure. He will be all right Look he is coming to now. Ouch my head hurts. Looking around. T'Lana are you all right? Dr. gently pushes me back down on the bed. "Not so fast mister. You need a little more time to stabilize.**

**What happened? You had a classic High Blood pressure attack. Here take these. One a day and no more stressful events like this.**

**I had to. My wife deserved the truth. Kira, The admiral, You deserve the truth. Turning To T'Lana. I'm sorry honey. I guess I messed everything up." No You didn't" That voice. Kira I raise my hands to guard myself. Kira stepped up close. She had been crying. She read the entire report said the Admiral. I should have told her sooner but Star Fleet wanted the whole thing locked down and forgotten.**

**When you gave up that information crystal and returned Elondra's ashes the president thought he could make all this just go away. Kira gently pushed my arms back down. I am sorry Robert. I never knew how bad things got.**

**T'Rel has me in theraphy… to help keep me sane. It looks like the war was hard on you too. Dr. Bashier looked up at the readouts. Alright your both cleared and can go. Kira and the Admiral help me stand. Let's go to my office. Jake comes help us. Jake still had the bag. We went into Kira's office. The door closed, I said Jake please hand me my bag.**

**I placed the bag on the floor infront of Kira.**

**The last time I was here I took something you loved So, I am returning something you loved. The bag liquefied and ODO Formed. Kira exploded with delight and jumped into his arms kissing him madly.**

**The admiral sat down astonished Jake beamed T'Lil not sure of everything grabbed Jakes arm Jake whispered Its alright this is a good thing.**

**Kira heard him and pulled away from Odo. It's a very good thing. But how? Odo looked at me. Smiling tiredly, I said you tell her. Kira looked back at Odo. Its Robert here he did it. Back during the war he found a founder in a wrecked ship. He was near death. He put him in a stasis pod and smuggled him back to the home world. Turns out the one he rescued was the leaders son. **

**She offered him anything he wanted. He told her all he wanted was a favor at a future time. Well a few days ago He called in that favor. And asked for me. I can leave when I want. But every six months I have to return for month to reestablish the cure for their disease.**

**So Now I am the ambassador to the founders home world. I will discuss any details the Star Fleet and the other ambassadors have and carry their concerns back with me when I rejoin the collective.**

**Kira was in tears. She was happier than she had ever been. You did all this for me.**

**Brought us all back together. How could I ever thank you? By being happy and letting Jake and the Elondra come by Bajor and DS9 every once and a while to visit.**

**I will never come back to this place if that is what you want. But Jake here had no part of my madness and should not be made to suffer. For my actions. Kira let go of Odo for a moment. Walking over to me, I stand. "You did all this to apologize" You have no need to apologies.**

**It is I that am sorry, Admiral can you release Kira and Odo here for a few days? Why? The admiral asked. Well while we have been gone The Trill Ministry has been setting up a garden wedding in the central courtyard. **

**Release her. Hell I'm coming to. Smiling, Good if you want we can leave any time."You mean now". Yes it was supposed to be a surprise T'Lana but I thought maybe you had enough suprizes. Smacking my arm. "You damned right about that. Don't you ever scare me like that again. Everybody cracks up.**

**Sheepishly, I turn to you and quickly agreed. Then leaned down and kissed you. Everybody laughed again and applauded. Kira said, "Looks like you met your match. I guess I did. They all laugh again. We will be ready in about an hour. We will follow you in the defiant. Kira said and by the way The Elondra can come to DS9 but not to Bajor. At least not yet. If they mind their manners I will release the ban from Bajor later.**

"**Agreed" I said. And bid them ferwell for now. I am going to rest back on my runabout. Looking at my ship through the window." That's a runabout? Well I did make some design changes. I can see that. Oh and by the way Admiral here on this padd is the technical specifications for that EMP bomb I stopped the Defiant with. You might find it useful. My chief engineer is very inventive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Retribution**

**Morning came and I can hear everyone busy about the house. The nurse came in and checked on me and Jar'el and made sure we are doing ok,**

**She gave me my pills and and told me to relax and she will bring the baby and his bottle to me. Asked if she could get some breakfast for me and i said yes please. Nurse do you know where my husband and father are? How is my brother doing this morning?**

**Jar'an R Tigan You called out, as you chimed into our mind link. I am outside honey. Needed some alone time to meditate. Too much stress yesterday. Jar'don is security screening the replacement Nanny. The other one was working for the High Minister. Both your brothers are doing fine Norvo and his wife are using the pool. Jan'el and I just finished meditating.**

**T'Lana Omg, Thats why she would not come to me and the baby, Honey we need to be more careful. I am glad to hear my brothers are doing well, Had a message from Minister T'Pau. She will be comming to Trill to talk to us.**

**Jar'an asked, Did she say as to why?**

**T'Lana said, Classifed is what she told me and would tell us when she arrives. I have set up quarters for her, if she decides to stay.**

**I ask, You think she would want to stay here and not at the vulcan compound?**

**T'Lana said, I am not sure what she is going to do, But says she has asked to speak with us privately. I asked, All of us? T'Lana said Not sure until she arrives. She knows that I am not able to travel. So she is coming to our home. I bet she wants to see the baby and doesn't want anybody to see her smile.**

**I saked, Does Jar'don know she is coming?**

**T'Lana said, No. I had just finished talking to her. Will there be a problem? I said, No, I don't think so. But security and servants will need to make ready for a dignitary visit.**

**T'Lana said, indeed I asked, How are you feeling today? You took your pills right? T'Lana chuckled, I am feeling ok sweetie and yes I took one for pain and my harmone pill. Good I said, I don't like yelling at my wife. I will be back inside in a minute. T'Lana said, Ok sweetie, I would like you to walk with me.**

**I checked in with Trina and Norvo briefly and called Jar'don to fill him in on our dignitary visit and then came back inside. Hi Honey. You ready to stand up and walk around?**

**T'Lana said, Hi honey, and gives me a kiss. I am ready to stand and walk around. Wrapping my arm around your back. I supported you so you can pull yourself up. You seem allot stronger now. Does it still hurt?**

**T'Lana said, I am a little sore still but i am ready to learn and walk and be on my own soon.**

**Snickering I steered you away from the patio door. I wouldn't walk out on the patio right now. It seems our guest, are swimming naked and playing around from the sound of it. T'Lana laughs, lets just walk around inside the house and check on the baby. Chuckling, You know she and I were together once. That doesn't make you jealous does it? Much to Norvo's surprise just a second ago she invited me to jump in.**

**T'Lana said, I am not jealous because that was before we met. You are my husband and I love and Trust you. **

**I am happy than I have ever been. Chuckling, I prefer your spots than all that blue skin anyway. T'Lana Smiled. Holding you up I slowly turn to face you and kisses your lips. I love you. I said, I think I might have to have a talk with Norvo though. T'Lana smiled, How are my brothers doing honey?**

**Well, I said, Jan'el is fine. He is down in the lower garden scanning plant samples. I told him we can have some plants sent to Bajor if he wants them. He said he has to get permission before bringing off world plants on Bajor. Something about a blight caused by somebody's potted plant that was left behind when they left.**

**And judging from all that moaning Norvo is feeling just fine right about now. T'Lana said, I really enjoyed dinner last night having all the family together. Continues to walk around and sees dad as he comes in. Hi dad, Look at me I'm getting better. How are you?**

**Let me get you over to the bed.. I opened the door a crack. If you two are close to getting finished, We do have some Vulcan Dignitaries arriving soon. You might want to do round two indoors where it will be more private. Both of them giggled and scurried out of the pool and put on their robes.**

**T'Lana laughs, Honey remember when we used to do that? As they walked through the gate Trina called out Thank You. T'Lana asked, Honey how much longer do I have to stay in bed? I laughed wickedly, don't worry honey. and we will again and soon based on how you are healing.**

**Well, You can with the nurses help sit out in the patio chairs to have your meetings but I will ask the Doctor to come by and examine you.**

**Whispering in your ear. You know, I am kind of jealous. He has seen you naked more than me. Jar'don is here. He is in the Kitchen having some coffee. I will call him in as soon as we get you covered up. You know he doesn't like seeing you nearly naked walking around.**

**Jar'don you can come in now. She is decent.**

**T'Lana Laughs, Honey I'm sorry the doctor has seen me naked but you know why and as Jar'don walks in T'Lana kisses me passionately. Clearing his throat as he walks in.**

**We both look up. T'Lana smiled, Hi dad. How are you? I miss you**

**Jar'don walks over and sits on the bed and hold my hand. You look much better today. I hear you are walking more. T'Lana said, Yes and wanting to move around more but Jar'an and the doctor says I have to stay still. My body has to heal more. It's good that you are back. Did you find any more listening devices? Jar'don said Two more. one in the office and one in the kitchen. The one in the kitchen had a fingerprint on it. That's how I knew it was the nanny. I clinched my fists. This is intolerable. This is our home. I know we have had to open it up to strangers for meetings and the baby's needs but using a nanny. That's disgusting.**

**T'Lana Damn it. I don't care what we have to do. Our home will be made safe for us all. It will be.I sware it. Do me a favor T'Lana. When the Vulcans get here show these to them. Tell them we are doing regular sweeps and found the person planting them We traced them to the High Minister. Their righteous indignation will put the ministry in a bad spot. Its time we make them squirm for a change.**

**T'Lana was furious. The High Minister of Trill is doing this to us?**

**Why would he want to know what we are doing and talking about?**

**I said, He and his Star Fleet President cohort are looking to discredit me. Maybe take my job. Maybe take back my ship. They cant get at me directly so they are trying to sniff around and find a weakness. Jar'don spoke up. I know that pissed off look Jar'an.. I made my choice. I don't want any violence. THAT'S IT!, I said as I stood up and pace around. He is not sure how far I will go and is afraid this might blow up in his face. So he is digging for more dirt and find a weakness.**

**T'Lana said,There is nothing to find and for them to come into our home and try to spy on my family. Guess what 2 can play that game.**

**Perfect idea T'Lana. If its dirt he wants.. Dirt he gets. Jar'don please get me a small bag of dirt. I need to pay somebody a visit.**

**T'Lana Laughs, Good one honey, I am so happy that my father and brothers are part of our life and the baby life. But no one will come into our home and spy. I grinned wickedly. We will play their game. But we will win. I hand T'Lana one of the deactivated listening devices. Give this to the Vulcans and tell them exactly what I said. I have a counsel meeting to go visit. Jar'don gave me the bag of dirt and one listening device. We kept the other for evidence along with pictures of the others and a signed statement from the fired nanny.**

**T'Lana I said, Their is a public broadcast of the counsel meeting today. Watch it.. You will like this. She motioned to one of her servants. Turn on the view screen so I can watch the broadcast. Jar'don I said, Come with me. You have your Transport beacon on right? Good you will need it. T'Lana said, I bet this is going to be good, Just be careful please.**

**I hit the buttons on the transporter and we shimmered away. Arriving at the counsel chambers I showed my Ambassadors id and went in. The Counsel had just finished a dispute over some crops when I walked up to the podium. Holding the baby, T'Lana fed him as we watch the view screen, look Jar'el your father and grandfather or on the view screen.**

**Ministers, I bring disturbing news. One of our brothers has turned on another Trill brother. I showed the listening device. At my home three of these devices have been found. I gave the device along with a copy of the nanny's statement condemning the high minister. **

**As you can all see. Our beloved High Minister is involved. One week from now, because of some trumped up charges my Security Chief here will face a trial for the life of his Dax. Ministers. I would highly suggest that each of you have your offices and homes checked for any more devices like that one. **

**And as for your High Minister. I invited you in my life, in my home and was actually working up to calling you friend. I grabbed the bag. Well if you want dirt on me. I pored the dirt out on the floor. Here it is. Then I turned and walked out on the counsel leaving the crowd in an uproar. We walked out and hit our beaming buttons before anybody could react.**

**T'Lana Sees my father and husband come home and tells them good job. I love you both. I said, treatchery like this really pisses me off. I really wanted to say more but we caught them off guard and now Our High Minister does not stand a hope chance in hell of getting reelected.**

**T'Lana said, I am very proud of you for what you did.**

**Grinning wickedly, I said I not through yet. I pulled out my Communicator. Jar'an to Admiral. **

**Please beam over to my island we will be handling ambassadorial duties here in my office till I am convinced there are no listening devices hidden in the office. And you should have your offices scanned as well. Jar'an Out. Jar'don I want an armed security detail at every beam down point on this island. If any body trespasses arrest them. If they resist shoot them. Just don't shoot to kill. I want them screaming with pain.**

**T'Lana how did the Vulcans react when you told them of the device?**

**Just then High Minister T'Pau shimmered in. T'Lana Greeted her. High Minister T'Pau. I would like you to meet my husband Jar'an and my father Jar'on . Gentlemen this is High Minister T'Pau.**

**I saluted her. Greetings Minister. I trust you have been treated well.**

**Can I offer you some Vulcan Tea?**

**Jar'don walks up with the Admiral in tow. Thank You Jar'don. That will be all for now. Please see to the tasks at hand. Admiral please sit. You look like you could use a drink.**

**Minister TPau. Please be assured that a complete security sweep has been completed in the home and out here in the gardens. We can speak without concern. T'Lana **

**Greeting it is an honor to meet you both, Forgive me for being in your home. I know that T'lana is unable to meet with me else where. My reason for coming was to meet with you and Jar'on ,We have been having problems with someone getting on to my personal ship and leaving these items. We are unsure what this devise is. Hands it over to Ambassador Jar'an. Perhaps you can tell us what it is. Shows us a box with four more of these long tubes. **

**T'Lana please show the minister the device we found. She handed me the container. This is one of three, we found here. It looks similar to these you found. Jar'don what did your security people find out about it? It's a listening device designed to record and then transmit as the beaming shield deactivates. Yours Minister are probably set to transmit when you drop your ship's shields for beaming. I showed him a copy of the signed statement of the nanny involved condemning the Trill High Minister. I clinched my fist so the minister could see it on purpose. My apologies minister. I find it difficult to restrain my emotions over this issue. But since you honor us with this meeting I am trying. I am sure you find this distasteful to say the least. Of course my Vulcan brothers have my trust and friendship. With your wisdom applied. How should we peruse this issue?**

**The Admiral just sat there stone white with fright.**

**The minister thought for a moment. Indeed we must stop the ones that are putting these devises in our ships. A security sweep was completed. I am please they are not able to reach our homes. Clearly, Your security personnel have been efficiant thus far in your investigation. I will leave this matter in your hands. It is highly illogical, for people to act in this manner. We must stop these traitors.**

**I thank you for your trust in this matter. I can assure you minister this issue will be dealt with. Jar'don walked over and placed a portable monitor on the table. Please forgive the intrusion but a call from the Federation President is coming in. Please put him on screen. Before he could react I called out Mr. President. I trust you are well. I am sure you recognize High Minister Tpau of the Vulcan high command. Showing the devices. It seems this unpleasant issue has extended to involving our Vulcan friends. **

**The High Minister and I have counseled over this matter and it is determination that I track down all involved and see to it justice is done. My investigation has found the individuals involved and as we speak those involved have been dealt with. The Admiral didn't say a word. The president was sweating. **

**He said I see. Minister Tpau I trust my ambassador here has dealt with this issue and we should have no further occurrences. Minister, I will have my security see to the destruction of these devices. I handed them off to Jar'don, who set them down on the concrete and pulled out his phaser and vaporized them.**

**The minister stood and said, I am pleased that this distasteful matter has been dealt so efficiently by your office and your security force.**

**May you live long and prosper. **

**T'Lana Tries not to show emotion, but that was something. Thank you.**

**Minister. T'Pau asked, Where is your little baby? I would like to meet your new family member. After a moment with the child Minister T'Pau came back out of the house.**

**We stand except T'Lana, and give the Vulcan salute. May you live long and prosper. With that Minister Tpau walked out to the open patio area and beamed up. **

**Screaming, I said listen up you lowlife piece of genetic garbage. I just saved your sorry ass for the last time. You crossed the line. I know about the transmissions you made to the Trill High Minister. One word and you would be swimming in an interplanetary incident. You came after me at home you came after my family. **

**Those charges against Jar'don had better disappear. And, as for you, I did everything you ever asked. Even when you chewed me out for using the Diplomats office for personal use. I was honest enough to admit to my error and corrected it. But I don't care what office you hold. If you ever cross this line again and go after my family I will personally pilot my ship to your doorstep and shove my phaser so far up your ass you will need a dentist to get it out.**

**I clicked off the transmission before he could say anything. and whirled around to face the now totally frightened Admiral. I do not know how involved you are in this and I don't want to know. You showed me what kind of man you really are when you slid that pad across my table. So even as pissed off as I am I'm going to give you that second chance. Now get out of my site till tomorrow. I need to cool off before I kill someone. He jumped up and ran out and beamed away.**

**T'Lana was shaking Jar'don had his hand on his phaser. I sat down at the desk and closed my eyes for a moment. The room was stone quiet The servants were afraid to enter the room. After a moment I looked at the both of them and broke out in the biggest grin they ever saw. That's when everybody knew they were punked and part of the biggest act they have ever seen. I called Trank. And said Thank you for the Vulcan devices. You earned your bonus.**

**T'Lana was first to talk. With dad holding her hand she was shaking. What the hell was that all about? You scared us. I thought you had gone insane again. I'm sorry Honey. I had to. The Vulcans ,The President, and The Admiral would have seen through the whole thing if you knew. So I had to keep the both of you in the dark Jar'don had enough against him. If this all went sour he would face more charges and I cant allow that.**

**I pulled out a chair next to T'Lana. Really it was all an act. Once I found those devices I knew what to do. I could not let you even see it in my mind. If the vulcans caught on to the deception I had planed everything would have fallen apart.**

**T'Lana said, God you scared me, I didn't know what the hell was going on in your mind. And that is the way I planned it. Not even Jar'don have any idea what I was up to.. Just me and Trank. My chief engineer. not even Jake. Honey there will be times like this when people will see our happiness and try all they can to destroy it. They want everybody to share in their misery and I refuse. **

**You are my wife. You Jar'don are my wife's father. And as far as I am concerned you are my father now. There is nothing I wont do. No limit to how far I will go to protect the people I love.**

**T'Lana Takes my hands and pulls me close to her and kisses my r lips.**

**I love you and our family. Thank you for protecting us.**

**Well. I rubbed my hands together. I suspect there will be allot of changes tomorrow. I don't know about you but I have worked up an appetite. **

**Any body else hungry?**

**T'Lana said Yes my love i am very hungry, How about you dad?**

**Still a little nervous, he said Yea, I could eat. Snickering, I stood up and he took a cautionary step back. Seriously people. It was all an act to shut everything down in one fell swoop. Jar'don moved his hand away from his weapon and we shook hands. That's when I pulled to myself and embraced him as a father. We both started crying. I looked back at T'Lana and she was crying.**

**Jar'el just slept through the whole thing now he wakes up crying for his food. I scoop him up. You knew didn't you. That's why you didn't cry when I was yelling.**

**T'Lana reached up to you both to hug you both. I handed you the baby and you started to unbutton your shirt to breast feed. I turned to talk to Jar'don and he was already at the gate. Snickering, I said to him as he walked through and closed the door behind him. You are so squeamish.**

**T'Lana Laughs, Dad honey you can come back in I am covered up.**

**The servants nervously started coming out from where they hid. I called them all out. People I have treated you well. I have protected you well. I have paid you well. All that you heard frightened you for that I am sorry. This island here is our world. Our place of happiness and saftey. A group of people wanted to ruin all that. Well, Tonight I just stopped them all dead in their tracks. You are not family. And some call you servants. I hope to be able to call you friends. Stations please everything is going to be all right The tension left the group and all went back to work.**

**The nurse came out and asked if i was ready to put Jar'el back in his crib. No we said, not just yet we are enjoying holding him and playing with him. Come back later after my family has had a chance to love up on Jar'el.**

**Jan'el, Norvo and Trina walked up. Wondering what happened. We heard some people coming and going and some yelling. **

**I looked over at Jar'don. Snickering he said only the largest longest running bluff I have ever seen. Turning to me I am never playing cards with you. Laughing and joking as we ate somebody shimmered in. Damn I forgot to turn it back on. It was the Admiral but he was wearing Trill clothes. I just wanted to say thank you. Here, is a message from the Trill High Ministry. They want to express their sincerest apologies for the Ex High Ministers actions. He has been removed from office and will bother you no more. **

**Turning to Jar'don, they also asked that I bring you a message. All the charges the high minister made. Have been erased from all files and no longer exists. I for one wanted to apologise for my part in this. I resigned as soon as I got back. This is my uniform now. Well anyway that's all I had to say so I will be leaving you to your family thing.**

**As the ex-admiral started to leave I called out Admiral wait. Just what the hell do I call you now. Jackson he said. Well ,Jackson get over here and sit your ass down and have something to eat.**

**With the nurses help, T'Lana came walking out slowly with Jar'el in her arms and sees the family all here. Glad to see you all here. I caught site of a servant girl that was looking at Jackson and smiling. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. That servant girl over there in the blue green outfit was looking at you and smiling. Why dont you go over and talk nicely to her. Jackson looked up at me and smiled and walked over to the servant girl.**

**About an hour later I looked up for him and they both were gone. I snickered to myself and let it go. I called the doctor with the communicator and asked him a question. Closing the clip I scooped T'Lana up and headed for the pool. She screeched and protested. Everybody was cheering. I walked into the pool clothes and all and sat her down into the pool chair. She started to get mad and just then realized the water made her abdomen feel better. I hollered out everybody in the pool!**

**T'Lana laughs, You bratt I told her the doctor said it was ok**

**Some stayed clothed some not. I didn't care. Even Jar'don climbed in and did some splashing. Right then, all I wanted to do was spend time in the water with my wife.**

**T'Lana said, I want to hold your hands and walk around in the pool.**

**I said, In a minute honey, their are too many in here splashing I don't want them to bump into you.**

**Between our family and the servants the whole island was a buzz with laughter and joy.**

**T'Lana Giggles, Omg .it great to see everyone having fun. I snuggled you up in my lap and laughed as your brothers splashed you.**

**T'Lana said,Oh my love. It is good to see all happy Next thing I knew Jan'el had pulled a servant girl in the pool and was splashing her. I pointed it out to you and whispered in your ear We loose more servants like that. Jackson found somebody too. They have been gone since an hour ago.**

**T'Lana said,He is a big boy. Yes, I said,That istill she gets a hold of him.. Then not so big.. T'Lana laughs,**

**Two by two everybody left and went to get cleaned up... Maybe.. Finally Trina and Norvo got out. She looked at me and could see how much I was in love with my wife and smiled. she took off her shirt and tied it around her waist. Other than that she was naked and I didn't care. Then, it was just us. Gently, I helped you to your feet. Holding you up we slowly danced looking in each other's eyes the world faded away and we slow danced for a while. Everybody could see through your shirt when it got wet, but I didn't care I was just a husband helping his lovely wife walk around the pool.**

**T'Lana Smiles and laughing, looking into your eyes, you have made me the happiest woman alive. Kisses you as we dance into the water and the stars above us.**

**And you have made me the happiest man alive. Actually I was glad when the Doctor said I could take you in the pool. Even with all those bed baths you were still getting a little gamy.**

**I scooped you up and we walked out and I set you down in the pool chair. We pulled our clothes off and squeezed the water out. I draped her shirt back on and put my pants back on. Then I picked you back up and carried you to our bed.**

**T'Lana said, Thanks a lot. Between you and the nurse not leting me up and in the shower. I am glad to be out here with you.**

**Well , Starting tomorrow The nurse or I will help you get in the shower chair and you can wash your self. Or maybe I will wash you.**

**All dried off snuggled and warm I slide in the bed next to you and wrap you in my arms. Smelling your hair. I went to sleep. Snuggled and tired from all the days events, you finally fall asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**T'Lana, My ship has arrived and I want you to come aboard and see her and also help me pack up my captains quarters. And I have some important papers for you to sign. We step down of the transporter pad on to the deck of my old before us is Jake Sisko, my second in command."Permission to come aboard commander" Granted Captain as he shook my hand, "Its good to see you all put back together. **

**I thought we may have left some pieces back on deck six." "How are the repairs going? I ask" Already done sir and we have already completed four journeys during your absence. We kept up with all your medical reports and bulletins about you but were only told you were convalescing on Trill.**

**Well Commander, I have been doing a lot more than that. I still have some more Vulcan therapy to complete but I just needed to get back to her and see how she is doing. I read up on your reports and must say you have done a fine job. You certainly have made all of us very rich with that last run. Heard you got strafted by some more pirates ships again. I especially enjoyed how you described that maneuver of yours to destroy them. **

**Oh, by the way, This is T'Lana, my soon to be bride. What! I never thought you would ever marry again. This Is Fantastic, I got to tell everybody. Holding up my hand, Not this time, Commander. I reserve that surprise for myself. Giving you an evil grin I taping the COM switch in the hallway panel. Computer Ship wide audio. The computer replied with a beep. Attention Crew of Elondra, This is your captain speaking. I know you are all glad to hear my voice again and frankly I am kind of glad I still have one. **

**As soon as you can get your workstations shut down and locked assemble with me on the bridge. I have some surprises for you… Looking down at T'Lana giving her another evil grin. She smiles her eyes sparkeling. Captain Out. Commander standing there taking it all in was dumbfounded Clumsily, he reached out his hand to shake T'Lana's "Welcome Aboard T'Lana" I thought I'd never see that stone face of his smile again. **

**Ok Ok that's enough Jake. You old smoothie, Lets get to the bridge. The hallway still smelled of paint the carpet, which was new, crunched under our steps. Star Fleet did a fine job refitting the ship. But. What is it commander? They went through and removed the ships memory banks and replace them with brand new blank ones. What's up with them anyway? It's an old story commander. **

**If that's all they took they can have them. I don't care about the past anymore. The turbolift stopped and opened out to the bridge. And the crew beat me up here standing all around the bridge they cheered and applauded, as I walked out on deck. Holding hands with T'Lana to reassure her she is among friends, we walk to the command chair. Taking my seat I take a moment to gently rub the controls. **

**I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, let it out and look around at my wonderful crew. "You are the best crew a man could ever be blessed with" I said I have some surprises, well first your captain is not only well he is the happiest man in the cosmos. Meet T'Lana, my soon to be wife. For a second there was silence then everybody erupted is cheers. I thought they might rush us so I raised my hand for silence and order. They quickly calmed down. Giving T'Lana another slightly evil grin, i turned and addressed the crew again." I have another surprise for you. **

**Commander Stand over here. I let go of T'Lana's hand but whisper your safe here, I will be right back. Addressing the crew. For a while now I have been reading up on Jake's reports about my ship and crew, and I must say I couldn't be prouder than I am right now. "Computer" Full Scan of Commander Jake. Access code, Alpha - Oregon 13579 begin scan now. In an instant Jake was shimmering. Then ,when the scan stopped the computer responded Full Scan Complete. Computer, I said from this stardate note the promotion of Commander Jake Sisko to Captain Jake Sisko. Transfer all command codes effective immediately. Command authorization code Alpha-Alpha-297. The computer responded Authorization code accepted. Full command has been transferred"**

**Reaching out my hand to Jake I tell him. You have more than earned this. But remember, this is still my ship. Trill will be our home base. And I will be visiting from time to time to get my cut of course so, You brake it you bought it. Laughing, Jake shakes my hand saying" Thank You Sir, I promise the crew and I will take good care of her. Now as for your second in command, I will leave that up to you to decide which one of our motley crew will get that honor. Addressing the crew, Three cheers for our new captain. Hip-Hip Hooray, Hip-Hip Hooray, Hip-Hip Hooray! Now, before you leave the ship, You all reviewed the Trill social and customs briefing I sent you right? Good. **

**I want you all to be on your best behavior. Trill wont tolerate any trouble. So if you cause them trouble, I will cause you trouble. I am the new Star Fleet Terran Ambassador to Trill. Now get out of here and have some fun…Don't spend all your riches in one place now. One by one they greet T'Lana very respectfully and leave the bridge, till just us are left. Before Jake was going to step on the turbolift, I stopped him telling him Oh; By the way Captain, You have another duty to perform. When the wedding arraignments are complete I will notify you. **

**And I want your butt ready at maximum warp. I want my best man to be there. Yes Sir. It will be my pleasure. Turning with a smile at T'Lana, " Welcome to our family" Anything you want or need just ask and it will be done. Well said Captain, Now get off my ship and go keep those crazy people out of trouble. Laughing he turned and stepped in the turbolift and was gone. Sitting in my command chair I sit you in my lap and give you a long passionate kiss… Breathless, I pull away. I am so glad I met you. Now lets get to my Quarters, We have some packing to do…. afterwards..**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Birth**

**I woke up around 4:00. My lovely wife nestled in my lap. Her beautiful face against my chest. I thought to myself, she takes my breath away. Never have I ever grown to love anybody as much as I love my spotted beauty. I almost didn't want to wake her, but we needed to shower and get ready for our daddy dinner. I nuge you and you grumbled. Stretching you opened your eyes. Kissing you, i said we have been sleeping for over three hours. Its 4:00 we need to get things ready.**

**Slowly you climb out of the pool. The sun shinning off your wet body. Plump and all you are gorgeous. **

**Oh Wait I have something for you. I climb out of the pool and reach into the pocket of my robe as I threw it on. and handed you yours. Here. Put this on. Its waterproof so ware it at all times. The wristband slid up and down your arm so it would be comfortable.**

**T'Lana said, We must have been really tired honey, kisses you .We need to get up and get dressed. Dad will be here soon. I know honey but this is important look here, This has a button right here when pressed it will automatically shut down the security shield and beam you direct to the hospital. Yours and mine here are set for two people.**

**I am having Trank, My chief engineer on the Elondra making a batch of 12 for us some friends and your daddy. Trank first made this one for me to use for emergency beam out when deals go bad and I need to escape back to my ship.**

**I reprogrammed both of these to be safe.**

**T'Lana said I love you so much baby, kisses you. ok honey anything to keep us safe and the hospital on standby. If you have any pain, don't wait for me hit that button and get to the hospital. It's programmed to send an alarm to my communicator.**

**T'Lana smiled, Doctor said we would be fine. The baby isn't due until another month. We will be fine I have the 2 most loving men looking after me. Jar'an said, The doctor also said Jer'el can come early too. So don't take that off for anything ok? Jar'an jumped. Speak of the devil the damn thing goes off. I flip it open Yes.. Oh Trank you have three ready? Good beam them down to my location. Out. flips communicator shut. A small box shimmers on the table. I pick it up and we go inside to shower. We played around a little bit smacking each other with the wet soapy wash cloth and finally got dried off and dressed.**

**T'Lana walks in holding your arm, smiling from ear to ear. I love you Jar'an. Jar'an said I love you too. I set you down on the bed. What do you want to ware? I will go get it.. T'Lana smiled you spoil me. That's my Job.. Just pick out something simple and easy to put on. When is dad coming over?**

**I put my light colored shirt and Tan pants and sandals. Checking my watch. If he is prompt, in about an hour. Here this is Tan pull over is kind of nice. You raise your hands and I slip it over your neck so you can pull it down.**

**T'Lana said thank you. I reach down to rub your belly. Your birthsack is almost completely hard. Your body is growing fast. Kissing you as I rub. I love you.. T'Lana giggles. I love you too. That feels really good. You are too good to me.**

**Jar'an smiled wickedly. Yes, I know. I am way too good to you aren't I. Nibbling on your neck I whisper but when i'm bad I'm better. Laughing I help you up and outside to enjoy the cool night air. Seated at the patio table I get you a pitcher of ice water and three glasses**

**I bring you a small bowl of mellon to snack on while I pull dinner together. T'Lana Smiles, Thank you sweetheart. Ouch our son just kicked/Laughs. I leaned down and rubbed your belly to settle the baby down. He is kicking hard. He needs to stop that..I heard your dad walking down the pathway. and the gate open. He hollers out you decent? I looked at you wickedly. You said in my mind "Be Nice"**

**T'Lana said talk to your son baby, Giggles he is so young and ready to come soon. I call out to Jar'don. Come ahead we are all covered up. The baby is kicking. Iam rubbing when he walks up. I look up, You want to feel?**

**T'Lana said good ahead father feel your grandson. Smiles glad my men are here to feel the baby kick. Jar' don took a look around and said yes can I? Come ahead, she is almost ready. Jar'don smiled, Wow!, I can remember you were trying to kick your way out your mom, the last month.**

**T'Lana Smiles ,I have accepted what ever happens the baby must live.I want to do what ever it takes to save his life. Jar'don said Oh wow, He is kicking harder than you did**

**Jar'an said, And I will do what ever it takes to keep you alive my lady..**

**Jar'don, Here put this on. Its an automatic transport beacon. It will shut down the dome shield and beam you and one more person Direct to the hospital. See she and I has one and now you do.**

**Pulling out a seat next to his daughter I said here have a seat and tell me what you want for dinner. I turn and just start to walk away when I heard in my mind. Honey I don't feel right. Whirling around I saw you cramp up. Oh Shit, no cramping honey. Cramping is not good.**

**I reached down to rub your belly and saw a small trickle of blood running down your leg. You look up at me all frightened and said honey. I scooped you up in my arms. Jar'don jumped up so fast he kicked the chair across the patio. We hit the transport button on our wrist and we vanished. Leaping off the transported pad I placed you on the medical gurney. The Doctor ran over seeing the blood dripping on the floor. I told him the baby was kicking. Could be a birthsack rupture.**

**T'Lana started Moaning and crying please save our baby, Jar'an help our son T'Lana held on to my hand like a vice as we ran down the hall way to the surgery room. Your mind was a whirl of pain and fright.**

**T'Lana was scared and crying. I don't want to lose our baby, Jar'an**

**The Doctor said, There is not much blood loss. You really got her here quick, Probably saved her life. The doctor separated us. You start to panic and then I saw the nurse give you a shot.**

**I start to protest and push my way through the doors and Jar'don put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I whirled around he was almost stone white. I'm scared Jar'don...I'm really scared... All he could say is I know I am too. Got to let then do their job now. I pulled out my communicator. Jake are you there? How many of our crew on board.. Good tell everybody planet side to stay where they are. Maximum warp out for DS9. Call ahead and Tell Kira T'Lana is in trouble in the hospital and we need her now.**

**And Jake, Tell her its bad really bad and I am really scared.**

**Jar'don was on his communicator notifying the Vulcan's and Trill Ministry. I called the admiral and told him. I was really shaking, when he showed up with three coffees. God's thank You. I was sipping and pacing getting more and more panicky. The admiral called T'Rel and said he needs you. Minutes later he was stepping off the blood soaked transporter pad. Looking at the blood trail the hospital personnel was cleaning up he quickened his step down the hall.**

**Leaning against the wall my hand was nervously tapping on the wall. Then I started pacing again the second time I turned around I walked right into T'rel's hand Instantly I felt his link. **

**He grabbed my other arm with his other arm and guided me to a chair. Slowly, I started to settle. T'Rel said your mind has another voice. You are in communication with T'Lana'sDax. What does he say? He keeps telling me to relax, but I cant...You Must.. You know this. Still vibrating this touch comforting I struggled to get the words out. T'rel if she dies... Talshia...Please...Shocked by the request he broke his link and I sagged in the chair. The admiral dropped his coffee and caught me just before I fell out.**

**The admiral turned to the shocked Vulcan as he was composing himself. and demanded what is Talshia? Tell me now. T'Rel, Now composed, Vulcan ritual execution. he asked to die if T'Lana does..**

**The admiral and Jar'don was in stunned silence.T'rel Continued, He loves her so much he will not live without her. Jar'don sat down beside me and pulled me into his embrace trying to comfort me. Even The admiral was almost in tears. That clock moved in slow motion. Each hour, bringing one nurse after another, One piece of medical equipment after another.**

**As the hours passed. T'rel had to link with me a couple more times to stop my shaking. The High Minister and the Vulcan Ambassador walked up. They looked strangely at Jar'don. He let me go and stood to attention allowing the minister to sit beside me. Still shaking, I said Minister. Thank you for coming.. It's bad... I'm scared. He places his hand on my shoulder. Looking me in the eyes. It's always scary the first time my brother.**

**looking at the door. I cant hear her.. Pointing at my head.. in here. There was so much blood. I got her here as fast as i could. Your ship called me Captain Sisko said they were already on their way back at high warp.**

**The news made me settle some more so T'rel could link up with me and bring me back the control I needed. The high Minister backed away. The Vulcan ambassador explained. T'Rel is helping shore up his sanity. It was in a hospital like this one where his first wife died and he went insane with grief.**

**More and more the hours passed. Beaming directly in the hallway Sisko Admiral Cartright and Captain Kira ran to my side. I was stone white with fright. I saw Kira and she ran into my arms crying. She asked did I get here in time? I couldn't answer. I just held on to her. She looked around. Finally my admiral said we don't know yet. She has been there a long time. Many people went in but nobody has come out yet.**

**Admiral Cartright said I'm going to get coffee and looking at the Vulcan Ambassador some Vulcan tea? He nodded. Just as the admiral turned to leave the Doctor pushed his way past the doors. Everybody stood frozen. Where is the father he asked? Everybody silently parted. I started to shake again the doctor knelt down to comfort me. It's alright. T'Lana and the baby are alive. I almost melted into the Doctors arms.**

**You need to come with me. I grabbed T'Rels arm. The Doctor seemed to understand and said nothing as he helped me through the doors. As we walked over to this small incubator the Doctor explained. You were right the baby kicked his way out of the birthsack. I m sorry but we had to remove it. I looked at Jar'el. I said Jar'el.. Nurse his name is Jar'el.. Silently she wrote the name down and put the nametag in place.**

**T'Rel held his arm around my waist holding me up and guiding me across the surgery bay to T'Lana. She wasn't moving. I couldn't hear her in my mind. I started to panic and began to shake. The doctor pulled over a chair and T'rel guided me into it. He took my pulse and immediately gave me a shot. After a moment my blood pressure began to go down and the shaking stopped.**

**After checking me over for a moment he continued. She is alive. She is responding to outside stimulus but the pain and shock from the blood loss has forced her into a coma. I looked up at T'Rel. Can you do it again?**

**T'Rel said, I never mind linked with a conjoined Trill. You will have to assist me. You mean linking with her through the Dax? Yes. It is dangerous. You both could die. T'Rel Please. I don't care about the risk. I love her. I don't want to live without her. I can't take loosing another wife. I will go insane again you seen it in my mind. You know I speak the truth. T'Rel took only a second to decide. Doctor T"Rel said clear the room. Doctor, only you can stay and you must not say anything. Immediately the doctor gave the order and the nurse's left. Now alone, T'rel says one last thing. He placed his hands on the back of my head. Dr. what you are about to see has never been seen by anybody but us Vulcans. Say nothing and watch.**

**I felt T'rels Link. Gently I plced my hand on T'Lana's abdomen right where her dax was. I closed my eyes. Dax I said hear me. Shake off the effects of the drugs and hear me. We need you.. We love you.. Jadzia, Ezri, T'Lana and me. .we love you.. Help me Link with T'Lana's mind. Help me get inside.. Our love needs our help. Slowly my hands and T'rels began to glow. The Doctor gasped but said nothing. Yes Dax, I am in Thank You... Rest now...T'Lana my love.. can you hear me... Yes I know its pretty here, but our son needs us... I love you.. Take my hand.. We must cross the bridge... Its ok.. I know you are scared... I am here.. Thats it... Walk with me... Yes... Good.. I know it hurts.. But only for a moment... I am here... Yes.. just a few more steps.. Good.. T'Lana crossed back to the real world and began to stir. Moaning a little she opened her eyes. T'rel and I backed out of our link and collapsed to the floor.**

**The Doctor rushed to our aid. The Vulcan ambassador flew through the door at blinding speed and caught T'Rel as he tried to stand. He said Easy brother. You have had a busy day. T'Lana Looks around and asks where is my son? Is he alive, is he all right? Honey where are you?**

**The Doctor checked me over as the admirals both picked me up and helped me on the bed next to T'Lana. Still heavily drugged she reached out for my hand and I quickly but tiredly took it..**

**Kira spoke up He is over here and he is alright and he's beautiful. The doctor was crying. Admiral Cartright asked what's wrong. He shook his head nothing is wrong. He just risked his own life to reach into T'Lana's mind and pulled her out of a coma. High Minister, Never have I ever witnessed an act of love that powerful. Their aren't words for it. Shaking his head he walked off to his office to compose himself.**

**T'Lana looks at Kira, can you bring me our son so i can hold him, and see him. I love my family so much. Please i need to see him. Kira said The doctor said he needs to stay in here for a couple of hours but he is all right look and so beautiful. **

**Crying T'Lana took Kira's hand. You Came for us!, Swallowing hard, tears flowing down her face she said Yes, I came. T'Lana said Thank you, my dear friend. We are very happy you came to help us when we needed you. Smiles and Yawns**

**After a few minuets the neural shock of the mind link wore off. **

**Finally, I was able to talk. I asked My love? You said yes? Can we give Jar'el a second name.. A middle Name?.. What Name? Can we call him Jar'el Narisse Tigan? Kira broke down burying her face in her hands.**

**T'Lana Smiled. What do you think Kira Her face in her hands she could not talk.**

**I reached out to Kira and called her to my side. She was still crying. I held her hand. Kira, You came here. You said yes to sharing your body to save our child. I don't know of any greater love. So long as we live, you will have family here on Trill. The High Minister smiled. You chose your friends well. I must go and inform the others. Before he left he placed his hand on my shoulder. Welcome home my lost Trill, Welcome Home...**

**Jake? I asked, he stepped up. Jake you and Kira are family. Would you both consent to becoming God Father and God Mother to Jar'el?**

**T'Lana, All drugged up, Lays there and smiles at all. She said, Please, we would love to have you as god family. Our home will always be open to you. Both gasped but readily agreed. Jake said I need to tell the others. I said wait Jake. No body here for a couple of days. Then only two at a time ok? Smiling and chuckling he said ok and went out in the hallway to use his communicator.**

**I held on to Kira, as she started to walk away. You are family now. Weather in our hearts. our home, or our table their will always be a place for you and Jake Odo would be so proud of you right now. She smiled and said Don't worry he knows. Admiral Cartright walked back out into the hall and Odo walked back in. in that gravel voice he said well, I see you don't need our help anymore. Placing his arm around Kira's waist he said we have a resort pass to make use of.**

**Smiling I let her hand go and Kira and Odo left arm in arm..**

**T'Lana waved good bye. Thank you ,both for coming have fun you too.**

**Jar'don sneeked in and took a look at his grand child. He was so happy.**

**A nurse was checking the monitors and regulating T'Lana's pain meds. Its ok we are just helping T'lana relax and fall asleep. She will be in allot of pain and we want her to sleep and relax. But you will still be able to talk to her.**

**Quickly he took a picture and said 'to T'Lana. I will inform the servants to make all the necessary preparations. All will be ready when you return home. Addressing me he said T'rel is fine. He and the ambassador returned to their compound for meditation and rest. He said he would return tomorrow. I will go for now and check on the home.**

**What he spoke was not what he was saying in our minds. He was ecstatic. And cant wait to hold him himself.**

**The nurse dropped the railing between our beds and pushed them together. Both exhausted, we fell asleep holding hands staring at our little bundle of love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Morning Came**

**The morning came with a buzzing sound. At first I wanted to ignore it. That infernal alarm clock Telling me its time to get back to work. We were all snuggled up together and warm. Shit I hate this. I nudged you. T'Lana, time to get up. You moaned and stretched. Moaned from the soreness. The baby slept well I hear him stirring. I call for the nurse and the nanny. Last nights nanny came in. Jar'don isn't back yet? No he just established orbit and will be beaming down soon.**

**T'Lana moans ,morning baby how are you Jar'an? Jar'an Yawns. Like you. I will feel better when I get us our coffee.. T'Lana MM that sounds good, The nanny brings me little Jar'el to feed and hold for a while. He looks so much like you honey.**

**I climb out of bed and start towards the replicater. As the servants started to come in and gasped and hid their eyes. Suddenly I felt a little over exposed and said shit sorry about that, ladies. I closed my robe.**

**The ladies giggled I turned around and T'Lana giggled too.**

**T'Lana said, Honey I have a good reason why I am not dressed ,what is your s laughs and moans. It seems I haven't made friends with the world yet. Got so used to it being just us.**

**T'Lana said, in your mind, baby you was showing your manhood ,that is why they are laughing. Yes Honey, I found that out. Got you your coffee and set it down on your nightstand while you feed Jar'el.**

**T'Lana Smiles, honey look he is reaching for your hand. Jar'el grabs my finger. Wow he is getting stronger.. T'Lana Laughs, baby he knows your his daddy. Awww baby would you like your daddy to hold you and feed you. I think you will like that. I scoop him up and take the bottle. Holding his head up I give him his bottle and he goes to town on it. Wow he is hungry..**

**T'Lana Smiled, Its his second bottle honey, Our son is going to be a big strong young man one day. I know Jar'an said, we are going to have to run off all the girlfriends..OOPS! Here he needs a diaper change. I have to get a shower. I scoot into the shower sipping my coffee.**

**T'Lana Called out, Awe you Bratt! Then calls the nanny over to help me get the things i need to change Jar'el. Chuckeling, I said, I have to get ready for work honey. It's my first time back since the wedding. You have already started back. Besides, I have to deal with our admiral over Jar'dons issue.**

**T'Lana said, Damn I wish I could go back to work in my office. The doc and nurse say I have to say home and in bed.**

**Stepping out of the shower I put my robe on and made sure it was closed. My communicator chirped. Flipping it opened, I said yes? Its Jar'don Yes we are descent beam down.**

**T'Lana Giggles and whistles, You come out into the bed room and see me standing up by the crib.**

**Jar'an was Looking outside. You know we still have that hospital gurney. We could get you in it and lower it all the way and sit up the back. Then You could get outside for a while.. What the hell are you doing? Standing like that I rush to your side as you place Jar'el in the crib. T'Lana said, Someone had to take care of Jar'el the nanny never came in so I got up and changed his diaper and burped him.**

**Jar'don shimmered into place. and immediately came to my aid as I help you back to bed. Damn honey, You are one stubborn woman sometimes.**

**T'Lana said, I had no choice. You always have a choice. If you need me holler I will get what you need. Jar'don Please inform the servants that Miss T'Lana is to stay in bed they are to check in on her regularly and see to hers and the baby's needs OK?**

**T'Lana said, Damn, you are one protective husband aren't you? **

**Hi dad, hugs him and kisses his cheek. **

**Jar'an said, For now, I understand we have an issue up in my ship. We will deal with that in a minute. The Nanny's shift is over and the replacement is waiting to be escorted in. Can you take care of that first?**

**Jar'don said no problem. Married life a little busy isn't it? I chuckled. I am learning so. Was she so stubborn when she was growing up. Worse he said. The quickest way to get her to do anything is to either make her mad or tell her she can't do it.**

**The Nanny knocked on the glass door waving and smiling at Jar'don. Raising my eyebrow, I think she likes you. Jar'don blushed. Don't get that started again Jar'al.**

**T'Lana said, Dad! Don't tell him my secrets. Dam, No fair. Laughs.**

**As he leaves, I noticed the servants getting ready to clean up. I said ladies, First I'd like to apologize for when I first woke up. I want you to spread the word, T'Lana is to stay in bed. She is to be cared for at all times. Help her get up. Help her sit down. She is not to try to slide or scoot sideways. Ok?**

**T'Lana Says to my mind. Are you for getting something my love?**

**My communicator chirped again. Damn! I can't even get my shirt on. I flipped it open and said hold on a minute. **

**I set the communicator down next to the office screen so it could link the signal and opened the Transmission.**

**T'Lana sits on the side of the bed waiting for the nurse and one of the maids help me to the rest room .**

**I was still pulling my shirt on when the President spoke up. Sorry for the early morning call. I pulled my shirt down over my head. Good morning to you too. I guess you received my response to your determination? Yes, but that is not why I am calling. Jar'an said, Oh, The president continued. I understand the ambassador's office has been used for personal issues. Inquiries, searches and alike. **

**This is just a friendly reminder Jar'an. That office is for political and social issues only. I thought for a minute. Ok You are right on this one. I will correct the issue so it won't happen again. Good, that settled how's the baby. He is well and eating almost as much as his mom. Married life is a little tuff isn't it?**

**Jar'an said, It has its benefits but It is a busy life. You should give it a try. The president continued, I heard about T'Lana. That was a close one. I am glad she is getting better. Thank You Sir. If there is nothing else, I am kind of trying to get dressed and take care of my family before I get to my office. **

**The president Chuckled. Ok I will call you later.**

**T'Lana Linked to my mind and listening to what's going on, Honey is everything ok? I saw Jar'don come back with the other nanny. So I called him outside and asked him what was the issue?**

**Everything is fine honey. I just have to hit the ground running today. I will be back in to see you in just a minute. Jar'don said Norvo was badly injured. Your medical personnel managed to repair allot. The issue mainly is his wife. She is super protective of him. and she is Andorion.**

**Jar'an said, Please put them in the guest house and post a guard at this gate. T'Lana will be holding meetings outside here on the patio. I think if we lower the gurney and sit up the back we can wheel her in and out allot more safely.**

**T'Lana was fussing, Why do i have to keep laying down? I think I can sit up for a little bit . Jar'an said, Ok now, I need something to eat. Have you slept yet? Jar'don said I slept on ship. Good. This is getting complicated. I got to go back in and check on T'Lana. See you later.. Jar'don said he will take care of our guests.**

**Ok Honey, I'm coming Stepping back in.. Ok don't get excited but Norvo will be here soon. There is a couple of kinks though.**

**T'Lana Dax Honey whats going on ? I need to get out of this bed to help .**

**16 hours ago · Like**

**Jar'an R Tigan No hon. Jar'don is taking care of Norvo. We will be meeting him for dinner. He is staying in our guesthouse. He was injured in the escape pod crash as was his wife in her pod crash. They took care of each other for over two years and fell in love. She is Andorion. A servant handed me a plate with a sausage bisket on it. Awwww Thank You. T'Lana said, I'm worried honey. Please I need to see my brother, Please I beg you.**

**Honey, I know you want to go running over but Andorions are super protective of their mates, especially if they are injured. She could knock you across the patio with out even realizing it. I know. It was years ago but I dated one. We have to be diplomatic about this. **

**You have meetings scheduled anyway. You will be using the gurney so you can be outside on the patio. T'Lana Sighs, Can you set of a comm link so I can see my brother?**

**Jar'an said, Servants Please listen up. A new guest is arriving at the guest house. No body is to go there. Jar'don and security will attend to them. T'Lana is not I repeat not to be taken to the guest house.**

**T'Lana Started to cry, This is killing me not to be able to see me brother.**

**Please, Listen to your husband on this please. An Andorion, when cornered can be a dangerous lady. I will speak to Jar'don about the com link but for now Norvo and you need to rest. T'Lana sighs, Damn I guess I do not have a choice right now. But please how bad is Norvo?**

**Tapping my finger on the communicator I relented. Jar'don, Beam Norvo and his wife to the patio first. T'Lana is coming unhinged having to wait. Lets get her in the gurney but keep the baby in here.**

**Norvo and his wife shimmered into view. The tall Andorian was holding Norvo's hand. Where are we. sher said, You are at my home. She whirled around. I was shocked... Trina!... Who are you? you look and sound like some I used to know... Robert? Is that you?.. Yes I said. So it was you that rescued us. My ship yes. Hows Norvo? He is feeling much better. That medicine your doctors gave is working well.**

**T'Lana said, Honey I am sorry i just have to see my brother. It has been so long . This woman will have to try and understand. He is my brother and her mate.**

**Jar'an introduced T'Lana. This lady coming out on the gurney is My wife, T'Lana. Norvos Sister. She too is injured. She wanted to see him just for a minute. Trina backed away and allowed it. Looking at her I whispered Thank you. T'Lana Comes out on the gurney and sees Norvo laying there .Brother can you hear me? Its your sister T'lana**

**Honey be careful. Norvo is heavily medicated. I told you he needs to rest. And now so do you. You want to be your best for your first meeting with the Vulcans, dont you? **

**Jar'don, Please escort our guests to the guest house so they can rest and please see to it they are not disturbed. We will all gather later this evening for dinner. Looking at my watch. Now I do have to go.. Tapping my foot.. Right after I put my shoes on.**

**T'Lana Calls for the nurse to take me back inside the meeting are over with and i am tired and hurting a little .**

**A lot of issues got backed up. That made for a long and tiring day. Finally, I get things squared away at work. I call Jar'don. How is everything at home. Jar'don said I could use a break. The meetings are finally over. T'Lana is back inside in bed resting and hates being stuck there. Jar'el just seems to take everything in stride. Maybe he is trying to tell all of us something. Our guests stayed inside. The Doctor came by and checked on everybody. I hear you knew this woman with Norvo. Yes. It's a long story. Please stay around for dinner. Our guests should be attending and I might need some help.**

**T'Lana was restless in bed, Moans a little bit .Wakes up and calls out for Jar'an. The nurse tells me to calm down and relax. Dad are you here? Where is my baby and husband?**

**As the sun set. The temperature cooled. I called ahead to get things ready. The nurse told me about her moodiness. I told her to give T'Lana one hormone pill and she will settle and sleep. I asked and Jar'el is doing fine. So I close down my office and was about to leave when the admiral walks in.**

**Hello Admiral. I have been expecting you. The president has relayed your concerns to me about office policy As you seen today I am not referencing any personal stuff. Is their any further materials we need to go over?**

**Meanwhile at home T'Lana was loosing control. The Nurse was trying to give her the Hormone pill so she would calm down. But T'Lana was having nothing to do with it.**

**T'Lana yelled, I dont need that pill. I need to talk to my husband and father. Please. How is my son? She started to try to get out of bed to find her father and husband.**

**Back at Work:**

**The admiral fidgeted for a moment and placed a pad on my desk. He said yes. On that pad is all about the Trill laws. What is not on that pad is what part of the laws the high minister is going to use on you. Nor is any data concerning a discreet communication between the high minister and president of star fleet. **

**After this distasteful trial is over, I'm going to resign my commission and buy a place here on Trill. I know trust between you and me does not come easy. But I really do want to change. To be a better person. I picked up the pad and put in my pocket. I said, This pad was never here. We never talked about this. Oh and Admiral.. You just took a good first step towards that change and trust. Now lets go home. I hear my wife has been fussing again.**

**The transport didn't take long. Shimmering in I heard her yell. So being already tired and in a fowl mood myself. I exploded. What the hell is going on? T'Lana take that pill. Its not a sedative its to balance your hormones because your birthsack is gone. So stop fighting the nurse and take it.**

**T'Lana was pitching a fit. The nurse and nanny try to control me and I don't want them touching me. NO, I don't want that pill. There is something i need to say to my husband.**

**My temper all but gone. Gods, I am trying to keep everything together and have some semblance of normalcy here. What do you need to say?**

**T'Lana patted her hand on the bed beside her. Come here please.**

**I set my bag down beside the bed and slip off my shoes. Yes. What is it.**

**T'Lana said, I had a really bad vision honey I'm afraid. I saw you and father in a fight and I thought i was going to lose you. It has to be a nightmare.**

**I lean over and pull out a pad from the hospital. Clicking it on. Here read this. Look at the bottle. Now look down at the list of side effects of hormone imbalance. See their strange dreams. Scanning her with my medical tricorder. Now look at this.. See hormone imbalance. So take your pills and stop fussing. It's not good for you or the baby or me. I heard you at work in my mind fussing with the nurse and nanny like a school child. It gave me a headache.**

**T'Lana relented,Fine gave me that damn pill, I will not bother you any more. Sorry**

**Jar'an calmed a little and showed her the bottle again. Now according to the bottle. The pill will take effect in about an hour. Now I have to go take my pill, and do my meditation. So ,Just rest. Jar'don has gone to check up on Norvo. He is awake and doing better he is in a wheelchair while his burns heal. The Federation marked him off as dead. Now they want to talk to him too. **

**Ladies, I'm sorry about yelling. I apologies if I frightened you. Please go in the kitchen and take a break. Give us 5 minutes please.**

**I placed my hand on your leg. and said in your mind Wait till they are gone.. After the last one left I scanned the room. Sure enough Stuck under the table a listening device. I placed it on the table and covered it with a glass. Im sure that The president of Star Fleet and the High Minister are pushing this issue about your dad. **

**I flipped out my communicator. Jar'don please escort our guests to the patio and then come here please. Jar'don knocked on the door. Please come in. He came in and closed the door. I showed him the listening device. Jar'don you are chief of security. I want this entire house scanned and all these devices saved and put in a sealed container. Have all the servants and nanny's and nurses rechecked. Its not you they want its me. Well I'm going to let think they have me. Then, in front of all of Trill, I'm going to drop a bomb on them.**

**T'Lana, I'm sorry I had to yell at you like that but you were getting out of control and these bastards were hearing all of it.**

**T'Lana Says in your mind it was on purpose, I felt something was wrong in here. Honey I am sorry I did that want you here now. Because I believe someone we trust hid that bug in here.**

**Jar'don, T'Lana here said she had a vision that we were fighting over something. I'm not mad at you. Are you mad at me? No should I be? Of course not. See T'Lana it was just a dream. Now please get dress we have guests and they need to see our child.**

**T'Lana moans a little while getting dressed and gets up and struggles to get moving. Looking at our son and getting him dressed.**

**T'Lana I need you here at home. I don't know who to trust.**

**I called back in her mind. I can't be all the time. You know this. So follow the plan and we will hang them with their own treachery.**

**T'Lana said, Ok honey, Just protect our family please.**

**I said Always..**

**Jar'an R Tigan We came out to the cool and I gently carried T'Lana to sit down next to her brother. Norvo your sister is here. and she has a surprise for you two. By the way. T'Lana this is the woman I was referring to when I said I dated one once. This is Trina She nelt down to check on Norvo. I handed her a seat so she would be more comfortable.**

**The servants brought us drinks and fresh fruit. Norvo asked for a plate and Trina held it for him as he ate. Trina We also would like you to meet another member of our family. This is Jar'el. I placed Jar'el In T'Lana's arms. They both just stared at him in wonderment. Trina said he is so beautiful. Robert ,I thought your two species couldn't conceive a baby. Jar'an said, My family kept many secrets from me. I am a Trill / Human hybrid. My mixed DNA bridged the gap.**

**T'Lana Smiles, Its good to see you again little brother and it a pleasure to meet you Trina. Welcome to our family. Seeing Trina react like that. I knew something was eating at her. Trina can I scan you? It's a medical tricorder. She said ok. So I scanned her You two have been through allot. So I would like to see what I can do for you. With your permission, I would like to transmit these readings and a scan of Norvo, to a medical Doctor friend of mine. He is kind of a genius. no promises but I will ask him to look into bridging the gap for you two.**

**T'Lana Giggles ,something tells me she is with child, As I say in your mind. I sent back, I don't think so. The scan shows allot of scarring.**

**T'Lana asked, Are you sure honey? Oh well goes back to talking to my brother and his wife, and our other guests. I have missed you so much Norvo.**

**Trina was shocked at my generous offer. We have been trying. There were times I thought it worked but it didn't last. You have changed allot Robert. Sitting beside her. I also changed my name to, to Jar'an, my Trill name.**

**T'Lana asked, Trina would you like to hold our son?**

**Jar'an Introduced Jar'don. Also Trina, Norvo The man who rescued you is your father, Well, he carries his Dax. so ,he has all his memories. Are you settled in the guest house? anything you need ? Oh Yes, I almost forgot we have another guest waiting. I flip open my communicator.. Energize.**

**Shimmering into view came Jan'el. Trina this is Jan'el. T'Lana's other brother.**

**T'Lana Looks up. Wiping a tear from her eye. The family is all here now except mom.**

**Trina was very nervous. Well I don't know what to do? Just support his head and back like this.. Its magical he is so small but so beautiful and strong. Norvo and Jan'el embrace and gently embrace T'Lana. Well is everybody hungry? Trina handed Jar'el off to Jan'el so he could hold him. A servant brought him a seat. and another brought out Jar'el crib and a blanket to keep him warm.**

**T'Lana Smiled, looking at the family being here after all these years. We are together again. Thank you Jar'an. I am so happy.**

**In my shared mind link I ask you feeling better now T'Lana? Yes baby. **

**She said, I am so sorry I was a worried wart. You will have to take those pills the rest of your life.**

**Jan'el, I asked, How long do you have till you have to return to Bajor?**

**Jan'el said just a few days. Well stay here with us. The servants will set up a room for you. Two of the servants went back into the house and went to work. The meal was fantastic. The whole family get together turned out much better than I expected.**

**T'Lana Smiles the baby fell asleep and we all had a good time.**

**All the while I was formulating a plan for the despicable high minister.**

**Jar'don would you please assist Trina in getting Norvo back to the guest house and I will see to Jan'el after I get the rest of my family settled. T'Lana You need your rest. You said Ok. Your brothers looked at you and said you've changed. Well I have changed. I'm a mommy now. The servants wheeled her back in and took the baby and crib as well.**

**Both brothers looked at me. Jan'el said I never thought anybody could tame her.**

**Looking back at T'Lana as she was rolled back inside. I simply said with love all things are possible. Besides you should have seen her this afternoon. T'Lana called back at us, Good night, everyone. Looks at the nurse I would like to say i am sorry about getting upset.**

**Trina, Thank you. You have been real nice during all this. You really are part of the family now. I will get in touch with my friend tomorrow. Good night.**

**Totally unknown to everybody Trank was crawling through some jeffery's tubes, helping me set up my plan for That despicable High Minister and his friends at Star Fleet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wedding.**

**The trip back to Trill was uneventful. I was resting. Jake was piloting and T'Lana and T'Lil were in the back gossiping again. ****T'Lana blushed. Yes, I know, Rubbing her belly, And he has good aim too. Giggling...T'Lil reached out and touched T'Lana's belly. The baby kicked. Oh wow does it hurt? Giggling, well no but when he kicks my bladder it's not fun. They both giggle.**

**T'Lil continues, is it different when you are pregnant? T'Lana bit her lip, A little but god he feels so good inside me. I just start to vibrate and then I'm gone.**

**T'Lana Laughs, yes our son is kicking like you would not believe, I spend allot of time in the bathroom. Other than that I am madly in love with me husband to be. ****Jar'an was awake and the girls didn't know it. I chimed in to their shared mental conversation. And your husband to be is madly in love with you. T'Lana you forgot to delink with me. **

**T'Lana blushed, Sorry honey**

**Jar'an poked his head around the opening of the door. Staring at the both of them and gave them both a wicked grin. The girls blushed beat red giggling and hiding their faces.**

**Jar'an continued: By the way. If you both look under the seat cover, you will find two boxes. I just transported the other box over to the Defiant. The girls pull out the boxes and opened them. Gasping with wonder. T'Lana's wedding dress was white with sequins and pearls. It was shockingly beautiful. T'Lil's Bridesmaid outfit was a beautiful sky blue. T'Lil, can you please help T'Lana get dressed? Thank You.**

**T'Lana T'Lil are now talking where the boys cant hear us, and thinks about a wonderful plans.**

**Meanwhile over on the following Defiant, Kira opens the box. Gasping with excitement she exclaims. It's so beautiful. I got to hurry and get this on..**

**T'Lana and T'Lil finally finished getting dressed and ready for the wedding, Omg, T'lana you look beautiful. Tlana, fluffed T'Lil's dress, T'lil you look great yourself.**

**Jar'an Chimed in with his mind. Oh, T'Lana we have one surprise guest for our wedding. Along with nearly everybody on the planet of course. Its being broad casted all over Trill.**

**I took over the piloting of our ship from Jake so he could change. He went down to check on our surprise guest. Dr. Bashier was already dressed and pacing.**

**T'Lana Links with my mind, go away you can't see me until the I chime back in: I chimed back Laughing, Then stop looking at mirrors. I can see what you see remember?**

**T'Lana stomps her foot. "Damn it, lol**

**Jar'an just continued Laughing.. You do know I bought that dress don't you. It's from Earth. Similar to one my mother wore at her wedding. I saw a picture and knew it was the right dress.**

**T'Lana say's Yes, but your not suppose to see me until we are married.**

**Jar'an yelled back to the girls. Well you don't have long we are about to achieve orbit. Your Vulcan friends have returned and will be attending.**

**T'lil, you and I and Jake and our guest will be transporting down first to kind of set things up. Ok?**

**We beam down and get our eyes used to the sunshine. The music playing in the background was the same love song her father sung to her when she was young. T'Lil started to cry, Oh Jar'an, its perfect. You thought of everything. Jake here helped. He did most of the communication with the ministry and the ambassadors. **

**T'Lil's eyes went wide Dr. Bashier! Why are you here? Nervously composing himself, I was asked to give away the bride. I didn't want to do it at first but Jar'an here convinced me that it would help me say good bye to Ezri. Placing my hand on the Dr.'s shoulder, I added, And it will T'Lana as well. I pull out my communicator Yes Jake, is everybody ready? Beam down Kira. She shimmered into view and the audience began to stand. **

**Kira walked down the isle to the half way point and took her position, standing to the right of T'Lana's spot Bashier to the left. T'Lil and Jake stood up front on the flower covered stage. I ran up to take my place and smiled at the minister. I called out in my communicator Energize. **

**The music restarted and T'Lana began to shimmer into view.**

**The whole audience gasped with astonishment. Standing there all in white with a glittering diamond crown holding her vale down. Her dress glittered in the sunshine with every step.**

**T'Lana smiles seeing everyone there, omg, Jar'an looks so handsome so do the rest of the people here.**

**As she neared the mid waypoint Dr. Bashier and Kira took their places. Dr Bashier raised her vale and lightly kissed her on her cheek and replaced the vale. He took her arm and arm and walked with her, the rest of the way to the stage. Everywhere you looked people was gathered watching, crying, and smiling.**

**T'Lana , all teary eyed and smiling as my friends escort me down the isle, looking at everyone standing. Thousands and thousands stood quiet, gasping with astonishment as she walked past. Others in the courtyards watched the ceremony on huge monitors. All of Trill is watching this. Finally, we make it to the stage and walk up the ramp. Kira took her place on your side with T'Lil. You stood there with Dr. Bashier. The minister raised her hand. The music stopped and all went silent. How gives this woman away? In a loud voice "Dr Bashier spoke "I do" he turned his hand a little shaky, he raised your vale. **

**He whispered in your ear, "Good by Ezri". "I will always love you". He lightly kisses your cheek again and turns and nervously walks over to Jakes side. The last steps T'Lana took to stand in front of me took my breath away. I say in my mind, "You are stunning"..**

**T'Lana Answered, In our shared mind link, "You are so handsome".**

**The minister signaled for all to be seated and began the ceremony. "All of Trill hear me". Today we rejoice not only in the union of this great love, but also in the return of one of our "Lost Trill" He has chosen the Trill name Jar'an and he has something to say.**

**Glancing at T'Lana, I tell you in my mind relax. I will make this quick.**

**T'Lana Smiles, Ok honey**

**Jar'an began to speak, I have traveled far and wide. Visited many planets. Met many people. But never, till here, have I ever really felt accepted and loved as I do here. That is the miracle of Trill. You did this and I am forever great full. May our love and joy be your love and joy. **

**Turning back to face you I take your hands in mine. The minister begins. When love binds two of our kind together we are all called upon to share our joy. The love you two share lights the sky inside our hearts. You are now called upon to share with each other what resides in your heart.**

**Still holding your hands I take a deep breath. T'Lana, most people are if they are lucky, are blessed to find love once in their lifetimes. I never thought I'd ever have a chance at love again. But the gods saw the hole in my soul and took pity on me and brought us together. Never, have I ever loved and felt such love and contentment. **

**Your love has healed the wounds and scars no man can see. Nor nay doctor can heal. All That I am, All that I have is yours. Mind, body, soul, and Spirit.**

**T'Lana , her hands shaking, took her deep breath and began: In all my travels to many worlds I never knew what love was as T'lana Tigan.**

**I am the 9th host of Dax, my life and world changed when I was asked and given the honor becoming who I am today. When I met you, you changed my life forever. You have shown me love and honor and respect.**

**When I was given the honor to explain to you about Your Trill Heritage and help you with receiving your new Trill name Jar'an. You showed me the beauty and preciseness of love. Jar'an .All I have, mind, body, soul and Spirit is yours I love you Jar'an. Now and forever.**

**We both turn and kneel down to the minister. She smiled and placed on hand on my head and one hand on yours. The bond of marriage is complete releasing us "Now turn and share your joy and love with all your Trill brothers and sisters" As we stood, the whole world faded away all I saw was your eyes. I drew you close and kissed you with unabashed passion in front of everybody. **

**Breathlessly, as we parted our lips, The minister turned us to the assemblage. People of Trill I am honored and proud to introduce to Jar'an and T'Lana Patton. The whole assemblage stood applauded and cheered. I drew our friends close on the stage and said "Thank you all for this." They smiled and greeted us as they walked off the stage. The minister came up to us and together we walked down the ramp to greet the crowd. **

**The Vulcan Ambassadors were seated in front. And stood first. Greeting us formally, May you live long and prosper. As one we both repeated the greeting to them and thanked them for their effort to attend and witness this ceremony. They said it was no effort. As you have said and know full well. We do not show our feelings in public. But we do still have them. We are returning to Vulcan. We will be back in one week. I trust that will be a satisfactory amount of time for .**

**T'Lana said, Thank you, Ambassador. Peace and long life. She gives the Vulcan hand salute. Bows my head with respect as they turn and walk down into the courtyard and toward their transport pad. Then our Admiral walks up saying, "Wonderful Ceremony". You look stunning. I have never seen you two as happy as you are now. Jar'an, I can hold down the fort for a while. You two go have some fun. **

**Looking down at T'Lana's belly he chuckles and adds while you can. Still chuckling, he walks away. I say in my mind. Why is it every time I have a conversation with that man I feel as if I need a bath? T'Lana Says in your mind, Because humans like him, sometimes have dirty minds, and it is not logical to behave in such a manner. Looks at the flowers of our home and how wonderful and beautiful everything is tonight.**

**They started setting everything up when we left for DS9.**

**I hope you are not mad at me for bringing Dr Bashier. He took some talking to to get him to do this but I knew both he and you needed this.**

**T'Lana said, I know I could see into his eyes that he was a little hurt and wishes he could have had this with Ezri**

**Please don't hit my arm again but I do have one last surprise for you.**

**T'Lana Looks at you, what I have everything I could ever want or need here and now.**

**Jar'an continued, Well Trill people, when they marry, don't have a reception like humans do. So Admiral Cartright over there put together a little private thing on board the Defiant.**

**Seeing the Admiral talking to and smiling at a pretty little Trill lady, Chuckling, I remarked, I guess we will be seeing more of the Admiral than we originality thought.**

**T'Lana smiles and giggles, I guess we will, she is my handmaid. She takes care of my every need when were on away missions and she will also be near if I need her when the baby comes. Her name is Arlrina**

**Laughing, I shake my head. God's I just cant get away from these feddies and their monkey suits.**

**T'Lana playfully scolds me saying, Behave my husband. She turns and kisses me with so much passion, have I told you how much I love you.**

**Told me? You show me with every breath. T'Lana Smiles, I need to sit down a little bit honey.**

**Ok, sit here for a minute, I signal for Admiral Cartright to come over. He walks over with his new friend arm and arm. Raising my eyebrows, I say, I see you found a friend. All he could do is smile. Saying, I may be visiting more often. Rubbing his arm the little trill lady says and I may be giving you a reason to visit. Laughing, I say, It's hot and we are ready to go to the Defiant. Looking around, I see everybody else has left so since the crowd is almost gone, lets go. Nodding the Admiral taps his com badge and says four to beam up "Energize" We shimmered and were gone.**

**As we arrive on the ship we step off the transporter padd, holding on tight to my husband. I ask, What are we going to do on board this ship?**

**Pointing the way, I say, well, down this hall, the party. Through this door here is some clothes for you to change in. So go and change and I will meet you at the party. You change in to your new clothes and join us at the reception. As you walk in I hand you a glass of ice water. The rest of us drank champagne. To the bride and groom. Here-Here they all cheered.**

**Admiral Cartright walked up and said you all enjoy the party. I have a ship to show off to my visitor here. Shaking his hand, I say, Thank You Admiral for everything. The admiral and his new friend walks down the hall arm and arm. I'm thinking in my mind. "Better give her a few days off"".**

**T'Lana sits down to relax and drinks her water and asks for a plate of food. Rubbing her belly to settle the baby, she talks to a few people.**

**Jar'an sits down beside her. As he sips on his champagne he spoke to T'lana with his mind. "Kira looks so happy there with Odo. Sharing little whispers.**

**T'Lana smiles tiredly, That's good honey. Jake and T'Lil are happy too. I think its time we take this party to our special little place so we can get some rest. I stand saying, Ok Folks, Thank You all again. Kira here is a little something for standing there in all that heat. She looks at the padd. You have for a couple of days a private little retreat there on Bajor, to go and relax. **

**Jake you have a big ship out there with no crew so I think you can find a little private nook to relax in. My lovely wife and I have a date with our brand new home on our private island. The servants and security packed up everything and moved us in while we were gone too. Acting a little nervous, I said, so if you don't mind, we are going home now. Thank you again for everything. Kira gives me a hug Thank You for the beautiful dress and biting her lip she give Odo a sideways glance, the beautiful...apology.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Wonderful Gift

**The swearing in ceremony and speech went well. All these meetings are being a bit taxing. Some of these issues the other ministers could handle. I think they test me to see how far I will go. When the two giant Galaxy class saucer sections were being lowered through Trills atmosphere, to our growing Continent, All of Trill saw how far I would go. Now we will grow our food and plants year round. The press conference went very well. Even the reporters were applauding. Still I get the same nagging feeling T'Lana had that first day. We have a traitor amongst the ministry.**

**Trill Ministry, High Ministers Office, Message transmission to High Minister T'Pau. Vulcan representatives still wareing heavy robes. Can Lighter ones be designed. Planets ecosystem conducive to lighter clothing. Productivity and efficiency will be increased with this **

**Trill Ministry, High Ministers Office, and Message transmitting to U.F.P. counsel and president. Shipment received in good order. Thank you for the assistance. Personnel visiting planet have enjoying their stay much better after following rules changes. Advise as to when President can meet and counsel with all representatives here at Trill. **

**New Ambassador Mr. Jackson filling in well and doing a good job. Recommend perminate **

**Trill Ministry, High Ministers Office, Message to Captain Kira, of Deep Space station no: 9. Medical supplies and other deliveries confirmed by Captain Jake Sisko of USS Elondra. Please advise if any other items are needed. I hope you like the garden I had installed for you. A piece of Trill and Bajor for you to walk through when you need time to think. Lastly, advise if received personal gift. His efforts for Minister Telora are deeply **

**At DS9 Kira is having coffee with Dr. Bashier. That was allot of stuff Jake brought us. And have you seen the garden yet? It's stunning! He wanted to know if you got the personal gift. Dr Bashier pulled out the memory stick. Yes I have it. I'm not sure what's on this. He said in his note its real personal so I need to be alone when I activate it. I was just going to use Quarks holo sweet and find out. Will you come with me? Just for the start. Ok, but if that is what I think it is you will want to be alone.**

Quark came by and said your time is ready. So Kira and I went up stairs and into the holo sweet. I plugged in the memory stick and typed in the access code. Instantly a copy of Dr Bashiers private quarters appeared. Then, a hesitation. Then the real reason appeared. Standing there in her federation uniform was Ezri Dax. Hello Julian. Hi Kira, This was meant for Julian alone but since you are here, I wanted you to know how much I have missed you.

Julian, this is no fantasy; I am an artificially created Avatar. I can interact in every way with you. The moment this program began your brainwave pattern was scanned so I can be attuned to all of your senses.

**Kira, at this time I would like to ask if you would please allow Julian and me some personal time. Kira was crying and it made Ezri's Avatar cry too. Hugging they said their good bye's. Kira wiped a tear from Ezri. It's real Juliann. I don't know how but it's real. She walked outside and the door closed.**

**Julian, I know this comes as a shock to you. I was created with the memories and feelings stored in T'Lana and her Dax. Jar'an knew you were having difficulties and created this gift for you. She walks over and hugs Julian and then kisses him passionately. You see everything the same. The same body. The same love. The same memories. All the data is on that memory stick. Now here is the hard part. You can only activate me ten times after this introduction. After that my memory will degrade and the stick will erase itself.**

**Feel me. Feel my link. Touch Me.. I love you my Julian. Then she kissed him again and they made love just as they did so long ago. Touching Sharing, Feeling each other. Loving each other. Every memory as it was. Every feeling exactly like it was before. As the time was up Julian didn't want to leave. Clearly shaken by the experience. He held her in his arms. Please don't go. Julian I must. The part of me inside T'Lana still loves you. I love you but at some time you must let me go. Jar'an downloaded my last message I had recorded when I died. It will play at the end of the tenth use of this memory stick. Then everything vanished. Kira was waiting outside. The door opened and Bashier was just staring at his hands crying like a baby.**

**He started to drop to his knees in raw grief when Kira ran up to him to hold him. All he could say was what a wonderful gift. Kira held him both crying rocking each other as they cried out their grief.**

**Meanwhile, back on Trill. I arrive home before T'Lana and check on Jar'el. Then I checked my messages. **

**The usual island maintenance stuff and then scrolling down I found a message from DS9. It was coded personal so I had to use my private access code to call it up.**

**It was Dr Bashier. He was still crying. Managing to talk he could only say, I don't know how, I don't know why, But you showed me a love I thought died with her. Thank You is not enough. What a wonderful gift. I will treasure it forever. I'm coming for the medical conference on fertility issues being hosted there on Trill and I would like to see you. Message ended there.**

**I thought to myself good. I just hope T'Lana will understand.**

**When humans love some one. Its forever...Pulling out a small desk drawer he found another memory stick. It had Elondra written on it. Staring at the stick, I said, With you, I would make peace with my greatest enemy.**

**I heard the transporter turn on and put the memory stick back in the drawer. Honey You Home? T'Lana steps off the transporter pad, Yes I am here with dad. We are coming into the living room. Hi honey hugs and kisses you, How's Jar'el?**

**Ready for his mommy. By the way Dr Bashier will be here next week for the medical convention we are hosting. I would like for him to stay here with us in the private guesthouse. You know the one with the private lagoon. Have you heard from T'Pau yet? I sent her a message**

**T'Lana said, No nothing since this morning she had to take care of some issues on Vulcan.**

**T'Lana will contact us tomorrow she said. Matters at state she had to take care of. I feel her pain I said. These ministers are really trying my patience. They bring everything to me. I ask them what they would do and then say wells then do that.**

**Dad calls out from the kitchen, Daughter and Son would you like anything to eat or drink? How about a round of melon and ice water for all of us. T'Lana added, And some red and green grapes with red cherries please.**

**I added, Yes, Me too please.**

**After helping you out of that heavy robe. I sit down on the bed. You think a High Minister can get his first lady to rub his back?**

**I take my shirt off and you are checking out my spots. Wow, very handsome and touches your spots. Be nice now. Dad is just in the other room. You don't want to short out his brain do you?**

**T'Lana said, Sorry, Please excuse me for a little bit want to see our son and get out of the rest of these heavy robes. I will be right back.**

**I already took one off. How many do they make you ware?**

**T'Lana said, I have to wear 3, One for trill, 1 more for me that shows I am that I am an Ambassador and the last one for the Ambassador for Vulcan. They can get very heavy. My clothes underneath.**

**I said, This is intolerable. That much weight has got to slow a person down. No wonder the power drain from their compound is so great. They must be cycling and chilling air by the tuns.**

**What they don't understand is those chillers are dumping Tons of CO2 in our atmosphere. So you are waddling around like a pregnant person under all that weight. It's stupid.**

**T'Lana laughs why do you think we move slowly? Giggles be right back, going to change. Honey have you fed Jar'el?**

**I said, My breasts don't work that way. Jar'Don stuck his head around the corner. Will you two cut me some slack here?**

**T'Lana laughs, The bottles in the fridge my love, omg still laughing**

**She asked, dad would you like to feed your grandson?**

**I hand Jar'don the bottle. Jar'Don, Grinning from ear to ear. scoops up little Jar'el and gives him his bottle. Been a long time I said. Sighing he said sure has. Snickering, I said, Maybe its time you started making another baby.**

**Before he could react, I turned on him playfully. You know I see those girls checking you out. Don't start with me, Jar'an.**

**T'Lana Came back in wearing a little dress of our people and relaxes watching dad and Jar'el. Awww dad he really loves you .he is holding your figures. How sweet. What do you think T'Lana What about setting up Jar'don here with that really cute girl that cleans our bedroom.**

**T'Lana said, great idea honey. Jar'don said all right now child, not you too. Sighs. I just don't stand a chance do I?**

**Seriously Jar'Don, How long has it been since you got laid? And don't count the avatar. T'Lana blushes, giggles and eats the fruit and keeps my mouth shut.**

**Thanks T'Lana. I really appreciate all the assistance. Jar'don said Jar'an, If I wasn't holding your baby I'd punch you in the nose.**

**T'Lana said, you two behave. You're holding my baby. Jare'el chimed into our mind link, mommy, daddy, grand pa funny. shh not suppose to link remember that baby.**

**I look over at Jar'don. Women. Tell me they don't rule the world. For the first time he snickered. See even you can lighten up sometimes. **

**All right you two. I will date somebody... Good I said. It worked for B'elanna and she was far worse than you were.**

**T'Lana smiles, Here comes lliaina, She wants to meet you dad.**

**I said, Here, give me Jar'el and go get her a drink out on the patio.**

**Jar'don shot me an incredulous look. I still know what to do. I'm not that old.**

**T'Lana Laughed, Go you two and have fun. Chuckling, Jar'an said, I'm not going I got mine.**

**T'Lana shot back, Damn right you do. Here I said, Take these two glasses of ice water and go for it.**

**T'Lana walks over to spy on dad while he sits down with lliaina, at the patio table. Reaching for the baby, she chimes in the mind link.**

**Come here Jar'el. Are you still hungry? Yes mommy, he said. Ok honey T'Lana opens her shirt and feeds you. She covers you up so grandpa doesn't get blushed again. Giggles**

**I chime in on the mind link, Hey Jar'el save some of that for me.**

**Jar'el said Daddy tickle mommy again haha T'Lana said, Daddy hungry too, giggles, Jar'el reaches for your hand.**

**I said, Oh you want me? Ok lets go to the bed so we can be comfortable.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Adopted Sister**

**The day was rainy, The water cool to the touch. I have been awake for a couple of hours watching you sleep. Watching Jar'el sleep. I have been blessed with so much. Now I must wait for you to tell me what I already know. What Dax told me. I know you loved your sister very much. That she was allot more than just close.**

**T'Lana stretched, and wakes up, sees you watching me sleep, What is wrong honey? I love you and our son.**

**Smiling, I took the time to meditate. As I came out of my meditation I open my eyes to see you laying there all warm sleepy and smiling. I got up from my desk with a copy of the message from T'Pau. Your sister will arrive this afternoon.**

**T'Lana was excited, You found her omg, It has been so long. I hope see is well. Honey you said, Blushing, T'Pol and I are more than close. We shared everything and explored everything.**

**She was your first "experience"? Don't be embarrassed. To tell the truth Your Dax told me all this a long time ago. It's been more than ten years now. She will be different. I can feel your love for her. You were young back then. There is no shame, in the love you two share. But I am sad, you thought you needed to hide this from me. I love you. No act, No thought, No Desire, will ever diminish that.**

**She will be more disciplined more reserved. She will have greater control over her emotions. Try not to be disappointed. She will be different. My communicator chirped. Flipping it open I said, Yes stand by, dropping security dome now. You may bean T'Pol to my location. Go inside honey and let me talk to her first. Maintain the link and then come outside with some ice water. She started to shimmer and then standing there with her garment bag stood T'Pol.**

**Traditionally greeting her I gave the Vulcan salute. Live long and prosper T'Pol Zee Tigan. I find it agreeable to have you here at my home. You are well? Yes, she said. I noticed on the orders that you are now the High Minister of Trill. I am. She said, I hear your thoughts. The link is strong with you. Is it strong enough to hear the thoughts of your sister?**

**Just then, T'Lana walked out. T'Pol stood frozen for a moment. Started to shake and unlike the other Vulcan's, began to cry. T'Lana stretched out with her mind. I have missed you so much. That was all she needed to say. T'Pol dropped her garment bag and walked quickly into her warm embrace. **

**Totally ignoring me they kissed. Drawing back T'Pol said in her mind. I have missed you too. It seemed to T'Lana that no time had passed at all. I could see the love in both their eyes. Clearing my throat reminded T'Pol realized, she was not alone. Trying to compose herself she said sorry sir. I missed my sister. T'Lana giggled, I said come here and sit down and have some water. You look a little flushed. **

**Nervously she shifted over to the chair and sat down. I don't understand. T'Lana sat down beside her and put her hand on her shoulder to reassure her she was safe. Sipping on the water, poor T'Pol was still trying to compose herself. Snickering a little, I decided to let her off. I said, Relax, You are among family. Your sister, T'Lana is my wife. I am Jar'an. And that man walking out with the little bundle in his arms is Jar'don, your father. **

**Handing the baby to T'Lana, and this little one is Jar'el, my son. T'Pol looked into Jar'dons eyes and in a small voice broken with emotion she said Daddy? Smiling Jar'don said yes, I am here. Instantly T'Pol leaped into his waiting arms. Hugging him tightly. I missed you. I never understood why I had to leave.**

**T'Lana glared lethally, at Jar'don. Had to leave? T'Lana please understand. The Vulcan minister at that time saw you two together. She believed that Trill was a bad influence on T'Pol and that she needed to learn about her Vulcan heritance. She threatened to expose T'Pol to the Vulcan high command. They would have shunned her and she would never be accepted among her people.**

**Jar'an spoke with determined authority. She is family. She is among her people. T'Pol said daddy please don't send me back there. It's dead there. Nobody smiles. Everybody hides his or her true self. T'Pol, You are home now. You are going nowhere. In public you must control your emotions and be as they are. If we have visitors you must be careful. But here with family. I order you to be yourself understood?**

**T'Pol was staring at Jar'el. Playfully offering him a finger. Jar'el seems to like you T'lana said. A lot of things have changed T'Pol. She asked, this home is all yours? The whole island actually said T'Lana. We have the guesthouse ready for you. It has a place for meditation and its own very private lagoon to swim in. Jar'an and I met before I was conjoined. Yes I know I said I would never do it but it just seemed the right thing to do at the time. My Dax has given me so much.**

**T'Pol Turned to Jar'an. And said thank you. I haven't smiled this much in longer than I can remember. **

**Jaran took T'Pols hand and gently guided her to to her feet. And embraced her warmly, T'Pol here you are loved. Jar'don said Yes child, you are loved. But you must be careful Understand? Yes Daddy, Wow, T'Lana your husband is so warm.**

**Jar'don would you please escort your daughter to the guesthouse and come back here. I have some new security protocols to go over with you. Yes Sir, and Thank You. T'Pol said, Yes Sir? You work here now? Jar'don took her hand. Great many things have changed child. Great many things.**

**Still sitting at the patio table you turned and gave me a worried look. In our mind link, Don't worry T'Lana, I won't hurt him. But to take a frightened child like that and send her off to a terrifyingly strange world. He had better have a really good explanation.**

**Jar'don took his time coming back. He knew he was going to get it. Walking up slow, he sat down and said go ahead let me have it.**

**T'Lana Comes and sits down next to dad and Jar'an, Why did you send ,my sister away from me. We where family. Jar'don closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was over Ten years ago, After Yanas died, I had people demanding I send the both of you away. Remember those times when we had to pack and move in the middle of the night? Back then we had just formalized relations with the Vulcans. The were so advanced and Smart and strong. Our leaders did virtually everything they said. Their High Minister saw you two together. Saw you two sharing the link, and saw you two...**

**I interjected. Expressing their love.**

**Jar'Don said Right, Thank You.**

**T'Lana said, Saw us doing what dad? We was family. Mom was dead and my brothers never around. All I had was my sister to talk to. I loved her so much.**

**He continued, Child, when we express our love, it is not the same way others do. The High Minister said if I didn't sign over custody of T'Pol she would expose her desire for women. And then I would have been declared an unfit father and loose the both of you.**

**Jaran leaned back in his chair. So much pain for so many years. Well that all ends now. I love the both of you. You know that. Well now its time she knows we all love her. As she is. Not the cookie cutter personality some egomaniac wants to impose on her.**

**Sometimes it's a good thing that some of the old ways died off with those people.**

**T'Lana said, Father you could have told me, I was so heartbroken, I did things I should have not done.**

**I reacted harshly, Hell no you didn't. Never, I mean never be ashamed of expressing your love in any form. We are all different. But wither she has spots or not she is family. You have nothing to be ashamed of and neither does she. ****T'Lana said, I am very happy now, I have the most loving husband and my family is all here and alive. We have a son now and he is the most wonderful child. **

**I told her, Your Dax showed me what you two were like. I saw nothing to be ashamed of, Except of those who tried to sit in judgment over you. And you Jar'don. I was furious at you at first but now I understand. Looking at my watch. You need to go, you have a dinner date to prepair for.**

**T'Lana Sighs, Gets up and takes the baby to the nursery to feed him and bathe and change him. Tears in my eyes. Walking in behind you I wait till you put Jar'el in the crib, to put my hands on your shoulders. My Love why do you cry?**

**T'Lana said, I am so happy but still a little upset at dad. I understand why. Honey, I said, It was give up one to save both. He had no choice.**

**I understand about the Vulcan's. The same thing happened on earth. They wanted to control us. They believed their way was the best way and held us back for more than two hundred years.**

**Honey, what you shared with her, in no way diminishes my love for you. I feel the stirrings she brings up in you. We are blessed to have each other in our lives, but she has no one. For a very long time has felt very much alone. She will need our love, lifting up your chin, and our understanding. Kisses you passionately.**

**T'Lana said, All those bad things I did because I was mad at everyone. I ran away and joined star fleet. Then I came home. Wrapping my arms around your waist, you came home and found me again. You took a broken heart and shattered soul and healed it. Very few have ever done that. To me or anyone else. Now it's up to us to do it again for her. We can't change the past. But we can help her with her future.**

**Just then, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood T'Pol. She looked frightened. What's wrong honey? Everything, nothing so confused. Your home is Beautiful. Being alone still hurts doesn't it? I said. Come in for a while. Let's have coffee and dinner. Want a salad? Hell no she said. I want a cheeseburger and fries. T'Lana fell out laughing.**

**Laughing, You remember hugs my sister and kisses her cheek. You are home now and safe. We love you.**

**She turns around and hugs and kisses me. You also healed a broken heart and showed me love I thought could never be again. We have the most wonderful family and our son .He is so handsome and loving.**

**So I said, cheese burger and fries all the way around and ice water and we can have ice cream and coffee after. I will have it all set up out on the patio, in a few minutes. You girls talk. Use the link if you want I won't listen in, I promise.**

**T'Pol opened up her mind link and she was much stronger now than when she was young. That Man you have is very different. He can feel me inside. Knows me. And he doesn't judge.**

**Sitting on the patio talking to T'Pol and holding her hand like we did when we was kids. Its ok sister you are safe and home, You never have to leave us again. I promise...T"pol, asked Please tell me everything, What have you been up to sister? I missed you so much. I never knew why I was sent back to Vulcan,**

**The High minister of Vulcan saw us together. Said she must be trained in the Vulcan way. Threatened father to get his way.**

**But now, things are changed. Mind links with her and we feel the love of friends and family again. See I told you everything is ok now. My husband and son are all my love. Like we shared so long ago.**

**I poked my head around the corner from the kitchen. It's all ready now. Let's eat. We all went out T'Pol put her arm around T'lana's waist and pulled out her chair for her. I noticed but let it go. We all sat down. Dinner was a little bit of a comedy of drips from the melted cheese and the laughter of a love held back for far too long. T'Pol asked where is daddy? Snickering, well you see that light down there. He is on a dinner date with a really cute woman. We won't be seeing him any time soon. Everybody cracked up.**

**T'Lana mind links a memory into when we was teenagers, Giggles I remember that. Smiles sister, I love you and miss you.**

**T 'Pol, I say in her head, I love you and my husband and son. You are never going to leave the family or me again,**

**Sitting back in my chair, You know we do have a swimming pool and hot tub, if you want to relax before dessert. T'Pol said I haven't been in a pool in years. I don't have a suit. That's ok, neither do we. I jumped up and ran over into the pool clothes and all and splashed in. Come on in its great!**

**T'Lana Laughs and throws T'Pol in the pool. Soon we were laughing and splashing and playing like little kids. Then I heard something. I said SSSSHHH I hear something. A girl is moaning.. She calls out Oh Jar'don MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. we all knew what he was doing and cracked up. I turned around and T'Pol was kissing T'Lana. Nothing more just a kiss, but it meant the world to her. I swam over and T'Pol got nervous. I said relax, be yourself. You felt me when you arrived. You know that I know. Here amongst us their is no shame. Understand?**

**T'Pol said,I understand, I wanted to kiss T'lana for one last time. I know she belongs to you. With that I put my hand on both their heads and linked in a personal way. Never be afraid to share your love here. Never again. And I lightly kissed T'Pol. and went to T'Lana's side and kissed her.**

**T'Lana said, My husband and sister and my family are all back together again. Dad and our brothers are very happy now.**

**I interjected, Yes and Dad is a little happier now. We all cracked up.**

**Turning to T"pol I said, Its been a long time since you have known such freedom. enjoy it. In front of T'Pol I kissed T'Lana passionately. we pealed out of our wet clothes and swam naked T'Pol finaly began to relax and took her clothes off too. I splashed her several times. Laughing and playing with out judgment. Without Sex, and Without Shame.**

**T'Lana Smiles and links with Jar'an, Thank you sweet heart. I said, Your welcome. Her healing has begun. She has been hurt. Someone she loved, A man, has died. It shook her up badly. Don't push her. And please don't push her away either ok?**

**T'Lana said, I will never honey, She knows my love is yours and our sons first, Then family and our all of us laying naked on the in water pool chairs. The night sky full of stars and Jar'dons girlfriend moaning. I finally said Damn, It really has been a while since he got laid.**

**All of us cracked up again. I never saw a Vulcan laughing. It was a wonderful site. And she needed it.**

**T'Lana Laughing, Omg dad sounds like he is really having a wonderful time. It is good to see my sister laughing again. I said, I didn't think the old man had that much left in him. T'Pol laughed so hard she rolled of the chair and under the water. Came up spitting and laughing.**

**T'Lana snuggled up behind me, holding me in her arms laughing.**

**T'Pol swam over to us both and kissed us saying thank you for all this. It means the world to me. She gathered up her clothes and squeezed out the water. I'll stop by for coffee in the morning. Slipping the dress back on she trotted off back to the guesthouse. Snickering as she walked by Daddy's house. **

**Now T'Lana, I said, she can heal. She loved a man. a human, he died. It's a raw wound she hides inside. T'lana said, I did not know, Maybe she will find love again here. That's possible, I said. Dr Bashier is supposed to be here next week for the medical conference. You know, I'm still amazed at the gift Dax gave me. I can see her soul on the inside. I can see the hurt. I can see the love. She is still allot like the girl you knew. T'Lana said, Honey lets go inside and check the baby and have some alone time.**

**Yes, I said, Talking like Jar'el, Yes my love lets go inside and maybe mommy can tickle daddy..**

**T'Lana laughs.**

**We climb out and grab our wet clothes and lay them on the chairs to dry. And walk inside naked to the warm showers and soft chairs of our little bathroom love nest.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Learning to Trust**

**Message To T'Lana Tigan from Jar'an Tigan. Arriving home shortly, Briefing T'Pol on office duties. Sister has already increased efficiency 30 %. New Vulcan uniforms designs almost ready. Robes will be for winter and cold climate planets. We should be home in about an hour.**

**Lana Paris Hears the computer beeping, comes into the living room and sits down. Holding Jar'el and sees your face come up. Sends message back, Ok honey I will see you both at home for dinner. Love you**

**Robert Patton T'Pol, You have done well today. I am impressed at your office skills. **

**All this may seem trivial, but I need somebody I can trust. T'Pol said thank You Sir, I will be ready to leave for the island in a few minutes. Please sit down T'Pol. Sir? You know I can feel you inside. Why are you nervous? Its the Vulcan's Sir, I have to be so careful around them. Yes you do. But even they sense your condition. Your time is almost here isn't it? **

**That seven-year itch all Vulcan's must endure.**

**T'Pol Zee Tigan Blushes, How do you know of Pon Far?**

**Your hand is shaking. I know you prefer women, but I also know you had a great love for a man. A human, who died. .**

**I asked, How long do you think you have?**

**Embarrassed, T'Pol looks away. Yes, when our daughter died it killed us both insides. Trip was later killed in the engine room.**

**And I said, Ever since then, You have been afraid to feel again.**

**Looking back at me, feeling the warmth of my compassion. **

**T'Pol Finally admitted, I have 2 Months before I must mate with someone, I would need to mate with a man. When its time or it could kill me.**

**How can you know so much about me, since we just met.**

**Pulling my chair close, First, You must know. When my first wife died, I was afraid to feel. Your sister and her Dax unlocked something in me and it kind of creeps people out when I use this gift of seeing inside. I meld regularly with a trusted friend named T'Rel. I believe his "Event" is coming due as well. Would you allow me the honor of seeing to your need?**

**T'Pol said, Yes, but tell no one else. Promise? I don't know why but ever since I met you, I felt I could trust you. I can feel you inside. That and your Captain kept extensive files on you. Also T'Lana's Dax shared some memories she experienced before her conjoining.**

**I know all this is strange. I would like to "Meld" with you. May I?**

**T'Pol said, You may try if you wish, my mind is all messed up right now. I placed my hands on the sides of your head. I can feel you. Can you hear me in your mind? I sense resistance. No wonder, you were forced. Child don't be ashamed. T'Pol said, Yes, I can hear you. Tries to pull away, I was forced the first time in a mating meld. I pull back out of the link. Are you ok?**

**T'Pol Cries, yes**

**I pull you close and hug you. You are loved. By Daddy, By T'Lana, And by Me. In Time, as you are ready, I want you to be able to Love again. You have had to suppress it for so long. It is scary to step out and Feel. I felt Trip's love for you. T'Pol said, Yes and I loved him, Frustrated she pounds her fist on her leg. Emotions are illogical.**

**I raised my eyebrow, Yes they are. And do you know the most illogical and irrational part of emotions? You will always love him. As I will always love Elondra, my first wife. But I love T'Lana differently. You never love the same way twice. Let's go home.**

**T'Pol wiped her eyes, Indeed, Please lets go home. I have had enough of work today.**

**I told her, Some meditation would help you settle your thoughts. Not much at first but if you can stick with it, It will help. Stepping on the transporter with T'Pol, and we shimmer away. Back at home T'Lana is waiting and as usual worrying.**

**T'Pol said, Indeed, I have been on Vulcan too long. I am afraid of my own reflection. Please I trust you brother will you please help me.**

**Yes, I will. Small steps at first, But I will. T'Pol said, Only you and T'lana please don't tell anyone else.**

**Agreed, I said, Just us and no one else. Arriving at home I said why don't you and T'Lana spend some girl time with the baby. I will be in the office for a few minutes.**

**T'Lana said, Hello honey welcome home hugs and kisses you, Sees-something is wrong. T'pol what is wrong sister? In my office. I send a message To T'Rel. request advice on Pon Far...**

**I heard the fear in T'Lana's mind. So, I walk out and place my hand on T'Pol's shoulder. It's ok child. You can tell her.**

**T'Pol Nervously looked around to make sure the servants were gone. My Pon Far is coming and I need to find a mate in 2 months, My head is so messed up and I am scared and don't know what to do.**

**Here Child, I said, your shaking, Sit down and have some water. They drilled so much suppression in you. Close your eyes and take a deep breath.**

**T'Lana said, Zee, it's ok we are here for you and will find away to help you ok. Hugs her tight it will be ok. T'Pol clings to T'Lana. So I told her. It's close to her time and she is frightened. Its like a bird that had its wings tied down for so long she forgot how to use her wings to fly again.**

**T'Pol looked at me and said now that is creepy.**

**Sorry Child, I said, This gift kind of works like that. Stay here tonight. There is plenty of room. I open my mind link to T'Lana, she was forced melded. Mental rape. That coupled with the loss of her baby and her mate a human named Tucker. She is almost in neural shock.**

**T'Pol asked, are you sure I am not in the way? I stood T'Pol up and embraced her warmly kissing her on her forehead. Does it feel like you are in the way?**

**T'Pol smiles no. I don't. T'Pol looks over and sees the baby. He is so sweet and happy. I said, go ahead, Pick him up and hold him.**

**T'Lana said, go ahead and pick him up he will not break.**

**Jar'el chimed in his mind link, Mommy, Daddy... Sister Sad.**

**I said, SHHH Jar'el. No Link. She might hear. T'Pol Picks up the baby and holds him, Hello little one. I am your Aunt Zee. Jar'el reaches up and grabs a finger. T'Pol Sits down and holds Jar'el and rocks him Your parents are right little one must be quiet no one should know how gifted you are.**

**I open my mind link up with T'Lana. Jar'el here may heal more than I will be able to.. Wait! You can hear him and me and T'Lana? All right, Now that's creepy..**

**T'Pol smiled, yes, I can hear you T'lana and I where able to link as children. I never forgot how to do it. It was something that our father taught us both. I never forgot. I love you and our family so much.**

**Putting my hands on my hips, I wonder what else she taught you as children, that you never forgot. T'Pol grinned wickedly. Other than that. T'Lana was snickering. Any body seen Jar'don today? I'll bet he is a little bowlegged by now.**

**T'Pol and T'lana both laugh as the baby falls asleep in her arms. T'pol says how much she would love to have a baby one day. Scanning you with my medical Tricorder. Well there is no medical reason you can't have another. Maybe, with the timing right, We can arrange that for you. At least, you have the possibility.**

**T'Pol looked at you, Do you think that it will be possible to have another baby? I have a good friend coming next week. A Doctor Bashier. Bending down to look into her eyes. He has a silky voice and dreamy eyes and is super smart. **

**Ask T'Lana about the rest. Her Dax used to belong to an Ezri Dax who was Jullian's girlfriend. I whisper into T'Pol's ear, And you think your head is messed up. Hey, T'Lana said. You want to eat this food or ware it?**

**T'Pol snickered. And smiled. Some things did not change. Laughing, What do you mean eat or ware it? I just sat down in my chair and propped my chin in my hand.. Women...**

**Both the girls laughed and kisses jar'an on the head.**

**Properly chastised, I asked, Could we please eat now my lady?**

**T'Lana Sits down and eats dinner with my husband and Sister, Now This is the T'Pol I know. Smiles and laughs welcome home sister. We have missed you. **

**Well T'Lana, tell T'Pol about Dr. Bashier. Is he as dreamy as I said? T'Lana gave me a wicked glare. He is magnificent. Tall and smells so good. He has a stare that could melt your soul. Jar'an here arranged for him to give me away at my wedding. T'Pol said, I heard about the wedding but was never able to watch it on the view screens. Well we do have a recording of it. You can watch it here. May I watch it tonight? I can't sleep. It rare that I sleep anymore since my daughter's and trips death.**

**You can watch it right here with us. Maybe later, we can see pictures of your baby girl and Trip ok? Well drink your coffee and we will have some ice cream. Just then, the door to Jar'don's house opened and he slowly began to walk up the sidewalk. It took the old man a while but he made it to the Patio table and sat down slowly. I held back as long as I could and everybody else was too I just started snickering and then like a dam bursting we all cracked up. Poor Jar'don so red faced, just put his head in his hands. Both the girls began to laugh and we both said we remember those days of making love nonstop. Yes I would love to see your wedding and I will show you what pictures I have of trip and our little girl. T'Pol Starts to tear up.**

**Sipping my coffee, I chime in to our shared link. That was informative.**

**Talking to Jar'don, Want some coffee? The poor man said Thank You.**

**Snickering I said better than any Avatar ever could be aeh? He turned beat red and hid his face in his hand.**

**Jar'don said Your not going to let this go are you? Laughing, I said, Nope.**

**T'Pol, I asked, Are you ok? Looking into the night T'Pol said, Seeing all this again, it is so wonderful to be back.**

**The cords have been cut off your wings Child. They will be sore for a while, but in time you will grow strong and fly again. Just remember small steps. Jar'don looked around. That sounded profound. What did I miss? T'Pol said, Thank you, still crying I have been so alone for so long. I missed my family. I miss trip and my baby. Being on Vulcan has been so hard.**

**I took a moment to think T'Pol, The old habits and wounds of the past will always be with you. But with love and time you will get better. Look at yourself now. You're getting better already.**

**T'Pol said, Holding my nephew really was so wonderful. He told me mommy and daddy's home yours too. That's why I kissed his little head. He is so smart and yet so young. Well Jar'don finished his coffee. I have to go work my shift at the spaceport. Good night folks and Jar'an, Thanks.**

**Just then, Jardon dropped his cup. Jar'el said what? Jar'don, Jar'el has been using the link to talk to us. T'Pol said, I am sorry, father did not know**?

**Well, I said, He was dealing with allot so T'lana and I wanted to wait to make sure Jar'el was able to do it regularly. T'Lana said, its ok dad was going to find out sooner or later, We where trying to keep it a secret.**

**T'Pol, Some people will view little Jar'el as being different. All my life I have had to deal with people that judge me. That's why I have this island now. A safe refuge, where our friends and we can go and shed any guilt or shame about being different.**

**So for now, I would appreciate it if you told no one outside this island about Jar'el. Ok?**

**T'Pol said, With my life and honor as a Vulcan, you have my Promise.**

**Good, Now about that wedding movie. It's inside. Just come and sit on the bed and press this button. Click. The walls opened, and view screen lowered. And we access the file like this. Click. The movie started. T'Pol was raptured. It's so beautiful. Your dress. The flowers. You did all this for my sister.. All this and more, I said. Wiping tears she continued to watch.**

**T'Lana sat down beside her on the bed holding her in her arms as they watched and cried. After the movie stopped, I looked over and little sister T'Pol was asleep in her sister's arms. I chimed in my mind link to T'Lana. She is exhausted. Let's tuck her in. She can sleep here with us.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Memories**

**Tlana and Jar'an woke up and T'pol was still asleep, Lets let her sleep she needs the rest honey. Walks into the nursery and checks on Jar'el and picks him up. Goes into the living room and feeds the baby. Honey can you fix us coffee please. I love you**

**Here is your coffee Honey. I need to talk to you about your sister. I sense a wall put up by you. She knows things are changed. Yes, she likes girls, but she has known the power and passions of bonding with a man now. She doesn't want your body honey. She only wants your love. **

**And in less than 2 months, she will need to know a man again, or die. Don't fear her. I love you. I trust you. **

**She just wants to be physically close to you. To touch Or even to kiss you. It's just her expressing her genuine love for you. **

**Not her desire for sex with you. I melded with her at the office. She knows that page has passed. Next week we will set her up with Dr. Bashier. If that doesn't work T'Rel is single and his time is drawing near too.**

**T'Pol said, We have have gotten to know each other a little more, today while I was feeding Jar'el. All she what's is to be loved by me and her family again. T'Pol told me she felt like a baby when she slept next to us last night. Slept well is right. That girl can snore.**

**It's like I said last night. She is like a bird that has had its wings tied down for so long, she forgot how to use them. Now, here, she is cut free, but her wings are sore and weak. In time she will grow stronger and start to fly again.**

**She is out there in the garden Trying to do her Meditating. She seems to be having problems. I will go out there and do my meditation with her. It may help her. Ok sweetie, Kiss, Maybe all three of us should be with her and help her link.**

**Walking outside, I sit down beside T'Pol. Beautiful day. Looking at T'Pol. You seem to be uncomfortable. T'Pol said something I ate, disagreed with me last night. Where does it hurt honey? Pointing to my belly. Here or lower down. She said lower down.. Ouch, she griminess-ed with pain. I looked down and between her legs a small patch of blood was forming. I took of my robe and wrapped her up in it. Standing I scooped her up and carried her into the house and showers to wash off. T'Lana was about to panic. I whispered in her ear. She is having her period. Its the first sign of a female Pon Far event beginning. **

**Please send a servant to the guesthouse to gather her clothes and things and bring it all up here. Standing there naked I looked into T'Pol's eyes. Do you trust me? She looked down and so did I. Oh, Sorry about that. I grabbed the blood stained robe and wrapped it around my waist.**

**Better? She shook her head yes. The cramps hurts but its normal so lets get you out of these clothes and washed up. Standing there naked like a child, with total trust, she let me touch and hold her. Never taking advantage or even touching area's only her mate should touch. **

**Also, to make her comfortable, I had T'Lana there in the shower with us. And with her help cleaning the private area's, we got her cleaned up. I noticed the scars on her back. They were old but still very visible. Child, Who beat you? Students and schoolmaster did this while I was growing up on Vulcan. They beat me, to make me like them.**

**T'Pol growled, Those Bastards. And they say they are civilized. T'pol you are never going back to Vulcan again. I promise. I sat down and held her tightly, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled tight and began to cry. I swear to on my life that no one will ever beat you again. T'Lana can you help her with using those period medical supplies. I don't know if she ever used any before. No wonder she is so frightened. **

**T'Pol tells me, Honey I will take care of T"pol, Will you please go and check on our son? Let me look after her from here on. T'pol, sis you know what to do with these items right? Yes sister I have used these items before.**

**T'Lana, For a while, I want her to live here in the main house with us. Is that ok? T'Lana said, Yes, it is ok and I would not have it any other way. T'Lana is right. In your growing condition being around a man will be difficult. Please forgive me.**

**T'Pol looked up at me with tear stained eyes. Nothing to forgive. You love me. You care. You don't judge. You really love me. T'Pol, I said, do you want me to tell your daddy about all this? About the beatings?**

**T'Pol, still shaking, said, Yes, Please tell my father.**

**T'Lana Comes over and sits down next to T'pol and holds her in her arms rocking her back and forth. All of us were crying. It will be alright sis. T'Lana Kisses her forehead. You are so loved here.**

**I walked out and grab two robes and wrap a warm soft robe around T'Pol and one around T'Lana. She sat back down and continued rocking and hugging T'Pol. I will go check on Jar'el and call Jar'don.**

**T'Lana said, OK Jar'an, please hurry back to us.**

**I grabbed a towel and washed off the blood from my body and went out and dried off. **

**Throwing on my clothes, my hair still wet I grabbed my communicator. I looked at Jar'el he was sleeping and ok. I walked outside. Flipping open my communicator I hollered.. Jar'an to Jar'don. Where the hell are you? I don't give a shit what you are doing. Get here in the house in our showers. Your daughter T'Pol, is hurt. Slapping closed my communicator. I stomped back in and grabbed up Jar'el and went back to the showers.**

**There in the shower chairs T"Pol falls asleep in T'Lana's arms. I see Jar'an come running back in. T'Lana look at me.. Saying to my mind she is finally asleep. Jar'el is fine. I will look after him. You take care of T'Pol. Her daddy is on the way. Good thing I'm holding the baby. I so want to kick his ass over this. T'Lana says, Calm down. She needs us calm and so does the baby**

**I hear foot steps, Jar'don comes running in. Is she all right?**

**Growling at him I got nose to nose and backed him up. They beat her. Continuously for years they beat her. Those fracken pointed eared bastards beat her into submission. You sent her to a hellhole.**

**Now, before I loose my temper, I'm going to the kitchen to care for my child. I suggest you stay here and do the same for your child.**

**T'Lana asked, Honey where is the baby? Be careful with your temper.**

**I have him honey, he is fine. He saw Ant hurt and is mad too. Its ok Jar'el, She will never be hurt again. Here, Honey, Have a bottle..**

**Jar'el chimed in, Daddy, Mommy, Granpa, Aunt ok? so sad.**

**Yes Jar'el, we sad. Bad people hurt Aunt T'Pol. They never will again.**

**T'Lana said, Nobody will ever hurt this family again sweetheart. Now daddy is going to hold aunt T"pol and I am going to finish feeding you.**

**I walked back in the showers. Jardon was cradling T'Pol in his arms, shaking with grief over what they done to his daughter. I knelt down to be eye to eye with T'Pol. Honey, you feeling better?**

**I swear to you honey. No one will ever hurt you again. Monday, when we go back into the office I want you to resign your commission and break all ties with the Vulcan's. If they so much as squeak any complaint I will break all ties with them having anything to do with Trill again.**

**T'Lana, Walked back into the shower. I turned back to her, T'Lana, Please tell T'Pau, about this. She is an honorable person. T'Lana, pulls her communicator out and contacts Lady T'Pau and asks if she meets meet tomorrow.**

**Oh my god!, I turn to T'Lana, Do we have any Trill students in Vulcan schools? T'Lana said, no thank god. I ask, Isn't their a student exchange program? Surely that program ended long ago.. I hope so.. Beating an off worlder is a serious crime here on Trill.**

**T'Pol said, All trills go to the Academy here on trill, None on Vulcan.**

**What about Vulcan teachers and principals? T'Lana said, none are allowed to teach on trill we just now open to off worlders.**

**I looked at T'Pol's father with anger. Jar'don.. Pull yourself together.**

**Speaking to T'Lana, Honey, Maybe you should take T'Pol in the bedroom and let her sleep. That way you can watch Jar'el. T'Pol was shaking. Still haunted by the memories. I melded with her as T'Rel Taught me. I called for calm and focus. Smell the ocean and the flowers. Feel the breeze. Rest your mind now. You are loved.. Rest now.. Ok? I pulled back out of the Meld Link. Ok T'Lana please take her to bed. Her is some extra towel's in case you need them. **

**Jar'don asked what else is wrong with her. Its personal Jar'Don. Girl stuff. Her Time is coming. I have made arrangements for that but she is so scared. She has suffered far more than we ever knew. I should have seen this when she went swimming in the pool. It was just too dark.**

**T'Lana Took T'Pol by the hand and leads her to the bedroom, Seconds later, she screams out I need help in here. T'Pol has passed out.**

**Jar'don scooped her up and laid her on the bed. I was already scanning her. No injury's inside. She is exhausted. Her Endocrine system is way out of balance. She hasn't slept for allot more than just a few days.**

**I gently shake T'Pol she stirs. Honey? When you eat? Do you go and throw it back up?**

**Weakly, T'Pol said Yes. I continue, For how long now? She said, 4 Months. Need to stay slim. To find a good man. T'Lana was horrified. Sister why haven't you told us we could help you, we are your family and you will be ok and will start to eat. It doesn't matter what you look like as long as someone loves you for you.**

**I gently kiss her on the forehead. Not any more. Relax now and sleep. Jar'don Hand me that Hypo. I dialed up a mix of multi vitamins to help balance her out, and gave her the shot.**

**T'Lana, Stays with T'Pol and makes sure she sleeps and has the nanny take care of changing his diaper. Rest Now, T'Pol, T'Lana will be back in a minute. I guide T'Lana and Jar'don to my office and close the door. Jar'don, The walls in her mind are all down because of the loss of her strength. **

**What I saw in her mind. The memory fragmentation They beat her into submission. Possibly used electron shock therapy to scramble and retrain her brain. She needs a Doctor. T'Lana, call your personal Doctor. Pay him in cash. No paper trail. Let him use our medical scanner not his. No Vulcan butcher will ever set a hand on her again.**

**T'Lana said, Understood, I called, He is on his way. No Vulcan will touch her again .That's my promise.**

**Jar'don, I remember how T'Rel Melded with me and ordered my mind. I can go in and help her. Order things restore memory fragments. Suppressed memories and emotions. It will take a while. She is your daughter. Do you want me to do this. She will remember everything. good and bad.**

**Jar'don said, When she left they cut off all communication. No messages, Letters Nothing. I have seen you use this gift of yours. I don't understand it. But if you can help, Please do so.**

**T'Lana, I'm going in her mind. What ever you see. What ever you hear do nothing. I looked over to Jar'don. Remember when I drew T'Lana out of the coma? I got to go deeper Keep people away. No body but us and the Doctor. Understood?... Good. we walked out of the office. **

**T'Lana, Make sure the nanny stays with the baby and the three of us stay in the bedroom alone,for T'Pol. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. Then I placed my hands on the sides of her head. Inside the link, Hi Honey, All is well now. Your body is resting. Now we can talk.**

**I smiled and said, Who are you little girl? Jar'ans voice changed to that of a small girl. T'Lana instantly recognized it is Young T'Pol. She said, My name is T'Pol.. My mommy and daddy killed in transport malfunction... Alone... Spotted man find me...Love me…Give me home... Sister so sweet... We shared everything... Swam and played together...She older.. Grew faster.. Very smart.. Protected me.**

**One Night.. Spotted man crying... Sister Mommy Gone... Sister crying. I hold her.. So sad.. Shaking..**

**T'Lana could take it no longer. Holding dads arm turns and cries into his shoulder.**

**Sister Brothers packed up and left... Spotted man wanted them to stay...They argue... Spotted man pack everything...Move to small place.. Strangers watching me...**

**Gray haired man watching me.. Our ears same... He no smile... Eyes Cold... Argues with Spotted Man... Makes him cry...sign papers.. Gray haired man takes my hand... Go on long trip...**

**Trip to Strange Place... Dark... Cold inside... Hot outside... Always Quiet. Many tests.. Needles...Hurt...Cold Table. Many strangers... Hard eyes... Wires... Needles...Hurt...Pain... I get free Run Away... Gray haired man beat me... Made me stay in small room.. No Window.. No sunlight.. Dark ...No Talking... More wires... Needles... Arms... Hands... Head... Pain...**

**Exhausted****, I have to pull back out for some Rest.**

**T'Lana was her hand on his chest, Dad how could you let them do this to her, We loved each other she was my baby sister.**

**I open my eyes My voice is horse.. Please, Some water.**

**T'Lana gets me a glass of cold water. She is scared. Honey, are you both ok?**

**I take a long drink. My voice changed didn't it.. Took another sip.. Her Voice... In her state all her walls are gone. She is too weak to resist..Took another sip... They pumped body with drugs.. Shocked her more times than she could count. Beaten, Shocked, Drugged. Its a mess in there. The bastards tried to wipe her brain. No memories, No ergs, No desires for women. She kept hearing Retard over and over again.**

**I'm ok just tired. The Doctor will be here soon. Don't leave her alone. she might hurt herself..**

**This wasn't retraining.. She was tortured...**

**T'Lana was angry and crying. Damn them and damn you dad for letting them take her and do this to my sister. It's not his fault. I heard the argument. It was like going backward in time. It really was as he said. And allot more.. Tell her Jar'don. Tell her or I will. Jar'don dropped to his knees and sobbed like a baby.**

**T'Lana got scared again, Tell me what?**

**They wanted to take you too. Everything done to her was to be done to you too. He fought tooth and nail but could only save one of you. He has buried his grief for a very long time. That's why you stayed Jar'don. To protect her.**

**T'Lana asked, Why me? I am not Vulcan. They have no claim on me.**

**Her desires for women attracted attention. They believed you both to be...Retarded... her's was more pronounced. All you two ever knew was you were making each other feel good. Expressing your love. Probably one of the reasons the Vulcans hired you in the first place. To keep watch on you. See if you would go after her. Then they would grab you and retrain you..**

**Because you are Trill the authorities would not allow it. Not so with T'Pol.**

**T'Lana said, When I was visiting and at meetings, on Vulcan I could hear in my head people talking about me. I could hear in my head, someone told T'Pau I was the one, She told that person I was never to be touch or harmed.**

**T'Pau, just may have saved your life. As messed up as she is inside I'm amazed she is still alive. There is no telling how long this perverse corruption has continued or even who else is involved.**

**I take another sip of water. As fate, would have it. They put her on a ship of humans, thinking if the mental training didn't hold she was no great loss. They never expected she would fall in love with a human Male. Or even risk having a child with him. They thought she would go after one of the human females.**

**T'Lana says, I so agree honey, I am sorry daddy.**

**They tortured her, and then wiped her mind of the torture.**

**T'Lana Sits down and cries, its all my fault. We was so close I loved her so much.**

**I'm sorry to say, My request to return her. Brought her mind back full circle. Her retraining is unraveling. Her emotional stability is really weak.**

**T'Lana asked, Can we help her? Of Course I will, Honey. But it wont be easy.**

**My communicator chirped, opening it I listened. Slowly, I got up and turned off the security shield. Go ahead Transport. The Doctor shimmered and stepped off the pad. Jar'don guided him to T'Pol.**

**I reached for T'Lana, Honey help me to the office. T'Lana asked, Why are we going to the office honey? To talk privately. I'm too tired to use the link.**

**Ok, T'Lana comes with you to your office and shuts the door.**

**There is allot of pain in there. So alone. So frighted. The only way to destroy the hold a memory has on you is to face it. She will have to relive allot and its ugly.**

**I pointed to my head. chimed in the mind link, and said, Doctor is coming. He has questions tell him nothing. Ok honey , T'Lana said, I hear T'Pol asking where we are.**

**I walk out with T'Lana. Looked at the bewildered T'Pol. Hi Girl, you've had a busy day.**

**T'Pol said, I love you and miss my big sister. Doctor says I can stay here with you and my family. Yes sister you are staying right here with us and staying on a vacation for a while.**

**How is she Doctor? I asked, Well a Vulcan doctor should see her, but I see no predominate damage. You need to take better care of your body young lady. It's a good thing you have so much love around you.**

**I pressed a couple bars of Gold pressed Latinum in his hand. There is no reason to bother those people is their doctor? If I need anything I can always contact T'Rel.**

**The doctor closed his hand and put the contents in his pocket.**

**No real concern,said the Doctor. But I have seen this before. Your time is coming and only one thing will resolve your "Difficulty". First, Rest.. Drink lots of fluids. High protean meals. and reduce stress.**

**T'Lana held her hands. Polly,she said, I will be right here the whole time with you and we will find you the right man to help you when it is time. I promise.**

**The Doctor shook my hand and said well I'm off to finish my weekend. I said thank you so much for this. It is extremely personal and we could only think of you to trust.**

**The doctor stepped up on the pad and shimmered away. I reset the security shield. I turned and told Jar'don double, the security patrols especially the boat patrols. Anything tries to come sink it. Maintain power to shields at full power.**

**Jar'don asks what do you feel? I responded, Our good doctor has a bad mind.**

**T'Pol heard me call her the name she has not heard in along time and she smiles. I hear you she said. T'lana smiles. We love you so much.**

**Turning back to Jar'don, Scan this room for any devices.**

**T'Lana explains to me, she and I had nicknames for each other. Tpol sits up and hugs and kisses my cheek. Now I know I am home with my sister.**

**Scanning... Jar'don went around the room. and picked up a signal. Check the sheets.. No wait.. Its under the bed.. He bent down.. Yep.. there it is.. he handed it to me. Its Vulcan.. Take it outside and destroy it... No! wait... I pulled out my communicator. Jar'an to Vulcan compound. Second assignation attempt stopped. Killer vaporized. Impersonated Vulcan. Activate Security code level one. Evacuate to your ships and break orbit. I cut transmission. Wrote on a pad. Bag that thing so it can't hear.**

**Once bagged. When the doctor mentioned his weekend plans, I sensed a memory overlay. The kind only a mind meld can do.**

**Polly, I said, Everything is going to be all right. Rest now. You and T'Lana do your nasty girl talk. We love you so much Polly, T'Lana says, remember that ok ,even your nephew loves you.**

**You sleep here with us tonight I said.. Chiming my mind link. Jar'don, Double all security, but don't let anybody see you do it. Let's see if we can catch somebody being bad. It's going to be a long night.**

**T'Lana said, yes it sure is going to be along night, Polly is asleep in my arms. Chiming T'Lana's mind link, She Loves and trusts you. In her mind, you are the anchor that has been holding everything together.**

**T'Lana said, I love her so much baby.**

**And I said, And I love you both. Keep that phaser of yours handy. Things might get ugly. Set for heavy stun. Vulcan's can resist normal stunning levels.**

**I'm going to trap a rat. And I just may squeeze the life out of him.**

**T'Lana said, I will honey.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vulcan's Disgrace**

**It took a while but things got quiet. I moved everybody to another bedroom and had fake bodies set up in our bed. It was dark out on the water. The under sea monitors I had chained to the sea bed detected movement. Visual showed nothing. It wouldn't be the first time somebody used a cloaked vessel to do their dirty work. I had shape charges buried deep in the sand. the vibrations in the sand from their foot steps told me where they were. 6 of them. Tall males from the depth of the foot prints their vibrations made.**

**They got closer. I chimed in to Jar'dons mind link. Hold back let them come. We will take them out on the patio. Each was using some personal cloaking device. Thermographs picked them up. There I said, The narrow spot in the walking trail. Take them there.. Ready...Now! Instantly all the lights came on and Phaser fire was everywhere. I touched off the shape charges. 4 of the six were killed outright. Bodies torn apart from the blast.**

**The other two split up. Jar'don went after one. I went after the other. My weapon was set for heavy stun. I reset it to kill.. I saw him. His cloak reflectors was damaged by the blast. He was looking up at the upstairs window and raised his weapon. Instantly I took aim and fired. Lazering his weapon in half and cutting off his hand in the process. The Vulcan attacker screamed out in pain. I stood over him and pulled off his cloak mask. It was Tra'le. Cheif of security for the Vulcan compound.**

**T'Lana was frantic. She came out phaser in hand along with T'Pol.**

**Their was no escaping her reaction. T'Pol looked as if she was going to pounce on the prisoner. You! she growled.. Bastard,, Torturer, Murderer, Butcher-er..I handed her a long hard rubber hose.**

**Here enjoy yourself. I want to hear him scream.. T'Pol grabbed the hose and began to beat the man senseless. Screaming in agony from the beating he was getting. I yelled out what's the matter Retard. You can dish it out but can't take it? Exhausted, T'Pol stepped back wiping the splattered blood from her face.**

**T'Lana had never seen such violence and carnage. T'Pol was just about to start again when T'Lana grabbed her and hugged her to calm her down. I pulled out my communicator. I pulled out my communicator. This is High Minister Jar'an. surround and seize the Vulcan compound. If anybody resists kill them. I flipped a switch. Jaran to Jar'don you ok? He walked up covered in blood. I am turning on the prisoner, but your friend is in little pieces as you soon will be you pointy eared bastard. I said, Call your people bring six body bags.**

**T'Pau is going to receive a special delivery. I picked up the cut off hand and gave it to Jar'don. Have this sent to T'Pau. Tell her I will be expecting her. In the main hall tomorrow at high sun.**

**I was so angry I didn't even notice I was bleeding from a shoulder wound. I touched the blood. Staring at it I began to shake. You bastard. You attack my home. Endanger my family. I picked up the hose and hit him right in the nuts. Your never going to have a family now. Then I hit him again. Screaming in agony. I said go ahead. Scream you bastard. You will scream from now on if I get my way. Scan him for weapons or poison. **

**Then tie him up. Gag him and throw him in the body bag. In fact gather and bag up everything and bring it to the main hall guns and all. No body gets cleaned up. Get a camera crew out here. I want all of Trill to know what happened here. At high sun we shimmered in beaming straight to the main hall. **

**The audience was a gasped at the site before their eyes. Armed troops were everywhere and now all of Trill will know why. Dragging the squirming body bag. I grimaced at the pain in my shoulder. The other ministers threw off their robes and came to our aid. T'Lana was holding Jar'el tightly. Watching but very very scared. **

**T'Pol stood there and kicked the moving body bag and still covered in blood walked over to Jar'don who was dripping in it.**

**Pushing everybody back I stood back up. Last night all of Trill was betrayed. A group of Vulcan bastards, hell bent on assassinating myself T'Pol and the rest of my entire family, showed all of us that we can trust them no more. The site was gruesome and I meant for it to be so.**

**I pulled my communicator out. Her down here.. Pointing to a spot of blood on the floor. Right here, Right now. No body had ever seen the anger I was displaying. **

**All stood frozen and deadly quiet. She shimmered in with two escorts. My police seized them and took their weapons. T'Paul stood alone among the body bags and blood. Still in pain from my wound, I showed her the blood on my hand. **

**Vulcan's have spilled the blood of those who trusted them. These bastards tried to kill me and my family last night. What have you to say about this. T'Pau looked around and knew their was nothing she could say.**

**All of Trill was watching. She dropped down to her knees and bowed her head to the floor.**

**I stood over her wanting very badly to kill her and I told her so. She said For all of Vulcan, I beg forgiveness. Screaming with rage, Forgiveness! Jar'don open the back of T'Pol's uniform and show her. T'Pol turned around and Jar'don ripped open the uniform. All of Trill saw the savage scars, Burns and mangled flesh on her back. Everybody gasped and began to cry.**

**T'lana was nowhere to be found and guards are missing as well.**

**Pointing at her Look at what your people have done. Twenty years ago you Vulcans took a child away from her father and savegly beat, Tortured mentally and physically raped her into submission to your way of life. **

**This thing here. I kicked the bag. Thought to hide all this by murdering me and my family. T'Poll started to shake. She shook free of dads grip and walked slowly over to the kneeling High Minister of Vulcan. Her face stained with blood and tears. She stood over T'Pau. Your planet and your people are dead to me. I never want to see you again. and then she spat on T'Pau. and stumbled back over to her father.**

**Exhausted from blood loss and lack of sleep. I told her. I want your word. That this low life piece of genetic shit will scream for the rest of his life I unzipped the bag and T'Pau saw who it was. Also, I want you to take your people, all of them and leave this world. We will honor our trade agreements with Vulcan. But no Vulcan will set foot on this planet for a very long while. Take all this mess and go. Your compound will be pulverized, even if I have to tare it down with my bare hands.**

**The dirt underneath will be scrapped and dumped in the deepest part of our ocean. Nothing will be built there ever again. It will be converted into a park where anybody can go and express their love any way they choose. I signaled them and the guards threw down the Vulcan guns they captured. Take your garbage and your guns and go.**

**Release her guards. I turned away and stumbled a bit. T'Pol ran over and hugged me. As T'Pau stood, T'Pol said to her I am Trill. And turned her scared back to her as she helped me to a chair.**

**T'Lana came through the croud. Her guards bloodied and torn dragging another body bag.T'Pau wait I have something for you, Gaurds come over with 2 Vulcans badly beaten. Remember what I told you before? Good now take your trash and your Vulcan butts off our world. I promised to killed anybody that hurt my family. That one is Dead. Pointing to the body bag.**

**Bit by bit the bodies and guns shimmered and vanished till only T'Pau stood alone. She said I am sorry. Then she shimmered and vanished. Their ships loaded, the broke orbit and left.**

**T'Lana Walks over to Polly and hugs her tight, I love you sister and always have and will. You are home now let's get our family home and take care of them. The med tech's were tending to me when my wife ran up and hugged me. Jar'el said, Daddy strong now.**

**T'Lana looks up in my eyes and smiles, Ask's now can we please have a normal life. I spoke to the Ministey counsel. The army is to stay in place. No outsider trouble will be tolerated. I am taking my family and I'm going home. Take care of things for a while. Contact me only if you have to. Lets go.**

**I looked at my wife and TPol and Jar'don and then at Jar'el and said What's Normal? We all laughed. Then we shimmered and vanished.**

**At home, I got bandaged up. The mess outside was all but gone. We piled up our bloody clothes in the fire pit and burned them.**

**T'Pol let go of T'Lana's and daddy's hand and walked over to me. She didn't say anything. Nor did she have too. She wrapped her arms around me squeezed tight, and said Thank You.. Now I really am home..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ezri Park**

**The day was still sunny but the breeze kept the new garden cool. It was finished, and it was the most beautiful garden of all Trill. Plants from all the cosmos are growing. Some made noise, Some changed colors and a wonderful flower from Earth called A Rose was everywhere. The scent was magnificent The grass green soft and lush. The canopy trees provided shade for all to enjoy. A special path was built through the park so all could visit and feel free to express their love any way they wanted.**

**Today is the dedication of our wonderful park and I could think of no better way than to hold the naming Ceremony of the one who suffered the most to build it.**

**All of Trill was watching. Many visitors took an interest too. I stood there in this lightweight shiny golden robe. In the middle of the garden stood a small black tent. Out front a fire pit was aglow with a small fire. The entire path was covered with rose petals and flowers of all the worlds of our galaxy.**

**Standing there inside that tent I gave some last instructions to the security force and then to the shaking little girl who would be forever changed by what happens today. Little did she know the surprises that lay in store.**

**Everybody left the tent and only me and T'Pol remained. I held both her hands. This robe is so heavy and it stinks. And this latex Vulcan mask itches like hell. Holding both her hands. Today is a very special day, I said. After Today, no body will ever call you T'Pol again. You won't be wareing this for long. T'Pol smiled yes, and I get to burn it too. **

**You remembered that night when we burnt our bloody clothes. Nice touch.**

**Just then Jar'don came in the tent. All is ready, he said. Ok, Ready? T'Pol said Ready. Take a deep breath and let it out. I left Jar'don with his daughter to take my final place. The audience was applauding as I walked up on the stage. Off to my left Dr. Bashier. I signaled to him and he went behind the stage to hide. Off to the right stood T'Lana and Norvo with a very pregnant Andorian named Trina. And Janel who came all the way from Bajor with Kira, and her new husband Odo.**

**I raised my hands to call for quiet.**

**The crowd died down and I began my speech.**

**People of Trill Hear me. We are all together to give whiteness to the dedication of this park and its meaning to all the worlds of our galaxy. And like you, I hate long winded speeches, Everybody snickered. **

**So to dedicate this park the one who suffered the most to bring it to reality has come for her naming ceremony. Gesturing to the tent. I call forth T'Pol of Vulcan and her adopted father Jar'Don Tigan of Trill.**

**The tent was opened and out they walked. T'Pol was nervous and looked like she had a death grip on Jar'don.**

**They stood in front of the firepit. T'Pol of Vulcan. Born of Vulcan. Adpoted, raised and loved on Trill. Do you this day accept the ways, Love and laws of the people of Trill? To cast off the pain of the past. To tare away its last hold upon your self.**

**In her strong voice she said, I am. Then I said, Then do so. T'Pol turned and hugged her father for the last time as a Vulcan. And stepped away. With tears of joy streaming down her eyes she tore at her latex face and threw the remnants into the fire. Then her father helped her out of the heavy robe. Folded it and placed it in her hands and she said, I am Trill. And threw the robe into the fire.**

**The little white robe she had on under the black Vulcan robe, she dropped it so all could see her spots. Her dress covered only her private parts and was completely open from head to toe down each side. The crowd gasped with amazement and began to cry. Showering the two with flowers, as they walked down the rose petal covered path to the stage.**

**Liliana was waiting at the stage and placed a single flower in her hair. Then father and daughter turned to face me. I looked at all my family and friends. All across the cosmos people are different, but no matter the clothes, or language, there is one constant. And that is Love.**

**Jar'don Step forth. Is this your adopted daughter? She is he said, Jar'don of Trill. You chose to love an innocent child who had no other. To care and nurcher that child amoungst your family. And to write upon her heart the love of the Trill people. This act of unselfish love is one of the greatest anybody can give, Trill or other wise.(I chime in to our shared Mind Link And now the surprise.)**

**The gods have witnessed your love and seen the hole in your heart. They rewarded you with the love of another. Who is this person your heart calls out to. Her name is Lilianna. She walked over to his side and they held hands, turned and kneeled before me. Then all knew this was no regular naming ceremony.**

**I placed my hand on their heads. Jar'don do you accept the bond of love from this woman. To cherish and nurture it with all your heart so long as you both shall live? **

**Jar'don was shaking but his voice was not when he said I Do.. Lilianna, do you accept the bond of love from this man. To cherish and nurture it will all your heart for as long as you both shall live? She said I Do.**

**The bond of love has been established. May it last for all time. Rise and show your love to the people of Trill. They stood embraced and kissed passionately. The crowd was ecstatic. No one knew what was going to happen next. No one but me and T'Lana.**

**I raised my hands for silence again. This is a glorious day for many wrongs will be set right. T'Pol step forth. Shaking and still shocked at the surprise wedding she didn't know what was coming. She stepped up and kneeled before me. Child of Jar'don. Do you accept the life, love and laws of the people of Trill? To cast away all that was and embrace the love that awaits you? Still shaking she said I do. Then child, From this moment forward your name is no longer T'Pol of Vulcan. Rise and for the first time and for all time speak your name.**

**Finding her strength she stood. I am Polly Zee Tigan of Trill and I love you all. The audience chanted her name over and over it echoed around the world. (Chiming in to her mind link, I said brace yourself). I placed my hand upon her heart. Receive now the love of your family, your friends and all the people of Trill.**

**The crowd started to clap and I raised my hand again. Hold I said, Your heart beats for another. The bond is strong. Who is this man? Name him. Dr Bashier walked out from behind the stage wall and introduced himself loudly so all could hear. I am. Doctor Julian Bashier of Earth. Son of Jacob and Amy. And I love this woman with all my heart.**

**Come forth and take your place by her side.**

**Polly couldn't hold back any longer she leaped into his arms and gave him a great big kiss. The crowd erupted in applause. Then to everybody surprise T'Lana stepped forward. Only it wasn't T'Lana. She raised her hands and hollered Hold your peace.**

**The crowd died down and all was silent. Polly and Jullian were in total shock. T'Lana glowed brightly with spirit energy. They backed away and knelt down. The next words out of her mouth shocked us all. Speaking with Ezri's voice she said I am Ezri Dax. I have been waiting inside this host. Calling out from across the great divide of life and death for this day. These tears are my tears for the hole in the soul of the one I loved is now at last healed. Jullian, This is the last time you will hear my voice. I take my love for you across the great divide and at last can rest. I will always love you Jullian. Polly Zee Tigan do you accept the Everlasting bond of love I give to you right now. **

**Shaking and crying she said yes. Ezri layed her glowing hand on Polly's heart. Crying as Ezri drew back, she whispered Thank You. Jullian, do you accept the everlasting bond of love of this woman? He said yes, I do. Laying her glowing hand on his heart he felt her love, one last time. Then she drew her hand away and said when two wounded hearts are healed and two shattered souls are mended. This bond is forever. Then she walked over to Kira who was sobbing in odo's arms and embraced her. I will always love you to Kira. No one spoke a word. No one ever witnessed such an event. A host and Dax releasing the spirit of another.**

**She raised her hands and said Good Bye my people. I love you all. The crowd spoke all in one voice "We Love you". The glowing spirit of Ezri lifted up from T'Lana and vanished.**

**All was silent for a moment and then I finished the ceremony. Placing my hands on Polly and Jullian. You who were once two are now one. Rise and show all of trill your love. **

**Both stood and kissed passionately for a long time. The crowd erupted again in applause. I raised my hands one last time for silence. Silently and with reverence, I walked over and uncovered the plaque. It said Ezri Park. The crowd gasped. Crying and wiping the tears from my eyes. I did not plan nor did I have any idea this event would take place like this.**

**I named this place Ezri Park because of the power of love. Remember this day. Teach it to your children. May our love and joy, be your love and joy, now and forever.**

**And that brings to a close our dedication of Ezri Park. I bent down and lightly kissed the plaque. A breeze blew across me, and Ezri's spirit whispered in my ear, Thank You. And then she was gone. T'Lana ran over and hugged me tight we both cried.**

**Jullian and Polly came over and each kissed the plaque. Jullian helped us up. His look said it all and he hugged me so very tightly and said Thank You. I do love you. I looked around and Trina and Norvo were gone. I asked where are they? Then my communicator chirped I opened it up and this loud screech of a baby crying came out. Norvo is hollering.. It's a boy! It's a Boy!. The stress from this day just melted away with the sound of new life. We all jumped for joy. **

**The thinning crowd looked puzzled. So I took my communicator to the microphone and the baby cries echoed out across the speakers along with Norvo yelling It's a boy! It's a Boy! The crowd erupted again.**

**I said thank you all for coming. Enjoy the rest of your day. Kira, Odo, would you please come with us. Lets go home. We all gathered together and shimmered away.**

**Polly and Julian , walk out into the garden back at home and relaxed into each others arms. T''lana and Jar'an and Jar'el went into the pool area and sat down talking and relaxing. Little Jar'el mind linked with us, Mommy and Day everybody happy. We look at each other and smiles. We are all in love with Trill and each other .**

**Looking over at T'Lana, Its been a long day my love. And now your brother Norvo is a daddy.**

**My communicator chirped. Opening it I heard Jake. Hi Jake, how are you doing? Jake asked if we were all right. Well we have had a busy Month. The Vulcan's are gone now so you can beam her down.**

**O,h wait just a min. Ill turn down the shield. Beam her to building three. I will be there in a minute. T'Lana, would you please come with me.**

**As we walk away I address the Party, relax and enjoy yourselves for a while. We will be right back.**

**As we walked down the path to building three. T'Lana, I don't like hiding things from you and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. I have been hiding T'Rel. The Vulcan's will retaliate on him for their own disgrace. So I hid him.**

**And now I have a duty to do. His Time has come. So I called for a crew member of mine. Her name is T'Lin. When I found her Some 6 years ago, her time was upon her and no other was available to help her. So I gave her the use of my body to meet her need.**

**T'Lin has served on my ship ever since. I called her and told her of T'Rel. She asked if she could help him meet his need and that is why she is beaming down here.**

**I called on my Communicator, Energize. T'Lin shimmered in. I greeted her the Vulcan way. I knocked on the door and T'Rel came out.**

**T'Rel, I am your friend. Your time has come. Your need is great. This is T'Lin. She has asked for the honor of assisting you through your time of need. T'Rel started to protest. I interrupted him. It is not logical to refuse this offer. And I will spend no more time burying more friends. Honor me and our house with this gift of love, from your friend.**

**Barely holding his own. He looked at her and said, You are a good friend to bring such a generous gift. I accept. Good I said, T'Lin take T'Rel inside and stay there till I come get you tomorrow.**

**T'lana, nods with approval. Mind links with you baby, I do not mind your friends being here as long as she can help your friend.**

**Thank You, If the people knew I was hiding him here they might revolt so we have to keep this quiet. I knew their would be some "Extra" moaning tonight and that would cover their sounds..**

**Walking back, Now that you know, What say you and I make our own moaning sounds. Kira and Odo of course can stay here tonight.**

**That grin said it all.**

**Rejoining the party. I tell everybody good night. Oh, and Kira and Odo your room is down that hall. We will be up by morning and we can go see Norvo's baby before you leave to go back. Good Night all. Polly had only eyes for Jullian, and Kira was giving Odo a very familiar look. Without another word we all broke up and went to our love nests.**

**I had no doubt we would all sleep well…Afterwards..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Changes**

**The day seemed different. Ezri's spirit changed everything. I look at my beautiful sleeping T'Lana. So much was inside that little body. Love truly has no limits. I slipped out of bed and since we had guests in the house, I grabbed a pair of pants and went out in the kitchen. Scratching my head and yawning. I step around the corner to go get some coffee. Seated at the table was a very dreamy eyed Kira staring at her coffee. I didn't have a shirt on so she saw most of my spots. I smiled and said I remember when you looked that way because of me. Ha Ha said Kira. Sipping on the hot coffee. Noticing her looks, I said looks different don't it. The spots and all. Kira, a little irritated, said you know that gift you have is kind of creepy.**

**Looking in our coffee cups. I said, I still feel her too. Kira started to cry. I miss her so much. I looked up at Kira. Your heart still calls out to her. As mine once called out to you. Kira looked up and I was crying. She came over and hugged me. I told her, I am so sorry for hurting you. At least you have Odo now. Kira Said, Thank you so much for that. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I said, It was the least I could do.**

**Rubbing my shoulders, Kira said and you have T'Lana now, And a baby. Imagine that you a daddy and now a world leader. She let go and sat back down. I sense something is wrong. Are you and Odo having problems?**

**No she said. Its just... well..You want a child?..Kira stared at me.. Creepy.. she said. I stood to go get some more coffee. I'm sorry Kira, It's always with me. I never learned how to turn it off. Have you thought about adoption? Kira said, I can't get it out of my head.**

**I sat back down. Staring into my cup for a moment, Kira, when we needed you. You came. You offered your body to help T'Lana. If you want, I will offer my body to help you but you must sit down and tell Odo. The quickest way to destroy any relationship is to violate that trust. Trust me, I know.**

**My body belongs to T'Lana. But, I can make a donation of my..."Fluids"... and you can get artificially inseminated.**

**All wide eyed, Kira said, You would do that for me? Honey, you will always be more than a friend to me. It's the least I could do. I stood up and walked over to Kira bent down and hugged her. I kissed her cheek. Then I said, You must talk to Odo first.**

**Sitting back down I stared at Kira and smiled. Your still just as beautiful as you were back then. Kira blushed. **

**I turned around to the empty hallway. You two can come in and get some coffee now. I looked up and said I know.. Creepy right? Odo and T'Lana both said right. Snickering, well did you two learn anything form snooping around. T'Lana sat her coffee down and climbed into my lap and kissed me. She said, well I just found out I have the most wonderful husband. But what I didn't know, was you two had history togather.**

**T'Lana gave Kira a questioning look. Kira blushed again. Poor Odo was still trying to process the idea of a baby. He sat down next to Kira. Staring lovingly at her he said, You really want a baby? I spoke up. Kira, Odo, Your family. What ever you decide, I will abide by. T'Lana lets go out to the patio and let these two lovebirds have some time to talk.**

**As we stepped out on the patio, T'Lana snickered, Whispering and pointing, Talk about love birds she said, Up the stairs clothes are strewn about and Polly and Jullian were floating all tangled up together in the hot tub. They were oblivious to us as we sat down at the table. I looked at T'Lana, she grinned wickedly. I called out to them. "Still Flying Polly"? Startled she looked around. She grinned wickedly and said Oh Yes.**

**Poor Jullian tried so hard to compose himself. I ah.. I'm sorry.. We saw the bubbles and well... I called out Relax Jullian. You are family now. Here, on this island, their is no shame or guilt about expressing your love. Still hiding under the water. He said, well that might take some getting used too.**

**Polly giggled.. No time like the present, I said. I looked over at T'Lana. You feel up to a soak in the hot tub? T'lana grinned wickedly and said why not. I stood up and took my pants off. She threw off her robe and we both walked naked up the stairs and climbed in the hot tub. I sat down and T'Lana climbed up in my lap. We kissed very passionately. Jullian was dumbfounded. Polly laughed and turned his head back around to her and kissed him very passionately. **

**Mean while, back in the kitchen, both Kira and Odo were sneaking a peak through the window. Damn! Those spots really do go all the way down. Kira looked at Odo. Odo grinned wickedly, Want to join them?**

**Kira playfully smacked Odos shoulder. Of course not, silly.**

**T'Lana changed positions to be more comfortable and my manhood slid all the way inside. Remembering what my manhood felt like inside her, Kira swallowed hard and looked away. **

**Odo noticed. You never asked me to do that. Blushing, Kira looked up at Odo, what we do is wonderful. Its just every once and a while. Swallowing hard again, A girl likes a little of that.**

**Odo watched intently. I have never seen that. I'm willing to try it. Can you show me how? Before Odo could say another word, Kira jumped up and grabbed Odo's hand and they both ran back down the hall to their room.**

**Back outside, in the hot tub, allot more than the water was getting hot. Kissing and moaning T'Lana and me. Polly and Jullian. Oblivious of each lost in the waves of passion swimming through our minds. I felt T'Lana exploding and I was next. Next we knew Polly had arched her back and exploded herself and Jullian soon after. All four of us gasping for air. All of us naked and not ashamed.**

**Just then I heard a noise. Instantly I remembered. It was Kira moaning loudly. We all cracked up as we stopped what we were doing and listened in. I said I think somebody else is going to be a bit more flexible today.. We all cracked up again.**

**I looked over at Jullian. Aren't you supposed to be at a conference this morning? Jullian reached over to take a look at his watch. Shit, I got to go or I will be late. All right you two don't look. Polly shifted and Jullian climbed out and started grabbing his clothes . Polly was laughing as she slowly picked up hers. T'Lana whistled at Jullian saying Nice butt you got there boy. Polly snickered and grabbed a cheek and said my butt. All Mine. They trotted off to the guesthouse and left us alone. T'Lana still had her arms wrapped around my neck. Kissing me passionately she began to moan. Drawing back to get some air. I'd love to continue this honey but I have to be at the counsel chambers in about thirty minutes.**

**Moaning her disapproval, she climbed up off my lap and let me up. As I climbed out she whistled at my butt. I covered it with both hands smiled and said all yours baby, All yours. She took a wet towel wadded it up and threw it at me. Splat, it smacked the back of my head.**

**Hey!,I said, Is that any way to treat your High Minister? She climbed out and said I will show you how I treat my High Minister. She grabbed another wet towel and playfully chased me back inside. Standing there naked she threw the towel and smacked me again. Ouch!, I said, Honey, I have to get dressed.**

**Next we knew Kira and Odo were stammering out of their room a little more disheavled.**

**T'Lana grabs my clothes and walks inside to check in on Jar'el. Honey are you ok in there? Laughs as i see little Jar'el still sleeping so sweet and handsome my men are.**

**I stuck my head around the corner. Ah, Honey you might want to put a robe on. Looking up she saw our guests standing there I the hallway. Hollering Oh Shit!, she ran into the bathroom and grabbed one. Slowly walking back out. She was Blushing beat red saying I am so sorry about that. Kira and Odo said , Its ok we didn't see a thing. Snickering, I asked as I was getting dressed in the other room. Did you get your issue straightened out?**

**Kira yelled out Creepy! I laughed. T'Lana honey why don't you spend some time with Polly and Kira and Odo today. They have to leave tonight for DS9 Remember? I hate to say it but I think Polly will want to go with Jullian. T'Lana started to cry. My baby sister is all married off and leaving.**

**Quickly, I ran over and hugged her tightly. It's going to be alright baby. She can come visit any time she wants. And you two will be on the communicator all the time. I kissed her passionately in front of our guests. I got to go baby. Got to go play leader for a while. Take everybody over to see Norvo's Baby.**

**I told her, I love you. I stepped up on the pad. Kira, Odo, I will be back before you have to go. I blew T'Lana a kiss and shimmered away.**

**Their was a knock at the back door. T'Lana opened it. Polly stood there crying. Jar'an sent me a mind link and told me you were upset.**

**Polly walked in. T'Lana hugged her tightly. Aww Honey, I'm just going to miss you so much. You and Jullian are married now. He's leaving with Kira and Odo tonight to go back to DS9. Kira walked over and hugged them both. I promise, T'Lana, I will watch after Polly.**

**Oh My God! Polly yelled out. Crying real big tears. I was so caught up in everything. I hadn't realized I would be leaving. I am going to miss you so much. Odo tried to cheer them all up. Ladies, we still have the day. Lets go see Norvo's new baby.**

**T "Lana went to the computer console. Flipping a switch. T'Lana to Jar'don. I hate to interrupt your honeymoon but the girls and I and Odo are going to the hospital. Can you arrange a security patrol. Also I need to talk to you for a minute.**

**Jar'don was there in a minute. Knocking on the door. T'Lana opened up the door and said that was fast. You and I need to talk to Polly. She is leaving with Jullian, for DS9 Tonight.**

**Daddy, My baby sister is leaving us tonight, Crying, I am happy for her but we just got her home and now she is leaving. Like Polly he was caught up in everything so It kind of chest punched him too. Polly walked in and Jar'don hugged her and T'Lana tightly.**

**T'lana said, We love you sis. We will come to visit you as much as we can, I promise. We love you sis we will come to visit you as much as we can, I promise.**

**Jar'don agreed. You need anything. Just ask. I love you. You have come so far from that day a broken child returned home. I am so proud of you. Oh, on DS9, your going to see lots of very different people. And unfortunately Vulcan's too. Stay close to Kira when they are around.**

**Kira walked up. I promise Jar'don. I will protect her.**

**T'lana said, Yes, sister just act as you belong and everything will be ok, don't let those big ears that own the quarks talk you into anything.**

**Waving her finger Kira said, Don't you worry he is the first one I'm going to set straight when I get back. And if things get too much to handle there is a safe place on Bajor she can go to meditate.**

**Jar'don's Communicator chirped. He opened it and listened and said Good Thank You. Closing and putting it away he said your security detail is ready. Jar'don opened the door. Let's go. T'Lana picked up Jar'el and the nanny had the baby bag. We all gathered together and beamed over to the hospital.**

**As T'Lana and Polly stepped off the transporter pad T'Lana said. The last time I was here, I left allot of blood on that pad and the floor as well. Jar'an got me here just in time to save my life. Just then T'Lana's emergency Doctor walked up And Jar'an has saved many lives with his automatic transport device. Everywhere people were staring at T'Lana. Some wanted to touch her. Some feared her and backed away. The security detail was on the alert.**

**T'lana said, Why is everyone staring at me? Please do not fear me, I am T'lana Tigan. The doctor explained, Since the ceremony everybody is unsure how to greet you. Ezri's departure on national television shook everybody up. The doctor continued, I was told you may visit so I set up Norvo and his wife and baby in a private room. Jar'don kept looking around nervously. He said, Good thinking Doctor lets go.**

**T'lana said, I cant wait to see my brother and his family again.**

**The Doctor lead the way, Its right down here room 112. Jar'don stuck his head in first and then moved aside so T'Lana can walk in Looking over at Norvo. She whispered, Hi their little daddy. **

**How are you doing? He said, Holding the baby, he was rocking him. He opened the bundle. This is Schran Tigan. T'lana said, Awww he is beautful. I love the name. Smiles I love you sweetheart, welcome to our family.**

**He was light blue but with brown hair and no antennas. Trina and I named him after her great grand father General Schran. Trina stirred and woke up. T'Lana touched her hand. You ok honey?**

**Scared Trina pulled her hand away. Norvo said It ok Honey. Its just T'lana. See here is Polly and my daddy Norvo and Janel sitting over there in the corner. Trina said she glowed. Spoke differently. T'Lana asked, Am I glowing now. Trina said No. Some one who died needed my help to heal the heart of the man she loved. Her name was Ezri. Her man was Jullian. Polly's new husband. She hid inside me and waited for everything to be set right. She is gone now.**

**Norvo said, The Labor was ruff on Trina The doctors had to cut through allot of scar tissue. Trina and Norvo started to cry. They said she can't have any more.**

**T'lana said, My husband and I cant either. T'Lana cried too and hugged Trina. Polly stepped up and looked at the baby. Smiling, He is so cute. Norvo stared at Polly. She looked up. She looked up. What you don't recognize me? It T'Pol. I changed myself so I could lead a new life. Norvo's eyes went wide. WOW. You do look different. I like the look. Trina, I was adopted by Norvo's father. He showed me so much love. And when I really needed it. That love he and T'lana gave me saved my life. (T'Lana chimed in Jar'dons mind link) See how strong your daughter is? Jar'don started to cry.**

**T'lana, Holding Little jar'el and crying, We are one big happy family standing here. I love you all.**

**Polly continued. Our family has so much love to give and I am here because of that love. Polly walked over and hugged her father. T'Lana said, Daddy got remarried at the ceremony. He is going to have another baby too. Norvo was in shock. WOW Things are changing real fast around here.**

**T'Lana asked, Have you thought any on where you are going to live? Norvo looked at Trina and she nodded. Norvo looked at Trina and she nodded. Norvo looked over at daddy. I am so sorry about all the hard words I spoke to you after momma died. I never knew anybody could hurt so much inside and live to talk about it. Now that I am a daddy, I find myself thinking allot about what you were teaching us. Norvo was shaking a little when he handed Schran to Trina. He was crying when he walked over to his dad. You were right all along. I am so sorry. Will you please forgive me? Jar'don hugged him tightly. There is nothing to forgive son.**

**Norvo said, I love you daddy. I love you to my son. I never stopped loving you.**

**Off in the opposite corner a figure started to beam in. Shimmering in was Jar'an. Hi Honey, their was a break in all those boring meetings so I wanted to beam over an see the baby. Trina showed him. Jaran said he is gorgeous. Norvo walked over to Jaran. I'm glad you could make it. I would like to ask if Trina and I could live and raise our son here, on the island. Jar'don was beaming. I said of course. You and T'Lana have a lot of catching up to do.**

**And Jar'don can help you with the daddy part. What about you Jan'el? You want to stay? Jan'el said I have another six months of service. But seeing all the healing that you Jar'an have brought to our family, I'd like to come back here when I'm finished. Daddy, I too am sorry about.. Jar'don didn't even let him finish. He hugged him tightly Just come back home soon.**

**T'lana Smiles, Really, yes oh god yes. Our family is always welcomed**

**Polly looks around at her lovely family. Crying, I want to stay so badly but my husband wants to leave. Jullian walked through the door. Don't you think you should ask me about that first? Ignoring everybody in the room she ran over into his arms and kissed him passionately.**

**Trina started to cry. My people don't know this love. I live on Ice Planet. Life there very hard. This love, Pointing at Polly, Your love, looking at Norvo and your love most of all drove the anger from my heart. And now I'm a momma. Looking at the whole family, Thank You for opening your hearts and loving me. Big family group hug, We all love you and everyone in this room.**

**Jullian looked at the doctor. He said it's your choice. Still holding Polly. Honey how would you like for me to be a doctor here. Everybody in the room gasped. Yes, Yes, Yes Polly said and she kissed him over and over and over. Well if you let go of me I have to fill out some papers and send some documents to Star Fleet. **

**Oh she climbed out of his arms. Ok Honey hurry back. We all laughed as Dr Bashier turned and left. T'Lana Smiles, Omg our family is staying here on the island and on trill. Life could not get any better.**

**Jar'an Turned to T'Lana, Honey, I have to go back now. I will be home later.. Kissing her passionately. I love you. And I shimmered away.**

**T'lana Dax Kisses back I love you to. See you at home.**

**Kira looked over at Odo. Odo said we have to go back. I left my pail. But I don't see why we can't have a small home here for the summer. Kira kissed Odo. Next month, I have to go back to the collective, for a month after that we will come look at what is available.**

**T'lana Dax most of the family heads home to the island and my husband and father head off to work. I can't believe that everyone will be living here on trill. Norvo said, The doctor said we will need to be here at the hospital another week then we can come home.**

**The days meetings done. I beam home. Shimmering in, I say Honey I'm home. You here? I look around T'Lana is standing outside. She could not hear me. She is staring at the escape pods being delivered to the spaceport. Two large ones, and one small one. I startled her when I walked up. It's all right, honey its just me. Did Kira and Odo go to town?**

**T'Lana said Yes. They will be back in time for dinner and then we will take them to the spaceport.**

**I put my hand around her shoulder. Our island is going to get crowded, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Family is everything.**

**T'lana Holds me in her arms, looking at the pods and thinking how wonderful it is going to be, to have everyone here.**

**T'Lana laughed. Jullian just got home and Polly almost dragged him back down to the guesthouse. I think she is flying again. Stretching out with my mind, I reach for hers. Pulling back fast. WOW! T'Lana said what? Shaking my head. She is flying all right.**

**Looking wickedly at T'Lana we have some time alone. You want to do some flying too?**

**Looking puzzled, T'Lana asked Where would you want to go flying?**

**Snickering, I bend down and kiss your ear. Darling, Polly is flying in her mind. Riding the winds of orgasm. Remember she used to be like a bird with both wings tied down. Well not anymore She is free and if she keeps going like she is she is going to be a mommy too.**

**Kissing you pulling off your sundress over your head. I strip naked and pick you up and walk to the hot tub. Now if memory serves me well. We left something undone.**

**T'lana moaned, mmmm sits in my lap kissing me with so much passion,**

**Holding you tightly as we both start to catch our breath. I heard somebody clear their throat. We look around and there at the patio table sat Bashier and Polly. Grinning from ear to ear. Laughing out loud. I said turn about fair play. You caught us. Giggling T'Lana said come on in and join us.**

**Laughing, T'Lana got an eye full as Dr Bashier striped naked and stood their waiting on Polly who was slipping down her pants. They both walked slowly up the steps and climbed in the hot tub. T'Lana looked at Polly and bit her lip. We all cracked up leaned back and enjoyed the night. I was thinking out loud, too bad Kira and Odo are in town. I wonder what they would say if they saw us now.**

**Next thing I knew there was Kira standing there. Totaly naked and Odo doing his best imitation. They slowly walked up the steps and climbed in. Kira was shaking. She said that's the first time I ever did that. Relax, I said, here, there is no guilt or any shame. She stretched back and let her beasts float above the water.**

**T'lana giggled, Chimed in our link to my mind stop staring at her, lol**

**I Chime back, Just remembering. Relax, she is bigger but your better.**

**T'lana chimed, ha-ha.**

**Kira sighed This is paradise. Odo snuggled up close and put his hand under the water. Kissing her. He said, It sure is..**

**T'Lana leaned forward and laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed and said your right Odo. Rubbing her wet spotted back. This is paradise.**

**T'lana smiles.**

**After spending some time in the hot tub, It was clear that everybody was accepted as they were without any shame. We all jumped into the pool and splashed each other for a long time. **

**Kira was laughing and playing the girls dunked Dr. Bashier. He came up spitting and laughing. I remembered the first time I saw Kira was on Riza. Sitting there on a beautiful sandy beach. Pretending she was reading a book. It took some time but I understood how heart broken she was to loose Odo. And now she has him back. I waded over to T'Lana and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide. What she said, to me in our mind link made me instantly aroused. I told everybody to relax and I will have dinner set up in an hour. **

**T'Lana and I walked back to our bedroom and closed the door. I went to the bathroom and got a medical container. T'Lana wanted Kira to have a baby too. So we did the only thing we could do. T'Lana did what she needed to and helped extract my fluids into the medical container. We sealed it up in a portable stasis unit and showered.**

**T'lana Looked at Jar'an and asks are you sure you want to do this? The baby will be yours and hers. Will Odo accept this?**

**I thought about that for a moment. You probably figured out that Kira and I have a special bond. We found each other during a time when we just needed to be needed. With both our loves torn from us we comforted each other. **

**I said and did so many hurt full things back then. So now that she and I are at last happy. I want to give her the gift of the possibility of a child. The choice will be hers and Odos weather she uses it or not. No matter, You and Jar'el are my family and I love you both very much.**

**T'lana said, We love you more than anything in this world. You saved me from being a lone and gave me the greatest gift ever and it is the birth of our son. I am very happy.**

**It's getting kind of quiet out there. Is the party breaking up? Looking out the window. Nope they all paired off and are relaxing. The servants put together a large assortment of Trill dishes and some earth ones too. We all gathered together and shared many more laughs. At last, the time has come for those staying to stay and those leaving to leave. We all hugged and said our good byes. **

**T'Lana hid our gift in her travel bag as we boarded the land transport to the Spaceport. It was just a driver T'Lana, Odo and Kira and me, this trip. I looked at T'Lana and she smiled. About half way there is a spot where you can sit and watch the ocean.**

**Driver I said, Stop here for a moment and give us and our guest some privacy please. I will holler when we need to continue. The driver pulled over and got out and went for a walk.**

**Kira, Odo, T"lana and I want to give you a gift. T'Lana pulled out the portable container. T'Lana and I extracted some of my fluids and they are held in Stasis in this container. I know you too have not decided, but we both talked about it and we wanted you to at least have the chance at having a baby.**

**Kira started to cry the biggest tears I have ever seen. Odo was in shock. Odo, I know that all this here on Trill is different. Our customs aren't like any other we know of. The choice is yours and Kira's weather to use this gift or not. Kira hugged me so hard and kissed me. **

**She said I would never forget this moment. She hugged T'Lana and the two girls shared a private whisper. Odo shook my hand. He said, I have never known a people like yours or a person like you. I study people allot. I think you and your people have a knowledge of love others don't have. When you say I love you, I actually believe you mean it.**

**I do love you Odo. And I walked over to Kira. Holding her hands Looking in her eyes. I do love you too Kira. **

**As our people say, May our love and joy be your love and joy. Now, and forever. I embraced her and held her close for a long moment. Then we all climbed back in the transport. I hollered for the driver to return and we continue on to the spaceport. Waving good bye, they boarded their shuttle and left for DS9.**

**The drive back home was a quiet one. We were happy, and we had shared that happiness freely. I thanked the driver when we got back. All was quiet. The pool and hot tub cleaned. Wow the staff is doing a wonderful job. We should throw a party for them. Reaching up and kissing me passionately, T'Lana said, Not tonight. That's all she needed to say. We went in to our bedroom checked in on Te'rel and passed the rest of the night making passionate love till we fell asleep.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Secrets**

**Waking up was fun, as we were both stuck together. Pulling apart pulled on some sensitive places. Once we got apart I went and got us both a hot washcloth soaked in warm water. Feeling a little better, we both laughed at ourselves and climbed in the showers.**

**Little Jar'el chimes in Our Mind Link. Mommy, Daddy Funny haha..**

**T'lana said, Jar'el honey one day you will know the love your father and I have,You will fine you a beautiful woman to love and have forever. Jar'el says in our minds ewwwwwwwwww girls. We both laughed.**

**I chimed in to the link. Son, When you are older, I have some secrets to share with you about girls.**

**Getting dressed I thought well us men are of to work and you women get a chance to play. I just got my pants on when I was almost floored by a stabbing pain in my head. I yelled out and hit the floor. T'Lana screamed my name. Scrambling back to my feet. I hollered out. I'm al right.**

**My vision blurred for a moment and then came back. T'Lana was in a panic. She was about to hit her auto transport. When I said No No, Its not me! Oh Gods No! Not again. I scrambled madly to my feet and ran out the back of the house in a dead run.**

**T'Lana followed me screaming. The security forces went on alert and Jar'don came out running. I ran right past him Hollering it's Polly! I tried to open the door. It was jammed. Jar'don and I both teamed up and forced the door open. Polly was laid out on the floor all twisted up.**

**I ran in and scooped her up and hit my auto transport. Jar'don hit his and T'Lana ran back into the house and grabbed Jar'el and hit hers.**

**Polly tried to link but was very weak. Crying, Help me please someone help.**

**The second I stepped off the transporter pad Alarms were sounding. Nurses and doctors came running with a freshly made up gurney. The doctor was the same one that worked on T'lana. He asked is it T'Lana? I said no its Pollly Bashier. Notify her husband Jar'don. He is on staff here. They tried to stop us from coming inside but there was no chance of that. I felt her spasm in pain and collapse. It almost knocked me out too. The Doctor scanned Polly. What is this? She looks like a Trill but she is Vulcan. I had to tell the Doctor She was taken as a child and tortured by the Vulcan's, because she chose to be like us. It almost killed her. **

**She turned her back on them and had her self changed as much as she could to be like the people she loves. Like the daddy she loves. Jar'don here adopted her as a child and raised her as a Trill.**

**Bashier was shaking the tricorder. This can't be right The Trill doctor scanned her with another scanner and looked at Bashiers. Confirmed. Tasacks disease. Nurse 15 CC's Attanol. Just as soon as the nurse gave her the shot, she began to stir. Polly opened her eyes. And said, My head hurts. Bashier stayed by her side comforting her. The Trill Doctor said if she laid there just a few more minutes. There would have been no saving her.**

**Bashier heard that and ran across the room and hugged me hard. Thank You-Thank You he said. When he let go, I sat down hard and almost passed out myself. Bashier caught me and scanned me You forgot your blood pressure pills again didn't you.**

**T Lana asked her Trill Doctor what is Tasacks Disease? The Doctor sat her down next to me. It's a Vulcan neurological disorder caused by traumatic events. Literally a brain overload. According to her history, She suffered from it after being forced during a mating meld rape. It was cured but only two events I know of can re-trigger it. One is a another force meld and the other is pregnancy.**

**Thinking back to what all we went through when she came back. That would explain why she had a hard time focusing when she meditated.**

**Doctor Bashier heard the word Pregnancy and whirled back around and scanned her again. Swallowing hard and getting a little weak in the knees He said she is pregnant. Jar'don had to catch him and sat him down in the chair beside me.**

**T'Lana Laughs, men here the word Pregnant and get all crazy in the knees. Laughs the Doctor checked and rechecked his findings. Girl you have to take better care of that body of yours. Snickering, I said Really T'Lana? I thought it was that getting all crazy in the knees that got you pregnant in the first place.**

**Polly, still bewildered, looks at Julian and everyone around.**

**Will we be all right? T'lana swallowed hard and looks away with tears in her eyes. She tries to speak, But couldn't. The Doctor came back over to Polly, after checking my blood pressure. The trill Doctor said only a Vulcan mind meld from a skilled professional can stop the disease.**

**Rechecking the scans, he said you are just about a week pregnant.**

**Incredible!, I said. That's when she got married. Patting Jullian on the shoulder. You got good aim doctor. The other doctor and the nurses laughed.**

**T'Lana got real quiet and that disturbed me. Honey, are you all right? Jar'don, Get her out of here. This is where it all happened. She needs some air. Jar'don said, The press is outside. You take her and our child home. I will deal with these folks. He hit his auto transport and they shimmered away.**

**Jullian I said, Just be with your wife. She is going to be ok. I will send for a specialist and get the Tasacks matter taken care of. Turning to the Trill doctor. Can I borrow that white over coat? I'm a little under dressed.**

**Sure he said, Putting it on I went out to face the press. They were scrambling for any bit of information. Folks I said, I understand you have a job to do. First, let me say that the first family is all ok. I had a slight strain when I scooped up Polly and rushed her to the hospital.**

**Dr Bashier came out and stood beside me. He said Polly wants to see you. Ok Folks, I have to go now, but the good news is the good doctor here is going to be a daddy. Polly had an imbalance caused by being pregnant and not knowing it. **

**Needless to say, All this has come as a shock to us. But Polly is doing much better. A female reporter asked, "Is their any complications due to her being Vulcan? I got angry but held back. Taking a deep breath. I told them all. Polly was once known as T'Pol Zee Tigan.**

**T'lana was back home and gone in her room with the baby and closed the door. Jor'don was worried and knocked on the door..**

**T'lana answer me are you all right? She gave no response.**

**Mean while back at the interview. Folks, where is your compassion. Where is your love. That young lady laying in that scary hospital room was viciously beaten and tortured by her Vulcan Teachers in order to force her to be like them. You all saw the scars. You all saw the blood. The day those pointed eared bastards left. True, she was born Vulcan. . Fighting back tears, but her heart is Trill and I love her with all of my heart. Sternly, I added And so should all of you! The female reporter took off her flower and gave it to me. Please give this to her from us. In front of all the camera's I knelt down and let that reporter place that flower in my outstretched hands. I held it to my bare chest and bowed my head to her and said Thank You very much. Looking around at all the others, I said you all could learn something from this woman. Then I stood and went back inside and placed the flower in Polly's hair.**

**I stretched out with my mind. T'Lana.. Polly is fine.. T'Rel can fix her. I feel your fear. **

**I'm coming home now. Polly will be released in about an hour. I love you.. Also Jadzia is coming. I told her to hurry...T'lana was in tears and mind links back with you ok, I am ok**

**This was too close my love. I had to run real fast. I am so sorry I scared you so. Something in my head said run no time run. I think it was Ezri..She gave something to Polly when she touched her. I don't know what it is. But it's important. Go comfort Daddy. He is scared..**

**T'Lana said, Going back in the hospital scared the hell out of me, I felt sick to my tummy. Still crying. I said, I'm sorry baby, It all came back didn't it?**

**Crying, yes honey, I saw myself laying there covered in blood. Thinking I lost the baby and knowing now I can never have another one. Crying so hard. It's ok baby I'm coming home now.**

**I gave the doctor back his over coat. Thanks. I turned to Jullian. It's up to you now. Take care of her and get her home just as soon as they let her go. Don't use the transport device. Fly her back in. I will send my shuttle.**

**Jor'don keeps knocking on the door, T'lana open the door now! Dad uses a site to site transporter beam and beams into the bedroom. Finds me lying on the bed crying, talk to me baby please. I shimmered in and hollered Jar'don.. T'Lana!**

**Jar'don said in the bedroom. He got up and unlocked the door. I came in and hugged T'Lana tightly. I'm sorry honey. I didn't have time to think. Are you all right?**

**T'Lana said, hugs me. Everything just hit me too hard.**

**I pulled T'Lana close. Listen to me. Polly will be ok and we don't have to go back to that place. T'Lana said, Ok ,my sister was in pain and you and it just gave me a sick feeling and I hear fathers thoughts too. Crying sorry leans over to the trash can and throws up.**

**I said, EEEEWWWWWWW...Jar'don. The doctor said, She can be release in about an hour. Please fly back to the hospital and pick her up. Bring her and her husband home. T'Lana said, Sorry I am just a little upset.**

**Yes I said, I guess that's the down side of the mind link. You feel their pain too. Checking you with my medical scanner. Called the nanny over. Please watch the baby and have one of the servants bring her some ice water and crackers.**

**One of the servants heard T'Lana Throw up and came right over with a cold compress and water and crackers. Shaking my head. Are you mind linked with them?**

**T'Lana smirked, Not that I am aware of, You can hear me being sick**

**Dad comes back to me and links to my head, Dad what are you doing?**

**Dad says trying to comfort you the way i made your mom feel better. It's ok to feel what your sister feels, You love her and she loves you. That's the bond that no one could break.**

**I Chimed in to oure shared link. So that's why My head felt like it was going to explode? T'Lana said, I feel everything, Her fear. Your fear. Why, I feel sick. Thinking back... And that's why I was so sick when T'Lana was giving birth.**

**The mind link, like the bond of love is forever. Looking over at Jar'don, My Gods, Jar'don. When Yannis died.. It almost killed you too..**

**Is that why you and your sons argued?**

**Your link is different now. Stronger.. More focused.. Lilianna is helping you.. I can feel her.. In you.. WOW..**

**Wait.. My eyes went wide.. Ezri..didn't leave.. None of them left.. The spirits.. They are here.. Trill is their home. I looked at T'Lana and back at Jar'don and smiled. Lilliana has been here before. You die and come back don't you?**

**How many times have you come back?**

**Jar'don stared at me for a long time. T'Lana couldn't read him. His mind was too strong. Jar'don pulled up a chair and sat down.**

**T'Lana looks at both of us and says take care of our family, T'lana was and is my best friend and I know she is upset from what happen tonight. I am in T'Lana and will never leave her. Just as Ezri I will sleep inside.**

**Looking at T'Lana, I smiled. Hello Yannis.. Now I know the secret of Trill. And why you protect it so. You have felt me. **

**You know I love them both. Yannis in T'Lana's body leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek. You are a good man. Keep our secret. Others won't understand. I said I will, now and forever.**

**Looking back at Jar'don, Nothing further to say Jar'don. I understand. Please go and bring our daughter home. Jar'don smiled. You are not lost anymore. He got up and went to go get Polly.**

**His mind link now gone. T'Lana came out of her trance. I looked at her with so much love. I just met your mom. She has a lovely spirit. She loves you so much. That's why she and all the others never leave. The bond of love is forever.**

**T'Lana Looks at me and says, I'm Erzi. I need to speak to you .I do not have long. I said, Hello Ezri.. I understand. We are many.. But we are one..**

**Ezri's spirit continued, You must listen and protect our family, Only trust those around us. Her greatest fear is death. And she can feel everything from everyone around her. I will see you again in two months when its time of journy thu our pasts hosts. You are a good man Jar'an ,Tell Julian congrats for his wife and baby.**

**I told her, I will. You gave Polly a piece of you didn't you. To bridge the DNA Gap and give her a child. Ezri said, Yes ,I did so she could conceive. It's only right to give the man I loved once the happiness he deserves.**

**I asked, are you coming back through her child?**

**Ezri said, No it doesn't work that way, I am only here because of my friend T'Lana I live within T'Lana. I only gave Polly and Julian what they so desire. Love of a child what we never had a chance to have. I hope you do not think that is wrong of me to want to help them?**

**Robert Patton Then you approve of what I did for Kira?**

**Ezri Smiles, Yes I do approve. I love Kira too we kissed and loved life. Kira is head strong and we where the best of friends. Sorry its time to go T'Lana is getting weak. Do not let her nurse the baby tonight. She will not be strong enough too. Promise until we meet again ,you will take care of our family. I said, I promise. Rest now. We speak later..**

**T'lana came back. Jar'an I cant see you. What happen to me?**

**You over stressed your body baby. Just rest. The baby has already been feed. All will be much better tomorrow..**

**Baby why can't i see? My body feels like i have been through the journy already. I sit down on the bed beside you and gently brush you hair from your face. Well, In a way, You have. Yannis, your mother and Ezri spoke through you.**

**T'Lana said, and I am blind from all this tonight?**

**Rubbing your shoulders. Just for tonight. Your body is tired and it must rest. Polly will be here soon. I must.. no.. I must stay here. I will send T'Rel a message on the link. I need to be with the woman I love..**

**T'Lana Huged meso tight ,I am scared and but not afraid. I love you and our family. How is Jar'el, I need to hold him too please.**

**I picked up the nasty trash bucket and washed it out. Jar'el has had a busy day. He is sleeping. I scoop him up and bring him to you. You can not breast feed tonight. The spirits consumed allot of your body's energy to speak through you. The nanny has all ready fed him.**

**Polly comes home and is placed in the guess room next to us ,Julian knocks on the door just to let us know they are home and Polly and baby are doing very well. Julian asks what is wrong with T'lana?**

**She is fine Jullian. Being at the hospital brought back too many bad memories. She will be better by tomorrow. A Vulcan friend will be here soon. He knows what to do. You and Polly can trust him. I trust him with my life. He wont stay long .Tell Polly before he comes so she won't be frightened. Ok, Jullian said, and thanks for today. Good Night.**

**After Jullian closed the door and left, T'Lana Holds Jar'el and Jar'an in my arms, I wish I could see both my men's handsome faces love you both. Lightly kissing both your eyes. You will again tomorrow.**

**Will you tell me everything tomorrow? I am so tired. **

**I love you so much. Kiss our baby, I kissed our baby on the forehead.**

**I told T'Lana, I did.. He is still sleeping. I'm putting him back in the crib... You rest now. Come to bed when you are finished honey. I want to sleep in your arms.**

**The next day, I was awakened by a beeping sound on my media controller. Ah, The news is on. I click the control pad and the view screen rose up and turned on. **

**And Now, We interrupt this broadcast for an announcement from our High Minister. People of Trill. In the time I have served on this wonderful world, I have seen my Trill Brothers and Sisters advance both in education and the security of our planet. Our new and well trained police force has kept the peace fairly for both citizens and visitors. If any have an unjust issue, I want to know about it. If I find the issue to be just, I will say so. If I find an issue to be unjust, I will take severe corrective measures. Visitor relations have never been better. Every day I receive reports of Trill Brothers and Sisters meeting and falling in love with a visitor. On occasion, this issue has become a source of friction. Today, in the hospital, I was reminded that we need to focus more on our love and compassion. Of all the peoples, of all the worlds, of all the cultures and languages, there is one constant. And that constant is love. We as a people posses a vastly different definition of love than many other cultures. Not long ago, I had a visitor shake my hand and tell me, When you say I love you, I actually believe you mean it.. I have never been so greatly complimented. Then today I am faced with continued anger and mistrust over a helpless Vulcan Child. I tell her every day, I love you and I mean it. Can all of you say the same? You should. I and my family have the most reason to hate the Vulcan's. Today, I choose to turn away my anger and reopen talks with the Vulcan People. I have requested only two Vulcan's representatives be here at this time. The Vulcan's know and understand that this is probationary and can end at any time. Representatives T'Rel and his wife T'Lin have known our people for many years and I feel they will do a good job. T'Rel Shook my hand in my office his new wife T'Lin was grateful for both these men. Her family can't pressure her to marry anymore and she actually found a Vulcan man she can love.**

**I told him. (In front of the press.) You are my friend, but trust between our peoples will take time. Please review the trade documents I have questioned and adjust them as requested. T'Rel said I will do my best. Live Long and Prosper Jar'an, High Minister of Trill. I said, Live long and prosper T'Rel and T'Lin, as friends as Vulcan's and as a family.**

**Then, I had a private matter to take care of. A Thank You known only by me and T'Lana. **

**The flowerpot was heavy, but the white rose plant inside smelled sweet. Jar'don and a few security people came with me. No body asked any questions. There wasn't any need. Carrying that pot meant alot to me. What I didn't know was the cameras that followed me would make sure it meant allot to all the people of Trill.**

**Our little group walked down the pathway of Ezri Garden. To the monument, and the plaque that bares her name. Silently and with reverence, I kneeled down and cleaned the plaque and the ground in front of it. The press cameras clicked. **

**The vedio recorders were all lit up. But no one said a word. Many in the park stopped and watched. Jar'don gave me the shovel and I dug out a spot in front of the monument and gently placed the rosebush in the ground. It was beautiful. The white roses blooming gave it some water and bent down and gently kissed the top rose. With tears in my eyes, I whispered Thank You.**

**The press looked puzzled. I got angry at first but then relaxed. Addressing them, I said, The day we dedicated this park. We were blessed with a visit from Ezri's Spirit. Today, I am here to say Thank You to her for the wonder she did for my family. I love my wife with all my heart. She gave me a child and nearly died in doing so.**

**The doctors said she could never have any more children. With tears of joy, I can tell you that my wife and your first lady is once again with child. Now I must go and be with my family and share my love with them. As you all should do with yours. Then I turned and walked back up the path. Leaving the press behind, we all shimmered away.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Giving Thanks**

**I can not sleep so I get up and gets dressed. Transports and takes a walk in the garden. Erzi, I really do not know how to thank you for all you have done for us. Remember sister we love you. Bends down and says a prayer of thanks, I hear a noise behind me. Not thinking it could be my husband or another family member. A woman comes up to me claiming to be a reporter. **

**T'lana I am sorry to bother you but I would like to ask you a few questions. Standing up, What can I help you with? T'lana she says, how can you be given a gift of having another child? When we all know it's not possible, I respond. I can't answer that because I really don't know how or why. But we are happy and our son is almost 2 months old. **

**If you will please excuse me. I should be going home now. If you have anymore questions, please contact my husband's office. The reporter left and Jar'an and a small security squad shimmered in. He looked scared. Honey, Going out at night alone is just too risky. Promise me you won't do that again.**

**T'lana looked at her watch for what I did. But I had to do alone, after the baby is born you and father can yell at me.**

**Walking up to you I hug you and say I think I'd rather hold and kiss you. T'lana said, I love you too hugs and kisses you. I am not afraid to be here. Jar'an asked, You still carry that phaser don't you?**

**T'lana said, Not tonight I came unarmed. This was something I had to do please understand. I miss Ezri too. Kira misses her most of all. Odo went back to his people and she is alone. Did you see the rose bush I planted in honor of Ezri? **

**T'lana, Crying, yes I did sweetie thank you. I wanted the people to remember. And I wanted to thank Ezri in my own way.**

**T'lana Walks back over to the flowers and Erzi comes tout. I wanted to thank you and she leaves again. T'Lana grabs my arm what just happen? Ezri just came out for a second to say thanks. T'lana said,**

**Wow, she needs to stop and wait for awhile. It is not time for her to come through for the journey.**

**Snickering, I ask, You have her memories. Tell me. When she had her mind made up did anybody get her to stop? T'lana said, No sweetie. She is very much like me. Frowning at T'Lana, I can't disagree with that. Coming out here all-alone like that.**

**Robert Patton One of the guards came up and said groups of people are coming. We should go..Right I said. Honey, are you ready to go home?**

**T'lana Dax No, I would like to stay here for a while honey. You can go home if you wish.**

**I tell our people, Security form a perimeter. The first lady wants to stay a while. T'lana said, Jar'an, look over there they do not look so friendly. What do they want? I don't know, I'm not sure. It's not safe here. We need to go. T'lana Gets up from the bench and takes your arm and we start walking out of here.**

**I order our group to form up. Security gather up we are transporting out of here. I hit my auto transport and we shimmered away back home. We arrive at home. T'Lana asked, honey what was that all about?**

**I said, I have a bad feeling about my allowing Vulcan's back on Trill has upset some of our people. We are a planet and people of love but not everybody feels the way we do.**

**T'lana said, I need to sit down honey. I ask, are you feeling ok?**

**T'lana said, just tired. I think I was at peace in the garden. Rubs my belly. I have not eaten today. Jar'el links with us mommy sick daddy.**

**Honey? Scanning you. Are you all right? Here have some melon and water.**

**I chime in a link with Jar'el. Where is mommy sick, son? Jar'el said, Mommy tummy, She hungry. Looking at the empty bowl.. She sure is! Hold on honey. I called up another bowl of melons and berries.**

**T'lana calls out, Cheeseburger and fries please.**

**All of a sudden...BBRRAAT!, I almost fell out laughing. Yep you're pregnant. Just like last time HAHAHAHA!**

**I go back to the replicator and dial up two cheeseburgers and two fries so we can have lunch before I have to leave for work.**

**T'lana says, What is so funny baby? That sounds good honey. Lays down on the couch and tries to relax. Laughing I bring you the plate.**

**The first time you were pregnant you had allot of gas.**

**T'lana said, ha ha ha very funny. T'lana said, Honey come here and look. Pulls my shirt up and shows you my baby green spots. I said, There seem to be more of them this time. Rubbing them. T'lana sighed, mmmmmmm. I decide to Kiss each one, tickling you..**

**T'lana laughs. I tell her, I love you.. I told her I have to go to work.**

**T'lana said, The hamburgers where really good, Do you really have to leave sweetheart?**

**I'd love to stay honey, but the people don't like leaders that don't lead.**

**Jar'el Chimed in, Mommy better. I said, Good Son, You keep watch on mommy while I am gone. Yes honey. I do need to go. I need to talk to our police chief. See if he has any idea about that mob last night.**

**T'lana said, I love you sweetheart, Come here and kiss our children, and me before you go. Kiss-kiss, ok got to go bye, I shimmer away.**

**T'lana Walks out on to the patio and it is so nice out here this morning. I wonder where the family is at this morning? Little Jar'el next to me in his crib and both of us are so very happy. I wish i knew why those people are so against changes.**

**Meanwhile, back at the Counsel chambers the public meetings started. I knew my fellow ministers could easily handle these matters, but I needed to know the will of the people. I could feel the murmurs as the Vulcan representatives walked in and handed me the documents I questioned. Fed up with this foul attitude, I stood and said Hold. T'rel. T'Lin. Remain here please. Pointing at whom I thought was the leader in the crowd. You sir. Yes You. Stand forth and face me as an equal. I climbed down to the ministry floor.**

**You are many others here are distressed at the site of these people? You want them to leave? Or do you want them to die? The man stood his ground. And said I want them gone. The crowd was definitely with him. I gave them a look and they quieted down. Addressing the man before me. I asked, Why?. He didn't hesitate a second in responding. Because they hurt our people. Because they hurt you and your family. And because they took away the woman I loved.**

**You dared to extend the power of your love to another? An outsider?A Vulcan Female? The man relaxed a little bit. Yes Sir, I did. She wanted to stay. They came and took her when they left. I walked back up on the podium and grabbed a pad along with the Vulcan documents.**

**Giving the man the papers I said, Look at these. Can you read them? He said No. Pointing to these documents, I told him. Well in with all the trade agreements signed by the previous High Minister, are many signed documents such as these.**

**Back at home, T'lana senses something is wrong and mind links with father and Jar'an to find out what is going on. Jar'don said he is leading.**

**Meanwhile back in the counsel chambers. Would it surprise you that T'Rel and his family translated these documents and a large quantity of our natural resources were given as gifts to the Vulcans? **

**Would it surprise you to find out that this woman his wife, T'Lin came to me sick and injured and I healed her. Would it surprise you that this man T'Rel, her husband, came to me beaten by a mob hell bent on revenge for something they did not do? And I helped him back to health? Handing the man an information pad. Write this woman's name down on this pad and hand it to T'Rel, and ask him for his help.**

**He did so and walked over to T'Rel. Sir, he said. Will you please find her for me? T'Rel looked around the room and took the pad. I will do what I can.**

**The man walked back over to me. Today, I said, you have just shown me, and many others, the power of your love. You hate these people just because they are here, but you swallowed your pride and asked for help. Turning and addressing the crowd and camera's, And this is what all of Trill needs to do. Set aside their anger and bitterness. These two people are not your enemy's. They never were.**

**Walking back toward the podium turned back to the crowd and said, Now I'm not going to say to trust all Vulcan's. These documents demonstrate that it will take even more time for them to earn our trust. But These two people, T'Rel and his wife T'Lin, Have earned my trust. In time they may earn yours to. **

**We as a people are like no other when it comes to love. We are all called to lead by example, to those around us visitor or Trill. If we can not turn away our anger and lead with love and compassion, then we cant lead at all.**

**Everybody, Even the other ministers stood and applauded. After a moment to let what I said sink in, I raised my hands for silence. Now people can we get back to today's business?**

**I chimed in my mind link to T'Lana, The Anger of the people still burns against the Vulcan's. It will take time for it to cool. All is well for now.**

**T'lana Smiles, chiming back, I am glad... Had morning sickness this morning, honey. But I am ok**

**I asked, The Doctor visited you today. What did he say?**

**T'lana said, That I am pregnant and we are doing well, he said I should not have a problem carrying this baby to full term.**

**I ask, Child and Birthsack are growing at the same rate?**

**T'lana says, Yes honey, both are growing at the same time, I will have a checkup every 3 weeks until the child is born.**

**I said, Good to know. These meetings here are so boring.. T'lana laughs I know baby. I tell her, I got to go for now baby.. See you soon.**

**T'lana said, Ok sweetie. One thing the doctor did say to stay stress free and take it easy. I said, Yea...Right...Like that's going to happen with this family...**

**I asked, Did Norvo get all settled in on the back side of the island?**

**T'lana laughs. Jar'el chimes in Daddy mommy happy. T'lana Jar'el hush, yes dear he did. Daddy Daddy Daddy I chime in with Jar'el. Hi son. I hear you. I love you.**

**He would not stop talking. Daddy daddy daddy. I told him, Ok Son. Daddy has to work. I be home soon.**

**Jar'el said, Mommy secret. T'lana said, son hush. I asked, What Secret?**

**T'lana said, Don't worry honey, Jar'el please hush. Mommy has to talk to daddy. Trying to reassure T'Lana, I said, Yes...Son...Mommy Does need to talk to daddy. Jarel just would not let go of this. DADDY DADDY DADDY**

**I said, Ok son.. Tell me Mommy's secrets. Jar'el said, Daddy three**

**I said, Three what? T'lana said, Jar'el hush Honey I wanted you know when you came home.**

**Now I am trying to listen to the people and to my wife and child in my head. I was getting irritated. All Right! Somebody say something..Now!**

**T'lana said, We are going to have twins sweet heart, that's why Jar'el is saying 3**

**My mind screamed,WHAT!**

**T'lana said, Yes my love we are having twins, that's why we are very blessed. Shaking my head.. Twins?...HOLY SHIT! TWINS!**

**T'lana Laughs in your mind. Yes baby twins.**

**Although I never heard a thing, The last case just got finished. Minister Telora looked over at me and thought I was going to pass out. I sat there mumbling for a moment. She asked if I was ok? I said, The doctor examined T'Lana. I looked up at her. She has Twins. Minister Telora cracked up. Hey everybody she said. Our High Minister is going to be a daddy twice over. The first lady is having twins!**

**Everybody was laughing and applauding. I just sat there stunned. Shaking myself out of shock I said I got to get home.. I hit my auto transport and shimmered away. Minister Telora was still laughing as she walked out. T'lana still laughing, let the link go, Seeing you beaming in, She said, I told you I wasn't feeling well last night.**

**Stumbling in to the bedroom and sitting down hard in the bed, And Now I'm not feeling well tonight..**

**Talk about good aim…Twins? Boys or girls? Do we know yet?**

**T'lana said, We don't know yet, you me and our son knows.**

**I reach over and hug and kiss you.**

**The doctor told me to take it easy and to avoid stress if I can.**

**Jar'el was so excited when he heard the doctor say I was with twins.**

**His respond was ewwwww girls. She huged and kissed me back.**

**T'lana Dax Daddy Daddy Mommy Girls ewwww**

**Jar'an was snickering Son Please.**

**T'lana Laughs, Jar'el hush let daddy and me talk please. Girls ewwww**

**Hey Son. Girls are fun. You will get to teach them things.**

**T'lana Rubs her belly, That's for sure honey. Oh and you know what Son? They can teach you things too. Jar'el chimes in, Mommy daddy silly. I chime in, Daddy Loves Mommy. T'lana Chimes in, Mommy loves Daddy very much. Jar'el Chimes in, Mommy daddy you love me too**

**T'lana said, Yes my sweet baby we love you and your brothers or sisters very much.**

**Lying on the bed I placed my head on your belly. We are going to be a big family. You and me Trina and Norvo, Daddy and lilianna..**

**T'lana rubbing my head, If we have girls we need names and boys names too.**

**Thinking out loud I said, Oh my gods we are going to corner the market in dirty diapers. T'lana laughs. Kisses my head.**

**Tickeling your belly.. We do have a pretty great family..**

**T'lana agrees, Yes baby we do and very happy family. Except Jar'el he doesn't like girls.**

**Grinning wickedly, Well.. Speaking strictly from experience, When a boy figures out what a girl can do, that changes real fast.**

**T'lana Smiles, I know the love we have for each other. One day our son will know this with the woman he chooses.**

**I know, I said. What worries me is all the girls he's going to go through Just to find that perfect one. T'lana said, Look how long it took us to fine each other. Yea, I said, But look at what we all went through just to get here.**

**T'lana said, Yes my love, I only hope that this time around will be ok.**

**Suddenly my communicator chirped I pulled it out Its a text essage.**

**It's from Jan'el on Bajor. Kira miscarried this morning. She was hysterical and they had to tranquilize her. T'lana says,Oh no baby. Rubs my belly, Gods no. Excuse me a moment. I got up and went to the desk communicator and switched on the view screen. **

**Admiral Cartright, This is High Minister Jar'an.. Hello Jaran he said. I know I heard. Where is she. Down on Bajor. Admiral, hows your wife doing? She is in her last month. Why? Admiral we have had some serious violence here on Trill. A couple of assignation attempts. Is their any chance that somebody could have tampered with the fluid sample? No. Why? **

**Someone wants to hurt me by going after those people I care about. Be careful. I have reason to believe who ever is pulling the strings, Is very high up in Star Fleet.**

**Be careful of your wife's baby. Human/Trill combination can leave a large baby in a small birth sack. Remember the last month of my wife's pregnancy? The baby kicked his way out. Human Trill Mix can create large babies. If that happens she could bleed to death in minutes.**

**T'lana becomes very nervous about our family and our unborn children.**

**Please have Jan'el bring Kira back here. If Bajor objects, Tell them It's a personal request From the High Minister of Trill. Cartright said I will and good luck. Trill out. Clicked monitor off. Come in T'Lana. I know you are listening. Come here honey. You walk over and climb in my lap. I love you honey. We are safe.**

**T'lana said, I am afraid for the safety of our family and our unborn children. Honey, please don't let this gift be destroyed. Promise me. Rubs her belly.**

**Robert Patton I clicked the monitor on. No honey you stay here. Jaran to Ambassador Jackson. Scan your wife for the possibility of Katamine poisoning. We may have more trouble. And Jackson.. Tell no one.**

**T'lana gets up and goes over to jar'el and picks him up and takes him to the couch and sits down. Jar'el chimes in, Daddy mommy scared**

**Clicking the monitor controls. Jar'an to Jar'don, Have security scan the water supply and check the programming On all the replicators. Scan for ketamine contamination. Jar'don keep your wife away from all food and drink till its scanned. We have another rat on our island.**

**T'lana starts to cry telling our son to hush and not to tell you I am in tears. Jar'el Chimes in, Mommy why cry we here to protect you. **

**T'Lana stand there for a second. I pulled out my scanner. Good. No contamination. You and the babies are safe. Take this and scan the baby's milk and the other food in the kitchen. Honey, I know you are scared. It will be all right. I promise.**

**Jaran to DS9. Cartright here. Contamination is confirmed. Security alert. Stop your wife from drinking or eating anything. Scan the fluid sample and stations food and water supplies for Ketamine. In small amounts its harmless but in pregnant females it can kill the baby.**

**Jaran To Minister Telora, security alert level five all visitors are to be detained and scanned for Ketamine contamination. I just may have found the reason you are having conception problems. Scan yourself and staff and please have someone from the military scan the continent's water supply.**

**T'lana Prays, Oh gods please watch over us and protect us. Ezri please help us. T'lana Puts Jar'el to bed and walks into the bedroom, Screams Jar'an help me. I jump up and run in the bedroom, what's wrong!**

**T'lana Dax Sharp pain in my back. Omg, that was painful. Gods honey, You scared the shit out of me. Rubbing your back. There feel better? Scanning you again. See just some muscle spasms. Here scooping you up and placing you in the bed. Lay here and relax for a minute.**

**T'lana said, mmmmmm that is better thank you. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. The doc did say no stress. Like that is going to happen with all this.**

**T'lana Dax lays on my side oh god that was painful. Doctor said that would happen because of the twins. Jar'don knocked on the door and came in I scanned everything and everybody. Your not going to believe where I found it. Its in the pool and in the hot tub. The house water system is contaminated as well. We are back flowing through our filtering system The island should be free of contamination in about an hour. The city water supply is another matter. I closed the main valves and we are desalinating the water direct from the ocean.**

**T'lana laments, Oh god why will they not leave us alone Trill has never harmed anyone. We only accepted people to open our boarders. Never was allowed before. Mmmmm god the pain in my back again.**

**Honey please try to calm down Ketamine is also an inert substance found the our water filtration systems. We could just have a leak and nobody saw it. Jar'don checked the replicators. He has a couple dozen more to check but yours here at the house are just fine. Good Thank You. Please carry on. I went to the replicator and ordered up a big bowl of watermelon and berries and a huge glass of ice water.**

**Here baby eat this and relax. I will be right back. Jar'an to all television networks I need to make a public announcement.**

**T'lana said, I don't want anything, not hungry. Too worried about out people and family. Dad did you know I am pregnant with twins?**

**Jar'don almost faints. Twins? Wow!, Looking around to make sure no body is listening. You and Jar'an need to slow down. You're just like Yannis. Can't get enough. T'Lana laughs wickedly. You seem to have lost some of your squeamishness. Grinning, Jardon said, Lilianna has been working it out of me. T'Lana grinned wickedly at her father, Amongst other things I'm sure.. All right girl, now your getting nasty. I got to get back to work.**

**Meanwile back in the office, The networks chimed in ready 3-2-1...People of Trill. By now you have been in contact with our combined police force and military personnel. We have found evidence of a contamination of the substance called ketamine. We believe we have located the source but for everybody's protection our security personnel are scanning everybody for any excess contamination. To all visitors. Please be patient. Once you are scanned you will be released to go your way.**

**All our entertainment facilities are being scanned for safety as we speak. So please everybody Remain calm. Hopefully we will have this matter resolved in a couple of hours. That is all Thank You..**

**Flipping switches and changing channels, Jaran to Sisko. Please scan planet for any concentrated supply of Katemine. We may have an environmental issue here. Thank You.**

**Rising up from the chair I got dizzy. I went and got some water and snuck a couple bites of T'Lana's melon. T'lana Lays in bed and stretches, honey what's wrong gets up and comes to you. Are you all right? I stop. You are right. We have people to see to all this. I am just trying to do too much. My God, What if Kira playing in our pool contaminated her body. If so the Fluid sample would abort. We may have killed her child and not even known it.**

**T'lana Gets up out of bed and checks on Jar'el and finds him still sleeping. Walks into the kitchen looking for Jar'an, he is now where to be found.**

**T'lana Hears your voice baby where are you? Chiming in to our mind link. I'm out here at the patio. Looking at our paradise and wondering if it was our fault Kira is suffering. T'lana Comes out to join me, Please don't blame yourself or us we all swam in the pool.**

**I know, It just doesn't make sense. Odo would have felt the Ketamine just as soon as he jumped in. Scanning the water in the hot tub and then the pool. These readings make no since. There is Ketamine present but no where near levels needed to cause an aborted pregnancy.**

**T'lana Sits down in the chair, so what does all this mean?**

**It means we have somebody that wanted to hurt Kira knowing they would hurt me. My communicator chirped. I pulled it out. It's a text message. Jan'el has Kira sedated. Transporting to island spaceport. **

**T'lana Dax omg. Jar'an, how can we help here? God this all makes me sick who would want to hurt our best friends?**

**Robert Patton Walking over and sitting down beside you. An old enemy. The Federation President. But something like this would take a long time to show up.**

**T'lana What about our children Jar'el and our unborn? I am afraid the pool and hot tub might have affected me. I held her hand, No honey, I scanned you and the babies. You are fine.**

**My communicator chirped again.. It's another text message from DS9. Fluid container and Kira tested positive for Ketamine poisoning. DS9 checked bolt by bolt No further contamination.**

**T'lana said, Our children are safe. That's all I care about is the safety of our children right now. Snickering, I said, My fearsome little mother. I love you so much.**

**T'lana gives me a hug, mmmmm. I love you to my brave husband and father. Well, by morning we will have Kira here. Where we can love her and comfort her. And the contamination will be gone from our island. Fortunately due to the late hour many of our people are at home.**

**T'lana stiffens, JAR'AN, ITS ME EZRI, I CAN HELP**

**Hello Ezri, I love you for what you done but you can't stay. T'Lana is carrying twins. Can you transfer from her body to mine?**

**Ezri said, I know this why will make sure she and the children are safe. No I am part of Tlana. I can help Kira if you let me.**

**I said,Good, Rest for now. When she arrives we will help her.**

**Ezri said, What I have planned you can do. If, you are willing.**

**You know I love them both. What do you want?**

**Ezri said, When it is time I can transfer enough energy into you to save Kira. and gave her what we gave T'lana a chance to have a baby.**

**That would mean I would have to have sex with Kira again.**

**Ezri said, No. T'Lana would never forgive me for that.**

**Ezri said, Only a touch on her bare belly all you will have to do.**

**I said, Rest for now. We will talk later. I love my wife. My body is hers.**

**Ezri, misses and loves you. You know why. Can you help that?**

**Ezri, said, must leave so T'lana will be ok. I promise. Bye for now.**

**Ezri, before you go. I kiss T'Lanas lips. That's for you. T'Lana you ok?**

**T'lana, Yes, I think so. What just happen?**

**Ezri came out. She and I are going to team up and help Kira. But you and me need some food and rest. T'lana said, I agree my love. I am very hungry.**

**Let me guess. A cheese burger and fries.. T'lana said, yes please and chocolate shake While going to dial up the request on the replicator, MMMMmmm That sounds good. I think I will have the same. You rest here at the patio table. I will get the food. T'lana smiles, ok sweetie, I will stay right here.**

**Wait, One moment. I stretch out my mind to Polly and Jullian. They are on their way. Polly got scanned and cleared. Jar'don eating with Lilianna.**

**T'lana was sitting. Looking around I see father and his wife coming into view. Dad glad you too could come. How are you guys?**

**Yes,I added, Lilianna scanned clear didn't she?**

**Jar'don said she is fine. It looks to me like all this is to cover up a targeted poisoning. Looking over at Jar'don, I agree. And when I find this rat I'm going to squeeze the life out of him. Somebody did this to cover up a direct attack on Kira and Telora she is in the hospital. Damn! They knew that if they hurt her it would hurt me.**

**Smiling at Jar'don. I understand from your wife that she wants some alone time with you. That was you lilianna that sent me that image of the romantic dinner?**

**Lilianna and Jar'don said...Creepy... Jar'an. By the way the security lock down has been lifted. We found the source and sure enough the Filtration units have been tampered with. Each one had two filters operating with the barrier shields sliced open with a knife.**

**T'lana says, Omg,**

**Our filters too? Yes. Somebody has gotten on our island to cause trouble. I will recheck the entire island personal tomorrow. Oh by the way, Your swift action saved three pregnancies in town tonight. Not to mention our girls here.**

**How about Minister Telora? Is she alright? You said she was in the hospital. Jar'don said It doesn't look good. T'lana getting more upset. The more I hear all the hard news it just doesn't seem fair, omg crying**

**Thank You Jar'don. Please take your wife home and relax. I waited till they closed the gate. T'Lana ate her meal like a lawn mower eats grass. Damn girl eating for four? Giggling her chubby cheeks stuffed with food.**

**T'lana said, Sorry I am hungry, I could go for some ice cream**

**Laughing, I said, Ok,Honey, you know, before when we were just us. Things like this happened all the time. According to the old minister's record logs. Minor acts of violence were covered up in order to allow more visitors to our world. Now that we are the first family of Trill Its on our heads to handle matters like this. Good thing is we can handle all of this.**

**Baby's are alive tonight that would have suffered and died. Can you ask Ezri to help me help Minister Telora? Here is your ice-cream..**

**T'lana takes my hand and places it on my side where the dax is and close my eyes. Talk to her honey she listens to us.**

**Ezri I need your help for another. A woman, who has suffered much for a baby. Can you please grant me the power to save her baby?**

**Ezri said through T'lana looks over to you and answers. I will do my best. But be careful we could hurt T'lana .**

**Robert Patton Yes I understand. Put T'Lana first. Keep her safe.**

**Ezri said, Too much engry taken from her is dangerous**

**I asked, What do I do? I love my people. They are hurt because of me. Take my energy if you have to.**

**Ezri said, I will use both of you. Must touch their belles and that will be all. One at a time. Ezri says, I need to leave now. I will listen and wait for you. My sister needs to rest.**

**I said, We must go now. Can you do it now? Ezri said, You need me now? One on their way here, but one is in hospital now. Baby poisoned by Ketamine. Dying**

**Ezri said, Take us their now. I hit my auto transport and we shimmered away to the hospital. The second we appeared alarms sounded. Press was everywhere. The doctor came running .I picked up Ezri and placed her on the gurney. I whispered to the doctor. Take us to Telora now.**

**Ezri said, When we arrive hold my hand and do not let go ,and place your other hand on the tummy of the sick mother. Only need 1 minute just a touch.**

**We were rushed to her room. The minister was in the hospital bed her husband by her side. Doctor leave us. Guard the door. Ezri speaks to my mind does she trust us?**

**Telora, We are here to help. Do you trust me not much time. Decide. Show me her belly. She pulls the sheet aside. I ran my scaner for effect. Confirmed Katamine poisoning. What you two are about to see tell no one do you understand. Ezri spoke. hold my hand. Now place your other hand on her belly.**

**Ezri said, You see a blue glow of light and it is over. Your baby will live and so will you. I promise I am the spirit of Ezri Dax, T'lana falls faint.**

**I whirled around and caught her and laid her back down on the gurney to rest. Dizzy, I grabbed the side of the bed to brake my fall. Everything went black for a moment.**

**T'lana stirred. Jar'an, What happen to me?**

**Telora screamed and the doctor flew back in and was scanning me. His blood pressure is off the scale. He gave me a shot and my blood pressure went back down. I started to wake up. OUCH My head. Did it work? The doctor helped me to stand.**

**Telora and her husband were crying and hugging me The ketamine is gone. Doctor please help me to a chair. Please check T'Lana and the babies. Is she ok?**

**The doctor scanned T'Lana. She and the babies are fine. You sir are another story. I don't know what power you have but I do know if you use it again it could kill you.T'lana mind links Ezri I warned you to be careful.**

**I spoke aloud when I should have used the mind link, but I had a headache. For the life of an innocent child I had to risk it. If we don't love each other we are all just walking pieces of meat that are dead and don't know it.**

**Can I have some water? T'lana Wakes up and mind links did it work?**

**I looked over at T'Lana Can't link. Head hurts, but it worked.**

**I asked again, Can I please have some water?**

**Somebody hands me a cup. I start to take a sip. I smell some thing. Scan this and the water pitcher.. The doctor scanned both. Gods, Its salted with katamine. Find the nurse that brought this in and arrest her.**

**T'lana asks, What's going on? How is everyone?**

**I pull out my communicator. Jaran to hospital security Lock this hospital down. Nobody in or out.**

**T'Lana asked, Honey what happened is somebody wanted to kill her and her baby and they were just here to finish the job.**

**You are fine honey. Chiming in mind link the doctor knows nothing about Ezri.**

**T'lana Sighs oh god how is our friends and there baby?**

**Ezri cured them. But it hurt me. T'lana said, gods baby says in a link you cant do it again.**

**I told her. Trust me I know. My head feels like it exploded. My blood pressure shot off the scale. Her spirit is far more powerful than I ever imagined. Security knocked on the door. **

**I told them, we have a killer loose in this building. Get 50 cc's Diasapan Mix it in a spray bottle of 1/2 Alcohol and water. Shake bottle and spray hands. It will stick to the Katamine and glow blue under black-light.**

**T'lana lying on the gurney next to the bed of our friends wondering why someone wants us dead.**

**Some nurses brought us in some fruit and coffee. The security guard scanned it and cleared it. T'Lana perked up and began to eat..**

**T'lana said,I eat like a horse being pregnant with twins.**

**Telora starts to laugh and grimaces with pain. The doctor scans her. Looks like its time to deliver the baby. You just started labor. Doctor I think that is our Que. to leave.**

**T'Lana grabs another berry and a big sip of coffee . We all laugh again and I hit my auto transport device and we shimmered away.**

**We arrived back home and you protested. You wanted to stay. Honey, we already saw her naked and laid hands on her. We have to give them some privacy.**

**T'lana She was going to have the most wonderful act. Having a baby.**

**Well give it a few months and you are going to find out all about it. Are you still hungry?**

**T'lana said, I would love to have french fries and a shake I said, Let me guess. A chocolate shake. T'lana Giggles yes baby, sounds good**

**Laughing Ok lets get two. I'm hungry tonight too. But then you and I need to get some sleep. Kira will be here tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A coming Storm**

**The next day came early. It was dark and gray. A storm was coming from off shore. The wind carried the scent of water everywhere. I was awoken by the chirping of my communicator. I slipped out of bed and put on some clothes and went into the office. It was Jar'don. he was at the spaceport. He said, Just recieved delivery of Kira. Jan'el had to fly back with the shuttle. She is still sedated. You might need Jullian on this one. She tried to hurt herself. Please bring her here and put her in the guestroom. Thank You Jar'don out**

**I clicked on the Communicator again. Jar'an to Doctor Bashier. Kira has arrived. The situation is more serious than I expected. I will need your help. Please come as soon as possible.**

**T'Lana just woke up and walked in. She closed her robe as her father and a security guard were carrying Kira inside in a rescue gurney. She had on restraints and that disturbed T'Lana. She started to protest. I hugged her and told her Kira tried to hurt herself. T'Lana whirled around and was crying on my chest.**

**So Much. I guess she could only take so much. It was the third try. It took but she was poisoned with katamine just like the others.**

**Just as Jar'don and his assistant were leaving Jullian shimmered in. We don't have much time Jullian. T'Lana, I am going to need your help. Anything she said. Go lock the back door and come back in here naked. The site of you is what I need to stimulate me. Then you can get the fluid sample in this container and give it to Jullian. We have all seen each other naked before so this should not be a problem. I taught Kira how to do the link many years ago. I will use the link and stimulate a memory of her having a sexual encounter. She will think she was dreaming, but her body will react as if it was actually happening to her.**

**T'Lana, Its the best I can do and still preserve my fidelity to you. My body is and always will be yours, but we have to work fast while she is sedated. In her present frame of mind there is no chance of this working if she wakes. Jullian don't watch just concentrate and insert the fluids when I say.**

**Jullian went straight into doctor mode, then to work scanning her making sure she was clean of any toxins. He said ready. T'Lana came back in the room naked staring only at me. She took the container from my hand and did what she had to.**

**The sample was large and still warm when he handed it to the doctor. Then I linked with Kira and stimulated her mind. Soon her body was reacting and at the right time I told Jullian do it...now.. T'Lana cleaned me up and put her robe back on. We elevated Kira so the sample would stay in place.**

**I eased myself out of the link and went into the other room with T'Lana. Jullian please stay here. I need some alone time with my wife.**

**Ezri comes out and says I need to act fast before it will hurt the babies and T'Lana. Are you ready to help our friend? We walk back in..**

**Yes I said, lets do this now. Jullian uncover Kira's belly and step back. Say nothing. And do nothing. Ezri its time..**

**Ezri walks over and places her hands on Kira. Her hands glowed with a blue light and Ezri says she is now with child. Erzi fades and T'lana passes out from being over tired.**

**Jullian and I carry T'Lana back to bed so she can rest. I saw his look. I knew he had questions. So I motioned him to follow me to the kitchen. **

**We sat down with a couple cups of coffee.**

**For a long moment we both just stared into our coffees. I kind of knew what he was going to ask, so I started first. Jullian, what I am about to tell you about, you can tell no one. He said understood.**

**We Trills possess a special ability. When you and Polly make love she uses the link to enhance the experience right? He said, Yes. Well others and I have the ability to use the mind link far deeper than any know. It's like wareing another person as a second skin. I cant control them. Only experience what they experience Ezri just came and used her powers to take what we did and make a baby. If you scan her, she will be pregnant. It is a dangerous thing for the host, so Ezri may not be able to come back.**

**Trill spirits consume tremendous amounts of energy to manifest themselves. At times they must feed off the hosts body. Their life force. That is why T'Lana is sleeping.**

**Ezri fixed both you and Polly at the wedding. It was her idea. She loved you so much she wanted you to have a chance at the child she wanted to give you herself. Jullian started to cry. That's what we argued about, the last time I saw her.**

**Jullian, I reached across the table and hold his hand. Last night Ezri had to heal a baby at the hospital. She flowed through me to do it. In an instant, A lifetime of memories flowed through me. I saw and felt you two together making love. She told me she was going to come back to you and marry you when the crash happened.**

**By then we were both crying in our coffee. And now, the hard part. She wanted me to help Kira because she loved her too. She was confused by all the emotions and needed time to sort them out. Her and Kira had an experience together before she met you.**

**She chose you in the end and was coming back to set things right with the both of you. I squeezed his hand tight. Ezri loved you so much. She carries that love forever as a spirit. With your permission, If we have a girl, I would like to name her Ezri, in her honor. And I would like for you and Polly to be her GodParents.**

**It was more than he could take. Jullian broke down and sobbed like a baby. I just held and rocked him as he let out his grief. As he started to calm back down. I held him tight and said remember all this is just between us. No one else can know not even Polly. At least not yet.**

**I went in and checked on T'Lana. She was still sleeping. I heard Kira stirring. I used the mind link and told Jullian to come Kira was waking.**

**Kira saw me and said hi. Why am I tied up and naked. Smiling wickedly I said, Well, I just couldn't stand it any more so I spirited you away from DS9 tied you up and ravaged you for days and days on end.**

**Ha-Ha-Ha, we did that already remember? Untying your hands. You have had a real bad time. But T'Lana, Jullian, Ezri and I fixed what hurt your heart and shattered your soul.**

**Pulling out my medical scanner, I scanned you. See their three weeks pregnant. Kira's eyes went wide. She knew from the smell what was done. But she didn't care. Kira jumped up off the bed standing there completely naked and wrapped her arms around me and gave me the biggest most passionate kiss she ever gave me.**

**I pulled away. Kira? All dreamy eyed she said yes? You are dripping down your leg and you need a shower. Snapping back to reality, Oh yes of course you are right. She was looking around. I pointed Its over there. I will have somebody bring you some clothes. Grinning wickedly, I think I still remember the size.**

**T'lana, Waking up, calls for me again Jar'an, Where are you?**

**Coming honey Grinning wickedly, Kira said yes, you sure did. Pinching her butt she jumped. You go get cleaned up I will be back later.**

**T'lana now upset, Jar'an where are you? I cant see or move, crying JAR'AN. Jullian gave me a look. Yes, I know. I love my wife. Kira and I had a very torrid white-hot affair that burned out almost as fast as it started. So yes, we do have history. She is Odos. Jullian said That's not it. You might want to change your pants. **

**She got a little on you. I said, Gods, why now. Coming Honey just stay there.**

**I take off my pants and run into the bedroom. I'm here honey Hugging you. Ezri used allot of energy to fix Kira. You will be back to normal. I have already checked on Jar'el. **

**I had an accident and messed up my pants so I am just going over to get on another pair. Kira is awake now and feels much better She jumped up and hugged me and got some of that fluid sample on my pants. She is taking a shower Jullian is watching over her. I plop down in the bed. What a morning! What was that you said about a normal life?**

**T'lana said, I guess we will never have a normal life baby. Mmmmm Jar'an baby, are you here? Yes, right here honey.**

**The children are they all right? Helping Kira took too much out of me.**

**I know honey. I love you. There was a knock on the door. Honey its Kira. And she is dressed and smells better now. T'lana Covers up and gets comfy, ok let her in.**

**Kira peaks in. Hey how are you? Jar'an told me what you did. You took a big risk. T'lana said, We did what we had to for you dear sister, But Ezri will not be back for along while. I have to rest and for our children **

**Kira, You are family. Just as soon as I heard. I had to help. Somebody did this to us. You were poisoned by a dose of Ketamine. **

**Many here were poisoned. Minister Telora's baby almost died last night. Ezri healed him. She went into labor soon after. We don't know what happened yet. Admiral Cartright is scanning every body and everything down to the last nut and bolt. His wife was poisoned too. They got to her in time.**

**Kira, T'Lana needs to rest and we need to talk. You sleep T'Lana, I will set up some breakfast and coffee and bring you something in about an hour. T'lana asked, Kira please come over here and give me a hug, before you leave. A Hug, Kira said, As she climbed in the bed. She hugged us both so tightly and kissed us. I owe you everything. Both of you. I love you both.**

**T'lana hugs Kira tight we love you too, I wish I could see you. But gave me time I will be back to normal. Come Kira lets let her sleep. We walked out and I closed the door. And went into the kitchen.**

**T'lana said, bye, I will see you later. Love you Kira.**

**We sit down at the table and I hand her some coffee. Sipping it she said thanks just the way I like it. Sipping my coffee as I sat down. Their is a great many things I know you like Kira. Somebody on DS9 and on Trill has tried to commit the most Horrible of murders. **

**Murdering the unborn. It's one of the only few laws that Trill still carries the death penalty for. **

**Hospital security captured a nurse but she swallowed poison before we could question her. I am really worried about you. We may not be together, but I never stopped loving you. Hurting yourself like that really scared me. I saw what happened. I was in your mind while you were out. I brought back a memory of the last time we made love so I could stimulate your body to give us an egg. Then Jullian gave you my fluids. Ezri took the mix and did the rest.**

**The shock of what was done out of love was almost too much for Kira to bare.**

**She started crying the biggest tears. I could not hold back either. I got up and came over and held you so tightly. Whispering, she said I can still feel you inside me. I said and I will always remember what it feels like to be inside you. I just held her and rocked her gently as we both cried.**

**T'lana Slowly feels her way around and walks in and asks am I intruding on anything?**

**After a long moment I sat back down. Kira, none of this is your fault. You are not defective in any way. You are beautiful. Inside and out.**

**I turn to help T'Lana. I thought you were going to rest. Here Honey, please sit. I was about to tell Kira what Ezri told me.**

**T'lana feels for the chair, my sight is coming back. It's sill a little hard to see. Julian scanned me and checked the children before he went to see his wife. Jules says I am tired but I will be ok.**

**I ask,You want a cup of coffee Honey?**

**T'lana responded, Yes please, where is kira sitting? Kira says right here honey and takes my hand and helps me sit down. I am happy your are still here Sis. Hugs Kira so tight, whispering in Ezri's voice. She say's I love you always have and always will. Ezri leaves and restores my eyesight.**

**Kira said, I love how you two dote over each other. It's so cute. Well I seem to remember Odo doting all over you when he was here. **

**What? Ezri again? Creepy how she does that. But it does bring me back to my conversation. Here honey your coffee. Oh you can see again. Good. **

**Kira, last night when we were saving Telora's baby Ezri's spirit went through me. In an instant She shared a life times of memories. She also gave me messages for Jullian and you. Some very personnel messages. T'Lana held Kira's hand. Ezri loved you and Jullian. When she crashed, she had decided to go back and set things straight. **

**Now it's up to me. I know how close you two got. About the kissing and the sharing of things like two women do. Kira was shaking . Honey, I said don't be ashamed of expressing your love ever. Certainly not here I have seen the love two women share and its beautiful. Nothing to be ashamed of. I never did that before. Only the one time. Odo doesn't know. He can never find out..**

**T'lana Oh I did not know honey, Looks over at Kira and asks how are you feeling? Kira responds I feel so much better and my new baby is healthy and due in 3 months. Kira asks me how I was feeling? Kira I feel wonderful and stronger now.**

**Continuing my line of conversation, This is murder of the worst kind. Murder of the unborn. One of the few laws that still carries the death penalty here on Trill. Ladies, I know who did this to us. Who is behind it. It's the UFP President. He has hated me since I talked Elondra into leaving him and marring me.**

**I am going to catch him up in his own words. I am calling him here to handle direct talks for the new agreements between Earth and Trill.**

**Oblivious to my conversation the two girls were off in their own worlds Talking and whispering and giggling. T'lana and Kira both laughed They just realized we are due about the same time.**

**I ask, did you two hear me? T'lana said, Were sorry yes we heard you**

**Sitting back I just laughed. You two are more alike than you know.**

**Both of them said Yes we know. We both know you. I added, And I love you both my ladies.**

**T'lana Smiles, I am so happy and relaxed now. I love my husband and my family. Kira, I also gave you a piece of me. I did so out of love.**

**T'lana stiffens and leans back and closes her eyes. Ezri's voice comes out, I gave to everyone I ever loved and cared for. I love you all. I know you and Odo will make wonderful parents.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Violation**

**Back in my office, I finished my coffee. The two ladies are gossiping as if nothing special happened. I can tell T'Lana is just going with it. Kira will always own a piece of my heart. Hopefully now she can at last begin to heal. I am so different now. Caring for my Trill brothers and Sisters, has changed me. Life seems so precious to me now. What I didn't know was how the people would react to what we did to save the babies. In truth I don't know what I will do when I get my hands on the killer.**

**Message to Admiral Cartright. Congratulations on the birth of your child. It is good to know all is well. Kira though is another matter. All this really tore her apart inside. She is better now, but true healing will take time.**

**Message to Ambassador Jackson, Please convey my sincerest appreciation for the UFP Presidents concern. Trill extends formal invitation for your presence here on Trill for the final Talks concerning our trade Relations.**

**Message to High Minister T'Pau, Please respond to my message. Enough time has passed. We have had hard times all around and request your permission to speak with you at your earliest convenice. Ambassador T'Lana.**

**Hi honey, Where is Kira? Is somebody watching her?**

**T'lana chimes into our mind link, Yes, she is laying next to me in bed, Kira is fine and sleeping.**

**Good. Her mind is going to need the rest. And you should too. We all took an awful dangerous risk to do what we did to Telora and Kira. We can't expect Ezri to be able to do anything till after the children are born.**

**T'lana Gets up from the chair and waddles back over to our bed and gets in, The nurse is with kira and we need our rest baby.**

**How is Polly doing? Last time I saw her she looked like she swallowed a basketball. T'lana I checked in on her too. She is doing well and asleep too, Honey we are all going to be all right, I love you.**

**Looking at my watch.. Oh shit. I have to go to the counsel chambers. I sneak in and kiss you good bye. I will be back as soon as I can. I hit my auto transport and beamed away.**

**What greeted me at the counsel chambers shook me up. I walked in to take my place and all went quiet and bowed. I heard my foot falls on the stone floor and took my seat. Calling the meeting to order. I called for the first case of the day.**

**Mr. Telora stepped forward to the podium. High Minister I need to speak. And then he bowed down on one knee. I came down off the raised podium. And said rise and greet me in love as an equal. Your heart is heavy?**

**With big tears in his eyes he raised his hands to embrace me. I did so with genuine love and compassion. Please my brother, speak your mind. I stepped back to hear his words.**

**High Minister all of Trill is in your debt. Thousands of unborn were at risk and you saved them. You truly are a leader of love. You despite being high minister threw off your rank and status to come to the aid of my wife and myself and almost died in doing so. **

**In honor of you, and this completely unselfish act of love. My wife and I ask for the honor of naming our first born baby boy Leo Jar'an Telora.**

**Both of us were crying as we embraced yet again. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers. All the ministers were on their feet cheering me. I looked around I was wiping my eyes, as the crowds cheers died down. The people were listening. The camera's rolling so I took a moment to swallow hard and compose myself.**

**I have never been go greatly honored. Thank you. He asked me why I did what I did that night. I did it because I love all my people. You all made this possible. When I came here the very concept of love was foreign to me. You people. You and my lovely wife taught me the power of love. You taught me that as a leader I am called to love. **

**Well, Love, as we know it, is not love till we give it away. For without love we are all just pieces of meat walking around, not yet realizing that we are dead already. I was dead inside and you healed me. Should I do any less? Mr Telora, Please convey my warmest congratulations on the birth of your child and I would be honored to Lind my name to him.**

**The crowd erupted as we embraced and he left. Now can we call this meeting to order? Thank You. The day's trials came and went quickly. All seemed in a much better mood. The crowd didn't even whimper when T'Rel came into the room and handed me the pad.**

**Reading the pad I addressed the cameras. To the man who came here last week. Ambassador T'Rel has found who you were looking for. With special permission of the Vulcan High Commander herself T'Pau has authorized her return as an act of peace and love to the people of Trill.**

**So if you are hearing my voice, be here next week for she will be arriving then. The crowd erupted in applause again for both T'Rel and me. To his credit he bowed to the people and left the counsel chambers.**

**Holding up the pad. People, I still do not trust the Vulcan's, but this is an excellent beginning. Now lets get back to today's business.**

**Looking around at the other ministers, Oh is that it? Snickering, Minister Telora usually did all this court stuff, but she is busy being a mommy, so this meeting is adjourned and lets go home folks. The crowd laughed and started to file out.**

**Arriving back home T'Lana handed me a medical pad. Take a look at what this pad and what it says about mine and Kira's babies. Our children are growing at a normal rate and Kira little baby is now 1 month into the pregnancies. We are doing very well.**

**This is good to know my love. But my concern is what is in her mind. Kira is a very headstrong person. But something fractured her personality. She needs to be watched. Her hormones are way out of balance. T'lana said, Don't you worry, I and my old friend Kira we will spend the day together, plus we have a nurse here too. Everything will be ok.**

**I walk in my office and turned on my Communicator to send some messages. Message to Admiral Cartright at DS9, from High Minister Jar'an Tigan. Kira's toxin contaminated state eliminated. Pregnancy restored. Request access to Kira's private medical files. Please copy database and transmit to Dr. Jullian Bashier, Trill Capital City Hospital. Her body is repaired. Her mind is another matter. Psychological profile consistent with that of a rape victim.**

**T'Lana chimed in our shared link. I read what you wrote. God's please tell me it's not true. I ask, You still with her? Yes were walking on the beach. She feels at peace here for some reason. But we are back home now. Who ever knocked her out and injected the baby with Ketamine could have done anything to her. There is a dark spot she is using nearly all her strength to hide it from me.**

**I hear laughter coming from the bedroom, I find T'Lana and Kira lying on the bed, with popcorn and sodas. Laughing our butts off.**

**Message to Jar'don, Please gather supplies and install Video cameras and proximity Microphones to cover a span of 1/2 mile north and south of boardwalk entrance to beach. Bury and hide all equipment from site. Install shielding to prevent detection. I am going to hang a very big rat with his own words.**

**I chime back into T'Lana, Good. She needs to laugh. After tonight she will need to laugh. The night was cloudless. The stars shining and twinkling brightly. Kira T'Lana and me are sharing some alone time. **

**We laughed and talked. Some of the sparkle has come back in her eyes. Now, I have to shake her well being. Kira, when I was in your mind, helping you, I saw you argue with the Federation Doctor. I felt genuine fear. And now what was done to you took the use of another drug. It's called, Rohipnall. **

**It's a neural paralyzer. Honey, you still had traces in your brain when you came here. Kira got real quiet. T'Lana held her hand. I know about the memory you are hiding. Kira started to shake. T'Lana got up and hugged her tightly. **

**You are a strong woman. Used to having authority over others. Giving orders and having them carried out. Linking with Kira, I can see the dark spot. There is nothing to be ashamed of. He took advantage of you. **

**Murdered your baby and raped you didn't he? Kira scrambled to her feet and fell down scrambling away to the steps and curling up in a tight little ball. **

**Shaking, saying Go away. Begging Please, Please go away. T'Lana was furious at me. How dare you she hissed. I didn't break my link. She is facing the memory. Its hold on her is almost gone. Now, I have to extract it. Pull it all out. Kira screamed.. Shaking... Crying... She reached up to me. **

**I grabbed her hand. Hold on Kira, Hold on.. She screamed again and I pulled her to her feet and held her tight. She clung to me sobbing. He did it. The bastard did it.. Oh God why she hollered. I held her in my arms. I swear to you. I will avenge this. We love you. It was never your fault. You trusted. He did this and I will make him pay.**

**I signaled the nurse and she gave Kira a hypo sedative. I scooped her up. T'Lana followed as I placed her in our bed to rest. T'Lana I know I promised not to kill that bastard. Do you still want to hold me to that promise? T'Lana was holding Kira. Rubbing her head as she slept. She looked up at me with fire in her eyes. She hissed Hell No. Hunt him down and end this. I said will do..**

**I ran into the office and sent coded priority one signal to DS9. Admiral Cartright came on. I hissed, Arrest the doctor now. The bastard murdered Kira's baby and raped her. Used Rohipnal to paralyze her. Oh and Admiral, Make him scream. Admiral said, with pleasure. He terminated transmitting and went to arrest the doctor himself.**

**T'lana being ever the protective mommy, was hugging and rocking Kira in her arms,.You could have harmed the baby doing that, Jar'an.**

**Meanwhile back at DS9..The admiral stomped out of his office and a security detail followed in step behind him. **

**Everybody saw the look in his eyes and scrambled to get out of his way. He went to the medical center and faced the doctor. He asked why? **

**The doctor knew he was found out. All he said was Orders. Admiral Cartright hit him so hard he flew backwards, half way across the medical bay. He turned to his detail and said bring him. They scraped him up off the deck and dragged him away.**

**Back on Trill.. I told T'Lana The baby is unharmed. Her mind is another matter. I did what I have to do. She showed me. Her mind recorded the event and tried to block it out.**

**T'lana said, Damn, still we worked to hard to bring her back the baby she lost. I countered, And now, with her mind right she will be able to raise that child.**

**T'lana asked, Who did this to her?**

**I said, The very doctor she trusted to get her pregnant in the first place. Admiral Cartright is probably bouncing him off the cell walls by now.**

**T'lana said, I hope so sweet heart. Kira needs peace and move on with her life.**

**I told her, She will be shaky for a while. She will need the love of her friends and her husband. As a citizen of Bajor, we will have to notify them. But I will leave that up to Cartright. Soon the Federation president will be here and I will end this.**

**I started to walk away, then I Frose mid stride. I heard something very faint, Jar'an can you hear me? Its Ezri, check Kira baby and T'lana. Sense something wrong. and fades**

**I grabbed a medical scanner and checked Kira's baby. T'Lana come with me. I scooped up Kira and hit my auto transport. We stepped off the transported pad with Kira in my arms and alarms started going off. Doctors came running I placed Kira on the gurney. The baby is in distress. I hold on to T'Lana as she wanted to go inside. She hissed at me, jerked loose and went in anyway.**

**T'lana Stands back against the wall holding her belly and praying the baby will be all right. Minutes later the doctor comes over and says it good thing you got her here fast. The little baby and mother will be just fine. The doctor looks at me and says your turn little mommy, lets take a look at you.**

**I said, Go ahead T'lana all this excitement could have affected you. It's good to get checked out. Doctor what is wrong with Kira?**

**The doctor was cross with Jar'an and T'lana, You too need to rest or you Tlana will be placed on bed rest for the next 2 months.**

**I ask again, Please doctor is Kira all right?**

**The Doctor looked at Kira, Kira has been going through to much stress and it affected the baby too, So for the next 3 months she is to be on bed rest. Only allowed to get up, shower and relax.**

**I explained to the doctor, Doctor, she was attacked. Her mind blocked it out. She just came to terms with it. Did it hurt her?**

**The doctor checked her scanns, No. Kira is a strong woman and in 3 months her child will be born, She and T'lana are not to leave home until the baby is born. Now your turn let me see how your blood pressure is.**

**Ok Doctor, I'm sure its a little high having to carry Kira and all.**

**The doctor was real cross with me. What do I have to lock everyone down to keep you healthy?**

**Doctor, I have a duty. He interrupted me. You sir have a duty to stay strong and healthy for your family. Ok doctor. You're right as usual. I promise to take it easy. Did we loose any more babies to the Ketamine contamination?**

**The Doctor said, No, thank god you got to everyone in time.**

**Breathing a sigh of releif. Ok Thanks Doctor. Now I can relax. Can I take Kira home?**

**Doctor said, yes and make sure that both mommies take it very easy.**

**The doctor gives me a blood pressure shot. You may look young on the outside but your insides are wrecked. Scars everywhere. Broken bones everywhere. Skin burn's, Skin Grafts. You have to take care of yourself. We need you High Minister. Please take it easy.**

**I will. Doctor. I will return the gurney tomorrow. I hit my auto transport and we all shimmered away.**

**Back at home, T'lana said, Well hell I can't go nowhere for 2 months. I am going to go stir crazy. Not really, I said, You have Kira and me to play with. T'lana said, Bed rest yea right, Kira and I will have each other for company. Baby, promise me you will slow down and take it easy. I need to check in on Jar'el.**

**T'Lana was walking through the house. All was quiet. T'Lana closed and locked the doors, checked on Jar'el and walked back in the bedroom. She found her husband lying on top of the bed asleep. She woke me up and took my clothes off and we both slipped into the bed and T'Lana snuggled up to Kira and went to sleep.**

**The next morning as I woke, I noticed Kira was gone. I got up and slipped on some pants and shirt to go look for her. I found her in the kitchen sitting as before at the table all dreamy eyed, sipping on coffee. I yawned and stretched and said hello. **

**As I reached for the coffee she got up and hugged me tight. Thank you for everything. I just couldn't process what happened to me. Not since the Cardassian occupation, have I seen such evil. And not since I came here have I known such love. I held her tight and kissed her forehead. Whispering in her hair so only she would hear. **

**Here my Bajorian Queen you will always be loved. Now please sit down. The doctor has you on bed rest so you can't stay up for very long. Oh by the way, I got a recorded message from Admiral Cartright. He say's to take your time getting well. **

**The Bajorian High Counsel has been imformed of your situation and approved your leave for as long as you need. Seems the poor Admiral had an accident last night. He hurt both his hands questioning the doctor. He said he made a full confession. That rat bastard will be eating and drinking through a straw for a very long time. His confession along with what I get out of UFP Jacobs will seal his doom. I'm so sorry I had to hurt you last night, but I had to see. **

**And more importantly, you had to see it. You feel better? I feel safe when you hold me. Backing away, Oh wow that didn't sound right. I helped her back to the chair. I would gladly hold you for as long as you need. But you have Odo for that now. T'Lana said you felt more at peace when you were walking on the beach yesterday. **

**You were remembering when we first met. I'm glad you remember. I can never forget it, she said. You changed me..**

**Walks into the kitchen and wonders what is going on, Kira was not in bed. Gets dressed and wonders into the kitchen, Hi guys. Kira your supposed to be resting. Hugs and kisses my husband walks over on hugs Kira. Kira how are you feeling today?**

**Kira said much better thanks to you two. I said, you both are supposed to be on bed rest, Handing T'Lana her coffee, and sipping on my own. Please girls sit down. You're getting to heavy to scoop up and carry to the hospital.**

**The doctor told me to take it easy too so how about veging out in bed for the rest of the day. Kira, Odo must be told. How do you want me to handle it? I can send the Admiral if you trust him.**

**T'lana Smiles, I am hungry. Kira do you know what I like to eat? Cheese burgers and fries and milk shakes**

**Kira sidestepped my question. She said, I would like that too. I said for breakfast?**

**We both looked at you and said Hell Yes. Both giggles.**

**I throw my hands up. I give up. Cheese burgers it is. Walking over to the replicator I chuckled, Cravings.. Aww what the hell I'll have one two. The girls started giggling. I set the food up on the kitchen table. The girls started munching and giggling before I could sit down and get started. Slow down Girls. Enjoy the food. I chuckled, Its so good to have you here Kira.**

**T'lana said to Kira, I do think we have created a monster, laughs.**

**Noticing Kira drip Cheese and Ketchup, Chuckling, I said yea, a messy monster.**

**T'lana Laughs, Rubs her belly, its going to be hard soon, will not be able to walk. I will be waddling. Laughing, I said, Looks like I will need to take the both of you in the shower and hose you both off.**

**Kira asks, when will my husband be home?**

**I said, He will be back at DS9 in about a week. Of course you and him will stay here till the child is born. Kira, I can't believe what you both have done for me. I will never forget.**

**I said,We love you. What ever you need just ask..**

**Kira spoke up, My own room and bed, I think and know I will be ok now. Pointing down the hall, we have the guestroom you broke in last time. It's just down the hall. After Odo gets here we will set you both up in the guesthouse.**

**T'lana and Kira smiles, and giggles at me. What? Omg I have cheese all over my chin. Laughing, I had to admit. Now I need a shower. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. We all laughed. After we finished eating, we all felt like we ate 20 pounds of food, but it sure felt good. I give Kira some towels so she can use the guest bathroom. T'Lana and I went into our own and she layed out on the shower lounge. **

**I had some fun soaping her up and playing a little as I washed you off. I washed off and shut the water off. I heard the guest shower running and thought nothing of it. I went and brought you a towel and we dried off. The shower kept running. I stretched out with my mind link. **

**My eyes went wide. T'Lana come with me. I knocked on the bedroom. Their was no answer. I open the door and go in. Cautiously, I knock on the bathroom door. Kira you ok? She didn't answer. I went in and found Kira all balled up on the shower floor just rocking and shaking. I turned off the shower. **

**T'Lana grabbed her towel and gave it to me. I dried her off and wrapped her up in it. Kira wasn't talking but she clunged to me fiercely. I sat on the guest shower chair holding and rocking Kira. T'Lana said nothing. Just towel dried her hair. I chimed in my mind link with T'Lana. Still choking back emotion, she is just like Polly was. She is all broken inside. This will take a lot of time and a lot of love to overcome.**

**T'lana Covers Kira with a very warm robe and tries to hug them both rocking with them and holding tight.**

**I said T'Lana lets put her to bed. I pick her up and carry her back to our bedroom. T'Lana climbed in the bed and pulled the sheets back. Gently, I layed her down in the bed. Kira didn't want to let go. T'Lana used her mind link to break her concentration and focus on her. Kira hugged T'Lana tightly. Just shaking. I covered them both and put some clothes on. T'Lana just rocked her. Letting her cry out her grief.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kira stirred and woke up still wrapped in the large bath towel. Instantly she realized she was not in the guest room. For a second she didn't know where she was. Then I walked around the bed and said hi. She smiled an said Hi. What happened? You went into the shower and collapsed into a tight little ball and was shaking like a leaf.**

**Do you know who I am? Kira snarled at me, Of course I know who you are. Ah snarling, That's a good sign. Have you ever had any seizures? Not since I was a kid why? I think this entire trauma may have triggered one. Can I link with you? I can tell if the meds you received have altered your brain chemistry. **

**T'Lana just came out of the bathroom and climbed back in the bed. Kira said I could link with you now. Oh, I said, This might be interesting. I pulled a chair over and sat down. T'Lana started to protest I raised my hand and said no. Let her try. It will strengthen her mind. **

**I felt her reaching out. Weakly at first but she got stronger. She felt my warmth. Felt my love. Then she saw something. Something I've kept hidden for a very long time. Her eyes went wide gasping she pulled back out. You have a dark spot. A very old one.. T'Lana and Kira were both scared.**

**I buried my face in my hands and said out loud I swore I'd never go back to that memory ever again. All this has dug it back up. I started to shake and cry. T'Lana was at my side instantly rubbing my back trying to comfort me. Kira was transfixed. **

**She asked what happened? I got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. After cleaning up and washing my face, I could see, from the looks on their faces they were both very worried. They always thought of me as the strong one taking care of them.**

**I sat down. After a long moment of me just staring at the floor, I began. I'm 54 now. 47 years ago, a man came. He touched me. He did things to me, made me do things. After he was through with me he just walked away laughing at me. I never understood why. Kira and T'Lana were both in tears and shaking from the shock of what was being revealed to them. I never said anything. I felt so guilty. So ashamed**

**9 years later a neighborhood boy tried to.. do things with me. I went from being afraid of my own home to being afraid of my own neighborhood. After a while he disappeared. Later I found out he killed himself. I never had anybody I could trust to talk to. School was a lesson in bulling and torture. I was called so many foul names like Queer, Fagot, Retard and so many others, that no girl would ever date me. **

**I spent my entire 4 years in high school alone. My first time with a girl didn't happen till I was 22. I spent my 2 1st birthday hunting down the bastard that molested me and I found him with a little Adorian orphan. I saw those eyes. He was so scared so hurt and ashamed. He ran away. I beat that man to death and went looking for the boy. I found him in a nearby orphanage. He had killed himself. The authorities investigated the entire case.**

**They found out that man had been feeding off the orphans and had violated as many as 12 others that they know of. They said I acted in defense of a minor child and released me. I hoped aboard the next available ship and left earth and never returned. I have been in space since I was 22 years old.**

**That Vulcan woman T'Lin. When I found her she was being chased. She was so dirty and shaking and I later found out was entering her Pon Far Event. I helped her, and she became my teacher. She showed me things and helped me too. She melded with me and taught me how to file the memory away.**

**So now you know. Why you, T'Lana, Polly, and you Kira mean so much to me. That's why this sickens me. Because it happened to me and I felt so helpless..I ah... I swallowed hard. I just shook my head and couldn't speak. Just sat there shaking and cring.**

**T'lana Came to me and hugs and kisses me, feel your children inside me. Feel the love your son and daughters have for you. Feel the love that we all have for you. You are never going to be alone again.**

**Both girls pulled me into the bed and hugged me and comforted me. We all cried. And just held each other for a long time.**

**I said, T'Lana, Kira, all this. Can't tell anybody.. Not even Odo. **

**T'Lana you saved me and showed not only what love is but how to love again. I love my family and Kira, you will always be family to me. I would like to say it gets better. It's always there. Burned into the back of your brain. You do get stronger and one day you will be able to file it away in your mind and go on with your life.**

**Kira, you have a beautiful baby on the way, and a wonderful husband to care for you two. We may live separate but we will always be a part of each other.**

**T'lana Sits down and relaxes holding my husband and kissing him, Kira we always be family and friends. I love you all Jar'el links in me love mommy and daddy.**

**For the first time today, I smiled. Chiming in my mind link. Jar'el, you always seem to know what to say. Thanks son. I love you too.**

**Wiping my tears, I say, Why don't we have soda and popcorn and go soak in the pool? T'lana Smiles ,mmmm babies are kicking. Giggles, son your sisters are wanting to come out and play with you.**

**Jar'el says EWWWWWWWW...Girls!**

**Kira can hear now and we all laughed. I walked back in with two robes. Here are a couple of robes. You two get naked and go ahead and enjoy the water. It has already been checked and the whole island has been cleared of any Ketamine contamination. I will bring the popcorn and drinks.**

**Jar'el chimes in, Daddy mommy Kira, me go too**

**I will leave that up to your mother son.**

**T'lana chimed in to Jar'el No baby when you are older and able to swim you can go into the pool with your sisters and the rest of the family.**

**I added, But only when we are with you. Never alone understand?**

**I have to go send off a message and I will be right back. Stepping in my office I typed up a text message. To Admiral Cartright. Odo is expected to arrive at DS9 day after tomorrow. Since Kira is a Bajorian citizen, Please transfer prisoner to Bajorian authorities on planet. Odo would kill him if he is still on station.**

**T'lana relents and changes her mind. Goes in and picks up Jar'el and takes him out to the pool and puts him on a baby floater. Holds him close so he doesn't fall off.**

**After bringing all the snacks and drinks I pealed out of my clothes in front of both the girls. T'Lana was whistling at me saying take it off take it all off. Kira was cackling with laughter and giving me the hungry eye stare. Grinning I did a strip tease and then walked into the pool and slid on the pool chair between my two girls.**

**Jar'el chimes in, daddy being silly mommy. Laughing, yes son I know and I love you all so much.**

**Relaxing I heard Polly. She got an eye full of my strip tease and asked if she could join us. Jullian will be around later. He is still at work. I whistled at her as she was taking her clothes off and she did a strip tease. Kira only saw her bulging belly. Wow you're really big.**

**Polly says hello everyone, Coming in with her big baby belly showing. T'Lana said, My god sis you look like any day now.**

**Polly says i am due in the next couple weeks, I cant wait to have my baby come into this world. Laughing, I'll bet Jullian is a nervous wreck..**

**Polly said, we both are very nervous ,we cant wait to have our son in our lifes. Polly looks at T'lana and Kira. wow you guys are starting to get big like me.**

**T'Lana honey, we will need to hire another nanny for Polly.**

**T'lana said, I agree sweetie. We are going to hire at least 4 nannies to help us. We better call the service where we got ours and let them know.**

**Laughing, I said, I just don't see Polly changing diapers all day. She will be puking her guts out.**

**T'lana Giggeling, Calls for the nanny to come and get Jar'el ,am afraid he has gone to sleep. I said, Our family is going to get real big real soon.**

**We all just sit back and enjoy the day. I gave Polly my chair and snuggled up with T'Lana rubbing her belly and other places. Kissing her passionately. Polly teasingly said you two going for triplets?**

**T'lana said, NO Triplets, My body would not be able to have another body in here. Its all ready crowed.**

**Rubbing her belly I whispered to the babies, Don't worry girls we will make more later.**

**T'lana Just smiles and giggles.**

**Hey Polly, Have you and Jullian thought of a name for the baby yet?**

**Polly said, Yes we did. We are going to call him De'van Jules Bashier**


	21. Chapter 21

**Family Blessings**

**T'lana Was sitting by the window, looking out into the ocean waves and drinking coffee. It is so beautiful out there this morning. Kira is sitting next to me and is at peace.**

**I chime in my mind link to T'Lana, Sending T'Rel to see if he can help. Suspect rape took place in her shower At DS9. That's why she reacted and had a seizure. Had nurse adjust her med. Probably why she is more peaceful now. Odo traveling at high warp from DS9. Should arrive soon. Admiral Cartright may be with him.**

**Her mind is focused on a memory tied to the ocean. It was the first time I used the link on her. It's like a child learning to swim, being afraid to swim and holding on to the edge of the pool.**

**I will be home as soon as I can. I don't know how she will react when she sees Odo.**

**Message to Bajor High Counsel. From High Minister Jar'an of Trill. Your officer Kira of DS9 was viciously attacked and raped by a Federation officer. Redeployment back to DS9 not possible. Request new orders transferring Commander Kira to Trill as Bajoran Ambassador. Also request open trade talks as Trade with Federation in jeopardy do to recent events. End**

**T'Lana smiles, I feel funny. Giggles I get nervous. Are you going into labor? T'Lana said, Don't think so. Not time. mmmm you feel so good. Ouch someone is kicking. Rubbing your belly, I said, Easy little one It's not time yet.**

**T'lana said, mmmmm baby they both are kicking laughs. They are linking into our minds. Sorry mommy daddy giggles, giggles**

**Hello Ezri and Yanas. You need to calm down. Mommy is counting on you. Mommy tell them, Yes please, mommy and daddy are having alone time**

**The girls feel you. Daddy warm. Make mommy warm.**

**We both giggle we want play. The girls say, We come see brother.**

**Jar'el chimes in EEWWWWWW Girls. I just laughed..**

**T"lana was laughing. I ease myself out. Ezri says daddy don't go. Laughing harder, I said, That's our daughter. We were both laughing hard.**

**I chimed in to the girls, Just like your mother aren't you Ezri.**

**Giggling, she said, yes daddy. I lay my head on your belly. Don't worry girls. I'm right here. Humming low, vibrating your belly.**

**Mmmmmmm The girls say, We like daddy humming Daddy rubs belly to calm them. I tell them, Girls go back to sleep. I kiss your belly. Daddy loves you...HHHMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm. The girls chime in, Boys ewwwwww giggles.**

**Now Girls.. Be nice..You can mess with his head later. They start giggling. I tell them, Now girls you will be here soon.**

**My communicator chirped. As I reached for the damned thing I said you know one day I'm going to throw this thing in the ocean.**

**T'Lana laughs. Opening it up. Oh two messages. I accessed the first message, Holy shit, Polly is in the hospital in labor! And Odo has arrived. T'Lana said, damn. Omg baby ouch girls stop. I ask, Where is Kira?**

**The girls chime in, Not us mommy. I chime in, what? Tlans said, OUCH!, sharp pain like before. I look around, Where is Kira? Are you feeling her? I grab my medical scanner. I looked for Kira in the bathroom.**

**I call out loud, Kira where are you? She answered, On the Patio. Good Kira. Please stay there. I go back to T'Lana, Are you feeling Polly?**

**T'Lana said, mmmmm not sure. The girls say, Daddy it not us.**

**Girls link up with mommy double her power. T'Lana stretch out and tell me where. T'Lana, Screams Polly her baby is coming.**

**Delink from her..Now! Her pain will drive you into early labor.**

**I know she is scared. This is her next step. Love her enough to let her go. She screams girls help mommy. Reach out with my mind, Focus on me! Focus on my link.**

**T'Lana, Screams looking at you. Mmmmmmm It's stopping, baby help me. I push deeper into her mind, Feel me...Feel my warmth... Feel my streingth... Feel my love... mmmmm, holding you tight. Polly is fading**

**Mmmm, Better now. Good I said the down side of our link. We feel everything.**

**T'Lana said, yes. Omg, that was intense. At first I thought it was I.**

**Well, next week it's your turn. Still want to try to do this natural? Or do you want a c-section. T'Lana said, Natural unless doc says different.**

**The drugs will not affect the babies honey. I almost lost you last time.**

**T'Lana asked, What do you think? I said, I really think c-section is the safest way.**

**T'Lana said, Ok baby, you think its best. You stay here I am going out on the patio and talk to Kira. T'Lana said, ok baby. I will be right back. Here I will leave the doors open so you can hear. She said, mmmmm, ok baby.**

**Walking out on the patio. Hi Kira, She said, I was just sitting out here sipping tea and stareing at the stars? What was that entire yelling going on in there. Well T'Lana forgot to delink from Polly and Polly is at the hospital giving birth. So T'Lana got to feel the pain. That's the downside of the link. So when you link with another or me. Please remember to delink from them before you walk away. Well, I have some surprises for you. Some friends have come for a visit.**

**They began to shimmer in. Look here they come. It's Cartright and Odo. The second Kira saw Odo she leaped up and ran to him hugging him tightly. She said, Oh Gods Odo, I missed you. Admiral Cartright walked down to where I was and shook my hand.**

**T'Lana chimed in, mmmmm, Nice to hear all that she says in a link. The Admiral chimed back. It's good to hear you too. Shocked well maybe we can teach an old dog new tricks. Lets go inside and give them some alone time.**

**T'Lana chimed in with a frightened voice, Honey I need you. The girls chimed in, Daddy we kicked mommy to hard we sorry.**

**My mind exploded, WHAT! The girls chimed back, Daddy mommy need u. I look at the admiral, Oh shit, not again. I run i.n Are you ok honey?**

**T'Lana said, No, omg, I am in pain, the girls kicked me hard.**

**Admiral, please stay here with Kira and Odo. I scooped T'Lana up and hit my auto transport, mmmmm, baby it's not time. We arrived at the hospital and the alarms went off. I don't think we have a choice. I layed you on the gurney. The doctors took us inside the medical bay and gave you a shot.**

**I held your hand. I said, Doctor the babies are in distress.**

**The doctor completed his scans. Distress hell she is in full labor we have to do a c-section now. I said do it doctor. Help her please. The doctor was ready for me. He turned and gave me a shot. I got dizzy and passed out. Cartyright, Kira and Odo snickered and said good move doctor.**

**T'lana moaned, The babies are fine, they have another week. The Doctor saw to it that I was layed out on a gurney. And turned back to T'Lana. Yes the babies are fine but you are not. There is a tare in the birth sack. It's a small one but their right where I have to cut anyway so relax. He gives her a shot. When you wake it will be all over.**

**T'Lana said, What do you mean? One of the nurses said, The doctor has to knock you out to cut out the babies. T'Lana said, No not time. I struggled to tell her. The drugs are strong. Getting real fuzzy. **

**I said, early yes but not too early you are bleeding into the birth sack. If the babies start kicking again you could die. T'Lana screamed, NO PLEASE ITS NOT TIME. Omg starts to cry and scream. The doctor gave you another shot.**

**T'lana starts to fight and push people away from me. Kira is by your side holding your hand saying, It's all right honey.**

**T'lana was in full panic. NOOOOOOOOOOOO. MY BABIES NOT AGAIN PLEASE NOOOO. I struggle to speak, slurring words, The more you struggle the more they kick, the more you bleed.**

**She screamed, JAR'AN PLEASE. IT'S NOT TIME SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE.**

**I push back the overcoming effects of the sedative and scramble to my feet . I reach out. T'Lana.. I am here stop panicing. The girls are fine. Please feel my love. Getting tired. STOP FIGHTING!**

**The next sound I heard was a baby crying. Oh wow she is beautiful honey. The Doctor said, Jar'an, T'lana is asleep now and one of your girls is here. Then a small slap and the other baby started crying. Oh wow they both already have they're spots.**

**Doctor tells you the children are very healthy. I started loosing my balance. Cartright caught me and picked me up and put me back on the gurney. The doctor added, But T'lana can not have any more children This really has taken to much out of her little body. I am sorry.**

**I grabbed her hand. Hold on honey the doctor Is almost finished. The Doctor said, you guys were blessed, but sorry to say that this is going to be hard. You have 3 wonderful children.**

**My mind is so fuzzy. Kira is laughing. Odo is amazed. Through the drug induced haze I struggle to say what? Doctor tells you that T'lana is in a coma and will be ok. We had to put her in a coma to calm her down.**

**Drunk with drugs, I ask, You mean I have three babies?**

**The doctor laughes. No son. Just your son and 2 daughters. Is T'Lana going to be fine?**

**The doctor says, she will be, wait, her monitor alarm goes off. Get everyone out of here and take care of the girls. T'lana is in distress.**

**Omg, her symbiot is in trouble. It is going to be ok we got him. dax has calm down. It was the children and the meds.**

**Don't remove him. Will kill host. It was our fault we forgot about the dax symbent. My world went black The last thing I saw was Kira holding one of the babies.**

**Doctor comes back and shakes me back awake. And tells you that T'lana has come out of her Coma. The doctor gives me another shot to counter act the sedative. It took me a minute to shake the cobwebs out.**

**The nurses rolled our beds together and I held T'Lana's hand. I told her I love you.**

**She is too tired to speak. Uses the link, I love you in a mind link, I am sorry. I link with her and said, And you wanted a normal life. T'lana started crying in my head our children are they ok? OK? They are beautiful. Kira walked up with one. See? She was the first born. Laughing. That would be Ezri..**

**Look honey they both have their spots already. T'Lana was fading, she said, yay, I am sorry I fought the doctor. Where is Jar'don? He should know about his daughters. He is a grand daddy now. Kira started laughing. He is in the other medical bay with lilianna. The poor man is in shock. She had her baby too.**

**Chuckeling, honey, that's a nurse. The doctor is busy making your daddy a daddy again. A really drugged T'Lana said, awwww I can't see what happened. Cant feel my body. It took allot out of you honey. You need rest now.**

**In coherantly, T'lana said, I am afraid. I love jellybeans. Trying to think, Omg did i say that? I said, Its alright, Just sleep now. Laughing, I said that's ok honey I like those Candy Smarties.**

**T'lana asked, Our daughters. Are they ok? I said, Yes. I heard the doctor say no more children. He doesn't think your body can take it anymore.**

**T'Lana said, We have three. And they are beautiful. My dax, is she ok?**

**Your dax is tired and sleeping just as you should be.**

**T'lana said, I am sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Limitations**

**T'lana Wakes up in sickbay, After giving birth to our wonderful twins. Not sure what happen to bring them here early or why I feel like I went into battle. Kira and Odo just walked back in from the cafeteria down the hall. Gently hugging you she said Hi welcome back. You have had a busy night girl.**

**T'lana said, I feel like I went 5 rounds with a big Klingon and he won. **

**Kira said, Everybody is fine. The babies are over there. Your husband is beside you and Polly's baby is so cute. He has the tiniest pointed ears. And Oh yes. Your daddy is a daddy again. Lilianna gave birth about three hours after you He is doing ok. Poor Lilianna had a real hard time giving birth. She is ok but real weak and tired. Laughing, Your daddy jumps every time she even sniffles.**

**I start to stir. Ohhhh... Stretch... Ouch my head hurts.. Morning ladies..**

**How you feeling T'Lana?**

**I'll bet you are tired and sore. You fought the doctor and me at every turn. He had to put you in a medical coma to do the surgery on you and get the babies out.**

**T'lana said, I am sorry honey, I don't know what came over me.**

**It was just like before. The babies kicked and tore your birth sack. You panicked. Thought you were going to loose the babies.**

**T'lana said, Omg, I am so sorry honey. All the stress of feeling Polly go into labor.**

**I said, Well Polly is fine. You're fine. Lilianna is not, sorry to say. And the doctor walked in the room and said and neither are you Mr. High Minister. I'm having trouble keeping your blood pressure down. Looks like you need some heart surgery.**

**I asked, Is that why my head hurts? T'lana was about to back into full panic again. How is my husband? What do you mean heart surgery? ****The doctor signaled the nurse to give T'Lana a shot to calm her down.**

**T'lana said, No, get away from me, My husband needs me.**

**The doctor said, Relax T'Lana. He doesn't need it immediately, But soon and no exertion. You will need to step down from office for a while and take some serous rest.**

**T'lana Sighs, how is the rest of our family doing?**

**I grabbed T'Lana's hand I need you to stay calm. I wondered if this was going to happen when I first had that High blood pressure attack.**

**T'lana said, I love you so much, I am afraid to lose you.**

**Jar'an said, Honey, Relax I'm going to do as the doctor said and take some time off and rest. My family and friends need me. Hey now. I know that look Kira. I'm not dead yet and don't plan on it for a long time. Kira ran over and gave me a big hug. Odo tried to understand but had questions.**

**I asked, Kira will you please Give me and Odo some time to talk. I need for him to do some favors for me. I'm going to be here for a while and need for him to contact some people for me. Also, I made request to the Bajoran High Counsel for reassignment. I request that you be made Bajoran ambassador to Trill. She started to protest and I raised my hand to interrupt. It's just an offer. After all that's happened it may not be a good thing for you to go back there. At least, not for a long while. So please just think about it and talk it out with Odo ok?**

**Doctor, I have to complete trade talks with the Federation. After that I will step down. The doctor said no exertion. You could have a heart attack do you understand/**

**T'lana is relaxing holding our new baby girls, they are so cute and sweet. Hush Jar'el . Girls ewwwww**

**I continued with the doctor. Yes sir. Trust me. I am scared and I do understand. Good. He turned and left. Kira, Please go get T'lana and me a cup of coffee from the cafeteria down the hall. I don't know how they do it but what these nurses drink in here tastes like crap. Wiping her eyes she laughed. Ok, I will be right back.**

**T'lana Laughs, Ouch. Baby are you feeling all right? Look at our three children aren't they something I am so happy and blessed that we have a great family.**

**Odo walked over. I said Odo, please don't be mad at Kira. What was done to her really ripped up her mind inside. Please make sure she takes her meds. She had seizures as a child and now the attack brought that back. Odo said, The admiral told me what happened about the baby. I don't understand how you can restore her pregnancy. Odo that is a long story that you will not like hearing about. I will tell you later. But just for now some questions should remain unasked. She needs lots of love and understanding from all of us.**

**I'm going to send a Vulcan specialist to help reorder her mind. He works on me and is a long time trusted friend. He will not hurt her. He is going to try to extract the memory of the actual rape.**

**She will know it happened but won't be able to remember the event itself or what he did to her. **

**After that she should be allot more her normal self. Odo, I have been inside her head. She is terrified of loosing you. I know you love her. Now it's up to you to watch over her. I will do what I can, but now because of my heart condition, I have limits. Please contact Minister Telora. She should be back to work from her medical leave. I need to talk to her privately. Odo said he would and Thank you both for all you have done. I never thought I could say this to any one else, but I do love you both.**

**Kira came back with the coffee. She gave one to T'Lana, setting it down on her nightstand. And then walked around to where I was laying. Oh thank you Kira. I took a big sip. Thank the gods for good coffee.**

**Jar'don walked in to see his girls and the babies. I said hi the new daddy and new grand father? Don't you look pretty. You look like you haven't slept in at least three days. He snarled at me Thanks allot.**

**Jardon lit up when he got to pick up the babies. He asked T'Lana can they? T'Lana said yes. A little but I already told them we need to be careful. I asked, Jar'don can you come back around here I need to counsel with you. He walks around and looks concerned. Is everything ready on the beach? He said all ready just like you asked. Everything said will be heard and recorded. Good. Please get some rest. I am not well and I will need your help when this rat comes here.**

**Jar'don, I don't want to talk about it but after this rat is caught, I'm stepping down from office and take some time off to get fixed and spend more time with my new family.**

**T'Lana asks, Daddy, how is lillian? How is my new sister? Jar'dons smile vanished. It's her heart. She is very weak. She can't have any more babies.**

**T'lana said, I am sorry to hear that, We are all in the same boat so to speak. She shot me a glance. I said, The doctor says T'Lana can't have any more babies. And it seems I have managed to strain my heart and need surgery.**

**The nurse takes our children and places them in the ribs next to us, Little Jar'el is not happy. Girl's ewww he keeps thinking. I'm ok Jar'don. I just have to be more careful about stress and all.**

**T'lana stirs and wakes up. Looks over and sees Dad and Jar'an talking, Is everything alright? I smiled at T'lana, Yes honey. Dad is just come for a visit. He is going to get some rest. As you are supposed to be doing?**

**T'lana was restless and fussy. I was resting, I heard voices and I am hungry. I cracked up, Laughing, Now That's my girl. **

**I'll. Call the nurse. T'lana calls dad over, dad please help me sit up a little. My back hurts. I got up to walk over and check on the babies. They are sleeping. And it looks like Jar'el has finally pooped out too.**

**T'lana laughs, ouch now that's our boy.**

**Take it easy honey. The cut was healed but you can still tare it open.**

**T'lana Giggles, I think the meds are making me feel silly.**

**I chime into our mind link. Either that or the twins are waking up and want to talk. Chiming in, Jar'el, laughing with the girls in our heads. Mommy daddy silly. Daddy did we hurt mommy?**

**I said, No Not really. It was almost time to come out.**

**T'lana added, Girls you did not hurt me it was time for you to join us. Your brother too. He giggles ewwwww girls.**

**I chastised him, You keep that up and the girls will think you don't love them. T'lana tired to stop the girls. Girls don't start, Boys ewwww**

**I started Laughing. Now children look who's being silly?**

**T'lana Giggles, ok children back to sleep .We have to be careful nobody can know you can talk in our minds. I added, Well you heard it children. Mommy said sleep. I guess I better go and do what mommy says. And I climbed back in the bed.**

**T'lana said, Before you do give me a kiss baby. I said, give you a kiss? I climbed back up in my bed and crawled over and kissed you passionately. I love you. T'lana moaned, Mmmmmm, I love you more. Did they have to take my birth sack again? I snuggle up close and wrap up in a blanket and just rested.**

**I said, I don't know. The doctor drugged me and I was wasted. You will have to ask the doctor. T'lana said, I guess we should know. Because when we have sex, we will need to know.**

**I yawned, Ok honey, The next time the doc comes in, we will ask him. Now please rest honey. T'lana Dax-Tigan Holds me and kisses me. I love you and the children so much.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The price of vengeance**

**The day had at last arrived. Standing here at home all by myself, looking around at all that was built out of love. My place of peace has suffered so much violence this past year. And now as I see the shuttle of the man I am about to kill, I know that after today, nothing will be the same.**

**I wrote special instructions, just in case I don't survive this. I had to keep T'Lana and the kids safe. I would die for them. But as I see all this beauty around me, and feel the warmth of all the people, I find myself a little unsure of my task. Maybe I can find a way to live for them. Jar'don is manning the recording station.**

**Everything is ready. I just pray the Gods will give me strength to do what must be done. Climbing in the ground transport I drive out to the Spaceport. My security detail was ready to receive the dignitary As soon as the shuttle doors open his security detail formed up along side mine.**

**I clinched my fist biting back the pain I feel in my chest. I took one of my pain pills and steeled myself to shake his hand.**

**Acting like nothing ever happened I greeted him. President Jacobs. Welcome to Trill and my private island. I am sure our trade talks won't take up too much of your time. One of his guards came forward and one of mine did as well. We all climbed in the ground transport. Did you receive my gift? Jacobs relaxed a little. **

**Yes Robert, thank you for that Avatar thing you had created. I didn't create anything. Do you remember The Metrons? A Captain James T. Kirk came across them on one of his missions.**

**They are highly advanced. Well during my profiteering days, I managed to assist them in a few small ways. When Elondra died, I knew they possessed the power to restore her to life. Jacobs said, So that's why you took her body and tore out of earth's orbit like you did. Exactly. I managed to get to them but it was too late. All they could do was extract and copy her memory engrams.**

**I asked them to make two. One for me, and one for you. I was on my way back to give this to you, when my aneurysm took over and I went mad. Jacobs said I played it only once. It seemed so real. It is real. That memory stick scans and reads the brain wave patterns of those in the room. What ever she said to you I will never know.**

**Driver stop here please. Jacobs asked why here. I looked longingly at the surf. Just taking in the view. Jacobs asked, Why are you telling me all this? Why the gift? Why now? Let's take a walk. **

**What we have to say to each other is not for others ears. Jacobs said, agreed. So we walked down the short boardwalk. Jacobs said Robert you have changed and I don't mean just the spots either. We took a walk on the beach. Our guards stayed at the edge of the boardwalk. **

**Jacobs, we both have vastly important jobs to do. **

**Well at least you do. I wont anymore very soon. Jacobs asked what are you talking about. I said I want peace between us. We have spent a lifetime hating each other and what has it gotten us? I grimaced in pain and pulled out the bottle of pain pills. My hand shaking, I took one.**

**The trap was set and the hook was in. Time to reel this rat bastard in. Jacobs, I am dying. I showed him the pill bottles. He read them. So you have a bad heart? **

**Yes in a few weeks maybe a month, you will have your revenge and I will be dead. Looking at the man eye to eye. Can I please have my last days in peace to enjoy my family? I won't cause you any more trouble.**

**Jacobs took a long moment to size me up. Then he blinked. **

**Jacobs looked away at the ocean for a moment. He said, I too am tired of all these games. Elondra's avatar told me she wanted adventure. She didn't want to be tied down with children and family. So to whom will I be completing my trade talks with? With me. I am still high minister. This will be my last act in office though. **

**Minister Telora will be taking over. Can I ask you a question? I know you hate me. And to a point as I look back I have to admit I probably deserved your hatred. But why Kira? She has nothing to do with us. We broke up long ago. Hell man she even took a shot at me as I left. Chuckling Jacobs said yea, I heard about that. Too bad she missed. No I didn't give any orders to rape that woman. That sick bastard did that on his own. I just knew it would hurt you if she lost the baby.**

**We start walking back. She did loose that baby. But we were able to restore her pregnancy. You know fighting me is one thing. I never did anything to hurt your family, so please can we stop this? I guess so, he said and handed me back my pills. Jacobs said you have been a worthy adversary but its time to move on.**

**We walked back to our people. And climbed in to the ground transport and went to the conference center. The camera's and press were there and nobody said a word as we took the podium. What Jacobs didn't know was our entire conversation was broadcast-ed to the Federation counsel and all the people of Trill.**

**Before he could react the other ministers and a heavily armed delegation from Bajor walked in. **

**President Jacobs. Under the authority of the interim president I am authorized to place you under arrest. You are charged with Murder, Rape, and the attempted mass murder of over one thousand Trill unborn babies and the attempted assassination of the high minister of Trill. Kira walked in. Her face was like stone but her eyes were on fire.**

**She walked up and hit the minister in the gut so hard he went down. Like flames spitting out her mouth, she hollered. You murdered my unborn baby girl you rat bastard. **

**Then she kicked him in the nuts hard. You're not going to ever need those again. She moved to kick him again. I hugged her to stop her. Kira didn't care who saw. She clunged to me sobbing in raw greif.**

**The Bajoran delegation started to shackle and remove Jacobs. One moment, As high minister I make one request. When you execute him. Do it slowly, I want him to know the agony I feel in this woman right now. Trill will always be a friend to Bajor. Their leader said, And Bajor will always be a friend to Trill. The leader motioned for Kira to go with them but she refused.**

**After a moment the Bajoran delegation took their prisoner and left. The other ministers started to leave as well. I asked for them to stay. And after setting Kira down in a chair, I addressed the people. Wincing with pain. I turned to the cameras. My beloved people of Trill. I must announce that I am stepping down as your high minister. I have named Minister Telora as your new leader.**

**She will lead you well and with much love. Minister Telora walked up and knelt down. Placing my hands on her head. Do you solemnly swear to execute the office of high minister wisely and to protect the bonds of love the people share with you now? She said I do. As she rose I stumbled a little. My people, I have served and loved each and every one of you. **

**I am humbled by the warmth of your acceptance and love. I had to do this because my heart is giving out and I need surgery to repair it. My hand is shaking cause quite frankly I am scared. I would appreciate it if you could keep me and my family in your hearts and in your prayers. Everywhere in the room and all of Trill people were shocked scared and crying.**

**I started to collapse and Kira jumped up and grabbed me. Telora came over and said what can I do. I leaned close and kissed her cheek and said, Lead the people. Then I hit my auto transport device and Kira and I shimmered away.**

**Back at the hospital alarms were sounding as we appeared. I barely made it off the platform and collapsed again. **

**I pulled Kira close and told her I still loved her. And blackness took me. They rush me into surgery. Odo came running and Kira sobbed into his chest. It's his heart. It's bad Odo. It's real bad. He held out long enough to catch the monster that hurt me and killed my baby. Odo said, I know, we all saw it on television. They had to sedate T'Lana and put her in a medical coma. She felt his heart stop. **

**Kira sobbed Oh Gods No!...**

**The hours clicked by maddeningly slow. The press people stayed back and very quiet. Many were praying. Outside as far as the eye could see the people had gathered around the hospital. Some stood. Some knelt down. All of them were praying. We even saw visitors praying too.**

**Millions of people around the world were praying. There was so much love poring out of them that you didn't need the link to feel it.**

**All of Trill went silent. You could hear the breeze passing through the trees. Then the doctor walked out. Kira knew that look on his face and began to sob again on Odo's chest. He held her tight as the doctor began to speak.**

**The High Minister of Trill Mr. Jar'an Tigan is in grave condition. The damage to his heart was extensive. On three separate occasions his heart stopped. The last time, The doctor began to cry I couldn't get it back. He came back on his own, but he is very weak. I have done all I can. The rest is up to the Gods now. I'm going to rest now, and pray.**

**Instantly the media shot the news around the world. People on Earth. People on DS9 and Bajor. People on Trill and a hundred other worlds. Stopped what they were doing and prayed for a man they hardly knew.**

**Kira went in to see him. He seemed so frail and small in that big bed. Across the hall T'Lana layed motionless. Kira went in to check on her. She stood over T'Lana and said, Ezri, if you can hear me. I thank you for what you did for me. Please Ezri. Can you save Jar'an. He needs you.**

**T'lana started to glow blue white. Startled Kira stepped back. Powered by the love of so many millions, Ezri came up out of T'lana stood and took on solid form. Ezri checked herself. I have never felt so much love. Kira gently hugged her and opened the curtains. Look Ezri. All of Trill is praying for Jar'an. Ezri started to cry. This is the Trill I know. So much love. She glowed bright green for a moment and then opened the door to cross the hall. The people saw her and bowed down. Ezri went in the surgery bay and the whole room went dark.**

**It was like the power had been shut off. Nobody moved. No body made a sound. Ezri began to glow the brightest green Kira has ever seen. **

**It kept getting brighter and brighter forcing all to look away. Then Ezri turned and touched Jar'ans chest. His whole body glowed bright green. Then all of a sudden there was a bright red flash, and the room was dark again. Maintenance fixed the breakers and got the lights on.**

**The doctor checked on Jar'an. They got the heart monitors reset and back on line. **

**Jar'ans heart was getting stronger. Slowly, but surely stronger. Kira wept big tears saying over and over again Thank you Ezri! Thank you, Thank you. The crowd outside came to life with one big roar as he news filtered out to them. They brought T'Lana out of her coma and gave her the good news. They moved her and all the babies in the same room with me so she could see and be with me. All around the galaxy their were cheers as the people received the news. T'Lana held my hand as I slept.**

**Doctor will not let me get out of bed, my body needs to heal. I want so much to hold my husband and cuddle with him as our babies sleep. Can feel the love of our family and people. I began to stir. Head sore chest hurts. So much pain. The nurse gave me a shot. The pain eased. My blood pressure went back down. In a weak raspy voice I said hello my love.**

**T'lana Dax-Tigan Smiles, hi baby sorry I felt all your pain. They put me back in a coma, I love you so much. I do not ever want to lose you. Ezri fixed me. Kira called her out. So tired. It's over now. T'lana said, Now I know why I feel so drained and tired, my body hurts and have a bad headache. I said, No honey that's just you getting old..**

**T'lana said, Ha Ha.**

**I said, I did promise you we would be two wrinkly spotted raisins messing up the pool. T'lana, Ouch, laughing I love you. The doctor came back in to check up on me. The wound looks good. You heart is getting stronger. I see you are still having blood pressure issues. **

**That may be from all the meds we pumped in you. Oh and by the way I did a DNA scan on you. You are all Trill now. 100%. **

**Get some rest. Kira walked up. Hi there. You avenged me. You risked your life to free me. I swore to you I would. I love you. How's the house? Kira was crying and couldn't talk. I reached out with the link. Hey now. No more crying. Now is the time for your joy. People all across the **

**galaxy heard what you did. Everywhere they were praying and sending you their love, as I do now. The doctor says I'm going to have a boy. I'm going to name him Robert. Odo is setting up our new home and I have to set up my new office.**

**T'lana asked, Doctor when can I take our family home?**

**I toled her, Not for a while honey Ezri is still fixing me. Kira and T'lana said what? She changed herself and went inside me. She is fixing me.**

**Now I know T'lana, what you mean about two minds. T'lana was upset, How could she do that? Omg, I know now why I feel as if I am missing something inside me.**

**I smiled, Don't worry honey. We are ok. She will always be with us. She changed me. The last of my humanity is gone and I am all Trill, and all yours honey. Kira wiped her eyes and kissed my cheek. She whispered in my ear so only I could hear. I will always love you too. Then she turned and waved good bye to T'Lana and the kids and was out the door.**

**I just layed there smiling at my beautiful wife. T'lana Smiles laying back down holding your hand and listening to the children giggle.**

**As always, Jar'el was the first to speak up. Daddy's different.**

**T'lana added, Yes children daddy will be so much better and so will your mommy. We all love you so much. Daddy will be home with us to help take care of the family. Aunt Kira and Polly and Lillian will be home to look after the family.**


	24. Chapter 24

**My Secret Place**

**It took a long time for the pain in my chest to fade. As the weeks turned into months, My wife stayed by my side. She could have gone home weeks ago but would not leave me. I guess anybody who would voluntary stay and eat hospital food just to be with their husband must either have a cast iron stomach or really love me. We would spend hours using our mind link to have all kinds of conversations. **

**One night when it was late, we started up our link and started talking about what all we were going to do with the rest of our lives. That's when I decided to show her my secret place. She asked, what is this place you are showing me Jar'an? I said this is our place. There is no one here but us. In her mind, I said now close your eyes. When she opened them we were standing naked on a beautiful beach of a private lagoon. **

**The air, the wind, the sand and water. It all feels so real. I am all the way inside your mind now. I kissed her passionately. We swam and made love on the huge beach towel. Getting tired I whispered. So I pull back out and T'Lana wakes up and realizes she made a mess in the bed. She was so red faced with embarrassment when she had to call for the nurse to change the sheets. After the nurse left the doctor heard and came to check up on T'Lana. She was so embarrassed. The doctor looked at her then at me. I pointed to my head. He just shook his head and snickered all the way out of the room.**

**Just as soon as everybody left. She fired off at me. Don't ever embarrass me like that again. I just grinned and snickered. I can feel you. I can feel all of you. Everything you taste and touch. Don't lie to me. You know you liked it. T'lana said, I felt so embarrassed, I loved our dream state it was wonderful. I love you so much and the children listen to them talking in our minds and saying daddy mommy we love you.**

**Jar'el? Are you being good to the girls? He giggles me big brother, yes daddy. Jar'an said, Good, Son, Girls have long memories. So be nice ok? The girls chimed in, Daddy Brother, he be good we beat him up...both girls giggles**

**I said, Now-Now. Play nice. We all laugh. Jar'el asks, Daddy sisters are different they have their spots. Where mine? Jar'an said, You will get yours later and all the girls will be chasing you all around the pool.**

**T'lana said, Now honey don't tell him that.**

**Laughing, I said, Why not, you chased me. And caught me several times. Giggling, T'lana said, Because I love you and wanted you.**

**I said, I still remember you smacking me in the back of my head with that wet towel. T'lana said, I remember you smacking me in the butt and throwing me in the pool. I said, As I recall, You didn't complain much when I jumped in and snuggled up to you. Besides, you needed to cool off.**

**T'lana Giggles, I love you so much baby. Laughing, I said, I love you too. And you too kids. See mommy and daddy likes to play sometimes too. Daddy likes to tickle mommy.**

**I snicker, Opeaning my link, Ezri is laughing. She loves the kids. She is telling me to rest. T'lana laughs, we all need to rest. I ask, has Yanas talked to you? T'lana said, Yes, Mom is very happy for us and loves her grandchildren.**

**Just then, High Minister Telora walked in. In our mind link, I say so much for rest. Hi mommy how's the baby doing? Everything is great at my house. How about you? You seem allot stronger today. Stronger yes but it doesn't last. I still get tired easy. How's Politics? She snickered and said boring. I bring news of the convicted ex-president Jacobs. He was executed today at noon Bajoran time. Why so long?, I asked.**

**Well he had filed numerous appeals and his family was putting pressure on the Federation counsel to overturn his conviction. I said, I should have killed him myself. And what about the rapist? He turned evidence against Jacobs in exchange for his life. He may be regretting that. They had him castrated and he will spend the rest of his life on a prison planet.**

**I said, They should have given the knife to Kira. Well that's part of my reason for visiting. Kira was asked to come witness the execution and castration and she refused. **

**She wants nothing further to do with Bajor or DS9. Their minister asked me to see if you can talk to her. High Minister, she is still hurting and right now she is all big and fat with the baby. You remember how joyously miserable that felt. But I will talk to her the next time she visits.**

**Jar'an Tigan She said Thank you. I must go. More boring meetings and all. By the way when do you want your job back. Laughing, I rubbed my chest. And said not for a long while yet. The Doctor comes in and checks on us, T'lana grows impatient. Doctor when can I take my family home? The doctor examines me. Runs a few scans and checks the heart monitor. Checking my chart. Well I think we can conditionally release your husband. He must rest. Looking at me, and I really mean rest. No work. None!**

**You must not use beaming technology for at least another month. And...Nurse would you give us a moment please? She said, sure doctor and she left the room. The doctor closed the door. Look T'Lana I knew your mother and you are just like her. Go really easy on the sex. Jar'an I mean it Too much sex too soon will just bring you right back here and I may not be able to fix the damage next time. **

**f it wasn't for what Ezri did You would be dead by now, so don't push your luck. Yes T'lana, I know about Ezri. I birthed her too. You and her could be sisters, they way you act. All of Trill, prayed for you Jar'an. Including me. All of Trill, loves you two, Including me, so please do what I say.**

**I said, I give you my word doctor. I will be on my best behavior. The doctor shakes my hand. You were one of our best leaders. I hope one day you will lead us some more.**

**I said, I guess I will have to address the press before I can get out of here. Can I use that wheelchair? Doc said good idea. I climbed in and he wheeled me out to the press corps. As soon as they saw me the room exploded in applause and cheers. Camera's flashing. TV Camera's running. All wanted to know how I was doing.**

**I raised my hands for quiet. After a moment they quieted down and let me speak. I took a second to wipe my eyes. My Trill Brothers, and sisters. I am so incredibly honored and humbled at the love you all have shown to me, and my family. Now, I must go home and rest. I have no plans to seek office any time soon. I have a loving wife, and a wonderful family to raise. I have complete confidence in High Minister Teloras administration and I support her. I love you all. So very much.**

**So now if you will excuse me. I want go spend time at home with my family. The doctor had the nurses' load up his medical supplies and the nanny helped gather and load up the babies. The doctor provided a medical shuttle and we all loaded up and left for home.**

**I called ahead and Jar'don lowered the shield dome so we could land. But not at the spaceport. Jar'don had constructed a landing pad near the residence. I thought what a great idea. Now the babies won't be scared by all the noise.**

**As we landed I saw Dr Bashir. I knew my doctor had already contacted him with instructions for my care. Then I saw skinny Polly and Kira walking out of the house to the patio table, with a food and drink tray. The shuttle door opened and Jullian climbed in. I stood and he said I am so glad to see you. I open my arms and Jules warmly embraced me. He helped me out and down off the landing pad. **

**Kira ran up and hugged me as best she could being so great with child. Wow, Kira. Not long now. I gave her a warm hug and kiss. Polly was ecstatic to see me again. She hugged me tightly. Hey there family. No more crying. I am home and I love you all. Polly you got skinny again. Hows the baby? He is wonderful. Hugging me again she whispered and so are you. I love you so much. You kept your promise. A loving husband and a baby. And what about your's. Awwww, they are so beautiful.**

**Polly, I'm tired. Hey Polly please help me over to that chair. Jar'don and Lilianna brought their baby and we put them all next to each other. We took many pictures and then settled down to eat. I raised my glass for a toast.."Here's to Love and Family".. I love you all.**

**T'lana Kisses me with so much passion, I am so glad you are going to be ok. Thank you, Ezri for saving us all. I love you sister so much, You have the family you always wanted thru us. , Inside me. Look we are all here and alive and healthy.**

**In my mind. I say Thank You Ezri for saving my life.**

**T'lana Chimes in on your link, Yes thank you from all of us. With out you sister we would all be dead.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kira's Baby**

**The next day seemed different. It was different. No more meetings, or politics. No more threats to me or our family. I feel as if a weight has been taken off me. Smelling the crisp morning sea air. Carefully I slip out of bed and sit outside in my patio chair and meditate. I can hear Ezri stir inside me. Yawning and stretching. I said in my mind Good Morning Ezri. I love you. She smiled. **

**Her eyes were so full of love. Ezri, can you tell me about T'Lana's dark place? A man came didn't he. He hurt her. She killed him didn't she. She went mad didn't she. Ezri looked shocked. I told her look at my dark spot. I know the feeling. Ezri started to cry. I can not say. **

**I promised not to. I stared at Ezri for a long time. Then I hugged her and said I will honor your promise. She said Thank You. I love you so much for protecting my sister T'lana. SSSSSSssssshhhh, she is coming. **

**Walking out in her open robe my beauty was yawning and scratching her butt. She silently walked over and climbed up in my lap and we cuddled for a while. Moaning sleepily, she said the bed got cold when you left.**

**T'lana Kisses me with so much passion, Sees in my mind. Erzi you promised me not to say what we saw. Ezri said, hush little sister when your ready you can and will tell your husband.**

**I chimed in, Ezri told me nothing. She said she promised not to and I honored that. You can tell me anything you want. When ever you're ready. For now, don't be cross with your sister. She didn't tell. **

**Can you go and get me some coffee? And maybe a danish.**

**T'lana said, Yes baby, be right back ...Gets up and closes her robe and goes inside for coffee and danish. T'lana comes back with coffee and Danish's, And sits them down, shaking with tears running down her face.**

**Chiming in our mind link, Sorry Ezri .I love you and our family so much. It pains me for what I saw, kisses Jar'an with so much passion.**

**Kira came dragging and yawning, out the guestroom, Big belly and all. She saw me smiling at her and tried to close her robe. Her big belly in the way she finally said aw the hell with it nothing you haven't seen before. **

**Snickering, I said yep been up close and personal. She sat down at the table with her cup of coffee. I lean in and whisper. I still remember what you taste like. Kira blushes all red faced and giggles. T'lana, Kira and I noticed you are upset and we are both concerned. What's wrong honey?**

**T'lana climbs back up in my lap and I hug and rock her till she is able to talk. She said, Nothing really, Don't worry about me it is you Two I worry about. Kira said you two? I said yes, Ezri and me. She is inside me. Kira said WHAT!.. Kira do you remember when she fixed your baby she glowed blue, well because of my human DNA she had to change herself to go inside me. **

**That's why she glowed green. And why She flashed bright red. That was to cover up the fact she went inside me. Turning back to T'lana, As for you my spotted beauty. If you don't stop worrying so much I'm going to throw you in the pool again.**

**T'lana Whispers in my ear. No, this host killed a man and beat to others half to death. This dark place is so bad it almost drove her insane. I asked, is the host happy? Are you happy? Is Dax happy? Honey we must leave the past behind us. Kira sat back down with her coffee. We all have endured, crying,,some of the sickest, most violent things possible and we are all alive, and happy, and healthy. Please I just want for all of us to be happy. Kira has had to kill. You have had to kill and well, I slaughtered almost 11Million people when I killed the Tralax.**

**T'lana said, I have to tell her story honey. It was a blood bath. They were going to do really bad things to other woman and me. We had no choice. I kissed her. Those last four words summed it all up for me. I love you. I love all of you. I love the good and the bad.**

**T'lana hugs and kisses me with so much passion, I love you too.**

**Kira where is Odo? He is still sleeping in his pail. I said, I heard something about you not wanting to go back to Bajor. Honey if you want to live here on Trill you are more than welcome. But there is a problem isn't there. Kira shut down completely and said flatly, I don't want to talk about it.**

**She finished her coffee and got up. I need to shower and get ready for work. T'lana said, Kira, we love you. That's why we are concerned.**

**With a soft voice, I reached out to her. I said Kira. She froze in her tracks. Please talk to me. She whirled back around to face me. Your not going to let this go are you. I served, I gave, I risked my life, I trusted. I, was violated, I was raped. And after all that, do you know what the Vedic said to me? He wants me to send Odo away and marry a Bajoran man and have a Bajoran baby. Well to hell with my world, The Federation, and DS9. I'm going to live my life, my way... OUCH!.. I want my...OUCH!.. All bent over, I stood to support her.. She said, Oh shit my water just broke.. I hollered ODO! GET OUT HERE NOW!**

**T'lana said, Oh no. Kira's baby is coming. We have to get her to medical fast. I reached for T'lana, I cant transport honey. Use yours. I will wake Odo. T'lana put her shoulder under Kira's arm and hit her auto transport.**

**I went in and kicked over Odo's pail. He spilled out all over the floor. He sprang up and was about to holler at me when I grabbed his auto transport and tossed it to him. Get to the hospital. T'lana took Kira her water just broke. She is in labor. Go, Go Now!**

**Alarms went off as T'lana shimmered in transporting Kira to medical and they rush her right into the birthing area, The doctor asks me to leave and wait outside for Odo and to bring him here. Odo didn't say anything. Just hit his auto-transport and was gone. Arriving at the hospital Alarms were still sounding. T'lana was waiting when Odo beamed in. No arguments Odo, Go Take her hand and take over. You are going to be a daddy. T'Lana stepped back on the transport pad and shimmered away as Odo was going through the door to the Birthing area.**

**T'lana arrives back home, and comes to you and snuggles up close. Anytime now Odo and Kira are going to be parents. Snickering, I said yes that's when the fun really begins. I hope somebody tells poor Odo to keep that thing covered while he is cleaning and changing the baby. Laughing I wonder if a founder can throw up...HAHAHAHAHA.**

**T'lana laughs, baby, the fun has started for them the doctor just sent me a message. Odo and Kira's son is born very healthy and screaming his lungs off. Giggles. I said, Like Mother, Like Son aeh? LOL**

**T'lana laughing.**

**I hug and kiss you passionately. When I pull back I whisper family is everything. Lets give the poor doctor a day with Kira and get her all cleaned up. We can go see them tomorrow. We have children to feed.**

**T'lana said, I agree sweetheart, the nanny needs a break too.**

**The rest of our day was spent laughing and enjoying our babies. That night we soaked naked in the hot tub. Enjoying the coolness under the stars sharing each other's love. Basically being just a family for the first time. Ezri seemed more at peace with her place inside me. **

**I feel her love. It's so strong. Jar'don came by with plans for a new children's playground, so all our kids will be able to have their place. I also asked him to design a security force field around the pool and hot tub so little hands and feet cant just dive in when ever they want. **

**Jullian and Polly came by with their baby and spent the night with us for a time. Of course Jullian had to examine me. **

**Polly seemed so much better now that her past is behind her. She even let me meld with her and shared privately, how much she loved me. Of course her and T'lana would kiss and hold on to each other. They need each other. I told her in the meld how proud I was at her progress. Wickedly she showed me a memory of her flying with Jules. She made me blush. Everybody laughed. **

**Jullian's new home will be ready tomorrow. They will be moving this weekend to the other side of the island and we will be seeing them less and less. If I know Polly she will be burning up the communicator system. Later that night we climbed in the hot tub and relaxed.**

**Poor T'lana had been darting all around the house. Cleaning and straightening and taking care of the babies. She just about wore herself out. Finally she relaxed. It's so peaceful baby everybody is happy and in love.**

**Aksing T'lana, I was wondering, does Trill have anything that resembles the earth custom of Christmas? T'lana said, I do not remember. You would have to ask dad. Well, I said, The reason I ask is for the children. **

**On earth we would decorate and exchange gifts and get toys for the kids to play with. Right now, on Earth it's the first of November. I wonder if the family would like a trip to earth and see Christmas. I still have some influence with some people there.**

**T'lana Honey, Do you know what snow is?**

**She said, Only from what I saw from, pictures on earth. Being Trill it would be too cold for us. But, I think as long as we dress warm and the children have the experience to have a Christmas. It would be fun.**

**I will send Jake to earth to poke around and see if tensions have settled.**

**T'lana said, Have I told you how much I love you today and how proud I am of you?**

**I smiled, Ezri may have healed me. But you give me, everyday, a reason for living. I love you both. T'lana Hugs you and kisses you so much passion. When it is time you will meet her in our journey together.**

**I said, I can't wait. The things she has shared with me so far only makes me love you more.**

**T'lana Kissed me. I loved you from the first time I saw you. I said to myself, That human would be mine. I never dreamed you would be one of our lost Trill's. I love you so much and very proud of you. **

**Jar'don says I'm not "Lost" anymore, and he is right. I feel more at home here on Trill than I have anywhere else.**

**T'lana asked, Honey tell me more about earth holidays and snow.**

**Jar'an said, Well, on earth we celebrate "Thanks Giving", Then we have "Christmas", Then we have a "New Years Celebration". T'lana climbs up and sits in my lap listening to me talk about your earth traditions.**

**T'lana sees dad coming. Hello dad, Please join us. Closes my robe and sits in the chair in between both men. Hi Jar'don, T'lana here wants to know about Earth holidays. Jar'don took a sip of his coffee, and said this sounds interesting, Please continue.**

**Well, Lets see, Thanks Giving is a celebration where all the family gets together and thinks about all the things that happened that year and all the things we need to be thankful for. Then we sit down to a giant feast of food, and eat till we can't eat any more.**

**Jar'don got very interested when I mentioned food. He said, Please go on son and tell us more. T'lana asked, Why would you eat like that unless you all are with child?**

**I continue, Well some are. But most are not. It's kind of what we have when the whole family has dinner here. We laugh and talk, Catch up on what they have done, or what plans they have. Tlana smiles, Turning to dad she says, Dad I like this holiday please tell us more sweetheart.**

**Well, Christmas is a time of season we call winter. It's cold and snowing. We would cut down a small tree and decorate it with colorful lights and Glass balls. Then we would put all the presents under the tree till Christmas Day and we all would get up in the morning. Then, as a family, we exchange gifts. Afterwards, some people gather together and sing songs. Some go to their place of worship and give prayers of thanks for Staying safe through the year.**

**And then there is New Years. That is like a big party celebrating the passing of the old year and the beginning of a new one. T'lana said excitedly, wow, I would like this very much. Can we have these holidays honey?**

**Jar'don was watching to see what kind of parent I was going to be. I said, Now Children and Mommy, I need to know its safe for all of you before we go, So I cant make any promises. I will see what I can do. Children, you need to go to sleep Daddy wants to have some alone time with mommy. Mommy gets to bathe me. And Daddy gets to Tickle mommy. Standing Jar'don added and Grandpa gets to leave and go to work. Laughing, Still squeamish aeh Grandpa?**

**Jar'don chuckled and snarled at me. T'lana Laughed and kissed her daddy good night. The kids all chimed in, Daddy we want to see Santa clause, T'lana looks at me. I ask, Children how do you know about him. T'lana asked, Honey who are they talking about? The kids said, We hear daddy thinking of him.**

**Taking a sip of my coffee, I thought for a moment. **

**Ok, Kids, On earth, Santa Clause is a very special person who is very powerful. Kind of like Ezri is here. He keeps check on all the Earth children, and knows when they are bad or good. He only leaves toys for children who are good.**

**The kids got excited. We are good daddy and mommy and grandpa. We love you all. Now calm don children. I have to send a friend to see if all the bad people are gone away. But even if we cant go, I may have a way to bring Christmas here.**

**The kids say Yay all the children say. Mommy daddy we can't wait.**

**I reminded them, Well first, All good children need their sleep.**

**T'lana backed me up. She added, Children it's time to rest your little minds we love you will come to kiss you good night. I got up slowly and walk through to the nursery, kisses the kids and then daddy kissed mommy passionately.**

**T'lana rubbed her belly against my bulging manhood. Mmmmmm, Wow kisses you with so much passion. I moaned, mmmm yummy...Lets get wet. T'lana giggles, kisses the children good night. And follows daddy to the bedroom, and then into the bathroom**

**Daddy and Mommy went into the shower and sat down on the lounge. Mommy took daddy's clothes off Giggling as she went. Daddy rubbed his warm hands up under mommy's shirt and made her moan with anticipation.**

**They made passionate love, all the while being careful not to over stress her husbands heart. I got really tired but loved every second of it. Our mind link has changed so much. It's grown so intimate and personal.**

**I can feel Ezri helping and peeking. She turned away giggling.**

**T'lana chimed in to our mind link, Honey the children are asleep and our minds are clear, smiles and kisses you. Kissing you back, I slowly make my way to the bed and you pulled back the covers to tuck me in.**

**T'lana Dax-Tigan makes one last check on the children and comes to bed and snuggles up close to you.**

**Jar'an Tigan We exchanged thoughts for a while till sleep finally caught up to us. T'lana Snuggles so close and kisses your lips. I love you baby so much. Good night I said, I love you too, My spotted princess.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kira's Visit.**

**The morning brought a slight chill in the air. Looking down at my little sleeping beauty, as she stirred, and snuggled up close to stay warm. Slowly, I start to kiss and nibble her tiny ear. Moaning sleepily she rolled over and opened her eyes and kissed me. I held her close and kissed her passionately. Our bodies knew what to do. We made love and cuddled for a few hours. **

**Then getting up we showered and played some more. Breakfast was a noisy mix off Bacon sizzling, Coffee brewing, and babies crying. I held Jar'el and gave him his bottle. He chimed in saying, Bottle milk cold. I like Mommy's Milk. Snickering, I told him Yes son, I like mommy's breasts too.. Daddy tickle Mommy this morning. I heard you make mommy laugh. **

**Yes son, when you get older you will find all kinds of new ways to play with girls. What kind of play daddy. That son you are too young to know about yet. Can I play with baby sisters? Yes son just not like mommy and daddy plays. T'Lana sets my coffee cup down on the table chiming in see smiled at me and said nice save there daddy. **

**We have to get ready to go to the hospital and see Kira's baby. T'lana? I just thought of something. What if her baby can mind talk like ours. I wonder if Kira will understand. You need to have some girl / mommy talks with her. Of course the girls didn't want to be left out. Baby Ezri chimed in. I know how daddy tickled mommy! T'lana chided her sharply and told her to be quiet. I chimed back in saying Nice save Mommy.**

**T'lana continued, Children you have to remember nobody can know about you being so gifted. Children we love you so much, I love your father so much too.**

**Chiming back in, I said, and Daddy loves his whole family very much. Kisses Mommy very passionately. The kids all say EEEWWWWW. T'lana Kisses me back so much passion, and laughs. It took some doing with the babies and our security patrol but we all got loaded up on the transport pad and shimmered over to the hospitals main area. That way we wont set off any more alarms. I asked the nurse and she told me 4th floor room 416.**

**Jar'el tells his sisters lets play a game with mommy and daddy. I chided Jar'el in my link to be quiet till we get back. As Normal Jar'don went to the room first and looked inside to see if everything is all right.**

**T'lana said, in the link, children its not safe for people to hear you. Please be quiet. . We love you.**

**T'lana pushed the baby carrier through the door and I walked in and saw a most beautiful site. **

**Kira all dressed up in her robe holding the baby. She looked so strained and tired but so very happy. She gave me a look that drilled through to my heart. Kira smiled and said, look at the miracle you and Ezri did for me. I could feel Ezri so happy and crying with joy. **

**I couldn't help but cry a little too. She uncovered the tiny bundle and said Here is Robert Lar'on Odo. Looking around, I asked, Where is Odo? T'lana Smiles, I love you Kira. Seeing you so happy, .its wonderful.**

**Kira said he went down stairs to get me some coffee. These nurses have the nastiest coffee I have ever tasted. Laughing, T'Lana chimed in to Kira's mind link. I chimed in as well. Kira cried, I love you both so much. I gently hugged her and playfully offered little Robert my finger. He reached up and grabbed it and smiled. T'lana Smiles, awww so cute. It's so good to see you so happy at last.**

**T'Lana came up to the other side of the bed to see the baby. I started to ask Kira does he? Kira interrupted. He is very healthy. He has got my nose. And, she opened the rest of the bundle so we could see the rest of the baby. He has his spots already and, looking around he can talk in my mind. Just a few words right now. I told Kira, We were going to talk to you about that possibility. She bundled him back up. I asked, Could I hold him? Kira said, Of course and handed me the baby. Little Robert looked up at me and chimed into Kira's shared link with all of us and said Hi Daddy.**

**T'lana chimed in, Omg, he can link with us.**

**Kira said in the link. Son, this is Jar'an He helped make you because mommy's heart was broken. Odo is your daddy. Little Robert. I am Jar'an. I am a real close friend of your mommy's This other lady here is T'Lana. She helped me make you. I will explain when you are older. He said OK daddy. I sleep now.**

**I'm sorry Kira. His genetics links him to me. Hopefully, he will get used to Odo after a while. Kira siged, Im just so happy he is here and I'm a mommy now. I hugged her again and gave her a light kiss.**

**Oh Jar'an, Kira said, I'm so sorry about arguing with you. You were right. I do need to talk to somebody but around here, I only trust you and T'lana. I said, We would talk more when you are settled in your new home. I leaned forward. Our house is your house for as long as you need. I showed Kira Ezri in her mind. Ezri looked at the baby and smiled. She said, he would do great things. I will always love you. And I added, I would always love you too my Bajoran princess.**

**T'lana said, We love you Kira and very happy for you now your a mommy.**

**In walks Odo with Kira's coffee. I said and here comes the new daddy. Odo hands the coffee to Kira and puts his hand on my shoulder. He motions me over to a private corner to ask me some questions. Odo whispers, I think Kira may have lost a marble or two during the birth. Oh, Why do you say that Odo? **

**She talks to him all day long. And acts like he is talking to her. I hold back as long as I can and look over his shoulder at Kira who is biting her lip to keep quiet. We finally just all cracked up. It's all right Odo. She is talking to him. **

**And He is talking to her, in her mind. All my kids can talk like that but we caution them to keep quiet in public. Kira is just fine. Odo said but I can't hear him. That may take time Odo. You are a founder. **

**Your species just may be too different for him to be able to talk to you. But, looking back at Kira. Most Trill children don't have this ability. You should hide it in public. Understand? T'lana walks over to odo and puts her hand on Odos head. Mom can you hear me? Help Odo hear what we hear. Can you hear what we hear now Odo?**

**Odo said, No Not yet. I added, It might take time Odo. Just wait a while before trying again. Kira said, in her mind, He will never get it.. Odo turned around and looked at Kira. I heard that.. All right you two. You need to be careful to delink from each other. Kira you will have to show him how. If you start to hurt he will feel the pain. And Kira, if you go to the bathroom, he will feel that too. I pointed at T'lana and rolled my eyes.**

**Kira cracked up. T'Lana blushed. And looked cross at me. I shrugged my shoulders and said, Well she needs to know. T'lana said, Look everyone just remember to be careful, and everything will be ok.**

**Oh and, Odo.. Also, we use the link to... enhance our romantic experiences. It takes practice but you can get to the same level T'lana and I enjoy. By the way Miss Kira, I heard that you spied on T'lana and me a few months back and gave Odo here a real education. Kira blushed..**

**T'lana Blushes and walks around to the children, Murmuring, you men. And then she laughed. Chuckeling, I said, Its ok Kira. I felt your heart skip a beat and knew what you and Odo were doing. But, for now. Just use it to talk privately ok?**

**How long are you two going to be in the hospital?**

**Kira said, Just a couple more days but Jar'don said our home won't be ready for at least another week. Oh so you two did decide to stay on the island. Odo was playing with the baby. Kira said I wanted to feel safe. I added being a mommy really changes things, doesn't it?**

**Kira said, it sure does. Oh That man you told Odo about Mr. T'Rel. He came by and tried some mind meld therapy, on me. He said it didn't work. Thanks for trying. We can try later. For now just enjoy and get well soon. I want to see that pretty body of yours back in the pool again. The swimming will be good exersize for you.**

**T'lana said, we are glad you are going to be with us on the island. We love you three very much. I added, Yes, You could use the guesthouse and have some privacy. But Kira, we do need to talk about some things later ok?**

**T'lana Smiles. Honey, we need to go home and put the children to bed. We need to feed them and change them. Then put them to bed so we can have alone time.**

**I asked, Oh that reminds me. How did the birth go? Kira said Gods that was painful. But it all went well. The doctor said I could still have more, later on in life. I smiled at her and Odo. Any time you want another, just ask. We have to go. We will have the guesthouse readied for you and we will have a big dinner of real food, to help you get over the taste, gesturing at the food trays, of all this nasty stuff.**

**I walked over and gently kissed Kira on her cheek and whispered Get well soon. T'lana came over and gave Kira a kiss goodbye. We both turned and hugged Odo. Congrat's New Daddy. Oh by the way, a little advice. When you change his diaper, keep his little thing covered or he will giggle and then pea all over you.**

**Kira was snickering and so was I. Odo gave her and me a strange look. I turned as we all gathered on the transportation platform. Trust me on that one Odo. I ruined a couple of really nice shirts getting that one figured out. As we shimmered away, I blew Kira a kiss and said good luck.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Loves Risk**

**Finally back at home, I thank the security squad for being there for us. T'Lana was a woman on a mission. She went straight into the house and started along with the Nanny to get the children cleaned and fed. I went inside and placed the towel over my shoulder and as one got finished I would gently burp them so they would feel better. **

**The second child, Yanas had a surprise for me. When she burped she spit up all the way down the back of my shirt. T'lana and the Nanny cracked up as they tried to wipe up the mess. The more they tried the nastier it got, the more they laughed. **

**What really made it funny was Yanas was laughing in our heads too. Then of course Ezri and Jar'el had to chime in laughing. The poor nanny was wiping tears from her face, she was laughing so hard.**

**T'lana was Laughing her butt off. All of them just couldn't stop laughing. Finally I was able to get Yanas to settle down and said so much for this shirt. I tried to pull it off. It was stuck to my back.**

**T'lana Laughs and tries to help you out of your shirt, laughing so hard. **

**She said, EEEWWWW, Pealing it off my back. The children are all laughing and we laughed too, we just cant stop this is so funny. The nanny said between laughs to just get in the shower and soak it off with some soap and warm water. I looked at her and smiled. Good idea. T'lana come with me I will need some help reaching all the mess. We walked into the bathroom. T'lana looked back at the nanny and she winked at her. T'lana gave her a wicked grin and the nanny pulled the bathroom door closed.**

**T'lana runs the water and gets me all wet and finally got my shirt off and the rest of my clothes. Soaps me all up and massages my body from head to toe. MMMMMMMMMMMMM AAHHHHH the joys of family life. I am definitely going to give that nanny a raise. T'lana Laughs, I love you so much and our children. Kisses you with so much passion.**

**Kissing you I pull your wet sundress off and soap up you in your underwear washing and rubbing the soap everywhere. T'lana said, mmmmm,this feels wonderful. Reaches down and massages me.**

**MMMMMmmmmmm, I know what you want.. Laying down on the lounge chair I pulled you on top kissing you passionately.. T'lana says, yes and I know what you want. We made wild passionate love. Kissing you with so much more passion,T'lana said, that was wonderful. I whisper in your ear only the best for my baby.. T'lana Smiles, we are so good together. We have the most wonderful family. **

**I said, Yes we do. I hand her a robe and I put mine on. As we walked out of the bathroom the nanny was watching the babies. She looked up and I kind of faked a stumble. She blushed and giggled.**

**T'lana giggled and laughs, Snacking my arm, You Bratt, you did that on purpose. Smiling, I ask the nanny. You got a husband? She giggles. No sir. T'lana said, she will make a wonderful wife and mother someday.**

**She said, maybe someday. But I'm young. I just love your babies. They are so good.. She smiles and laughs. T'lana smiles at me for making Mira feel she is part of the family.**

**Chiming in my mind link. Family is everything. Ok the pizza is out on the patio table. Lets eat..**

**Inviting the nanny to eat with us, we sit down as a family and eat pizza. The children are fast asleep so we all can adult time.**

**Sharing some laughs and drips of melted cheese, we start talking about life in general. The nanny said, She was starting college but ran out of money and went into training for child care. College I said, What were you studying? Baby Medicine. I sat back and thought for a moment. Then I told the nanny if you keep doing a good job, I will see to it you get your second chance at College.**

**T'lana smiled, honey that is a wonderful thing to say. She is doing a great job for us.**

**We have to invest in the future. Maybe one day when our children have children she may do the surgery that saves their child.**

**We also need to establish two new saving accounts for Ezri and Yanas and update our insurance policies and wills to include them as well. You still have your trust account from Yanas Minning ventures. We need to set up trusts for the kids as well. But I do want them all to get the best education we can give them.**

**I agree honey and our son needs the best as well. If we ever have another baby we need to make sure they are all covered. Well, can we please at least get these three out of diapers first?**

**T'lana giggles.**

**Chiming in my link with T'lana, I noticed the nanny has been wearing the same clothes several times and some are a little thread bare. Does she come from a poor district? T'lana answered back, yes baby she does but we have been so busy with the family and everything else. I have a package for her and haven't had time to give it to her.**

**Some extra clothes you cleaned out of your closet? T'lana said, yes and no. I had some bought for her and some of mine. Just another reason why I love you so much. We should not even have any poor districts anymore. T'lana says, lets try to work on that.**

**I smiled, Agreed.. We have the wherewithal to effect change. Now we have the time. I will need to coordinate our efforts with Minister Teloras office. T'lana says, ok lets get the ball rolling.**

**We will but first I have to be cleared medically and the doctor wont do that for a while. We still have family things to handle too. Why don't you have some girl talk with the nanny. She can help identify the most needed areas.**

**T'lana stood and pulled out a pad out of her pocket. Done and hands you a pad she gave me this morning. You sneaky girl! I love it. Ok, it looks like the poorest provinces are mainly concentrated in the farming districts in the southern part of the main Continent. T'lala said, That's about right baby. Oh by the way the nanny is in the spare room trying on her new clothes.**

**That's good. She works hard and should be able to enjoy some of the finer things in life. So, what seems to be the main area of poverty each area is facing? Is it a lack of work, Food, Education, or Medical care. Checking the pads data, T'lana said, It's a little of everything baby,**

**This doesn't make since. I had standardized all the education programs for the entire planet, before I left office. T'lana said, some places must have bee left out. Look at the topographical overlay of this area. It's very remote. I think we need to bring medical care and replicators in this area and get some new roads and bridges built.**

**T'lana said, I was thinking the same thing. Mira comes out showing off her new outfit. Smiling, you are defiantly going to catch a man wearing that outfit.. Mira says, thank you both I love the new clothes. Pointing to the pad, I ask, Mira, is this your hometown? Yes, Why? I ask, Why didn't they cut a new road through this flatland? Mira said they started to but stopped over a year ago. Something about budget costs. My smile vanished, Looking at T'lana sounds like politics to me.**

**T'lana asks, so what can we do to help her and the people in the flatlands?**

**Studying the charts, First, we need to finish that road so they can have easy access to the outside world. Mira said, we have some Replicators and Transport stations. Our schools are way behind and some of our older farmers don't like using the transports and want to haul their cargo the old fashion way.**

**Studying the pad I noticed something. T'lana, is that Yanas Mining company there about 80 miles to the southeast? Looking, she said yes it is. I said well their will be bulldozing and grading equipment on site. We can get the road built much quicker with their help. How much influence do you still have with the company? I don't know? Jar'don set up the accounts in accordance with mamma's will. I raise up and give you a kiss. Then we need to invite Jar'don and his family to dinner tonight and discuss it.**

**T'lana said, I already invited the family for dinner and taking the steps for you and the rest of the consul to help us fix our planet. ****I sat back and said, Maybe I should just go on vacation and let you run things for a while. Mira snickers.. T'lana smacks my arm. Bull, you get your butt back to work. I love you. Rubbing my arm I say, Nice to know your still the boss.. Looking over at Mira, At least the benefit package is pleasant.**

**T'lana Laughs. I ask, So when do we should expect receiving our guest. T'lana said, Daddy is coming soon with his family and we will all be together. I said, Good Id like Mira to dine with us a well.**

**I want her to know we care about her people. T'lana said, Honey I think she will like that. She is family too. Helping us, and taking care of the children and us when we been sick. I had my checkup today and the doctor told me not to get pregnant for at least 3 yrs. My body needs to heal and give us time to enjoy our small children.**

**Smiling wickedly, I added, and each other too..**

**T'lana said, The doctor gave me 2 shots and one was for a mix of vitamins and the other was for me not to be able to become pregnant. I said, I thought he tied your tubes. T'lana said, I thought so too.**

**Now Im getting mad, Then what the hell is the doctor up to.. I don't need any more surprises.**

**I start to get really angry and hear Ezri tell me to calm down. That T'lana is all right and their is nothing to worry about.**

**T'lana said, Scan me to see what he has put into my body to make sure I wasn't given anything that will hurt me. I grabbed my scanner. (Scanning) The other shot was not for pregnancy. It's a hormone inhibitor. **

**Apparently, to compensate for Ezri's absence. Looks like your body has developed a dependence on something the spirits give you. T'lana said, Oh really, that makes sense I guess. I love you honey.**

**I feel Ezri's spirit flowing through my mind. Its time you know. She opened both our mind links so we both can see. ****T'lana asks, Is she is coming back to me? Ezri said not yet. Yanas told the doctor what she needed.**

**I took a risk in changing myself to enter you Jar'an. And T'lana, Yes, I am returning back but not for a while. Once every thousand years, one is chosen to carry the most powerful of all of us. That person is known as the everlasting vessel. They absorb some of the power we live on. In exchange, they age extremely slow and assist us in bridging the gap between the living and us, the dead.**

**Jar'an, and T'lana this may be hard to hear. Jar'an, You died and was crossing over when I went in and interrupted the process and pulled you back across.**

**For the last month, you have been living off my energy. T'lana said, I don't understand. Ezri, you did save Jar'an for me.? Ezri said, Yes, You two are linked by your dax. If he dies you will die too**

**T'lana said, This I know already, I hope and pray nothing happens to us. I said, Now I understand Dax's message. We two are now one.**

**T'lana Smiles,Thank You, I am pleased because I love this man with all my heart.**

**I said, It also explains your explosive fear of dying. It's not just your fear. It's theirs too. If you die, Ezri, Yanas, and all the others that speak through you will die too. Their energy matrixes will unravel. T'lana says, Wow. Sits down and closes my eyes and links to her mother.**

**Addressing Ezri, I know there is more. I can feel it. Time for total truth between us. You might not be able to go back. You are afraid my body will become dependent on your energy matrix as well.**

**Ezri, What else. Did you brake some kind of rule? Ezri started to cry I might not be able to cross back over to the spirit realm. I saw all that you did for Julian and I love you for doing all you have done for T'lana. I knew I had to intervene. And to stop what was going to happen.**

**T'lana said, We love you Ezri. Thank you for saving us and our family and friends. If you cant go back you are welcome to stay with us. In our bodies. I reached out with my mind. Ezri, you know I can feel you. I know you felt so cheated out of life. Cheated out of love. I promise I will do all I can to help you in any way you need me too. **

**I too have an ability you don't know about. I can take you both to my secret place. There Ezri you will be solid flesh and bone, able to feel and breathe and live. It will take some doing but I can create a mental construct of Julian and you can have some time together. T'lana asked, sister how would you like what Jar'an has said?**

**I added, I would have to meld with Polly and share some of her physical experiences with Julian to be able to accurately create the construct. Ezri was shocked. She cried big tears. You would do that for me? T'lana said, Ezri, we would do anything for you.**

**I cautioned, It's hard to do. Requires a very invasive meld. Nobody will have any privacy during the whole process. Not me, not you, not T'lana, and not Polly. T'lana said, Honey, my mother wants to talk to you. Jar'an can you hear me? I smiled, Hello Yanas, you look just as beautiful as ever.**

**Yanas Smiles, Thank you my son, I can help you and my baby girls talk in this place you talk about.**

**I asked, Please explain.. Yanas said, I have my secrets too. **

**How to help you become stronger to build your place and we all can be there as humans feeling and touching as we where still alive. I cautioned, Yanas, if we do this everybody would see and feel everything everybody does with everybody else. Maybe I can leave Polly out of the mental loop and meld with Jules instead. Yanas said, No my son, I can help you make each person have there own little island.**

**I cautioned, There is a danger. You and me and Ezri will be consuming a tremendous amount of energy. It could effect T'lana and I'm not sure I want to take that big a risk. Polly's mental framework is still strengthening.**

**Yanas said, God's son. I forgot the energy my baby would use. It might kill her. I can't take that chance. It's ok Yanas. It was a good idea. We may have to use it another way. Ezri, I will try it another way. A direct meld with Julian, But I must ask him and Polly for their permission. For now, I still need time to heal and get stronger. We still have to help our people. Yanas, Ezri, I love you both. We will make this happen and Yanas, If I can make this work, I might be able to meld with Jar'don for you. Yanas said thank you. Now we must rest, talk to T'lana and my grandbabies. I love you all so much.**

**Ezri and Yanas both flooded my body with the warmth of their love. I cried, It's been so long for the two of you. I promise I will try. I love you both. I love you too T'lana. Yanas and Ezri said, We love you to my son for now we will go and sleep. You can be with the family. The servants were already at work setting up the evening meal when we woke up from our mental nap.**

**T'lana Feeling rested and smells great what ever they are cooking**


	28. Chapter 28

**Diner was wonderful. I really think we can start to make a difference in that poor district. Jar'don said he would contact the mining company manager. Once we get control of the grading equipment we need, we can finish that road. I will have a crew working on the northern end smoothing and pouring the concrete base. If they keep to the schedule, the pouring should be at the three-quarter mark when the final road grading is completed.**

**Then we will move another two of the large escape pods I have in storage, in place and convert them to schoolhouses and Medical center. Hey, the kids are asleep. Come with me to the showers. I have something to show you. T'lana smiles wickedly. I chuckled, Something else but that too as well. Giggling we go inside. I gave the nanny a look and she blushed and knew not to listen too closely to the bathroom door.**

**Once inside after I closed the door, I got the steam going and we stripped and kissed passionately. Holding and rubbing your moist skin, I pull back and asked are you ready? I put my hands on her head and we layed down on the shower lounge. Where are we going? She asked inside my head? Just a moment I said.**

**Then we were back at the private lagoon. We are naked standing together feeling the cool breeze flow between us. I kiss you passionately and said we have a visitor. Coming thru the gate door was Ezri. Standing there naked and looking a little bewildered.**

**I wave for Ezri to come over to introduce them to each other. Ezri was shocked. She said I didn't know you could do this. T'lana stared at Ezri for a moment and said so this is what you really look like. Ezri, I'd like you to meet T'lana, Your sister. We know we are sisters' dummy. No you don't. Calling out over my shoulder, Yanas, tell them or I will. Yanas appeared naked as well. Yanas said what is this? She looked down. I, said, here nothing is hidden. Not even our bodies. Yanas you need to tell them why they look and act so much alike. Why even their spots are almost the exact same.**

**Yanas looked at both the girls and back at me. Crying she said your right. I should have told them long ago. Ezri said, I know you from somewhere else in the past. Yanas said you should child. You're my daughter. You and T'lana are blood sisters but with two different fathers. I was so young when it happened. He worked in the mine and was so handsome One day we snucked off and went swimming naked in the lake and well, rolling her eyes looking at me. **

**Smiling wickedly, Yanas said something came up and we got together and.. I saw Yanas straining with embarrassment so I let her off easy. I interrupted. When your mother was about Pollys age she made love with a miner friend she met while spending the summer with her family learning about the mining business.**

**Yanas looked at Ezri. Ezri, the mother who raised you, was a woman I adopted you out to because my family did not want to live with the shame of a pregnant daughter. I added, Yanas had no choice in the matter but kept track of you all the time. She loves you both because you two are from her body and her heart. So you two are not only sister dax's, you are blood sisters as well. Like they never seen each other before, Ezri looked at T'lana and compared their spots and they even had the same mole hidden down in that special place.**

**They both just started giggling and jumping up and down. They ran up to Yanas and gave her a big hug. Ezri looked up into her mommy's eyes and shared a thought that made them all brake down and cry. We sat down on the big blanket layed out on the beach. The sisters all hugged up. I held Yanas close so she wouldn't feel left out. Snickering, she said not too close. That thing is loaded and I still know what to do with it. Snickering I whispered in her ear. And I still know how to use it. Yanas blushed.**

**I sat back. And said what is all this blushing business? I saw you two. You and Ezri here peaking at T'lana and me when we were making love. You still have the itch don't you. Both of you. Ezri looked at Yanas and back at me. I cracked up. Just like T'lana. Never get enough. Just then everybody cracked up and forgot the world, the past and just reveled in the love we all shared. I told them I am getting tired and have to pull out of this link so say your good byes for now. We will do this again.**

**Ezri said ok bye. She stood and vanished. Then Yanas hugged T'lana and turned to me and said thank you for this. Bye my beautiful daughter. Say hi to the kids for me. And then she turned and vanished. We woke up back in the shower. And with no more words T'Lana climbed on top of me and we made wild passionate love for more than an hour. Finally, we showered off and came out to go to bed.**

**The Nanny was sitting on the end of the bed folding baby clothes. She said, I think you forgot something. We looked down and ran back in and grabbed our robes and both came back out so red faced, Mira just cracked up and said Good Night and went to the nursery to finish folding the baby clothes. We snickered while we got in bed. And cuddled up to get warm.**

**Later that night I woke up and woke up Ezri. Sorry Ezri. I'm glad you had a good day. She smiled. And said, I have a sister. You did that. Thank you.. Ezri, I need to tell you something hard for you to hear. I am going to talk privately with Julian tomorrow. **

**When you appeared at the wedding and touched him. He went back up to the Defiant and hid in his room balling his eyes out. I thought he was having real troubles with his grief so I had created a custom made Avatar of you. It was programmed in a very special way that read his brainwave pattern and was free to talk to him.**

**I heard from Kira that the avatar was so convincing that Kira and Jules thought they were actually talking with you. Kira told me later that she had to hold and comfort him for a long time as he sobbed with raw grief He is happy now. With a new wife and a beautiful child and I know that is all because of you. But, he may want to move on. You need to understand and brace yourself for the chance that he will say no.**

**You know I love you. I will risk all I have to make you happy. But he just might say no. If he does, its not that he stopped loving you its because his love for you is so great its too painful to bare. I want you to think about what I have said.**

**Ezri looked back at me. You love me? Meet me at the lagoon. I link up in my secret place and Ezri appeared. She walked up and gave me the longest most passionate kiss I have ever had. All she said was thank you for today. Thank you for loving me. And thank you for taking this big risk for me. I know you are tired but also Thank you for being truthful and honest with me. I woke back up and snuggled back down next to my beautiful T'lana and went to sleep.**

**T'lana rolls over and kisses me with so much passion. Whispers I can't believe I have a sister. I love you so much. Using my link. I tell her. I 'd do anything for you. I love you. Ezri just might our love even more than before. There is a real chance that Julian will say no. That he has moved on and doesn't want to reopen old wounds. I just told Ezri. She is deliriously happy to find you. I snuggle up close and whisper in your ear. And so am I. I am really tired now honey so lets get some rest. Tomorrow will be here soon enough.**


	29. Chapter 29

A Chance to Love Again

**The next morning came with a cold rain. Looking out at it I silently pray it's not an omen of things to come. After the twins came I made it a point to have at least one night a month away from kids and family drama. Sometimes I could get Trina or Polly to baby-sit with the nanny. Tonight T'lana and I are invited to a quiet family dinner over at the Bashirs new home. Polly and Julian have been working hard putting it all together. The timing couldn't have been better. **

**I need some alone time with my wife. With all the construction schedules coming and going, I feel like I'm working harder now than I ever did as High Minister. Jar'don and Lillian came over with their baby and agreed to sit with ours so we can have some fun. Shimmering over to Polly's new home took only a second. But it took me a few minutes to get used to what I saw. It was beautifully decorated. Live flowers in pots inside and huge planters outside.**

**The smell of all the flowers was stunningly beautiful. Then I saw Polly walk out the kitchen and she looked so happy. T'Rel has been helping her with all her memories. She seemed much more at ease with herself as she darted around seeing to it we had a place to sit and relax and have a cool drink. I opened my mind link to her and told her how proud I was that she was so much more at peace. She was setting the table across the room and looked up at me. Her lovely eyes sparkled with genuine happiness and joy. And that big smile just lit up her whole face.**

**I asked her, Where is Julian? Polly sat down and said he called just a few minutes ago and said he was running late at work. Sitting down in front of her I hold her hands. No need to be nervous. It's just us. How are you doing. She smiled and said take a look. I placed my hands on the sides of her head and linked up she showed me everything. **

**Then the sneaky little thing threw in a sexual image of her and Jules. Blushing, I said in her mind. That's new and different. I pulled back out and she grinned wickedly whispering in my ear she said any time. I blushed and both girls started giggling at me. Polly kissed T'lana passionately. And I blushed again. The girls cracked up.**

**Just then Jules shimmered in home. Polly ran over and kissed him welcoming him home. She whispered something in his ear and he blushed. Walking over to T'lana he kissed her cheek and offered me his hand. I said I think we are past that by now don't you. He dropped his hand and hugged me like a long lost brother. Backing away He said, It's so good to see you back like yourself again. **

**I really thought we were going to loose you at the hospital. My smile vanished. You did.. Jules, Polly you need to sit down. Kira told you what Ezri did to fix me. He said yes. Well there is more. Ezri left T'lana and changed herself so she could go in and pull me back across when I died. Polly began to shake Julian held her. **

**Ezri is inside me. She has been keeping me alive, till my heart can take over. Polly and Jules, looked at me and then at T'lana who was smiling and nodding yes to the both of them. I said hey you two. I'm not dead. In fact soon she will go back inside T'lana and her Dax.**

**Rubbing my hands together. Cheer up. Let's eat. It smells wonderful. Jules stared at me for a long moment. Ezri is here, inside you. **

**I said yes and she sacrificed a part of her immortality to save me. Jules frowned, what do you mean? When a Trill dies, his spirit detaches from the body and travels to the spirit realm. The strongest of spirits choose certain people to live inside so they won't have to cross over. In turn they share all their knowledge and assist the healing of those in need, like you two.**

**Polly said I knew it. When you melded with me I felt that you weren't alone in your mind. That was her? Yes Polly it was. She stayed back not wanting to frighten you. Polly looked at me. I said no, she doesn't peak at my private mind links. She began to relax. Well let's eat before the food gets cold.**

**Dinner consisted of a home made Trill version of Vulcan stew. It was magnificent. I raised my glass and toasted the cook for her excellent cooking. Polly just sat there beaming with pride. She said, I got this book and just followed all the directions. Jules said are you kidding. **

**She was mixing, cutting, and cooking all day long. I told her I am impressed. Maybe you and T'lana can have a girls day and get together and play. T'lana looked at Polly and they shared a memory and cracked up. I said what is it? T'lana was red faced with embarrassment. Polly said the last time T'lana tried to cook something she nearly caught the house on fire.**

**T'Lana hid her face in her hands. Jules and I cracked up.**

**All the noise woke up De'van. His cry drew Polly's immediot attention. Instantly she went into mother mode and comforted her baby boy. Cradling him in her arms as she walked over to the table and sat down in her chair. I reached over and held T'lana's hand. I said, wow you have changed. **

**What a wonderful mother you have become. Jules got up and got his camera and snapped pictures of the baby and us. With dinner done T'lana volunteered to help Polly wash the dishes while Jules and I went into the living room. Sipping on our coffee I said I have something I need to talk to you about. Jules leaned forward and said I thought so. What can I do for you?**

**This is going to be difficult to understand but with my Vulcan and Trill Mind link training I have learned how to build inside my mind a secret place. Polly heard me and came out and sat down. She said you mean the white room? Like me and...Tripp and now Jules have? Very similar but much more complex. It is a place where T'lana and I can go and share each other's feelings. Nothing is hidden. Not even our bodies. Polly said, you mean you're naked there? I said Yes, and there is more. **

**Jules this will be hard to hear but Ezri can go there and become solid. As if she wasn't dead. Feeling, breathing, eating, every sense restored. Say you and Polly went there and made love. You Jules would feel everything her body feels and Polly you would feel everything his body feels. Now when you are there. What you do there your body responds to here. So when you orgasm there you will wake up to a mess here.**

**Polly looked at T'lana. She said he did it to me at the hospital. I was so embarrassed when I had to call the nurse to change the sheets. Polly cracked up and hugged her sister. Looking down, I said Jules, he looked at me. I said and now the hard part. Ezri wants to spend time with you there. It's a mental construct of a private beach with its own lagoon. **

**Jules swallowed hard. Polly was at his side comforting him as he struggled with his emotions. Jules said, I told Polly everything about Ezri and she told me everything about Tripp. I know she loves me differently than Tripp. And she knows the same about Ezri and me. We used to wake each other up with our nightmares and comfort each other till we got back to sleep. **

**How would we do this? It's a direct mind link. Its very.. Intimate and personal.**

**Polly there is another way as well. It involves you. I can create an avatar in my mind but I will need more information about how he looks and acts. What he likes, and how he does things. Information that only you two would know. I would have to see the times when you two made love. Polly said I showed you. I said not just one time Polly all of them. **

**The meld is very invasive. No privacy. And would really shake you up. I told Ezri that Polly is still healing and is not strong enough to endure such a meld. Jules, I know how hard grieving over Ezri has been. Kira told me about after the wedding and at DS9. It is still going to take me a while to get strong enough to do this. So I don't need any decision right now. **

**You and Polly think about it. And Polly, If this works, There may be enough of Tripp in your mind to reconstruct him for you. Polly took a ragged gasp and said I don't know if I can take that again. It will seem real Polly. Feel real too. I know you two are happy where you are. Ezri and I will respect your decision if you want to move on. **

**All she asks is for you to think about it. Oh and Jules, You and T'lana and Polly and me are more than just family. Ezri was the blood sister to T'lana. She has been protecting her ever since she crossed over. Jules said and now she is protecting you. Yes Jules. Right now she is very scared. She misses you. You can feel her. I hold out my arms. Hug me as you would hug her. **

**You can talk to her briefly. I'm still weak so make it quick. Jules looked at Polly, she shook her head and let go of him and hugged T'lana. Slowly, I closed my eyes and held out my arms and he hugged me tight. He felt her and started to cry. In a raspy voice Ezri just said I love you. Then I went limp and fell back on the sofa. Jules held on to me and guided me down so I wouldn't hit my head.**

**T'lana Smiles, and thinks about everything that was said. I never knew that Ezri was my real sister until my mother told me. I was shocked and happy too to learn that our beloved protector was my own sister. Looking at everyone I love you all so much. Jules was scanning me. He is fine just tired. I opened my eyes. I'm ok just need to rest for a little while. Can I have some more of that coffee? **

**Jules stared at me. I'm fine Jules. You just dropped a bombshell of information on us and you say your fine. It may seem like every day's news to you and T'lana but Polly and I have allot to talk about. The rest of our evening was spent outside in the new hot tub soaking and resting. Our girls teasing us men. Then climbing in our laps and making out with us.**

**T'lana Laughs and giggles, Polly we know how to tease our men don't we? Laughs. Polly started to giggle but gasped as her lover gave her what she wanted. We started gasping soon after. Just holding each other.**

**Loving the hot water, bubbles and closeness of each other. T'lana Smiles, kissing me so much passion, whispers I love you so much baby. After a moment of peaceful quiet. Jules said, I thought about what Ezri wants and I have to say no. It took me way too long to get to where Polly and me are. I know it sounds selfish. **

**But if I do this then I will be thinking of her and not Polly when we are together. I love you Ezri, I always will but I love Polly and owe her my complete attention and devotion. His voice choked with emotion, The last time I said goodbye I hurt so bad I wanted to die so I could be with you. **

**I really thought about hurting myself. T'Lana and Polly gasped with shock and sorrow they felt his pain and cried. So Please Ezri understand. I can't do this anymore. I grabbed my chest. Feeling Ezri's heart break. Julian, she said she understood and wants you happy. She said she wouldn't ask again. T'lana asked are you all right? I linked up with you and said go to her. **

**T'lana stepped through the gate and found Ezri on her knees sobbing with grief. Crying and screaming pounding her fists on the blanket. Polly came over and said what's wrong. I touched her head and sent her inside. She walked through the gate and heard T'Lana trying to comfort Ezri. **

**She ran over and held on to the both of them. She screamed with sorrow. Crying so hard Polly couldn't take it. She ran back through the gate and flooded back into her mind. Sobbing in Julians arms she said. Go to her. Please, she is in allot of pain. Jules came over. Before he could say anything I reached out to him and brought him inside. He ran through the gate and down to the edge of the beach. Ezri was sobbing madly. Completely inconsolable. Screaming out her grief broke his heart all over again as he ran down the beach to her.**

**Gasping for air Ezri heard him holler her name. Breaking away from T'lana she ran full force into his arms. Hugging and kissing him. She cried out over and over You came-You came. He knelt down with her in his arms. T'lana knew this needed to be between them so she ran back through the gate. Back in the real world she went over to Polly and they both sobbed from the pain they felt. Polly kissed T'lana passionately and held her tight while they both stopped shaking.**

**Ezri kissed and held him. They made mad passionate love feeling each other one last time. Pulling back quickly, she said I have to go. Any longer, will kill Jar'an. **

**Hurry! It's his heart. Julian got up and ran back through the gate and was back in his body when I collapsed. Julian and the girls pulled me out of the hot tub and folded a towel to cushion my head. Scanning me His heart is racing. He gave me a shot and I started to settle back down. Polly said I didn't understand. I never felt raw grief like that. Jules said I have. Now you know Polly. If anything ever happened to you, That's what I will feel. **

**But that's what poor Ezri feels right now too. He was going to tell her but Polly interrupted him. I love you. Nothing will change that. Anything you two share is between you two. Jules kissed Polly so passionately.**

**T'lana Kisses me with so much passion, How do you feel now baby? I said, I'm sorry everybody. I feel better just a little dizzy. T'lana Holds you tight rocking you and I kiss your forehead. It's ok baby. Don't do that again for awhile please. I said, Yes.. Yes I'm better. Let's sit in the patio lounge chairs. This concrete is a little hard on my butt.**

**T'lana said, Yea I have landed on my butt a couple of times being pregnant I said, Yea and you sure don't bounce to good either. Laughing, You said, nope my butt hurt allots. Looking at the doctor. I'm sorry Jules. I know that hurt. That's what my mind did when I went insane. I was all broken inside. Looking inside myself. Ezri is hiding. She is so embarrassed.**

**Jules looked into my eyes. Ezri, I know you can hear me. He leaned close so only I could hear. I still love you too. I can see her sitting in a corner all balled up. She said tell Polly I'm sorry. T'lana Sits down and closes her eyes and listens to Ezri and mom talk in my head.**

**Polly brought us some hot chocolate to sip on. MMMMM, That's' good thank you. Polly sat down. I'm sorry too. I too know that pain. I know Jules loves me and I love him. I love you too, Ezri. I will share him with you if it helps. Ezri, looked up in my mind crying big tears, she began to glow. My hand glowed as I reached up and touched Polly's face, filling her with the warmth of Ezri's love. Then, Ezri layed down and went to sleep.**

**T'lana said, I love you and our family so much. I said, So much for a normal life.. Everybody cracked up.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Truths Past**

**After we stopped laughing. I look back inside my mind. I said, Ezri came back out of hiding. She is still scared. She says she never felt that before. Here I feel everything. I haven't been able to do that for longer than I can remember. When I crossed over, Yanas came for me. She guided and protected me till I was stronger. The emotions are so real. I tell her that's because they are my emotions being shared with you to allow you to have the joy you have missed for so very long. Unfortunately, You will feel the sorrows and pain just as strongly as the Joy. I did try to warn you. Please, rest now. Sleep so I can regain my strength. Jules asked, Who is Yanas? T'lana said our mother. **

**She came to me first. After she died, I thought my grief was playing tricks on my mind, so I never listened to her voice in my head and went out and did many things I regret. Looking over at Polly, You are awfully quiet. Polly said I don't know what to say. She has done so much for all of us and never asked for anything in return. Polly looked over at Jullian. **

**There was a night, just after Tripp died. I woke up from a sound sleep and broke down just like that. I was so loud and slinging my arms so wildly, I must have hit the com switch and Dr. Flox, The ships medical physician heard me and came to my quarters. He gave me a powerful sedative but it didn't work. He just locked my door and held me saying nothing. **

**He allowed me to cry and scream out my grief and pain. He promised he would tell no one. I was shaking so badly. Looking back at Jules, and me with tears in her eyes. You were right Jar'an, That first day in the office. When you love. It's forever. Ezri has so much love in her heart. I felt that. Even after death you carry that love with you. Ezri says, I'm sorry Polly. Polly looked in my eyes and said never be sorry for being in love. **

**We will work through this. I love you too Ezri. Hugging me, she said, I will always love you Jar'an. Jules, This man saved my sanity, my heart, my soul and my life. He re-taught me how to love again. He can feel me inside in a way no other can. He took me in and without any judgment, loved me for who I was then and for who I am today. Jules smiled and he brought us two together. **

**Looking into my eyes he said Ezri, I never stopped loving you. And I never will. You and Jar'an need to rest. It's been a long day for all of us. I said, Family is everything. But without Love, family is not possible. If we have no love inside us, we are just creatures walking around not knowing we are dead all ready. T'lana said, I am so happy and can feel the love in our house. All the children can feel the love and are so happy.**

**I said, Yea T'lana, And there is allot of love here too, but I think we need to get dressed and get back. Jules, Polly thanks to you both for a wonderful meal. We all got dressed and gathered together to say our good byes. Polly hugged me. I kissed her and whispered in her ear. I am so proud of you for being so strong. Jules, I took a deep breath, what a night. I hugged him and simply said any time you want. He knew what I was talking about and said thank you. We stepped up on the transport pad and shimmered away.**

**Arriving back at home I greeted Jar'don. Hey i see the kids are all asleep. Let's sit down at the patio table and talk for a minute. T'lana asked, dad how are you? She hugs her father and sits gown and relaxes. Sipping on our coffee. I said Jar'don, you have done so much for T'lana and me. I want to offer you a gift. You know about my gift of seeing inside people, well tomorrow, I will be rested and strong enough to show you a place in my mind that I have constructed for T'lana and me to go and relax. **

**Jar'don looked a little edgy, but said ok. Well I have heard from someone who wants to see you there. T'lana said, Daddy you will love this place we all do. It's wonderful. Jar'don, I can contact Yanas thru T'lana and she wants to see you there. Liliana said that's his first wife. She stayed? She didn't cross over? No she and her other daughter Ezri stayed and have been helping Jar'don protect T'lana. Jar'don thought for a moment. **

**Jardon stared at hi coffee cup turning it around and around. I could tell he is in a serious mood. Jar'an, I thank you for the gift. Please tell Yanas, We said our good-byes a long time ago. I sat back. You are mad. Why? T'lana asked, Daddy what's wrong? We thought you would be pleased to see mom and Ezri again. Jar'don thought for a moment. **

**T'lana, we did our best to hide this from you but Your mother and I were having problems. I was seriously thinking of a divorce when she started getting sick. Your brothers and I argued over the issue of finding Ezri. They took off looking for her. I was hurt when I found out about her and about Yanas lying to me to cover it up. Honey she was so sick there at the end, I just couldn't just leave her. **

**Then there was you and Polly. It was all I could do to have enough money to raise you. Your mother had everything locked up till you came of age. Then the whole mess with Polly and the Vulcans. It was just one thing after another. No Jar'an, Tell Yanas I said no. She will know why.**

**Crying , T'lana said, I understand dad. She gets up and goes to our room and crys like a little baby. Thinks to herself, mom why didn't you just tell father the truth and everything would has have been ok. Jar'don knew I was angry. I said nothing till T'lana left. Then I let into him. Yanas had no choice. She got pregnant when she was a child. Her parents sent her away to have it and forced her to give it up. I**

**know it was a long time ago, but i would think that all the years of Yanas and Ezri staying with her and protecting her would have been enough of an apology. I know it hurt you that she loved another man. **

**How do you think Liliana here feels, knowing you loved another woman. Even living here with that woman's daughter. I know you to be a good man Jar'don. I love you and liliana. But right now I am disappointed in you for being so short sited. Ezri never knew while she was alive. I think if she had met you she would have loved you wither you deserved it or not. **

**I'm going to bed now. And comfort my wife who is probably crying herself to sleep. Good night folks. **

**Thanks for baby sitting for us. Jar'don I will see you tomorrow. Good night Lilianna. They put their baby in the stroller and walked silently home. Ezri touched my heart and filled it with the warmth of her love. She said, I heard everything. Now I know you love me. No body ever defended me like that. **

**Thank you, and yes I do like him. I put my hand on my chest and hugged her. Good Night Ezri. You come into our room and see me crying into my pillow and holding my head trying to console mom. I'm sorry Yanas, I guess some old wounds never really healed. **

**T'lana, It was a long time ago and I could tell from Yanas that their was plenty of blame to go around. Your dad has his faults. I told him the rest of Yanas story. And he has allot to think about tonight. I think Liliana was a little disappointed in him as well. Yanas said to me in my link Thank you for saying what you did. I made a mistake. I was hoping time had healed the old wounds. **

**We argued allot about the kids. I wanted to send them off to a boarding school so they could get a good education. He wanted to keep them close. I didn't want them to see me die. T'lana Lays there and listens with tears running down my face, mom we know you did everything you could for us and we are grateful. Remember mom I love you so much.**

**Gently wiping the tears from your face. I looked deep in T'lanas eyes. Yanas, I will always love you and both your daughters. Who knows. Maybe bringing all this out in the open will make things better. I know it hurts. Come to the Lagoon. I touched T'lana's head and we layed down on the bed. They're on the beach. I said Yanas, Ezri Please come here. Yanas appeared first. **

**Before she could say anything, I hugged and kissed her passionately and held her for a long time rubbing her back as she cried. Ezri came out of hiding and ran over to T'lana who hugged and kissed her holding her tight for a long time. I just held Yanas rocking her as she settled down. **

**And gently set her down on the blanket. Ezri came over and hugged me tight too and we all sat down. Yanas said you feel so good right now. I know you are tired she glowed and kissed me again. I could feel her give me some of her power. T'lana said, I hope by all this comes out that dad will see we are all family. And to forgive you, mom. We all made mistakes in our live's. I said, Let's wash off this day and go for a moonlight swim.**

**T'lana said, Mommy, Ezri, we love you so much. That sounds good baby. We all got up and ran into the lagoons warm water. Oh it felt so good. I stood their neck deep in the water resting while T'lana and Ezri played and laughed. Yanas swam over and stood beside me. This is so great seeing them two together laughing and playing. Thank you for this. **

**She kissed me and started teasing my manhood. T'lana said Hey! That's my man there. Giggling Yanas said just playing. I kissed her again and said just like your daughter. She laughed and swam back over to the girls.**

**T'lana says, alright, mom behave. This is my husband. Something is wrong. Everything fades back to the real world leaving everyone else in the link.**

**T'lana Lays on the bed sleeping. Feeling so tired and relaxed. I can hear mom calling me in my saying or moving, tries to link back in and cant. I pull back out to make sure T'lana is ok She is almost out of energy and so am I .**

**I sent a short link to them both to rest so we can play more Tomorrow. Then holding T'lana in my arms I drifted off to sleep.**

**T'lana moves my arms around hers to feel safe. Tries to link to say good night to them both and for a second I was able to say good night and I love you both so much. And leaves again cuddles in my husband's arms.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A Family Restored**

**T'lana Wakes up to a beautiful morning, my loving husband in my arms My mother and sister in my thoughts and my father and brothers. I love my family so much. I sure hope dad can forgive mom so she could rest allot more easily and at peace. Daddy, please forgive mom and come with us to see her and talk to her. Thats all we ask.**

**Looking out at the ocean, I see something. T'lana says what? Well, I'm not sure. Looking through the binoculars. It's a man sitting on the beach. Refocusing and enhancing the image. It's your father. **

**T'lana ask is he all right? I think so. I will go talk to him. Raising my hand, I know you want to go too but. I think he has been crying. Please understand. Sometimes us males sometimes need to be alone. **

**I meditate. He apparently goes to the beach. He might open up more to me if I am alone. If I need you I will use my link to call you. T'lana was worried. But he is my father!**

**Then let me go to him alone and talk to him. Looking into your eyes, Please stay here. Yanas, you too. This may be the opening we need to set this right. I grab my medical scanner and phaser pistol and climbed in the ground transport and went out to the beach boardwalk. **

**Walking down the board walk. I felt Ezri getting nervous. Steady Ezri, If this goes right, you just might get to talk to him. I walked up next to him and just sat down. I didn't say a word. Jar'don took a sideways glance at me. And said, you know you are a real pain in the butt. I said yes. It's an annoying bad habit of mine. But you know I'm right.**

**Jar'don sat back. You got your problems. And I got mine. I never chastised you in front of T'lana when you screwed up. Looking down at the sand I said, I thought about that last night. I'm sorry I did that. **

**But I needed to get through that hard head of yours. You didn't. Lilianna did. Told me to get out of the house last night. I have been here all night thinking.**

**Do you know why I come here sometimes? Throwing a small stone in the water, The first time I ever saw Yanas she was swimming in the ocean. She walked up out of the water naked and it just took my breath away. Apparently. She had noticed me watching her as she swam. **

**She walked up and smiled. And said see anything you like. All I could say was "A great many things." She laughed and sat down next to me. I didn't dare touch her. She was stunningly beautiful.**

**The second she grabbed my hand I fell in love with her. She said lets go swimming. I swam all that day, both in the water and in my mind. **

**On the very next date we went to a lagoon much like the one you described and we kissed and made out. I'm no real pro at lovemaking but we just seemed to know instantly what pleased the other. That was my first introduction to the link.**

**Meanwhile, back at the house. T'lana Sits back with Liianna and watches from a far, wondering if everything is going ok. Lilly and I sat there just talking away about our husbands and our children. How much we both love this island and our families.**

**I was a decent clean cut kid from a good family. When I met her parents I was really nervous.**

**They accepted me almost immediotly. I thought I was the luckiest man in the world. Little did I know she harbored love for another man. Her parents were on a mission to see to it they never got back together. We married young and I worked for the family to care for her. I was so deliriously in love with her. Yanas got pregnant and I was walking on air. Just before birth her mother died of congenital Heart disease.**

**We had Yanas checked and well like you, she had a bad heart. The birth nearly killed her. The doctor removed her birth sack so she couldn't have any more children. I was so heart broken. I came from a large family and wanted a large one for myself.**

**Well when T'lana was about 6 or was it 7 years old? Anyway, I had made friends with a Vulcan family who had given birth the same day in the room next to us. You know they try to hide their feelings, but when I had their trust they shared them openly with me. T'pol was their first child. We would put them together and they would touch hands and giggle at each other. When T'lana was 8 I think. Their was a real bad transporter accident and both my friends were killed. Their atoms ripped apart. I filed and got the adoption papers without Yanas knowing or approval. That's when the arguing started.**

**First it was little things. Then one night out of resentment she told me about that miner boyfriend of hers and about Ezri. It would have been more merciful if she stabbed a knife through my heart. Here I was forcing a Vulcan child on her and she wanted to go find her first child and try to get her back to raise her.**

**I was furious. Her father was grooming me to take over. I confronted him about her lover. I was demoted to some menial job. And Yanas was locked out of his will. She blamed me for that after his death. She loved me. I knew this. But she also loved him.**

**I thought for a moment. And then said, A house divided will not stand. No wonder you have so much anger inside. I'm sorry Jar'don. I really am. I wondered if my love for Elondra would cause me problems with T'lana. I told T'lana all about her. I made a promise to T'lana that we would have no secrets. Elondra died trying to carry my baby. It was so awful I went insane. I realized, that my love for T'lana, was just as strong as for Elondra, but was different.**

**Looking at Jar'don, Can I tell you a secret? Since we are out here and nobody else can hear us, I have to tell you, I would sacrifice anything to see Elondra again. To hold her in my arms and feel the power of her kiss. It doesn't mean I stopped loving T'lana. I'd die for her. You know that. But to hold Elondra again and smell that sweet smells her hair had. **

**T'pol had other parents. You chose to love her. I don't know of any other Trill that has ever done that. Ezri cant help who her father was but if you meet her, I know you will love her. Ezri was shaking inside. I rubbed my chest to calm her. Jar'don asked are you all right?**

**Crying, I said Kira told you what Ezri did for me. He said yes. This will be hard to hear. But she is inside me now. Keeping me alive. Jar'don said What!. She changed herself so she could save me. Jar'don I died in that hospital bed. **

**She went inside me and pulled me back across and saved me for T'lana. Swallowing hard. And also, for you. Jar'don began to cry. Why didn't you tell me? I said you had just became a daddy again and Lilianna was so weak and needed you.**

**I can show her to you. Let you talk to her. To see her and touch her.**

**I went inside myself for a second. Ezri call your mother and tell her to come to the lagoon now but stay invisible. She jumped up inside and vanished.**

**Jardon, do you want to see your step daughter? He was shaking when he held out his hand. I grabbed it and said hold on the first time is a little overwhelming. Also since this is a shared conciseness, nothing is hidden. Everybody will hear and everybody will know.**

**Looking through the binoculars. He is bringing daddy inside the link. I must lie down I can hear Ezri calling for Mommy. She laid down. Lilianna, please watch over me. I may say or do just about anything so say nothing ok? T'lana opened up her link. Telling me we are ready. Jar'don said nothing is happening. I said give me a second. **

**Now close your eyes and lay back on the sand. Then inside I told him to open his eyes. He saw the lagoon and a young girl sitting naked on a blanket. Turning to me he said what the hell is this? I said sorry, Like I said, here nothing is hidden. Not even our bodies. If I told you, you wouldn't have come.**

**Go to her. Go to your stepdaughter. Feel her love for the first time. Walking Jar'don Snickered. said I can see why T'lana likes you so much. Snickering I can see why Yanas and Lilianna like you so much. We both just cracked up and continued walking.**

**A few steps away I called out Ezri. Please come meet your stepfather. She stood up and stared at him for a long moment. Then she smiled and Jar'don heart melted. He dropped to his knees and cried. Ezri started crying too and ran up and hugged Jardon tightly. They said very little just hugged and cried for a long time rocking each other.**

**Pulling back he said you look just like her. A little shorter but just like her. Ezri?. She smiled again and said Hi daddy. And hugged him again. His heart was completely melted. He looked up at me and said thank you. I could sense Yanas behind me shaking like a leaf in the wind.**

**I sat down next to Jar'don who was holding and hugging his stepdaughter. She looked over at me with so much love in her eyes. I had to look away so I could finish what I was trying to say. She nodded her head at me and I said. Jar'don their is somebody else here who is very frightened but misses you very much.**

**Yanas turned and appeared. Jar'dons mouth just fell open. Ezri climbed out of his lap and held my hand. All the years that had passed between them vanished. He jumped up and ran into her waiting arms sobbing with joy. **

**Kissing her so passionately they fell over onto the sand. T'lana came through the gate and stopped dead in her tracks. Crying she dropped to her knees and put her hands to her mouth. I whispered to Ezri, go to your sister. Ezri kissed me so passionately and walked over to T'lana and kissed her for a long time.**

**Jar'don and Yanas completely forgot the whole world around them and began to make mad passionate love to each other. The girls never saw their parents expressing their love. **

**They quietly stayed back and shared their love for each other by just holding each other. Watching the seeds of love grow again in their parents hearts. Drawing back Jar'don saw both his girls and looked around and saw me sitting with my back to them watching the lagoon. Yanas told Jar'don I had missed you so much. I am so sorry for hurting you. Jar'don's heart was melted again. I love you. **

**I have always loved you. I too am sorry for all the hard words I yelled at you. Yanas and Jar'don got up and ran into the lagoon to wash off years of anger and resentment.**

**T'lana and Ezri got up and ran into the lagoon. T'lana grabbed my hand and I said you two go ahead first. Ezri said No. After this moment you are just as much family as any of us. You did this. This great miracle. Anything you or my sister ever want. Anything at all. Just ask and it will be done. I pulled Ezri down so I could whisper something in her ear. Her eyes went wide. She pulled back and said it will be done. I promise.**

**We all went into the water and washed off all the past baggage of our lives. We all had so much fun and it was time to rest from the link so we can come back later to spend time with the family again.**

**T'lana woke up in her bed. Jar'don and I woke up on the beach. He said nothing for a long moment. Then exploded with tears of joy and gave me a crushing bear hug. We cried and hugged for a while then as I pulled back I smelled something. **

**I looked down. And said OOPS. Jar'don looked down and cracked up. I said you might want to go for a long swim and clean up. He said what ever I do there happens here?**

**I said yes. There wasn't enough time to tell you everything. I need to go rest now. Jar'don scooped me up like a sack of potatoes and carried me over to the ground transport. Here he said smiling. He turned and pealed out of his clothes and ran into the ocean yelling "Ya Ho". over and over again. I drove back and went inside. T'lana had an accident in the bed and she and Lilianna were changing the sheets. I snickered and said OOPS!. Poor T'lana just went beat red with embarrassment.**

**Lilianna said their is nothing to be embarrassed about it happens to me sometimes. The doctor said it's because of me having a baby. It makes it hard sometimes to hold it back. I just scooped T'lana up and took her into the showers and soaped her up and washed her off and then made her sticky again by making mad passionate love to her. Lilianna was almost finished making the bed when she heard us moaning. She just sat down on the edge of the bed and laughed and laughed.**

**Just Then Jar'don walked in cold, wet and naked. He scooped Lilianna up and carried her down to their home. It wasn't long before she and Jar'don was moaning too.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Burnout**

**My request has troubled you. It should. It troubles me. Seeing your family coming back together. Feeling their love. Until you, I've never felt that before. Never felt like I belonged anywhere or to anyone. I remember how she looked in my arms. T'lana felt my sorrow as I remembered She was so beautiful. **

**I could have the worst day imaginable and she could wipe it all away with a single look and smile. Looking at T'lana, I smile. Just like what you do now. The day she died she called out my name. I climbed up on the bio bed with her and held her in my arms. My hands were shaking then too. **

**She looked up at me and said I love you. Crying at the image burned in my mind. That's all she said and then she stopped moving. I didn't think a body could hurt so much inside and live to talk about it. I shook my head pulling back refocusing my mind to the here and now.**

**Yansas. Comes out to look for Jar'an. Son, are you here? Ezri, honey, its mom. Why can't you return to your sister? Ezri said, It's too soon. Using his mind the way he does puts a strain on his heart. If I leave now he could die.**

**T'lana began to panic, Please do not let my husband die sister. Please I beg you to save him over me. Promise me you will keep my baby alive for us all. Looking inside myself, **

**Ezri, You know I can feel you. What else is wrong? T'lana asks, Can we go home now doctor? Looking back inside my mind. Ezri? Inside my mind she looked up at me. I can't change back. I ask, Yanas, can you help Ezri? T'lana said, Yes, Please, mom can you please help sister?**

**Yanas said I will check baby. She has been in there for a long time. I think she has over used her power and needs to rest. She cant leave Jar'an any way. His heart wont take the stress right now.**

**Jar'an Tigan I put my hand on my chest to comfort Ezri. I whisper to her. Rest and relax. You got so upset the other day. Trying to deal with all the new emotions has spent your energy reserves and you must rest. T'lana, Lets go home. **

**Turning to the doctor. Thanks doctor. I'm sorry for the emergency. The doctor said It's ok. Looking around at the nurses, we all know how much you two love each other. Thank you everybody. The doctor said now let me scan you. (Scanning). Yep just as I thought. I lighten up on you and you stress your heart. **

**You have to slow down. Leaning close, nose to nose, He tapped on my chest. And said it loud and clear. No more stress do you understand? I said yes Sir I'll go home and rest. I promise. The doctor backed up and said, ok you both can go. I help T'lana to stand and we said our good byes and shimmered away back home. **

**I promised the doctor Id rest so I scooped T'lana up and put her in bed and climbed back in with her. Giggling, T'lana said, I love you so much baby. Mom I love you and our family more than anything. Yanas said, I think Jar'an is right. We all need to rest. I will try to help Ezri later.**

**I am sorry my lovely family. It seems I took a risk using my mind link the way I did. Ezri, It's ok. Don't be frightened. **

**You did nothing wrong. I have no regrets helping you and your mom find happiness. I can't use my mental construct for a while. My body and my heart have been stressed feeling everything there. Yanas and Ezri blushed. You felt everything we did. Smiling wickedly. I said every moan. We are just burned out from over use. So we are going to be talking this way for a while.**

**T'lana said, I can't talk to you this way, sighs mommy help me. Ezri ,,I am scared help me. I said, Worry wart! Calm down..You are suffering a burn out from over use. That's why the head aches. Oh, and by the way. Next time you start having headaches please tell me sooner.**

**T'lana sighs, honey, this is my entire fault. Mommy and Ezri I am sorry.**

**I started laughing, Worry wart!, and the doctor tells me to relax. **

**We got together and made our family happy. We will do it again. Just not for a month or so. You did nothing wrong brushing her nose with mine, so stop worrying. Let's take a nap.**

**Rolling you over I begin rubbing your back and shoulders to make you relax. T'lana said, Thank you baby. I asked, Yanas was she this way growing up?**

**Yanas said, Yes my son always just like me. I said, laughing. I love you all so much. Yanas, Jar'don called me a pain in the butt. I guess I am really part of the family. Rubbing the small of your back working out the muscles all the way up.**

**T'lana said, mmmmm that feels so good baby, Dont stop. Rubbing my hands up and down. I stop and rolled over and got the lotion. I rub some on my hands and rub the dry skin of your legs. And slowly worked each little toe. Spoiling her mercilessly.**

**T'lana Giggles, laughing so hard that tickles. I gently rolled you over to face me and started on the other leg. Working my way up, I grinned at you wickedly.**

**T'lana Raised up and kissed me. I love you baby, That feels so good.**

**Caressing your abdomen, my fingers found their way and made you moan. T'lana reacted, mmmm, baby. Sliding my fingers inside. Feel better now?**

**T'lana said, Yes my love omg don't stop. Kissing you, I brought you to orgasm and we settled down cuddled up close. I leaned down to her ear. Yanas, you were peaking again.. T'lana blushes, laughs, Oh god mom.**

**Snickering, I said, Your mother is a dirty old lady.. T'lana blushes and laughs. Laughing, Yanas said I'm not dirty. T'lana laughs. Mom stop watching us. I added please Yanas, besides, after Jardon, I thought you would be tired.**

**I whispered in T'lana's ear. I said you can still feel him cant you..**

**Grinning wickedly and hugging herself, yes son I can. Snickering, I said, Glad I could make you happy. The poor boy is a little sore. He went home and wore out Lilianna too.**

**T'lana smiles I am glad everyone is happy now. Snuggling, MMMMMmmmm this feels good. Ok ladies. Let's get some sleep. We can play tomorrow.. T'lana hugs and kisses her hubby, I love you so much.**

**Kissing her forhead and then her lips, And I love you too. Even your peeping tom of a mother. T'lana laughs. Mom, stop watching us making out. Laughing, I said, Yes. You taught her well. She is real good at it. Just like her mom.. T'lana Giggles. I love you Jar'an with all my heart and soul. Wrapping my arms around you I snuggle up. I love you too, my spotted princess. Now ladies lets go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and we will have fun then. Finally we got comfortable and warm and went to sleep.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Saying Good bye**

**We slept till late that day. Our servants, guards and Nannies were doing all they could to carry out their jobs and keep quiet. I woke up feeling all-stiff. I slipped out of bed and let T'lana sleep. Putting on my robe I noticed Jar'don sitting at the patio table outside.**

**One of the servant girls handed me a cup of fresh hot coffee. I thanked her with a silent hug and walked out to the patio table and chairs. I sat down and sipped on the coffee. Jar'don greeted me with a smile. It's about time you two got up. **

**The day is over half gone. I said, I had to take T'lana and myself to the hospital last night. Jar'don said what happened. I told him, Well it seems T'lana had a head ache for more than two days and I have over stressed my heart using my mind to make the mental construct we all have been using. **

**He said I couldn't do that again for at least a month. Snickering, I look younger than you do on the out side but right now my insides feel twice as old. Jar'don handed me a pad and said well this may cheer you up. The road got finished yesterday. Right on schedule. They will be opening the medical center and schoolhouse tomorrow. **

**Jar'an, you are a hero to them. And much more than that to me. I was holding so much inside me. And now none of it matters anymore. You restored my happiness. You rest today. I will take care of things around here.**

**Walking out with her cup of coffee T'lana was yawning and scratching her butt as she closed her robe for daddy. She said Hi daddy. I love you.**

**Jardon let her set down her coffee cup and them he scooped her up swinging her around, just like he did when she was growing up. **

**He said good morning my lovely daughter. I love you too. And then he sat her down in a chair. And walked off saying I have some chores to do be back in a few hours.**

**T'lana Laughs, what was that all about? I have not seen him that happy in along time. Jar'don and Yanas were able to heal their old wounds. He had so much anger and guilt. It was weighing him down. Now he feels light as a feather. Stretching and grimacing from my stiffness, I wish I felt that way.**

**T'lana said, I told you to go ahead and do what you have to. Say your goodbye and make peace. I said, I cant run the construct for at least a month. The doctor said it was stressing my heart. T'lana said, But I can do it for you mom is helping me. **

**I ask, Can I speak to Yanas? T'lana stiffens and Looks at you, I am here son. I ask, Can you do this without my help and no harm to T'lana? Yanas, said, I can do this for you son, I will do my best not to allow harm to our girl.**

**I said, Ok lets go to the hot tub and relax. It will make things easier. Poor T'lana had an accident in the bed last time. The water will cover for any more accidents.**

**T'lana came back and said, ok honey lets go to the hot tub. It's cold out here. Once settled, in the tub I took a moment to meditate and then told Yanas, I am ready. T'lana puts her hands on the sides of my head and my world went dark.**

**T'lana said, you are now in my head baby. I felt her moving in my mind. Going past the mental blocks T'Rel placed in my mind. Sorting through memories. I trusted her. I loved her and I needed her. Your wife walks out of the shadows I am here sweetheart I can't stay long.**

**I ran up and hugged her tight. Kissing her passionately. I ran my hands through her hair. Gods I missed you. I don't have long. Did you meet my T'lana? Yes my love and can not be happier you found your true love. I am happy you moved on baby, Hugs and kisses you so much passion. Honey I was brought here to say our good-byes. Remember I always loved you.**

**I missed you. I know you have to go. It's so hard letting go of you. I love you so much. I am so sorry. If I never took that last mission, you and our child would be alive. Please forgive me. You are always in my head holding her tight I said and in my heart. Stepping back, I say good bye my love.**

**Honey our baby is here too, thanks to your wife and her mom. Look honey our daughter she is alive and well, hands you the baby I was carrying when we died. T'lana and her mom wanted you to see her.**

**I couldn't hold back. I dropped to my knees holding the beautiful baby that never was. **

**Crying she is so beautiful. What did you name her? I named her after your mother. Margie. She is so sweet. T;lana, If you can hear me thank you and your mom for this. I gently kissed the baby and handed her back to Elondra. Shaking I try to stand. Is it time now? No honey, not you someone else is helping T'lana and her mom.I can feel his presents.**

**I ask, Who?**

**I do not know him baby but he is there with you and T'lana and is helping .It doesn't matter its so good to be a family again. I am happy baby. We love you so much .**

**Kissing you. Brushing my hand through your hair. I love you so much.**

**I will always love you, we have to leave not my love. We all had jobs to do and we did them the best we could. You can't blame yourself for what happen.**

**Kissing you. I hold you tight. I will always love you. Wait for me. One day I will be here with you. I love you my love now and always. Next time you see us we will be a family again. I love you so kisses you and takes our baby back. I will wait for you...good bye for now baby.**

**I tried so hard but the sorrow and grief was so great I sobbed with raw grief. I wake in the hot tub and see father holding me with his head to mine. He wakes up.**

**Hi son, T'lana passed out half way in the dream state. Are you well enough to stand and help me take here into the house. I swallowed hard. Is she all right? I help get her up out of the tub and dried off. I wrapped her up in her robe and Jar'don scooped her up and carried her into the bed to rest. **

**Once she was settled. I looked at Jar'don . My eyes were filled with pain. I grabbed his shoulder and in a ragged voice said take me to the beach now please. I don't want anybody to see.. Please hurry. Jar'an it's mom. Are you all right son? No take me to the beach please. T'lana can't see me like this. **

**Jar'don scooped me up and drove me to the beach. I climbed out and threw up. Screaming and sobbing with grief and sorrow. Sobbing so hard I tripped over a small piece of drift wood and just screamed out all the pain and sorrow I had been holding back for so long. **

**Jar'don ran over and held me as I just stared out into the ocean screaming out her name over and over. Shaking and sobbing with grief.**

**T'lana opened her link and asked, Dad, mom, did we do wrong helping my husband?**

**Jar'don had called Julian before he ran over to hold me.**

**He transported straight over and ran down the beach to hold me. He gave me a shot and I slowly began to calm down. I looked at Julian with big tears in my eyes. I got to say good bye Jules. It hurts so much. He gave me another shot and I blacked out.**

**Jar'don scooped me up and carried me back into the house and placed back in bed with T'lana. Jar'don and Jules stays watch over us. Jules never leaves our side all night long and dad stays close too.**

**I woke up for a brief second as Jar'don carried me back inside the house. He placed me in my bed to rest. He touched his head to mine to see if we were all right. He asked Ezri if she was all right. **

**Ezri was scared. He had so much grief welled up. There was so much pain. He won't talk to me. He just sits there shaking and rocking inside. I'm scared daddy. T'lana Takes a deep breath and sighs, daddy as we both call out. How is jar'an? We are worried about him, Mommy please help us all.**

**About noon the next day, I began to stir. I raised up but had to brace myself. I was real dizzy. Jules woke up and came over to see me. How do you feel? I feel like somebody gave me a really big shot. He snickered. You were screaming your head off at the beach. **

**Even the servants here could hear you. Jules please help me up. I need to go to the bathroom. Laughing he scooped his shoulder under my arm and guide me over to the bathroom.**

**After I got finished. I got cleaned up and opened the door. Jules, T'lana and Jar'don were staring at me. Ezri was shaking inside me. She said you loved her so much. I thought you had gone insane again. I said no Ezri. I'm not fine. But I am better. **

**It feels stuffy in here. Lets all get some air and maybe some coffee. The servants heard and already were pouring the cups as we all moved outside to the patio table. Trina came over to see about me as we were sitting down. I said Im ok folks. It will take me some time to sort out my feelings but I'm ok.**

**Looking at Trina. You remember how beautiful Elondra was. I got to see her again and hold our child in my arms. I started to cry. She would have been so beautiful. I closed my eyes for a moment. Thank the gods we have our children now. **

**Looking in your eyes. I didn't want you to see that. Seeing me sobbing for another woman. It was just so much held back for so long. I lean forward and kiss you so passionately. I didn't care who saw. For a moment we glowed. All four of our spirits united in love. **

**Trina was frightened but so happy for us. Jules and Jar'don were crying from all the joy and love they were feeling. I looked deep into her eyes seeing her her spirit and her mother's spirit. **

**And I simply said I love you. Yanas glowed with love inside. And Ezri began to glow too. I offered a toast. Here is to love. It's beauty, It's power, It's grace, and it's cost. To it's joys, and to it's sorrows. Looking over at Jar'don, I said no more homes divided. Here's to love. And to the family we built.**

**T'lana Gets up and walks back into the house crying and wondering if she did the right thing giving my husband a chance to say goodbye. Sits in her own garden on the step to the shrine in tears.**

**Jar'don now satisfied that I am ok says, I need to go home and take care of matters there. I will check in on you two in a few Trina goes inside and checks on the babies and sees T'lana crying. Walking over This tall strong beautiful blue woman smiled at her and sat down beside her. Holding her with her big long arms Trina whispered. **

**He loves you. You know this. Just a second ago when you two kissed your spirits glowed. I came over and looked at the two of them. Trina looked up at me she motioned me over and got up and gave me her spot. I kissed her cheek and said thank you. **

**I sat down and waited till she went outside. Honey, Why the tears. See I am here. And I am better now. You will never loose me to any other woman. I love you. And now, I feel even more at peace with myself. I'm still going to check with the Doctor and with T'Rel but I do really feel better. **

**Thank you so much for what you did. T'lana I love you too, But I saw what mom showed me and I could not help feel your sorrow and I was so afraid I was losing control and blacked out if dad haven't of caught me I would be dead. He held me long enough to help you.**

**I told Yanas if this was going to risk you not to do it. Daddy joined with us. I had no idea you had passed out. Thank the gods you are all right. I hug you tight and kiss you passionately. T'lana said, Mom had no idea what had happen, It was quick I wanted you to have your chance to say good bye baby. Kisses you so much passion**

**I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and Polly had beamed over to check on her husband and on you and me as well. I stood up and Polly ran into my arms hugging me tight. Whispering I am go glad you two are all right. She lets go of me and hugs T'lana tight too and kisses her passionately. Clearing my throat Polly backed off quick. She got so embarrassed. I'm sorry I missed my sister.**

**Giggeling, I leaned closed and kissed Polly too. I said you know, whenever you two kiss you do it so well. I really must take notes or something. Polly knows that something is wrong and says come sister Let's go for a walk and we can talk .the children will be ok.**

**T'lana said, Polly I almost died helping the man I love and if dad had not showed up and grabbed me I would have never come back,**

**I look inside myself. Ezri, Go tell your mom I am cross with her for risking T'lana. Rubbing my chest. I'm fine. Please do as I ask. We can't keep depleting her energy like that. It was different when the both of you were inside keeping her powered up but now its only Yanas. We have got to be more careful.**

**Yanas said, Son I did not mean to put my children in danager, I called out for Jordon to help T'lana and he did. I thought T'lana was with child. It scared me that she was in the tub and pasted out. No Yanas she can't be with child. Her tubes are cut and tied. It's the dramatic power loss. T'lana got too used to the both of you being inside. **

**Keeping her powered up. Now its only you Yanas. No more risks. This time she could have died. No more risks. Understand?**

**T'lana rubbed her chest, mother please don't do what your thinking, You are my life force with out you I can die. I love you daughter very much. She will need another enzyme inhibitor shot. Jules. please find T'lana scan her. She has an enzyme balance issue due to Ezri's absence. She will need a shot. **

**Also Jules, I know I said anytime but I cant risk T'lana. She and I have to get allot stronger. Jules starts yelling for T'lana and finds her and Polly on the beach, holding me in her arms. Honey help me with T'lana she is weak and tired. She fell asleep in my arms.**

**I drive up in the cart. What happened? Yanas, where are you. Dont do this. We need you. T'lana's body has an enzyme. With you gone it will rise to lethal level and kill her. Return to her body. I'm sorry for being cross with you. we need to talk more. **

**We are a family that needs its mother and father. Please Return. Polly pleads with everyone to save her sister, please save her someone help T'lana. Jar'an, Jules please save her. Yanas, Jar'an bring T'lana back to the house and tell Jules what he is to do and I will do the rest. My sprit I did not know with both of us gone she would die. I am sorry**

**I say, Jules is here and is caring for T'lana. Just please stay. I love you to you stubborn spirit.**

**Yanas said, to lay my daughter on the bed and give her the meds she needs to live and I will do the rest. Jules, come on mother help us here .I have given the meds that T'lana needs now save her please,.**

**Ok Polly, I can't pick her up. It will over stress my heart. Help Jules get her in the cart. We get her loaded up and off back to the house. We get her snuggled in the bed and Jules gives her the shot she needs. Ok Yanas, the rest is up to you.**

**Yanas reenters T'lana's body and minutes go by and still nothing is happening, T'lana honey its mom can you hear me?**

**I'm scanning with my med kit. I show Jules. I say Yanas. Help her, please. T'lana wakeup it your mother. Jar'an can you hear me son/If you can Call to her ,i think she is mad at me. JAR'AN CALL TO T'LANA OMG no my has crossed over ,,please save her someone.**

**Jules scanned T'lana again. no change. He scanned me. I really don't like this. He gives me a shot. Ouch. That shot hurts. What is that? Jules shows me the scanner and says you have the same enzyme balance issue. Ezri can't leave you. I link with T'lana. T'lana come back to me. It's ok now. Mother did not understand. **

**She needs you. I need you, Our babies need you. Hear their voices. Hear mine. I love you with all my heart. Please come back to me. T'lana said, I cant so tired and weak help me baby help me**

**I said, come to me. Feel my love. Feel my strength. Grab my hand and walk with me as you did before. Jules is scanning. Her enzyme balance is balancing out coming back down to normal levels.**

**T'lana said, Jar'an I so tired finds you and takes your hand. Don't let go Please our babies' don't let me go. I am here honey I've got you. Just walk with me. I know its dark but I can see just stay by my side and walk back across this bridge here with me.**

**T'lana Takes your arm and hand and walks back to the other side and back to the light. I see mom and Ezri and they are smiling and waving at us. See, just a little further and we can all be together. I am here honey I've got you. Just walk with me. **

**I know its dark but I can see just stay by my side and walk back across this bridge here with me. T'lana I can't so tired and you cant save me, Mom, Ezri come sister we all can go back just hold your husbands hand and get going your almost back to your time and world. T'lana its me Curzon listen to me girl your no quitter and I will be damn if I will let you stop now. Now move and be with your family**

**Yes, T'lana, Listen to your Dax. He needs you too. But not as much as your family and me do. Just a few more steps girl and we will be there.**

**Scanning, Jules said hurry Jar'an. Your blood pressure is going up.**

**T'lana Sighs ,Jar'an dont let go.I see Polly and Julian standing over us.**

**Concentrating, come back with me. **

**Kissing you we began to glow again. Ezri, Yanas help me getting weak. It's hard to breathe. Ezri, hurry. I can't hold this link much longer. My head hurts. T'lana said, Than leave me here and I will find away back soon, Like hell Curzon says and touches our heads and we appear back in our bodies.**

**Gasping for air I grab my chest. Jules gives me a blood pressure shot. The pain starts to ease.. My breathing slows. The pain eases. T'lana So tired and cant wake up, Jar'an can you hear me?**

**Checking my heart Jules sighs, thank god. You two are going to give me a heart attack. Soon I got my breathing under control and could speak. I'd die for her. I hear you my love. Rest now. Let Yanas rest too. Ezri and I are very tired as well. **

**T'lana said, JAR'AN, PLEASE I MOST SAY THIS,,,,,,I LOVE YOU AND WOULD DIE FOR YOU. And I you my love.. T'lana Goes to sleep so tired and not able to move.**

**I ask Jules and Polly to please stay and look after the babies while we sleep. Polly nodded yes and went to go get her child and bring her inside with the other babies. That's some mommy you married their fellow. Jules smiled. And the benefits are pretty good too. We will stay in the guestroom just down the hall.**

**T'lana asked, baby you here, reaches out for you. I need you i love you. Jules looked around to make sure nobody would hear or see. Ezri, placing his hand on my chest. I love both of you. Please take care of him. I reach out to T"lana and snuggle up close. I am here baby everything is all right just rest now. Tomorrow will be here soon enough.**

**T'lana Cuddles up close and holds you tight.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Life's Changes**

**T'lana stirred and wakes up ,and wonders what happen to us last night. I feel so drained and tired, but better for some reason. Rolls over and looks at Jar'an and hears dad snoring in the chair next to the bed. Giggles where we sick last night?**

**I stirred and started yawning and stretching, I roll over and kiss you. Good morning baby. You feel better today? T'lana said, I feel ok, I feel tired but I also feel better than I have in along time. What happen to my shoulder? Look at the mark on it. Where did that come from? Looks like hands pushing me along.**

**I said, You had a medical problem and passed out in the hot tub. Your dad and I had to drag you up out of the tub. T'lana asked, what happened? Last thing I remember is helping you say your good byes**

**I snuggled up and kissed your cheek.**

**Yea, we probably should not have done that. You and I have the same enzyme problem. It's under control now. Listening to him snore, your dad is going to be really sore sleeping like that. Jules and Polly are watching the kids. They are asleep in the guestroom.**

**T'lana Smiles, and laughs at dad, his poor neck .Why do I have a hand mark on my shoulder? Did you get to see your first wife and say goodbye to her and your daughter? Frowning, I said, Yes, I did. It was hard. But I did it. Hugging me, are you ok baby?**

**Wiping the tears from my eyes, The memory is still a little raw in my mind. T'lana said, mom and I gave you a chance for peace, I hope we where not wrong. I took a deep breath, Honey its never wrong to help another find peace. When she died I went insane. **

**I never really was allowed to grieve her loss. Yesterday, after she left, it all just came flooding back. T'lana asked, why did Curzon push me and how did he do that?**

**It was hard bringing you back from the link. Curzon helped. He pushed us both. I show you the hand mark on my back. Now, lets get some coffee and get our family all woke up and sent home. T'lana said, ok baby, I love you so much.**

**Kissing you, I love you too. Rest here. I will get the coffee. I came back with a cup and a bowl of Melon and berries. Grinning as you lit up at the site of the food. I took the other cup and set it down on the table next to Jar'don. The smell woke him up but he was too stiff to move very fast.**

**Snickering, I rubbed the kinks out of his neck shoulder and back. I said you are getting too old for this. I love you for it but man you really pulled a muscle in your shoulder. T'lana Laughs how's our children are they doing ok? Dad you need time in the hot tub. She giggles.**

**Jar'don looked up at me. Snickering I said go ahead. Not the first time I seen you naked. Jar'don pointed his finger. Don't watch. Laughing, will you get out of here all ready? T'lana snickered, sitting in bed sipping coffee and eating my fruit laughing.**

**The guest room door opened and a sleepy eyed Polly came stumbling out. I stood there and snickered, Looks like you did some more flying last night. With a crooked smile she walked over and hugged me so warmly. She yawned and said I'm so glad you both are feeling better. I looked over at T'lana and she snickered.**

**I said Polly, there is a robe in the bathroom. You might want to go put it on. Looking around she said Oh shit I'm naked. She turned and ran back into the guestroom and grabbed the robe. She came straggling back out so red faced with embarrassment.**

**Laughing, I gave Polly a big bear hug. And whispered in her ear. You felt good. She whispered in my mind. Any time.. Laughing I said go climb in the bed with T'lana I will get you some coffee and fruit. I came back with two coffees and two bowls of fruit and we talked and giggled. Just like we did when she first came to us.**

**Jules came out of the guestroom and stopped and looked at all of us in the bed. He started snickering and then just cracked up. Shaking his head. He pointed at us. What a site you three make. We were covered in grape, berry and melon juice and laughing our heads off.**

**T'lana said, I love you all. I'm sorry for scaring you all last night.**

**I said, You know, we all have a habit of looking to and holding on to way too much history. We all have a past. But together we are all going to create one hell of a future. So here is to living today and loving tomorrow.**

**T'lana Smiles I so agree my love, I may need to visit someone. Perhaps he will not be so nice about it**

**You mean Curzon? T'lana said yes. I need to thank him for helping.**

**We all toasted and laughed, then I heard something. It was lilianna moaning. Peaking out the window we saw Jar'don floating around all tangled up with Lilianna. I said he looks more relaxed. Everybody cracked up.**

**T'lana said in her mind link, Curzon was a very dangerous man when he was alive and was never my lover but I need to know why he killed a friend of mine. I told her, He saved your life last night so I'd say your even. T'lana said, He did what? How did he save my life last night?**

**I said, I didn't want to ruin the mood but I couldn't bring you all the way back across. **

**My blood pressure skyrocketed and my heart was straining. He came up out of your dax and pushed us both back across. T'lana said, wow, He was always out for him self. Thank you Curzon.**

**I said, We have a wonderful future to look forward to. Hey everybody lets freak out our two lovebirds and walk out naked and go play in the pool.**

**T'lana laughs. Jules looked at Polly and she grinned wickedly. T'lana looks at Jar'an and winks, I love you honey. Jules played around and did a strip tease for the girls. They howled at him and I got naked. They stripped down and we all just walked outside like nothing is happening and walked up to the pool. **

**We all walked right past the two lovers saying good morning. Lilianna cracked up giggling and Jar'don just shook his head and said show off. We all laughed and splashed and played in the pool.**

**Jules dived in and splashed me. He came up and saw Polly and T'lana kissing. I linked with him. Polly never told you. He turned and faced me. Laughing so hard T'lana swam over to Jar'an and kisses him with so much passion.**

**Polly kissed Jules very passionately, playing with him under the water. She said, I grew up liking girls. My first time with a boy wasn't pleasant so I learned to love girls. T'lana and I were lovers for many years. But she has taken a man. And pulling him close, and so did I. As she kissed, she reached down and squeezed something that made Jules gasp. And he kissed her so passionately. She wiggled around and mounted him and they forgot everybody and began to make passionate love.**

**I of course began getting romantic with T'lana on the pool lounge chair.**

**T'lana laughs and giggles massages something making me Gasp. Smiles whisper in your ear I love you. MMMMMMmmmm drowning my moan in your mouth as we kissed. I slid all the way inside. I opened my eyes and Lilianna and Jar'don were leaning on the edge of the hot tub watching us.**

**We both look up and start to laugh. We all had the same thought. **

**Before Jar'don could react we all climbed up out of the pool and jumped in the hot tub splashing the both of them. Each of us found our own little corner of the tub and began making out again. Lilianna giggled and wrapped her little legs around Jar'don. Next thing I knew she was moaning. Polly ever the show off got really loud. We all laughed.**

**T'lana was laughing and kissing me with so much passion and massaging me. We made love slowly and gently so I would not strain my heart any more. We just held each other close. The girls looked at each other sharing a personal mental message that made Lilianna felt so much more a part of the family. We just held each other feeling the warmth of the tub and our love.**

**T'lana hugs and kisses me so long and deep. After a long hour of relaxation. Jar'don used his mind link to talk to everybody. He said, Well this was a first. Lilianna chimed in moaning. T'lana chimed in snickering. Polly and Jules were off in lala land flying again.**

**I said now I feel so much better. Ezri, you peaked.. Yanas you too?**

**Ezri snickered, Its only fair. You felt us. They both laugh and went back to sleep. Mira had washed and folded some towels and robes for us. She scurried away back inside and came back out with a large pitcher of sweet tea and some glasses. **

**Seeing me watching her she giggled and scurried away. Everyone gets covered up and comes to the table. I said, How about Cheese burgers and Fires all around? Lilianna asked what is a cheese burger?**

**T'lana said, It's yummy, Jar'an knew when I was pregnant that's what I would crave. I said, Thank Gods your not. We need to get these out of diapers first.**

**Mira helped me with all the plates. I pulled up another chair and told her to join us. Lilianna took one bite and her eyes went wide. This is wonderful. We all laughed and wiped spills off our chins.**

**T'lana said, And what if I was pregnant, Jar'an**

**I said, Well you cant be. Your tubes were cut and tied. We talked about this. You need the rest from all of the baby making. It was too ruff on your body last time. Besides, we have three beautiful babies and I want to spend some years raising them and playing with their mother.**

**Jules scanned T'lana to check up on her. Your enzyme level is affecting your feelings of pregnancy. It's still a little out of balance. She gives her a small shot. That should do it. Looking deep into her eyes, You remember how it was when your hormones went out of balance and you had to take those pills? It's kind of like that.**

**T'lana said, I know honey was only joking.**

**Jules motioned me over. All right Jar'an sit down here so I can scan you. Your enzyme level is now low. He gave me a small shot. T'lana asked Is he having enzyme balancing problems? Just like me? That means Ezri may not be able to come back to me.**

**I said, we don't know that yet. But there is a chance she may have to stay. T'lana shivers, It is cold out here need my jacket. Be right back baby. I asked, Honey what's wrong. It's not cold outside. Are you not feeling well? T'lana asks, Jules, can having this problem could it make us feel sick? Like having a cold. I feel like I am shaking all over honey, Mira brings my jacket to me. Thank you Mira.**

**Jules scans us and sees we need another shot with a higher dosage.**

**Jules said, Its possible. I will have to compare my findings with your doctor at the hospital. T'lana said, I am freezing maybe I should go inside and soak in the tub for a while.**

**I look at Jules. Polly chimed in. She said, We are staying Jules. Go call your doctor friend. I chimed in, Jules, use my office. After sleeping all day and keeping warm. I wake up to seeing everyone in our room. What's going on? Why is everyone here?**

**I snuggled up in the bed with you. Well you were feeling cold on a warm day. Obviously, something is not right. T'lana said, I was just tired thats all and we have been thru alot in the last 2 days. I added, Which is why we were all concerned. Jules she is awake. I asked, What about Yanas. How is she?**

**T'lana said, mom is better and getting stronger, I think with her leaving it almost killed me. Using my mind link because my emotions won't let me speak. You did. I had to guide you back across. I almost didn't make it. Curzon pushed us back. Kissing you passionately. I love you so much.**

**T'lana said, Maybe that's why I was so cold and tired.**

**Smiling, well the last scans we ran on you are almost normal. Maybe you and Polly can pop some popcorn and watch something special. T'lana asked watch what? Well, if you feel up to watching some Television, I have been called before the counsel over our community improvements. T'lana said, yes my love I am up to watching Television**

**Ok Polly and Jules are here. Mira are you ready? Mira said yes sir. Mira is going with me to represent her people. **

**Besides, I have a surprise for her.**

**T'lana kisses me, ok honey I am going to rest anyway and wait for you.**

**Ok lets go Mira we have only a few minuets. Mira put on a beautiful sun dress T'lana said you look beautiful. We stepped up on the transporter pad I blew you a kiss as we shimmered away. The crowd was large but everybody made way for Jar'don Mira and me. **

**Inside the counsel chambers. Mira began to shake. I've never been here. It's so big. I gently squeezed her hand to reassure her. T'lana and Polly were eating popcorn watching the broadcast on television. The crowd got real quiet as Mira and me walked up to the podium.**

**High Minister Telora, called the meeting to order. We are gathered here first to say welcome back to these hallowed halls Jar'an Tigan. You are missed. The crowd erupted in applause. After they died down Telora asked, **

**Is this T'lana? Did she take a new host? Smiling, No madams high minister. Mira here is the servant girl that told me of her people and the needs they had. She worked hard and never asked for anything for herself. Mira here had never seen the big city or even this counsel chamber. She is here to represent her people.**

**Minister Telora stood. Then it's for her people I speak to you about. I am honored to know you as my brother Trill, and as my friend. All of Trill has had their prayers answered when you survived your heart surgery. Now the people of our low lands have had their prayers answered by you helping meet the there needs. **

**Stepping down from the podium Telora walks over to Mira. Smiling, she asked, and what shall we call you young lady. She looked at me. I nodded. I am called Mira. Mira of the low lands. I and your people are very proud of you and your service to Jar'an and to your people.**

**I understand from Jar'an that you started college but had to leave do to money concerns. Stepping back and climbing back up to her elevated seat at counsel podium. She stood addressing Mira. From this day forward you Mira will never have that concern again.**

**Both You and your people will have an ongoing scholarship to Capital city college. You and your people will get the degree's you have worked so very hard for. The crowd erupted in applause again. Mira screamed out in joy jumping up and down and hugged me tightly.**

**The crowd died down. Ministers. When I left here I did not know I would be alive to see this day. I have been honored and humbled by a love that has no words. Looking around at the crowd and the cameras. And also by a people who have no equal. I can say to all of you. Thank you. Your love saved my life and helps my heart grow stronger every day. **

**There are so many out there that needs not a hand out, but a hand up. After all, Love as we know it, really isn't love till we give it away. Mira of the low lands. From this day forward you will have allot of hard work ahead of you, but I know you will succeed. My faith is in your future and the future of our people.**

**Jar'an Tigan The ministers all stood and applauded her along with the whole crowd in the room. The applause died down. Mira stepped up. When I left my beloved low lands, I never thought I'd meet a man like you. Or live near a city like this. The love you have shared. The home you have provided has enriched my life beyond any price. Thank you all. The applause was deafening. The minister's adjourned the counsel meeting and we started to leave. Just then, a reporter hollered out. Are you going to come back and be our High Minister again? **

**I froze at the thought. Turning back to the camera's I know I have been away for a long time. My doctors still want me to rest and heal up some more. I feel your love every day. And when the time comes. I will consider it. For now, I am able to help a great may of my brothers and sisters. So for now, I am going to take this pretty lady to go register for college and get something to eat. I love you all.**

**Jar'don took up Mira's other side and we shimmered away before any more questions could be asked. T'lana and Polly turned off the television and took a nap. A couple of hours later, we got back from the college and a very excited Mira came in and checked on the babies. T'lana and Polly woke up and Mira gave T'lana a big hug and asked her if she wanted something. **

**T'lana said I thought you were off to college. Mira said I have to wait till the end of this semester then I can register. I said till then she is welcome to continue her duties here. Mira hugged me again. Thank you for all this. She went back to her room to change back into her uniform and went back to work.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Kira's Visit at Home**

**The rest of the day was spent cleaning the house and the kids. With babies, sometimes its a tossup which is messier. I got me a large towel so I wont have another experience Pealing a nice shirt off my back.I was feeding Jar'el when we got a visitor. Knocking at our door was Kira and her baby. Odo was returning for the second time to the collective and restore their disease cure. **

**Opening the door I said Hi honey, come on in. Everything ready at the home? Kira said the house is wonderful. Its just empty without my Odo. I do all I can staying busy but at night. I just get that feeling I'm being watched. Well Kira, You are being watched. I have the guards patrol the beach and hills that surround your home to keep you safe. **

**I'm sorry to bother you. I'll go back. Kira, come in and relax. Put the baby in the play pin and come have some coffee. I could use some help folding the baby clothes. I can wash them ok, but that folding just gets me. Kira asked where are your servants? **

**I said, One day a week we give them the day off and let them rest and go have some fun. Opening my mind link. I told her I see you got that cute figure back again. Kira blushed. Then T'lana walked in from vacuuming the living room. She sprinted over and said hi Kira. **

**Giving Kira a big hug, come in and sit down here in the kitchen. Lets stop for a while and have some coffee and Ice-cream. I need some fuel. Kira snickered, Look at you little miss homemaker. T'lana gets the bowls and cups for coffee and sits it down on the table, Kiss my baby and Kira on the cheek.**

**T'lana tries to do too much sometimes. I want to do more but my doctor jackhammered his finger in my chest the last time I over did it. So, I'm limited to light work. We do what we can so the servants won't return to a huge mess. So tell me about your new home. Did you decorate it like the Bashiers did?**

**T'lana We would love to see how you fixed your home Kira. Kira said, Please let me clean up first. I asked, You want me to send a couple security guys over to help?**

**Kira said, Not right now. I'm still receiving my personal items from DS9. I get an invite by the vedic nearly every week. She wants me to come back. I don't want any part of that. I said you know we were supposed to have that talk. Kira said I know Truth is I have been avoiding it. **

**I just want all the unpleasantness to just go away. Speaking openly, And with all your friends gone from DS9 it seems like another empty home.**

**Jar'an Tigan Kira took a sip of her coffee and stared at me. She said your doing that creepy thing again.**

**T'lana Looks at you both and laughs, Placing our girls in the playpen**

**I said, Well, I know its creepy, but its correct. I know something of what you are going through. I was creeped out, jumping at shadows for months. No body blames you for not going back to where it all happened. **

**Hell, I wouldn't go back there. You think maybe since Odo is absent you are looking at another empty home and its creeping you out? Kira leaned back in her chair. You sound more and more like Ezri every day. I looked at T'lana. She nodded at me. Kira saw the mental exchange and said what is it?**

**Taking a deep breath. Kira, you saw what Ezri did for me. Well she changed from Blue to green to be able to help heal me. She flashed bright red to hide the fact that she went inside me. I held Kira's hand. Seconds before Ezri touched me, I died and was crossing over. She went inside and pulled me back and saved my life. Kira started shaking. Its ok honey, I'm not dead. and don't plan on it for a very long time.**

**T'lana Dax-Tigan laughs, Its ok Kira we are all happy and alive and well. Giggles,Kira you are welcomed to stay here with us until Odo comes home.**

**I added, T'lana is right. You should stay here. I know you feel safe here. We can go back to your home tomorrow during the day and get some things you and the baby need. T'lana can use the company and help around here. T'lana Smiles really big, I would love having my sister and best friend here.**

**Kira said first, I thank you for opening up your home to Leo and me. But all this about Ezri is a little too much to comprehend. Kira, there is more. T'lana has her mothers spirit her name is Yanas. I have her sister's spirit Ezri. She was her blood sister. Yanas was the mother to both of them.**

**T'lana said, It's all true Kira, My mother left me the other night and I almost died and everyone had to fight to bring me back. It's ok we are all all right. We both have an enzyme balance problem but Jules is monitoring that. Kira shook her head. So much for that normal family you two wanted.**

**T'lana Smiles, We have the greatest family. Leanings down I kiss Kira on her forehead. And you my lady are family too. Laughing, I feels good having you here.**

**T'lana started Laughing Kira looked at both of us. And just shook her head snickering. Staring at my chest and Ezri is in there keeping you alive? I open my shirt. Put your hand here. You can feel her. She is smiling. She loves you. Kira gently put her hand on my chest. **

**Now, I said, close your eyes and use the link. She can come and talk to you. Ezri said Hi. I've missed you. I love you Kira. Things will get even better than they are now. It just takes time. I need to go back now and let Jar'an rest. Love you .Bye..**

**T'lana asks, Honey and Kira you guys ok? Kira sat back. I looked down at my coffee. You miss her don't you. Miss her touch. Her presence. I can use my link powers and bring you inside to see her. But the last time severely strained my heart so I have to wait a couple of months before doing it again.**

**T'lana said, Baby not this time must wait to do that again. You remember how mad doctor got. Kira said You would do that for me? I opened up a private link T'lana can't hear. Kira, I still love you. I would die for you. Kira came over and hugged me. Wiping tears, she said you are one special guy.**

**T'lana gets upset, Screams .MOM what's wrong ?Can you hear me mommy ? T'lana sit down. What is wrong? Scanning her. Yanas what are you doing? Yanas said, Oh lord, forgive me I was talking to T'lana and I stopped in a middle of a sentence. Baby I am sorry did not mean to scare you.**

**Calm down honey. Yanas said she would stay. Here its time for your shot. Scanning and downloading the medical data. I adjust the hypo and give her the shot. Scanning myself I adjusted the hypo and handed it to Kira. Would you please? I hate this part. Kira gave me the shot. And got another round of coffee.**

**T'lana scolded Yanas, Mom please warn me if you are going to stop talking, You scared me. T'lana said, Honey I hate these shots. They make me feel a little sick before they make me better.**

**Looking at Kira. Ah the family life for me. Snickering. Ok lets get back to work. Kira the guestroom is yours. Kira looked at Leo. He's asleep. I will help you fold for a while. Using her link she said I feel safe around you. Safer here than anywhere else. T'lana Relaxes and keeps talking to mom and listens to Kira and Jar'an talk**

**I started, Kira, You will have to face what happened. It will be the hardest thing you have ever done. I am here for you. But you used to be the strongest woman I ever knew. I know he took your self-assurance. I know he hurt you. It's all right to feel weak. Snickering I still remember what you did to that guy. You layed him out almost cold and kicked him in the nuts so hard I thought he was going to bleed all over the floor. That got Kira to snickering. God's that felt so good.**

**T'lana said, We are all safe and sound here and well protected. Kira you will always be loved and looked after here. I gave Kira a hug. Yes, always protected and cared for. We are family now. By the way has Leo gotten used to Odo yet? Kira laughed, Poor Odo is trying so hard. **

**Leo calls him father. I think he still calls you daddy. I have told him not to do that in front of Odo. It might hurt his feelings. Suddenly, Kira's face changed she dropped what she was doing and went over to Leo. He hardly made a sound. I said wow mamma's got super hearing. **

**She picked him up and sat down in the chair and unbuttoned her shirt and began to breast feed little Leo. She looked up at me. Her eyes were so full of love. I just had to say how beautiful you looked. T'lana walked over to my side and agreed with me.**

**T'lana said guess what? I just finished feeding the girls and now Jar'el is next. You can burp them and change them. Lol I frowned, Awww Thanks soooo much.. Kira laughed. I ask, where is my big towel?. Ah there it is covering my whole back and shoulder Kira snickered. Looks like you learned super daddy. **

**Turning around to look at Kira, Oh yes we had a real fun time pealing a soaked shirt off my back. The girls were laughing so hard they just smeared it into the fabric. I had to wash that shirt twice to get it cleaned. T'lana was Laughing so hard, But it was fun cleaning up Jar'an, Smiles we love you baby.**

**Kira cracked up. It was so good to see her smiling and happy. How are you and Odo and the whole sex thing? Kira said boy you sure are direct. Kira.. We all know what we do and we all have seen each other naked a time or two, or three, or four. Kira shouted in her mind link Jar'an Shut up.! Laughing I said ok-ok. Well I was just concerned because of what happened to you. Are you still having those dreams?**

**Kira said, Not as often thanks to you and T'rel. I said I'm glad. We can help you to forget. But we can't make you forget. That will take allot of time. I remember how frightened you were and when you slept in bed with us just to feel safe. You have come a long way lady. And now you're a glorious hot mamma to boot.**

**T'lana said, Kira, you can always talk to us you know that. You are family and we are here for you. Mom stop, I will tell her. Mom says you are here daughter now too. T'lana Sits back and closes my eyes, Mom go ahead and talk. Children can you hear me?**

**Yanas said, Kira child, You are now and forever more my daughter. You will always be in our lives and safe. I love you child. I have to go now but remember what I said baby. BYE Now Kira was a little shocked at T'lala's voice changing when Yanas spoke. But said thank you Yanas. **

**I said, Well if Yanas takes you in your a Tigan for sure. But all kidding aside Yanas is right. Whither in our home, at our table, or in our hearts, their will always be a place for you. I asked, Could I hold leo? Kira said of course. Handing me the baby. **

**I held him and played offering my finger. Leo chimed in our mind link, said Hi daddy. Funnyman father. Kira said Leo don't say that. You will hurt father's feelings. Leo said yes mommy. T'lana said, Leo, remember who your daddy is and it is Odo. We all love you so much.**

**I said, I'm sorry T'lana I don't think Leo is going to change He is biologically linked to me. Father is still a respectful name though. What matters for now is that baby and mommy is healthy and happy.**

**T'lana said, I know honey, but Odo loves him dearly. Placing Leo in the play pin with our children. Hey look they are playing together.**

**T'lana smiles that is so good to see. I love them all so much. I can feel something is wrong. Kira, Does Odo have any upset at the situation at hand? Kira said No, really, He is trying real hard its just a big adjustment for all of us.**

**Hands on my hips, Kira... Do I need to get creepy on you again? You know, I know you. You know we all here love you. He is starting to get frustrated isn't he? Kira started to shake and cry. I rushed over and held her. She exploded sobbing on my shirt. We had a big fight and he went back a few days early. I don't know if he is going to come back.**

**T'lana said, Odo will be back Kira. Why where you too fighting?**

**Kira looked at T'lana and then back at me. I love him so much. I want him but every time we... start.. I get all cold and stiff I am trying, but it's so hard.**

**I said, I will go talk to him.**

**Kira said Oh No! We argued about you too. He thinks I still have feelings for you. Taking a few steps back, Kira, I am married. That can't happen. You know this.**

**Kira snarled back. Of course I know that. He brought it up and we argued. T'lana sat down on the sofa next to Kira. I know you still love my husband but you and Odo are wonderful together. Everyone fights in his or her relationships.**

**I added, Even T'lana and I fight. She wins but we still fight.. Kira and T'lana cracked up. Kira wiped her eyes. Gods I needed that. T'lana said, No, he thinks I win in the bed. Making up is a fun part.**

**I raised my finger to make a point but said nothing. After a second I dropped my hand and said I cant argue that point..**

**T'lana Laughs.**

**I give up. Im going to get us some coffee. Kira and T'lana cracked up.. Kira hollered out at me in the kitchen she sure got you whipped.. I walked back out with the coffee and passed them out. I said Yes. You're right. I am whipped. And I have never been happier.**

**Sipping on my coffee. Honey, You need to go back to DS9. To face what happened to you. It's the only way you are going to be able to destroy its hold on your life. T'lana said, Kira we all have had bad things happen to us. We must face our problems and make them go away.**

**Holding her hands, and looking into those big beautiful eyes, Kira I will go with you. I will walk with you every step of the way. Me, T'lana and T'rel can only get you strong enough to do this. Admiral Cartright had the place sealed. Only your personal effects were taken.**

**T'lana said, Mom, what is it. Let me say something to me daughter Kira Yanas, I heard you please speak. Your daughter Kira needs your help.**

**Yanas said, Kira honey, It's me your mom. Can you hear me baby? Your father and I fought all the time but it didn't mean I did not still love him and still do. Baby face your fears we will all be here for you. I am here in T'lana and will listen and guide you all I can to help. I love you.**

**I added, You see Kira? You're never going to be alone again. Yanas finished, I must go now children., T'lana cant be tired out. Just remember i love you all so much.**

**Kira said Thank you Yanas. Then she stood up and walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I know you are right. I just don't know if I am ready. Ezri linked to Kira. With big tears in her eyes Ezri said, I love you. I will never let anyone hurt you again. Jar'an loves you too.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Making Plans**

**While the girls are yacking in the kitchen, I excused myself and went into my office and placed a call out to Jake at the Elondra. Jake comes on screen. Hello Captain, how's business? Doing good but we can do better. I said I like your attitude. Jake, you heard about Kira right? Jake got real serious. **

**What is wrong? What happened? I raised my hand. Relax she is all right. But the time has come for her to go back to DS9 and face her demons. Id like to take the family over but my runabout is not big enough to provide for the security personnel we would need to bring. You didn't gut out deck eight of the saucer section yet have you? **

**Jake said no. We put that off for now to concentrate on generating more business. Jake, Can I borrow the Elondra for a few days? Jake said I have a small run I can take to Bajor. I can be there in two days. Thanks Jake, I appreciate this favor. You of course will retain command. We will be just passengers.**

**I said see you in two days. Thanks buddy.**

**Sending Text message to Admiral Cartright at DS9. Will be arriving with Ambassador Kira Naresse in 4 days. Will be arriving on Elondra. Please make everything ready. She is stronger. But will need all the love and encouragement she can get. Also, Convey my appreciation to Quark for what he did. Tell him I will pay him back discreetly.**

**Walking back in to the kitchen to join the girls. I said guess what. We are going on a trip. You, me, Kira, Jar'don, babies and all.**

**T'lana asked, where are we all going to?**

**Jake is picking us up and we are going to DS9 and Bajor. It seems that your career in Star fleet is being held for you so now you have to file papers and sign documents at DS9 to completely transfer over to your job here as ambassador. **

**T'lana, Admiral Cartright wants to show off his baby. Kira, stop looking at me like that. You know its time. You can do this. You have to do this or you will loose Odo. You know this. We will be under heavy guard at all times. The nanny will be watching the children and they will stay on ship under heavy guard.**

**T'lana please call your dad and tell him to plan for our trip. Kira was awfully silent for a long time. I opened up my private mind link to Kira. Do you believe I love you? Kira said in her mind. How dare you push me like this? I dare Kira because of my love for you. Have you any idea how it hurts me inside when I see you crying? **

**When I hold you as you sob in my chest? How much I want to kiss your pain away? I walk a fine line every day between life and death. But I would gladly die to protect you. Hell, I almost did just to avenge you. I know when you are with Odo your soul soars. I made you happy but I never did that. **

**Odo and you are meant to be together. Feel me. Feel my heart. Feel my love. I do love you and I always will. So trust me. I will be there every step of the way. Just you and me. You thought you weren't loved at DS9. Nothing could be farther from the truth. **

**Trust me. I never lied to you. It will be hard. It will hurt but nothing of any lasting value has ever come easy for people like us. Right now. Don't think about it. Just think about Odo. How he makes you laugh. How he makes you feel like a total woman when you two make love. How funny he is with Leo. **

**Snif-snif, Speaking of Leo I think he needs a change. Kira said OOPS! Yea he's ready for a change all right Pew! boy. As she changes Leo, Man what a mess! I said yea kind like a mix of atomic waste and super glue. Kira cracked up. I never heard that before. T'lana walked up and said you should have seen him the first time he had to change a diaper. He was puking his guts out nearly every other time he had to change the babies. Kira almost fell out laughing.**

**I hugged T'lana. Saying thanks allot girls. By the way T'lana you can change Jar'el. I wouldn't want to puke on our first born son. Besides the doctor did say Light duty and that boy weighs a ton. Walking away snickering. T'lana stomps her foot, Hey that's not fair! I change diapers so much I got poop in my dreams.**

**Kira could barely catch her breath from all the laughing. She finally got out Well that's the joys of motherhood. Dreams of poop. T'lana cracked up and the girls conspired to get even with me. Kira walked over to me with the stinky diaper and shoved it in my face asking where do I put this? I immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. Both girls fell out laughing.**

**Coming out of the bathroom wiping my face with a wet washcloth. T'lana asked are you all right honey? you look a little green. Kind of like that poop you got a whiff of.. Thanks allot ladies. I opened up a private link to Kira. I'm going to get even with you for that one.**

**Kira looked up at me. She said you wouldn't dare. I slipped inside her body and tickled her bladder from the inside along with some other things. **

**She jumped up and ran to the bathroom yelling Not Fair-Not Fair. She was barely able to get her panties down and sit down in time and she let go from both ends. T'lana smacked my arm. Stop that you dirty old man. Hey whom are you calling dirty? I took a bath. Besides you two started it with the poop.**

**T'lana Laughs, Poor Kira you made her have to go to the bathroom. laughing, T'lana Goes to the bathroom door and asks Kira if she was alright? She says yes I am ok, But your husband is in allot of trouble. We all just crack up laughing**

**I'll make it up to her. Kira almost stood up and something else got stimulated. Gasping she vibrated and had an orgasm. She is going to be there for a while. What do you want for dinner? T'lana just stared angrily at me.**

**I looked at T'lana. Don't get cross with me young lady. You're next. T'lana said, You wouldn't dare. I released Kira and went inside T'lana and tickled her bladder. She ran into the bedroom bathroom. Yelling you are so going to get it for this. T'lana didn't make it and her clothes got a little soiled. As she exploded from both ends.**

**T'lana hollered Oh shit! Thanks allot. Now I have to take a shower.**

**You are in so much trouble honey, laughs oh god. You are going to get it baby. I released T'Lana and gave Kira another so she would feel better. Then I started in on T'lana. She gasped and hollered out Jaran! And gasped again. Kira finally got cleaned up. And stumbled out of the bathroom. She said you can do that with your mind? I said all that and more. I stole a long passionate kiss. **

**Kira was so red faced with embarrassment. I asked feel better? Kira said you don't play fair. I thought you liked my play. Kira said, Not that you ninny. She blushed. T'lana came out wearing her robe and nothing else. Pointing at me she said not fair-not fair. I said, hey you two started it with the poop. You feel better? She walked sexily over and kissed me very passionately. **

**You know I do. Kissing her, I pulled back and said how about a pepperoni pizza for dinner? T'lana said extra cheese? I said Of course. Kira stared at us and just shook her head. T'lana said, Wow that sounds great, Kira what's wrong?**

**Kira said nothing. I just miss my husband. T'lana said, He will be home soon, and everything will be ok. I said How about we eat dinner out on the patio and then take a long soak in the hot tub?**

**Both girls sat down gently as they were a little sore from the stimulation. Dinner was so good. **

**Laughing at each other as we dripped melted cheese everywhere. T'lana dripped some down on her beasts and I licked it all up while the girls cackled and crowed at me. T'lana said,Omg, that was awesome and so much fun, I love you so much Jar'an. Kira sister, we both love you too so much.**

**Yummy too.. Laughing. Kira felt a little left out so I scooped her up and rasberryed her belly while she kicked and squealed with glee. Then I dropped her in the pool. T'lana dove in splashing us mercilessly. Then the next thing I knew here comes Polly jumping in. Her husband had to work late at the hospital so she decided to come by and join in on the fun. **

**T'lana Plays, Omg laughs, splashes everyone and dunks my hubby and swims away laughing.**

**She gave me a big kiss and swam over to T'lana. They embraced and got all tangled in each other kissing so very passionately. Kira came over not sure what to say. I helped her out of her wet clothes while explaining they grew up as lovers and need each other from time to time.**

**Kira reached down and teased me. What you did to me from the inside that was incredible. Looking over at Polly and T'lana, I remember when Ezri kissed me like that. **

**I linked with her Ezri came out and said I remember too. I brought her inside to the lagoon and they both kissed and held each other for a long time. Then Kira was back in her body. She held on to me saying thank you for that. Kira teased me some more.**

**T'lana said, Mom wants to talk, Kira children be careful please. I wish I could be there to have fun. Talk again soon children. Yes, Kira, I need to sit down and rest. Taking you inside to the lagoon is stressful to my heart so I can't do it for a while. **

**Kira, yes? Whispering in her ear. Can I have my manhood back now. OH My GOD! I'm so sorry, Kira got so red faced with embarrassment. I miss my husband. She let go and I turned to face her. I reached down and teased her and made her gasp. I missed your touch. Swimming back wards toward T'lana, I said but, I love my wife. Her and Polly had changed places and when I turned to kiss T'lana, Polly landed a deep wet one on me.**

**T'lana laughs, Hey Polly that's my man, Hands off please and lips off too. And Kira leave my hubbys balls alone please. Thank you gezz lol**

**T'lana cracked up at my surprise. I dunked Polly saying you sneaky little minks. I kissed T'lana she climbed in my lap feeling my readiness she knew she was going to get a surprise tonight. Polly swam over to Kira and they laughed and talked.**

**Snuggeling up to T'lana, I said, Hey now. I don't say anything when you and Polly kiss. Kira is just lonely. T'lana is Laughing so hard, I love my family. And I love my wife. Next thing we knew Polly was kissing Kira. They got all hugged up and passionate. I looked at T'lana. And said let them have they're fun.**

**T'lana said, wow come with me sexy hubby. I asked, Oh where do you want to go? T'lana takes my hand we climb out of the pool and go inside. Goes into the bedroom and shuts the door. I just stand there acting all-dumb. Saying Oh is they're something you want my lady?**

**T'lana Giggles, hell yes there is something I want. I asked, Oh and what would that be? T'lana said, You and me in our bed making passionate love. I scooped you up and tossed you on the bed saying you first then I dove in and went mad kissing and licking and loving every inch of your body. I heard the transporter chime. I got up and hollered out the door. Jullian is on his way over you two. Then all I heard was Kira saying Oh shit and waters splashing.**

**Closing the door again, I went back to my husbandry duties. I figured Jules would check on Polly first but just as I was really getting started Jules knocked on the door. T'lana covers up and says damn it.**

**I licked my finger and tickled you marking where I left off. I got up and opened the door. Jules said I think you forgot something. Looking down I said damn and grabbed the cover to the bed and covered myself while sitting back down on the bed. T'lana was already covered up with her face red. Jules squeezed it for all it was worth. T'lana covers up again, being so embarrassed.**

**Jules said, I got an alarm at the hospital showing the enzyme sensor had gone off. Scanning. Jules walked out to the back door Polly you and Kira can come out of hiding. Polly next time you kiss somebody please delink from your husband. As for you too you ought to be ashamed of yourself starting a party without me. Come here T'lana Your Enzyme count is high. Yours Jar'an, for some reason is normal.**

**T'lana asked, Why would mine be high Jules? Polly and Kira came straggling inside looking so red faced with embarrassment. Jules bled it for all its worth. Finally after giving the two of them a long stern look. He just stood there and cracked up.**

**Kira sat down. I'm so confused. I put on a robe and walked over and handed her a warm cup of coffee. Did you have fun? She said yes. Did you feel scared? She said No. Jules loves Polly. He knows that Polly was only just playing. Kira shook her head. I bent down and said on my island nobody is judged for showing his or her love for each other. Then I kissed her and told her to relax. Jules scanned her and said she seems a little better. I told Jules. One day at a time. We are going to DS9 and Bajor in three days. Do you and Polly want to come with us?**

**ules says he cant his schedule is going to be full for the next week. He went back to re scan T'lana. Yep back to normal. Your mother and sister are going to have to stay quiet and help build your energy back up. Once it drops your Enzyme levels skyrocket. **

**T'lana said, I see Jules, thank you. Honey we never used up our energy reserves like this before. No one could have known what would happen. At least we can adjust and get better.**

**T'lana said, Its hard when mom wants to talk and Ezri too. We both need to learn to control more. It's partly my fault. Showing them a new way of communicating and using the lagoon area to see there lost loves. For a while, we are just going to have to just do as little as possible.**

**T'lana said, Sorry mom no more coming out to talk for awhile.**

**Placing my hand on my chest to hug Ezri, I said, Ezri, You too. We both know you want to help but we cant regain our energy if you keep popping in and out.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Kira's Visit to DS9**

**Getting ready for what will be a hard day, I sit T'lana down in our quarters, for a real personal chat. Honey, I need to tell you it would be very good for you to stay on board and with the children under heavy guard. Kira and I have to do this you do not. It will be very hard and painfull for Kira. Honey, please listen. Kira is going to grieve for her child, like never before. You will feel her sorrow and it will be the worst feeling ever.**

**I called ahead and certain arraignments were made to help her through this but. Loosing a child is the worst pain any parent can endure. T'lana listened and considered what I said. She looked at me. And asked, do you believe I love you? I said yes. Does Kira believe I love her? I said I don't know but I think so. T'lana said after today she will know. My place is with my husband and my sister whom I love.**

**If there is pain and sorrow I will endure it. I am here for you and her. I kissed her so passionately. I am so proud of you. Brace yourself, It will not all be bad but when it gets bad It will be gut wrenchingly horrible. She has to work through it. She might just cry. She might be like Ezri was the night she was grieving.**

**Yanas, Please no talking. Just please keep T'lana strong and safe, Ok? Placing yours and my hands on my chest. Ezri this will be very hard to both see and hear. But please no talking. Just keep me strong so we can be with Kira and help her through this.**

**The communicator beeped. I hit the button Jar'an here, what is it Jake. Jake said we just dropped out of warp and is approaching DS9. You need to see this. And bring Kira. She is not answering her coms. I went to Kira's door and she said enter.**

**I looked concerned but didn't have to be. Kira said I know I heard the com but I was in the shower. I just got dressed. I love this fabric. Its is so soft and fits like a glove. The cape robe looks like over kill though. I said That's ok you look stunning. Kira blushed. She walked over and asked are you sure I really need to do this.**

**I looked deep in Kira's eyes. Kira, Its time. You need this for both you and Odo. I will hold your hand and walk you through it. See, T'lana is here with you as well. We love you and will not leave you alone. We are needed on the bridge so bring Leo to the day care and let's go. After dropping Leo off Kira noticed security was doubled. She asked are you expecting trouble? I said no, I'm not going to allow any trouble. I want us focused on the task at hand and not worrying about our children.**

**Up on the bridge view screen we were greeted with a massive amount of ships. Jake said have you ever seen the like of it? Look there is the enterprise just out of dry-dock all shiny and new. And over there that's a new ship. Its called, USS Titan. I said that's Captain Riker's new ship. Looking at Kira, He heard about you and had to come. So did Captain Picard.**

**They said they can't stay long but wanted to show their support and say hi. Kira started to cry. So much love from all my friends. I don't know if I can do this. I glanced over at T'lana and she nodded her head. I took Kira's hand. Yes you can. You are the bravest, strongest person I know. We docked in the upper pylon Number-6 Next to Enterprise.**

**We grouped up with a small security detachment in the air lock. Admiral Cartright met us inside the airlock. He hugged Kira.**

**It's so good to see you again. I missed you. As we stepped through the opening the admiral-hollered, attention on deck Ambassador Kira has arrived. The ships whistle sounded and heals strikes echoed all down the hallway. I knew it was going to be hard but what we saw took away all our abilities to speak.**

**Lining the walls on both sides DS9 crew and visitors from Bajor were standing at attention each holding a single flower. (The Trill symbol for love and acceptance).**

**We walked without words. Kira was crushing my hand trying to hold back the flood of emotion. As our group exited each flower holder fell in line behind us. We rode the open lift down to the promenade. Looking down the line of people seems to have no end. Each, standing at attention as the lift stopped.**

**Kira asked where are we going? The Admiral said you would see. You have a few friends waiting to see you in the chapel. We arrived at the chapel doors. The admiral stepped forward and knocked saying Ambassador Kira has arrived. The doors opened and as we walked in Captain Picard played his Inner Light song on his flute. Kira burst out in tears. All her friends were they're welcoming her back. Each had a single flower.**

**Two by two they stepped forward each placing a flower in a huge vase on each side of the pulpit. There was a box on it and it was covered in a Bajoran flag. Kira started shaking, thinking it was the baby. I mind linked with her and told her, her baby is not in there.**

**Riker was the first to walk up he put his and Troy's flower in a vase and hugged Kira. He whispered you look beautiful. Troy hugged her tightly. And whispered you are so very much loved.**

**Captain Picard finished his flute song and took the pulpit. Everybody stopped for a moment. Picard started, We are all gathered here to say hello, to welcome back, and to show our love and support for our former DS9 Captain and for our most cherished friend. Dearest Kira, you were missed and you are loved, Now and forever.**

**Everybody applauded. The whole space station echoed with applause and cheers for their old captain. Kira stepped up to the podium and slowly the cheers died down. Kira swallowed hard holding back so much emotion. Dianna was crying. She whispered to Riker. She is in so much pain.**

**I don't know how she can even stand let alone speak. Kira took a long minute to look at all the people in and standing outside the chapel. She could only say, Thank you all for all of this. I haven't ever been welcomed like this. When I left here I was in pretty bad shape. Her hand shook she clinched her fist.**

**As you can see, In some ways I still am. But I had no idea just how much love surrounded me here till today. We have all have our battles. For many of us, our wounds of war run deep. But with the love of family and friends like you, I can see now there is a chance to heal. Thank you all for this. Thank you all so very much. Kira stumbled off the podium but Picard grabbed her and steadied her. Her balance restored Captain Picard Kissed her on both cheeks french style and gave her his flower.**

**He said, I must go Duty calls. The Riker's hugged Kira again and the flower procession continued. They said we have to go to. They were late for a rendezvous with the Romulin's for a peace conference. Kira said thank you for coming. One by one they shimmered away after they delivered their flowers.**

**The admiral said all these flowers will be taken down to Bajor and placed on your baby's grave. Kira's eyes went wide. Her Grave? You saved the body. We did more than that Kira actually someone you know did more than that. Kira was shocked. Walking up was Quark in a Federation Uniform. Addressing the Admiral, Lt. Commander Quark Reporting for duty sir.**

**The Admiral said proceed. Quark and Nog walked up to the Bajoran flag and lifted it off the box and folded the flag neatly. Nog held the flag. Quark picked up the box and brought it over to her. Kira said, it's a Bajoran memory box. This wood, It's the finest on the planet.**

**And the golden rose is so beautiful. It's missing a petal. Quark looked at the Admiral. He nodded. Quark said, The rose is you.**

**The petal is for baby, Kira Nowell. Kira immediately felt faint and lost the ability to stand anymore and had to be helped over to a chair.**

**Kira was sobbing. You named her? Quark continued, The Admiral gave her the name in your stead. We had a full Bajoran funeral and burial. Inside this box is some pictures and memory stick of the funeral and burial along with the deed to the family burial site.**

**There is a place set aside for you when the time comes so you can rest beside her. Lastly, there is a special locket with a lock of her hair inside. Here is the key. Quark added, Kira, I said and did allot to cause you pain and upset in the past and I'm sorry for all that.**

**I wanted to give this to you to apologize and to let you know just how very much, you have been missed. For the first time ever, Kira hugged Quark and cried. Quark whispered, I lost my first wife and baby too. It will take a long time but it does get better.**

**If you and the admiral will excuse me, I need to report back to ops. The admiral said you and Nog are dismissed and thanks for everything. My pleasure, sir. Nodding Ambassador. Then he turned and left. Nog simply walked over and handed her the folded flag and said, For Nowell. He gave Kira a quick hug and trotted off.**

**I sat down beside Kira and whispered in her ear. And you thought you weren't loved. Kira looked around at all the people walking in and leaving flowers. Some she knew and many she didn't. She just hugged the box and flag tight to her chest and cried. T'lana came over and wrapped her arms around her and rocked her as she cried.**

**After a long pause to let everything sink in. I saw Letta walk in with her flower. I whispered in Kira's ear, guess who's got your old job? Kira looked up and was stunned. She said Leeta? You are Chief of security? Leeta looked very different in her Bajoran commander's uniform. She smiled hugging Kira and gave her, her flower. The Admiral said Letta has passed all her exams and training and has been working very well now for almost three months now.**

**Looking around at us. Kira said so much has changed. I said how about some coffee to steady your nervs. Kira said Coffee? Frack that I need a drink. The admiral hit his com badge. Computer site to site transport to my office. Nine to transport. We all stood and grouped together. He said Energize. And we shimmered away and appeared in his office. Standing there a beautiful Spotted Trill was holding a tray of glasses with blue liquid.**

**Romulin Ale anybody? I thought, after the shock of all that you might need this Kira set down the memory box and flag. And picked up the tray out of her hands and set it down on the table.**

**Then she hugged the admiral's wife so tightly. It's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you since the wedding. T'lana Walks away from everyone to spend some time alone in the admirals private gardens here on DS9. Jar'an comes in and sits down next to me and asks, what is troubling you? It is nothing to worry about, I feel odd being here again. So mandy look at me as if I was a ghost or something.**

**I said I know what your saying about an odd feeling Poor Ezri is about to come crawling out of her skin inside me. So many people she knows and wants to talk to but can't.**

**You look so much like, Ezri, it's spooky. The people look at you and see her and its kind of creeping them out. T'lana said,Its not just that. I feel wrong about being back here and not having Ezri inside me to experience the joy and love I feel.**

**I also feel hate from someone here. Mom tries to comfort me inside.**

**I said, Wait! You said you feel hate from someone? Do you remember who or where? T'lana said, That's why I came to the gardens to think, After the funeral was over. There is something I must deal with. I feel so much anger and hate right now. My sense are running high right now. I do not know who it is right now.**

**I pressed the issue. Honey concentrate. Is it your anger or is the anger of another. I decided not to wait for T'lana to answer. Taping my com badge, Jar'an to Jar'don. Put security on alert double security on the children. Tapping com badge again Jar'an To Letta. Securities alert lock down airlock to my ship. No body in or out. Tapping my com badge again, Jar'an to Jake.**

**Put ship on security alert scan for any intruders. The admiral and Kira run up. What is it? I'm not sure. Something or some one had my skin crawling a little while ago. I dismissed it but T'lana just told me she felt the same thing.**

**Tapping my com badge. Jar'an to Letta. Scan all visitors to the station. use the stations facial recognition system and see if we have any match for any known hired guns. T'lana said, Someone else. There is two. Mom and I can feel something or someone else. Honey, take care of Kira and I will head back to the ship.**

**Placing my hand on her shoulder. Oh no you don't! The ship is locked down. No body in or out.**

**The only way back on ship is for Jake to beam you over. We can't beam through his shields and they went active the second the ship was put on security alert. Taping my com badge Jar'an to Jake are you all right?... Jake here sweeping all decks no life signs so far. Deck eight is completely locked out.**

**The lifts won't stop there. I asked, Is there anything on decks nine or Seven? Jake said no nothing-just storage. I said Scan those decks once more and then vent them into space. We got bad guy's bro. If they cant breathe they cant fight.**

**Jake said Understood. Also, Jake can you beam T'lana and Kira inside the locked down decks. Kira said Jake take T'lana and leave me here. If it's a fight they want I am in the mood to give them one. Before T'lana could say anything more she shimmered away.**

**T'lana hollered at Jake. Send me back to my husband! Taping my com badge I waited Jar'an to T'lana. Get me back NOW! Jake beam her back. Shimmering back T'lana looked like she wanted to kill me. Stomping over towards me she hollered at the top of her voice !DONT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN GOT IT!**

**T'lana said, I can Beat the crap out you for that ,I can feel that person or persons. DAM IT JAR'AN YOUR MY HUSBAND AND I WILL DIE BY YOUR SIDEIF I HAVE TOO.**

**Look I'm sorry. I just thought the kids might like to have at least one parent still alive. I looked over at the Admiral for support. The Admiral held up his hands saying Hey don't look at me I got one too. Letta chimed in the com system Admiral Cartright here. Letta said you better come up here. We definitely have trouble.**

**T'lana links, Mom what is it, she says not to got near the trouble and beam back to safety. The Admiral lead the way but before he left he passed a phaser pistol to his wife. Letta raised her phaser as we walked in. and breathed a sigh of releif. Admiral, Jar'an was right these two here are hired guns.**

**And watch who walks past them.. Jar'an said, That's us. Jesus, that was too close. No wonder I felt my skin crawl. T'lana look here. You were right. Letta is their any way to program the sensors with the facial recognition data to the station sensors in the inner and outer rings? The sensors will help us find them.**

**T'lana Sighs with relief, I a very happy to see that you got the bad guys. I said, Not quite yet Honey. We know who they are now we have to find out where they are. Letta said sensors show them here. They are heading for the ship.**

**Tapping my com badge Jar'an to Jake. Jake here.. Two hired guns in upper ring near Pylon-6. Emergency detach, Break away-Break away.**

**Letta, Move the camera in on that man Magnify and augment. I know that son of a bitch. Letta do you have coms in the location? She said Yes. Key me in will ya.**

**Letta smiled wickedly and pressed a series of keys. The computer hissed at her I said here let me try. See, like this you were close you just got the last two inputs backwards. Cartright said you seem to know allot about Cardassian Computers.**

**I said, yes I know a thing or two. Their system is only slightly better than Federation computers. They can take a beating. Feddy Computers cant. I punched the com open. Hello Randal, is that your buddy Carmine or did you kill him and hire another partner.**

**There is no way out.**

**With just one punch of this button and the explosive bolts holding that bulkhead will blow and you will be swimming in the vacuum of space.**

**Randal punched the com button. Is that you Robert? You sound different. No Carmine was a stupid shit. He got himself shot on an independent contract hit.**

**I ask, So tell me old buddy. You gunning for me again, or is it some other poor unfortunate bastard. Randal laughed and said, No not this time, Old buddy, It's a girl. Some bitch by the name of Kira. Know her? I keyed the mike. Laughing. Intimately.. You best come after me. That one will hurt you.. I looked around. Kira was long gone. That woman knows this base like the back of her hand. Next thing he saw was his partner being Vaporized..**

**I keyed the mike. See I told you so.**

**Looking around Randal knew he was caught. He threw down his weapon and surrendered. Admiral tapped his com badge. Security, move in and take him. I hollered into the Admirals com badge, Kira stay hid. Security stop. Don't take another step. Scan him for explosives. Kira backed away her cloaking shield fluctuated. Randal saw it. I hollered RUN KIRA RUN NOW!.**

**Randal exploded and the deck was vented to space. Our security barely got the bulkhead doors closed in time. Just then I saw a wall Panel open and close. I tap my Com badge Jar'an to Kira. Are you all right?... KIRA RESPOND NOW!**

**Kira's voice was ragged. Loosing air fast getting cold holding coms open Lock on and Energize. My fingers were flying across the controls,**

**I turned and ran out shoving people out of the way, leaping down to the lower deck and hitting the Transport switch. Kira shimmered in and collapsed. I leaped over to the transport pad and hollered Computer Emergency medical transport to the medical bay Energize. The Admiral and T'lana jumped on the transport pad and followed.**

**In the medical bay I scooped Kira up and layed her on the bio bed.**

**The med techs went to work and got her warmed back up stopping the**

**Hypothermia. It took a few hours of Oxygen therapy in a pressure chamber but Kira finally woke up. I opened a private mind link. Kira damn it. I thought I lost you. I love you, you crazy woman. Kira smiled. I will be better now.**

**I said yes you will but we are not through yet. Kira, you were the target. So many came to greet you and trouble rarely just comes in two's We are keeping the station on full alert. Gods you look like shit woman. Kira asked, well when I get out you want to give me a bath. Blushing, I remember those rose petal baths we used to have.**

**Shaking my head so I can concentrate. Please Kira, I'm hurting here. I need for you to be happy. Kira said I love you too. Then she went back to sleep. The med techs came over and said she will probably sleep for another hour as the pressure cycle comes to an end.**

**Turning, to the Admiral. My hand shaking. That was way too close. If you weren't walking with us we would probably be dead. The people who want to kill us don't want any war with Star Fleet. I want that family arrested and charged with the attempted murder of the Ambassador. Where is Quark? I'll call him. Taping his com badge Cartright to Quark. Meet me in my office. Quark said on my way sir. T'lana do you feel any more danger cause I sure as hell do. T'lana said, I'm not sure possibly. Who ever it is hides their emotions.**

**Sitting beside my T'lana I snuggle up close and hold her tight. I love this woman more than my own life. If anything were to happen to her I would be lost forever. We are way too exposed here. Admiral, something real hard to say, but somebody here knew we were coming. They knew days in advance or these people wouldn't be here. Did the doctor have any friends here that might want some revenge?**

**Tapping his com badge, Admiral Cartright to Letta, Coordinate with the Ambassadors security detachment. Use only Bajoran personnel. Lock down and sweep all sleeping quarters. Admiral what about Kira? Is she safe in the medical bay? Yes, In order to remain on board DS9 We had to agree to certain concessions to Bajor.**

**The entire medical personnel was replaced by a Bajoran crew. They demanded the same with Security. Star Fleet now operates a minor role.**

**I said, Sorry about that. UFP Jacobs conviction and execution really affected relations with Bajor.**

**T'lana said, Jar'an, something is not right please keep yourself safe and Kira too. I said, You know I an real tired of hiding in fear. I gave the admiral a look. He said, Oh shit, what have you got in mind Jar'an. Letta, does the station have a public address system so everybody can hear? She said, yes it does and smiled wickedly. I think I know what you have in mind. You're going to turn the tables on this creep. I said, Right. Admiral, this creep is trying to earn a bounty on our heads. Well let's put a bounty on his head. The Admiral snickered, Brilliant. His own friends will turn him in.**

**The admiral signaled Letta to go ahead. She worked the controls in a flash. The computers beep was heard all over the station. Attention crew and patrons of DS9. An assignation attempt has been made on a visiting dignitary. Bajor has a standard, One hundred bars of Gold pressed Latinum for information leading to the arrest of all those involved. I have been authorized to augment that reward to ten thousand bars of Gold Pressed Latinum. Also If that person can provide absolute proof of who hired the killers, I will augment the reward to one hundred thousand bars of Gold pressed Latinum. That is all. Thank you for your time and attention.**

**Looking out on the balcony at the people talking. Just then I caught site of a Vulcan looking up at me. I hollered Him! Stop him the next thing I knew the phazer blast blew through my right arm spinning me around and to the floor. I heard T'lana screaming and then I passed out.**

**T'lana screamed, Jar'an, OMG NO. She picks up the phaser and goes after the bastard that shot my husband. Admiral Cartright and Letta try to stop her. She screamed at them. Get out of my way he dies for attacking my husband.**

**In a ragged voice I said T'lana stay. I need you..**

**T'lana Puts the phaser in her pocket and comes to my side, You see so much anger build up inside me. Looking at the Admiral, help my husband please. I hold you tight. Whispering I love you. Then I passed out again. The admiral scooped me up and we all shimmered away to the Medical bay. I try to link with Ezri but she is not talking. Ezri help me. I love you. Tell me you are all right.**

**T'lana Stands next to the door feeling helpless and wanting blood for this attack.**

**Jar'don shimmered directly in to the medical bay. T'lana ran to him sobbing. They shot him daddy its bad. I can't hear Ezri's voice either.**

**The med tech gave me a shot and the pain subsided. Letta walked up to the admiral. We got the bastard. Several of our patrons beat him severely and delivered him to us.**

**I link with your mind. T'lana, Yanas stop. Save your power for Ezri. She is hurt The energy blast may have hurt her as it flashed through my body. T'lana stopped.. She is not here. Kira rose up from her bed. She is here. He told me to go and save Kira. She is repaired. The Bajoran techs backed away cautiously and knelt down. Kira was standing their glowing blue white. She walked back to Jar'an and placed her hands on his chest. Then she changed back to bright green and went back inside. Kira collapsed to the floor.**

**Jar'don scooped her back up and put her back to bed. The med techs were afraid to touch Jar'an. He turned and yelled at them to do their jobs. The techs cleaned my wound and burned out three dermal generators but got the wound closed. His blood pressure is high. They gave me a shot and it settled back down.**

**T'lana says, BABY are you alright, I'm going to kill the bastards that came after doctor went over to the Admiral and T'lana. He is going to need rest but he will recover. What is this spirit business? T'lana said best you not ask.**

**You dont want to offend the profits do you? No, of course not. Well two of their spirit angels protect us. Looking up at the doctor's frown. Well they try too. We don't make it easy for them.**

**Grabbing my shoulder in pain. OUCH that hurts. I'm getting too old for this shit. T'lana Stays by her husbands side, tears down her face. I love you so much. I hold her hand. I love you too.**

**I ask, What kind of weapon was that. The Admiral says a type 6 Disrupter. I thought for a moment. That would have killed Ezri Completely disrupting her energy matrix. Admiral Cartright was releaved I would recover but had some serious questions. You two have some explaining to do. Doctor when they can be released see to it they are escorted to my office.**

**T'lana Stands up and moves away so you can talk. Tears running down her face. She thinks how she wants sweet revenge. Letta walked up and handed the Admiral a note. Well, One good thing has come from all this. The shooter has confessed and provided recorded evidence against the Jacobs family they are being arrested as we speak.**

**T'lana asked, what will happen next? Will my husband be all right? I want to kill them all. Walks into the doctor's office and makes a subspace message to a few old friends. Thinking, she sits down and puts her face in her hands.**

**I looked around at the Bajoran med techs. And said, Nothing more dangerous than a pissed off wife. The med techs snickered. I rose up slowly. The tech gave me a sling to rest my arm in for a few weeks. Kira woke up and said what happened. Did I get him?**

**I said you got one The other almost got you. Then a third got me but he got pummeled by all those friends of yours. Jar'don helped me up the stairs to the Admirals office. Everybody is staring at us. I turned and said, I'm sorry folks for all the trouble that happened here. Really we just came to visit and help a friend. Then I turned and went into the Admirals office.**

**T'lana Waits in the doctors office with the door closed and locked, waiting for the return call.I hope I have done the right thing here.**

**Once seated in the admirals office the door was closed. Letta sat down beside Kira. Ok, first what is up with the super powers of yours. I looked at Kira for a moment.**

**As you saw we are not normal Trill. We have two spirits that live inside us. T'lana has Yanas who is T'lana's and Ezri's mother. She died several generations ago. Ezri is the Trill counselor you knew that died in the shuttle crash. They stay with us to help guide us and heal us when we get hurt. When I had my heart surgery, I died and Ezri changed herself to go inside me and pull me back across.**

**She has been keeping me strong till my repaired heart can take over then she was supposed to go back to T'lana. But We Trill hosts have an enzyme problem and cant release our spirit guides for very long or we will die.**

**Problem is with all the repeated emergances our energy reserves are depleted. Admiral Cartright asked, Jar'an where is T'lana? She was in the medbay and has disappeared. I am your friend Jar'an, and want to protect your family. But is something is going on we need to know. I am the Adm in charge**

**Still groggy I said, Honestly we got separated when Jar'don here helped me out of Med bay. I think she went to the bathroom. Otherwise I have no idea where she is. Is the prisoner under heavy guard? Sorry Admiral they gave me a shot for my blood pressure and it kind of wigs me out for a while at first.**

**A guard runs in and says Admiral and Ambassadors. We found T'lana. She locked herself in the Doctors office and she will not open the door. Or respond to our requests. Jar'don Please go and bring T'lana up here. Jar'don asked, are you sure you are ok?**

**Kira scooted over and held on to Me and said Go ahead I will watch him. Jar'don looked at the admiral and he nodded his approval.**

**Wait I will use my link. I closed my eyes and stretched out with my mind to T'lana. Honey its me. I'm in the Admirals office. Come out and come to me please, I need you.**

**Opening my eyes, Admiral she is frightened. She has never seen such violence before and she is scared. She just needs some time alone to settle her nerves. Jar'don Please go to her. Jar'don left and went back to the medical bay.**

**Jar'don bangs on the door and tells me to unlock the door. She told him no and to leave me be. I link with Jar'don. T'lana wont talk to me. Brake the door down if you have to. T'lana said, Stop I will unlock the door. Father please protect my husband and Kira. You remember my past father I have called and asked for help on those that hurt my family.**

**Jar'don was furious but really scared. He said tell no one. Not even Jar'an. Now lets go to the admirals' office. T'lana Leaves the doctors office and walks with father to the admirals office. Please do not tell Jar'an what I have done.**

**Kira we need to go to the habitat ring and see your old place. Then we need to go to Bajor and see Nowells resting-place. We have come to far and risked too much to stop now. Ezri told you didn't she. Kira looked at me. I love you and I trust you. I said I would hold your hand all the way. Just as soon as I am rested. The Admiral softened his attitude a little. Hey you two want some coffee? We both said Oh hell yes. Cartright snickered. Who would have thought things would turn out the way they did. Father and I come to the Admirals office and sees you and Kira and the Admiral talking. Not saying a word we come in and sit down.**

**I snuggle up to you. In my mind link I say I am tired. I don't' know what you did and I don't want to know understand? T'lana Snuggles and holds me tight. I tell you in a mind link that I called in and old debt. I hope you forgive me.**

**The admiral gets a message on his computer. It seems that the shuttle carrying the prisoners has crashed. They got the pilot out just in time but the prisoners were all killed. **

**Jar'an you are my friend but I want you and your people gone from my space station. So get your business done and be gone by tonight understand? After tonight I may have to detain you for questioning Understand? I struggled to stand. **

**You are my friend. My troubles has caused you pain I am sorry. Jar'don please see to it we are ready to leave in a couple of hours.**

**Grabbing my shoulder. I think enough blood has been spilled. But first please take us to Kira's old residence.**

**We will use the transporter to the lower decks then we will walk to the door. T'lana Stay with Jar'don and stay out of trouble. We will talk later. I need my strength for this.**

**We all walked to Kira's old room without saying a word. Kira froze at the door seeing the evidence tape used to seal her room. The Admiral broke the seal and opened the door. We all walked in and the lights came on. What we saw made me want to go blind. Kira dropped to her knees and just shook with remembrance. The room looked like a war was fought inside it. There was broken furniture and blood spatters everywhere.**

**Kira said I came inside and the doctor was sitting there, waiting on me It seemed strange he was inside but he said he wanted to brew me some Bajoran tea to settle my nerves and help me sleep. We sat here and talked and he seemed harmless enough so I excused myself and changed out of my uniform.**

**I started feeling dizzy and knew the tea was drugged. I fought him tooth and nail all over this room. After some seconds my arms would not move. I could not walk or talk. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I could barely breathe.**

**I remember him standing over me smiling. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and dragged me over to my bed. He threw me up on the bed and ripped my clothes off. I remember him punching me in my stomach and my face. Then he rolled me over and climbed on top and... OOOOOHHH GODS! Shaking and sobbing Kira struggled to continue. I put my hand on her shoulder. I am here. No one will ever hurt you like this again. Kira continued, He raped me over and over and over kicking me spitting on me. Admiral Cartright ran outside and threw up. Kira stumbled a little as she walked to the shower room. He dragged me by my hair off the bed into the shower room. He shoved something up inside me. I thought he was raping me again. I couldn't move. I felt a stick and he drew it out. It must have been when... Sobbing madly Kira screamed out.. HE KILLED MY BABY!..**

**Jar'an Tigan There in front of us on the floor was a Dried pool of blood with leg smears as Kira struggled to escape. Sobbing uncontrollably. She pounded her hands on the floor. Screaming out My Baby- My Baby! Sobbing, I got down and held her as she grieved madly. Then she gasped and screamed out My little Nowell! Cartright lost it and had to leave. Jar'don went with him to console him. Out in the hallway, He said I saw it all. I carried her broken and bloodied body all the way to the medical bay. She was beaten so badly bruises everywhere. So much blood and baby fluid.**

**His hands shaking, And I delivered her into that mans hands and he cut out her baby and sowed her up acting as if nothing happened. When I found out it was he, I beat him almost to death with my bare hands. I still have the scars.**

**I struggled to get Kira up off the floor. She was sobbing so madly. T'lana was crying so hard she could hardly see. I held her close for a long time sobbing almost as badly as she was. I walked her back out to the main room. Kira was furious. She threw chairs and pieces of furniture all around the room, screaming her had off.**

**Finally, she got tired and collapsed to the floor sobbing again and just said destroy it all. Cartright turned and ran back in wiping tears from his face. I will take care of it personally Kira. I swear it.**

**Kira got up and ran over and threw up over in a corner. T'lana grabbed a towel from the bathroom and washed her face. Holding her as she shook and sobbed. Cartright looked over at me. It was my baby too. I gave her the fluid to use to try for a baby. I was so angry. I focused on the one chair that was unbroken and pointed at it using the power of my mind, I raised it up off the ground and crushed it. The pieces went everywhere. I stopped and wiped my nose because it started bleeding again.**

**T'lana got me a wet wash cloth and I got it to stop bleeding.**

**T'lana hissed, The Bastards. I looked at Cartright and he suddenly got real scared. I said burn it all. Vaporize it destroy everything. Kira walked over to me and I held her tight. No words. No link Just shaking with pain and fury.**

**Kira said lets go home. I never want to come back here again.**

**Jar'don and Cartright went into the showers and pulled out their phasers and vaporized every bit of blood and broken items. Then we walked out and they went to work on the bedroom and main room vaporizing everything down to the metal floors and bulkheads. Cartright walked over to Kira and me. I swear, to you two, nobody will ever use this room again. Jar'don walked out and the door closed. Cartright adjusted his phaser and flash welded the door shut forever.**

**I hit my com badge. Jake, stand down from alert. Please beam us over. Kira said wait. She stepped over to Cartright. Looking at him. I always knew you know. I always knew how you felt about me. I knew you had a crush on me and I loved it so much. You showed me so much compassion, and love.**

**I will never forget what you did. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He turned and said Good bye my friends I will take some pictures of the grave after they deliver the flowers and send them to you. I said, Jake Energize. And we shimmered away.**

**Back on board we warped away from DS9 and Kira went and took a bath and then she went to bed and for the first time in a long time, actually relaxed and fell asleep.**

**I had another task to handle. Back in our room. My arm aching madly, I sat down and asked why did you do that? We had them all dead to rights. T'lana said, I felt I had the right to defend my family, I am tired of someone trying to kill us. What would you have me do? Let them keep coming after us.**

**You rose up from the couch. Continuing, you said, we had to end this. We were never going to have any peace. Sooner or later one of them would have gotten free and we would be at it again. I almost lost you. I will never loose you. I looked into her eyes and said, So to end this and bring peace you risk never seeing our kids again. Oh poor Mira. We left her with the kids all this time.**

**Let's go check on her. Walking down the hall to the day care we found Mira asleep in the rocking chair all the babies fed and changed and sound asleep. I said let's leave the kids here and get cleaned up and get some rest our selves.**

**We quietly slip out of the room and go back to our quarters. T'lana looked at me and said I will draw you a rose bath. I hear from Kira you like them allot. Following behind her I said you two share way too much information. T'lana giggles as she closed the bathroom door.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Going Home**

**In the bathroom, with the door closed. I sit down on the bench slowly. Honey , will you please help me out of these clothes. My shoulder is killing me.**

**T'lana helps me out of your clothes, and bathes me. Not saying a word.**

**I understand why you did what you did. But if any of those friends of yours get caught and rats you out The Feddies will be coming after you.**

**There are things I will never tell about who I was. I am well protected with the people that I was once attached to.**

**I hope so OUCH GOD THAT HURTS!...I have to know that you forgive me.**

**Its Not that easy honey.I love you. Of course I forgive you but this just may put us at an even greater risk.**

**If you want me to leave and go into the mountains I will. Or I will rejoin those who saved my life years ago. Not unless I go with you.**

**When we get back I think I'd better go to the hospital for this shoulder. Ezri cant help me she is exhausted from fixing Kira. What about us, Jar'an?**

**Ezri , exhausted herself fixing Kira. She has been sleeping since she came back in me. Good thing too she would have wiged out seeing Kira Greive like that. I thought I was going to loose it myself. Poor Nowell was part mine too.**

**As for us. You are my lovely wife. My glorious mother to our children. I love you. I would die for you. No one is ever going to take you away from me. I love you so much, what I did was for the life's of our family. I know my love but please talk to me before doing anything like that again. Crying, I will talk to you before I every make a judgement call like that again. Holding her close I kissed her with so much passion.**

**Honey lets clean this. It looks like its bleeding again. Pull the bandage off lets see what this look like. T'lana takes the bandage off and looks at your wound.**

**EEEEWWW! So much for Bajorian medicine. There should be a Trill Medical kit in my bag over there. Just then the door chimed. **

**I streatched out with my mind to see who it was. Its Kira. Honey please let her in. I'll cover up. She can also help you fix this mess.T'lana said, Kira, its all right come in Kira please. T'lana gets the trill medical bag and comes back to me. Looking around the room Kira steps over to the bathroom but stands off to the side. She asks is it ok to come in? T'lana grabbed her robe. **

**Its ok now come on in. Kira edges around the door and sees the mess Poor T'lana is trying to fix. Holy shit! That looks like it hurts. Here honey let me help.**

**This is really bad baby, takes out the regenerator and begins to heal your wound and clean up the mess. Kira gave me a shot for the pain. Her and T'lana went to work cleaning the wound back out. Snickering in between grimaces I said you have seen more than your share of battle wounds.**

**Kira shot me a sideways look. Snickering, Not the first time I had to put you back together. Remember when you shot yourself in the leg? HEY! That phaser was busted. **

**I never should have picked it up. Kira said Yea, Ok, That's how you want to remember it. T'lana cracked up. Red faced with embarrassment. I said I seem to remember you having extra fun fixing that wound too. You just wanted to get me out of my pants. Kira laughed. Hell that part was easy you burned off one pants leg already.**

**T'lana didn't appreciate the banter. Shall I leave you too alone, so you can talk, I do have children to take care of. T'lana, You are my wife. Your place is here by my side. The children are fine. And from what I'm feeling Kira here is allot better too.**

**Sorry I feel something different. T'lana gets up and leaves. Heads out to the other room for peace and quiet. Kira Gently held her hand. T'lana, please stay. Crying the biggest tears we ever saw Kira said you did all that. Went through all this for me. How can I ever repay you?**

**T'lana said I just need some air. Let's go and leaves you too to talk and disappears outside for awhile. She went to the bed and sat, thinking about my life and what mother keeps telling me. Wonders if I did the right thing in calling my friends to take out the evil that keeps following us.**

**With T'lana gone, I asked how are you really feeling? Kira took a deep breath. I feel like a ton of weight is off my shoulders. Grinning wickedly at my wet towel covering my manhood. Also like crawling in that tub with you and reliving some old memories. Honey, you know we cant. Kira said I know, I know. And when that knuckle headed Odo gets home I'm going to drown his sorry ass in our tub. **

**Laughing out loud, Ouch that still hurts. That's the Kira I remembered. Trust me. When he comes back before he gets to see you. He is going to get an ear full from me. I want all this bull-shit jealousy dealt with. We all know each other inside and out. Granted, some of us more than others but that's no excuse to say something like that. **

**Kira, I do love you I always will. Your happiness means allot to me. We will always be connected between our memories and the children we have. Swallowing hard and crying, and the one we lost. Kira hugged me tight. She said I tell you what later after we have all settled back at home, lets open that box together ok? **

**I said Id like that. Kira turned back to the door. T'lana you can come in now he is all patched up. Kira looked back at me. I'd ware that sling for a couple weeks and rest that arm. I am not sure I should, you want to spend time together and I understand that. I will stay out here watching the stars pass by. Jar'el chimmed in, Mommy don't be mad at daddy he loves you.**

**Kira turned and looked at me. You see she is jealous. Will you please go out there and have a girl to girl talk with her? I'm tired and I think I'll just stay here and soak.**

**Kira gets up and goes out into the bedroom to talk to T'lana. Honey, something is bothering you and I think I know what it is. Please talk to me. I swear, I would never do anything, that would hurt you or Jar'an. You both showed me how much you loved me doing all this. I love you too, so please talk to me.**

**T'lana wiped some teras from her face. Kira, I know you are close to my husband and I do understand you too have a history together. Crying ,I am so confused on what to do or say.**

**Kira sat down and hugged T'lana. She put her arms around T'lana. Hey sister, He is yours. We had our fun. That's in the past. Sure we needle, and tease each other. I promise I will try not to do that any more. I would never try to take him away from you. Link with me for a minute. See what my mind sees. Feel me, my love. That man loves you with all his heart. Look at my memory and see what he said just a little while ago.**

**T'lana said, I can see with out linking to your mind, if I even tried right now. I am too weak sister and too tired. I love my family and would give my life for you all.**

**Kira asked when was the last time you and him ate anything?**

**T'lana said, I have not eaten in 4 days. Holy shit woman! You can't keep pushing yourself like that. Your husband and kids need you. I'm going to fix that. You get up and get your spotted ass back in there and be with your husband.**

**I am too weak and tired to move anymore. Sorry kira. T'lana lays back down on the bed. Kira gets up and goes back in the bathroom to me. Kira starts rifling through the med kit. I ask what's wrong? She needs a multi vitamin shot. Here it is. Be right back. She walks back in and gives T'lana the shot. You rest now ok? I'll help Jar'an get out of the tub.**

**T'lana asked, Jar'an, will he be all right? Kira said Of course he will be ok.**

**Walking back to me she redials the hypo. And gives me a shot. I asked what is that for. Kira said, I just heard from your wife that you two haven't eaten anything for days. She needs to eat to be strong for her baby and you. You need to eat to be strong for your family and to heal.**

**Sleeping on the bed under the covers, T'lana stirs and wakes to a bad dream. Screams Jar'an!**

**I holler back, I'm here baby. Be there in just a second. Kira please hand me my robe. Thank you. Scooping her arm under my injured arm and around my back, she helps me stand up so I can dry off. I put my robe on and climb out of the tub and walk over to T'lana. It's ok honey. It's just a bad dream. Next thing I knew Kira was shoving two bowls of fruit in our faces saying .."EAT"**

**T'lana looked sick. She said, I am not hungry. I'm just tired.**

**Come on honey. Try to eat something. You will feel better. T'lana rolls over and buries her face in the pillows, Jar'el chimes in, mommy sick daddy. help mommy.**

**Addressing Kira, thank you for the food. Kira please hand me the hypo and the medical scanner. Scanning T'lana, No wonder Her enzyme count is way too high. Dialing the hypo. Come here honey. I gave her the shot. There you will feel better in a little while. Kira scans me. Your enzyme level is extremely low. She adjusted the hypo and gave me a shot. Here you two get some sleep. I'll tell Mira to take care of Jar'el.**

** A little later, T'lana wakes up and looks over and sees you sound asleep next to me,with your arms wrapped around me. She whispers in my ear, I love you so much.**


	39. Chapter 39

**My Birthday**

**It was quiet and warm. The soft hum of the engines always put me to sleep. I try to stretch but was greeted with a huge spasm of pain. I had to bury my face in the pillow. T'lana was sleeping. Kira was sitting in a chair watching over little Jar'el. She chimed in her mind link. It was much stronger than before. She said Hi. I tried to take Jar'el to the daycare but poor Mira was asleep so I just thought Id watch him here till you got up. Jar'an, what are we going to do?**

**I never wanted to come between you and T'lana. I said I know. I guess we will just have to take things one day at a time. Kira said, wait here, I have an errand to do. I will be right back. I layed back down gently rubbing Tlana's back as she slowly begins to stir and wake up. Those beautiful eyes held so much love. I just had to kiss you. Good Morning my love.. Feeling better?**

**Yes baby I feel so much better, What is going on with my body? I feel torn in different directions. Well let me see licking and tickling my way down your back and waist and belly and then down to your womanhood, I just went to work licking and eating and humming.**

**From under the sheets, I said, everything all seems to be in the right place. MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmm**

**mmmmmmm,you dont answer me,oh gods yesssssssssssssssssssss**

**Just as we got started, Jar'el chimes in Ha Ha Daddy tickel mommy.**

**Moaning and laughing, T'lana said, mommy and daddy are just having some fun. I almost choked on some... fluids. **

**Laughing my ass off. My head bobbing under the sheets. T'lana, laughs and moans laughing so hard. I left my mind link open to Kira by accident and forgot all about it. Holding and kissing my wife I slid all they way in.**

**T'lana moaned, mmmmm baby oh god yes you feel so good inside me. I love you so much. I tired to go harder but my shoulder spasm again so I had to go slow and just hold and cuddle and kiss you so passionately.**

**mmmmm holds and cuddles with you arching my back and trying to take me in deeper.**

**I love you so much I could feel us getting close so I hugged you tightly as we neared the edge of orgasm. Moaning oh god baby yessss**

**I push in as far as I can go and arched my back and exploded deep inside. I felt T'lanas release comes soon after as she gasped and vibrated with wave after wave of pleasure.**

**Linked in our head, Daddy still tickling mommy. T'lana, Giggles. Laughs oh god our son is so cute. Laughing, I said, Jar'el shush.. I'm trying to tickle mommy. Laughing some more.**

**T'lana was laughing so hard and arching her back exploding more and more with pleasure for us both. Ohhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm.. I felt that one..mmmmmmmmm. T'lana laughs, oh god baby wow that was wonderful. **

**Yea honey it was. Kissing you passionately. Ouch my shoulder it hurts!**

**Now are you going to tell me why mood swings are going nuts?**

**Yanas can only do so much. She is very tired. Your enzyme level went up and with all the stress of being shot at and seeing me getting shot, well it all adds up. **

**I was afraid of loosing you.**

**Suddenly, I heard the engine pitch change. Feels like we just dropped out of warp. I'll check with Jake. Pushing the com switch. Jar'an to Jake. Is everything all right up there? Jake answered more than all right we just dropped out of warp for some sub light cruising so we can all partake of this huge Banquet table Kira made for us. **

**She wants you two and Mira to come up with the kids. Ok be up in a few minuets go ahead and let the crew have some fun but keep an eye out for trouble.**

**T'lana Gets up and cleaned up. She dressed and helps Mira get the children ready. Links to the children now remember kids you must be quiet no talking. We love you. Riding the lift up. I had this nagging feeling something was off. Maybe something I forgot. The lift opened on to the bridge. We still had ops and tactical manned but everybody else seemed to be in the briefing room. **

**The door opened and WOW their was so much food. Kira was standing off to the side just beaming with pride. Noticing me she called out to the crowd. Hey everybody, The guest of honor has arrived.**

**T'lana Smiles, Standing there watching everyone and Mira by my side. We, at last, had regained a measure of happiness. Still I cant shake the feeling I'm forgetting something.**

**We were ushered to some waiting chairs. Then Kira began her speech. Ok everybody, I just wanted to do something to say thank you for everything you did for me. You are the greatest of friends and the best family a person could have. There is plenty for everybody so please dig in.. Kira set a huge square shaped covered tray in front of me. OH by the way Jar'an.. She lifted the cover !HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Everybody laughed and clapped.**

**I cracked up. My face went beat red and I just buried it in my hands. With all the commotion I had completely forgot. T'lana said, Happy Birthday honey, She kisses me passionately. I love you.**

**WOW what can I say. Thank you all for this. I have allot to be thankful for this birthday. I have the best crew and friends a man could ever have. And now I have a wonderful wife and children. And my father in law over there is a pretty good man too. We all have come far, endured much, sacrificed much, and lost much to make it to this day. **

**I want to recognize another kind of birthday. For my close friend Kira has taken the biggest and the hardest step in healing. I am very proud of you Kira. I gave her a light hug as my shoulder was still hurting. Raising my glass, Here's to family. We love you all. Well lets eat!**

**T'lana Giggles, children shhh, Mommy we want cake. Children you are too young right now. When you are older I promise. Now hush.**

**As I was eating, Ezri linked into my mind smiling. I said you sure look better. Ezri said I needed the rest. By the time we get back home I should be back at full power and so should Yanas. **

**Happy birthday Jar'an, I love you. I placed my hand on my chest. I love you too Ezri. Ezri also said your heart is healed and strong now. I asked are you going back to T'lana? Ezri's smile vanished. I can't go back. If I leave for more than an hour your body will die.**

**Thinking, the enzyme problem. My body has become dependent on you hasn't it? Ezri said Yes. When we get home I will go and meditate then we will all go back to the lagoon and be together.**

**T'lana links in Ezri, How did your sym become one with my husband? He never went thru what we did to become joined.**

**Ezri said, In order to save your husband I had to change myself. When I did that I lost the ability to cross over to the spirit realm. Though your husband has no physical Dax symbiot. But remember when your Dax joined with him and gave him his gift? Well he also made it possible for him to have a Dax of his own.**

**For now, I am now his Dax. T'lana asked, What will happen now sister?**

**Things will remain as they are. Yanas will stay with you and I will stay with your husband. When the time comes and he dies, I will cross over forever with him.**

**Ezri continued, Your body got used to having the two of us in there. Now that there is only one, Your enzyme levels will from time to time destabilize. But with medicine and some time your body will readjust.**

**T'lana Got upset. Crying, and gets up and away from the link and goes outside the hall for air. Thinking how is this possible?**

**Ezri relinks. Sister, do not cry. I am happy here and your husband needs me. Now that his heart is healed we can still be together in the lagoon. I love you. And I will never leave you, or Jar'an.**

**Back in the briefing room, I called Jar'don over. Odo should be back in a couple of weeks. I want to know exactly when. He and I have a problem to get straightened out. So I want to meet him at the office at the spaceport.**

**And Jar'don, don't tell Kira anything about it.**

**I link with T'lana. Honey ,come back inside and finish your food. You need the strength. Especially, if we are going to make love again tonight.**

**T'lana said, Enjoy yourself, I am not in the mood anymore, Its ok Mira I will take the children back to our quarters. I need some alone time with the children.**

**I stayed for a little while. Finished my plate of food, and had some cake. I stood and told everybody Thank you. Kira walked over and asked where is T'lana? I said I think she is in another one of her moods again. She went back to our quarters with the kids. I was just going back there myself. Kira, I love you. I hate to ask, but when we get back I think T'lana is going to need some alone time with me.**

**Jar;el links with daddy and says mommy sad and hungry, Daddy bring us cake and mommy food. All three children laugh. I fixed a plate for T'lana and carried it back to her. Kira said I understand and she kissed me on my cheek. I said good night all and went back to my quarters. I went inside and found T'lana playing with the kids.**

**Just then I felt the ship go back to warp. I sat down with the plate. T'lana talk to me. What is bothering you?**

**T'lana said, I just don't understand how things have changed so much and I know what can happen if a symbenti or host dies. Plus this was given to me outside from someone that was waiting on us at the party.**

**I asked, What is it? I have never seen that person before and I can't read this note. Mom even tried to read it and we do not know language,**

**Reading the note. This language seems familiar but I can't remember it. Pressing the com switch. Jar'an to Jake. Somebody passed a note in a strange language to T'lana. Scanning it and sending it up to you now. Maybe you can analyze it. For now slow down to warp 1. We may have a rat on board. Go to security alert but do it quietly. Is Jar'don still up there? Good. Please tell him I need him Thanks.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Children's Joy**

**Jar'an was laughing out loud. It looks like our old boy, Trank, has got a girlfriend.**

**You can hear T'lana and the children laughing in the living room. Shhhh don't saying thing yet children. Let them think about it for awhile. Giggles in a link mommy hope daddy likes it. Me too children, Me too.**

**Jar'an Tigan Thinking about the note, then Ezri said to me. Somebody is playing a joke on you. I hugged Ezri. Thanks honey. I walked back into the living room. I can't figure this thing out. Jake says it's an anagram code of some kind. He is running it thru the ships computer for decode.**

**T'lana Giggles, Children stop not funny. Shhh we don't want daddy and Jake to know yet. Mommy we want daddy and cake. They all laugh.**

**Jar'an puts his hands on his hips. Ok-Ok I feel like I'm being played. What's going on?**

**T'lana Children, be nice they start laughing. Its nothing they keep asking for Cake and Ice Cream.**

**T'lana said Jar'el , Ezri and Yanas. Its up to daddy if he wants to feed you Cake and Ice cream. You children are way too young ****Jar'an said, Children, If your mother said no, I can't say yes. You can't learn respect unless you see it. I have to respect your mother's decision.**

**Jake chimes the door. I said Enter. Jake comes in and says ok, T'lana do you what to explain this message to me and Jar'an? T'lana Laughs not really. It is a birthday joke to my husband. ****I said, Its a what? Where is that wet towel. Runs into the bathroom.**

**The children link to daddy it was our idea mommy said it would be funny if it came from us. Mommy you said we can have cake with daddy. I know children lets hug and kiss daddy and say thank you to Capt Sisco.**

**I hollered out thanks Jake, if you will excuse me I have a wife to get very wet. I walk out with a wet towel wadded up in his hands. Jake smiled wickedly and said I'm out of here he turned and scurried out.**

**T'lana screams and scurries away. The children chime in. No Daddy we did it, Daddy happy Birthday! Laughing I chased mommy all around the room.**

**T'lana was Laughing. Happy Birthday Baby. I finally catch up to you and toss you on the bed squeezing the cold water on your womanhood. ****T'lana Gasped, omg that so cold, Baby talk to the children. I gave them my word you would spend time with them and share your cake.**

**Laughing and tickling you I throw up your dress and said cold is it well let me see if I can warm it up. And then I started in on you.**

**T'lana Gasped and arched her back mmmmm, You Bratt. Children start talking Daddy tickling mommy. Daddy we want cake you come play with us. Ok children I will be there in just a second. Then I planted a huge raspberry on T'lanas belly, making her squeal and scream out with laughter.**

**T'lana was Laughing so hard. Omg baby I love you. Jar'an said, I love you too. Now the cake has way too much sugar for the kids but some ice cream would be ok. You sit over there and finish eating that plate of food I brought you.**

**T'lana said, We wanted to have you to ourselves for your birthday baby. The children want to spend time with you too. T'lana takes the girls in her arms and I have Jar'el and we give them an ice cream cone and let them have fun and guess what we love you children.**

**I said, I know its been a long week. Hi kids! Its daddy!. Now, about that cake. I can't give that to you yet. You're still too young. But we all can have some ice cream. Mommy can't have any till she finishes her supper. One by one I pick them up and hug and spin them. I even rasberried their bellies. All except Jar'el. Oh honey? Jar'el needs you. He is a little ripe smelling. Ah what the heck I turned away to get some clean air and rasberried hin as well. He laughed so hard he let go again. Thinking to myself as I handed him over. I knew Id get even.**

**The children laugh. Mommy, daddy very funny. T'lana laughs, but you honey need a diaper change. Then you can have ice cream.**

**I said, Judging from that smell he needs to be hosed off.**

**EEEEEWWWWW that's nasty.**

**T'lana Laughs, and gags your not kidding Be right back, She takes our son in the nursery and cleans him up. Gagging oh god boy what is Mira feeding you,**

**Ezri and Yanas and I are howling with laughter. The little munchkins were eating the ice cream and had it smeared all over their face and up in their hair too.**

**T'lana hollered, little Jar'el comes running thru the room with not diaper on, omg he got away from me catch him. Laughing so hard**

**I snickered, Ok show off. I scoop him up and hand him back to T'lana.**

**T'lana giggles, takes him puts his diaper on and gives him his ice cream. The kids were having a ball. Chiming in, Mommy daddy funny.**

**Looking at the girls. I said, I think they got more ice cream on them than in them. Gods, Look at this mess! Laughing. Look at that face..**

**T'lana said, well you have a little boy who likes to run around naked. Grinning wickedly, You sure didn't mind when I did that.**

**By the way, He gets that from you. Remember when Kira and Odo caught you naked standing in the hallway at home?**

**T'lana snickered, no I do not remember honey, All the children are a mess, I continued, And remember when Polly came out of the guest room all sleepy and yawning scratching her but and she walked right over to me and hugged me good morning standing there stark naked?**

**T'lana Blushes. She was laughing too hard.**

**Mira chimes into our mind link Do you guys need help with the children? I chime back Gods yes. They got ice cream everywhere.**

**Mira, chimes back good. This I can't wait to see. Mira was laughing already.**

**Mira walks in Oh my Gods! What happened here? Just as I was about to explain, Ezri splatted some ice cream on my face. Laughing and spitting sticky ice cream. I said, we had fun. It's my birthday and we had so much fun. Ezri was laughing inside me she was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. I linked with Yanas. **

**She was layed out laughing too. She said Oh gods that brings back memories. I said I don't know what we have more of. Dirty diapers or dirty laundry. She howled.**

**T'lana Giggled, mom is laughing her butt off in my head. omg the children are a mess. Wiping the ice cream out of my eye, they're a mess? Look at what you're first born daughter did to me. Spitting more sticky ice cream I chased T'lana around the room with my sticky hands. All the kids were laughing. I went over to Ezri and made a face and she just giggled. Yanas just sat there and grinned at me. Jarel just ran around giggling.**

**T'lana and I was laughing and the children tackle us playing and climbing on us tickling us, Mommy and daddy we love you and Mira too. I said, We love you too. Guess what? Mira has got a boyfriend. Poor Mira went beat red with embarrassment. Just then she linked with me and showed me a very passionate memory she had just had on the holodeck.**

**I said in her mind. I thought you were walking a little differently. Mira giggles and continues to help clean up the mess. The children get sleepy after we clean them up and get them ready for bed. Awww, little Ezri falls asleep in Mira's arms.**

**Carrying them down the hall to the daycare where their cribs are Mira had Ezri I had Yanas and T'lana had Jar'el. We finally got them settled and Mira said she could watch them for a while so we can get cleaned up. I said thanks. This stuff is dried in my hair.**

**Mira chimes in our mind link. Snickering. You should see what is drying in Tranks hair. I turned and gave her a surprised look. She just grinned wickedly. T'lana Laughs saying, thank you Mira, I am very happy for you. We sneak off back to our room and slip in the bathroom to shower off. My shoulder was still sore so you helped me out of my shirt and pants. Saying it time I give my birthday boy a bath.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Much Love**

**Waking up to the most handsome man in the world, I am so in-love with you .You bring me so much happiness and joy, I cant go a day with out seeing your face and kissing you and making love to you. I know I get really jealous sometimes and I should not but I can't help myself. You and our wonderful children are everything to me. **

**T'lana shares a mind link with you. Baby I would die for you and our children. I love you so much. I started stirring. I can feel you rubbing and playing with my manhood. I woke up so hard.**

**Jar'an chimined in our mind link, I love you too. mmmm that feels good. T'lana Giggles, sorry baby could not resist. Rolling over and sliding you up on top of me. I said I cant think of a better way to be awaken. Kissing you so passionately as I slide you down on my hard manhood.**

**T'lana smiles and giggles, I love you moaning. ohhhhh baby yes. Drowning your moan in my kiss I gently pump your whole body up and down on my hard manhood. T'lana says, oh baby yesss, You feel so good please don't stop.**

**My shoulder is throbbing again but I was so hot and hard. I ignored it. I pumped deeper and deeper. Making love to every inch of your body. I use the link and come inside and stimulate you sending waves and waves of passion through your lovely little body.**

**T'lana moaned, God I love you more than life it self. Hugs and kisses you with so much passion over and over again with passion. On that last down stroke, I could hold back no longer. I exploded deep inside and you arched your back driving me even deeper as I unleashed a torrent on my love juices deep inside. I could feel you nearing a really big orgasm.**

**T'lana moaning and arches my back, SCREAMING JAR"AN Arching hard her body firmly planted on my manhood she shook violently and vibrated for many minuets more. Moaning and gasping for air as each powerful wave of passion passed through her body.**

**T'lana moaned, Jar'an. omg yesssssssssssssssssssss Her chest heaving I messaged her breasts and another wave passed through.**

**T'lana grabs my butt and massages your manhood so deep in her wanting more as we reach one passion and organism after one after another. I exploded some more you just gasped and vibrated with powerful waves of passion.**

**Screaming your name so loud, T'lana linked in my mind. Gods you know how to turn me on and keep going omg ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**I arch my back feeling the waves of passion flowing through your body. I pull you down to my lips and kiss you passionately till we ar both gasping for air.**

**T'lana kisses me with so much passion, lays on top of me and holds me tight. Holding you tight as the quivers still came I whisper now that's a wonderful way to say good morning. I love you so much. The com system chirped. Jake to Jar'an, you awake? I said, yes Jake, I am very awake. T'lana giggles. Jake heard her and snickered. **

**Well we will be dropping out of warp, arriving back at Trill in just a few minuets. T'lana Laughing. Welcome back Jake. Coffee is ready**

**Thanks Jake. I really appreciate this trip. T'lana said, Yes I really do, Thank you Jake giggles. **

**Handing Jake a cup of coffee. You and the crew have any plans for Christmas? Jake said not that I know of. I said well how about spending it here with us. Its too dangerous to take the children to earth, and lets face it Earth has no appeal to me anymore. But we still have Holodeck-3. So why don't we create our own Christmas. Did you know The Trill don't have a Christmas? It will be a real treat for our wives and all the children. Jake was beaming. Yes, mine will love it next year.**

**Shaking Jakes hand Wow man wonderful news I give him a hug. Then I said you need to take her to our doctor to get checked out. Sometimes a human baby can grow too large for the birth sack in a Trill lady. **

**You need to keep a watch on that, ok? Jake said good idea. You have to go see him about your shoulder anyway so T'lin and I will go with you.**

**Well T'lana, I promised a Christmas of some kind for you and all the family. After what happened at DS9 I can't risk another off world visit so we are going to use the holodeck to create our own.**

**T'lana said, Wow, I cant wait to see what you come up with. I know the children will be happy. Will there be a snow white Christmas?**

**I said, Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way. T'lana Smiles, that is wonderful, T'lana how did you know my wife Tlin was pregnant? I am Trill Jake and I see the marking on her body. She looks to be about 2 months.**

**I added, Yes and Jake if you look at her spots on her neck and down there. They will darken and turn real dark green. Jake said we will be back here a few days before The Christmas Holiday. We got another shipment to Vulcan. And then, it's back here. **

**Great, Thanks Jake well I guess we need to start packing. T'lana will you call your daddy and tell him? T'lana said, it is wonderful news omg another baby coming into the world.**

**Oh Stretching out my mind link to Mira. Mira honey its time to pack and get ready to transport home. Mira said yes sir, I'm already starting. Thank you.**

**Snickering I said, No T'lana I was talking about you calling Jar'don and getting getting security ready to disembark and carry our stuff back home. T'lana Chimed into Mira. Would you like some help packing? We have so much to get home and the children good heavens. They have so much to pack up. That's already done honey.**

**Mira said Yes Please, I hardly know where to start. T'lana went to the day care. She said the children first and than the rest of the family, All their diapers and clothes and toys, Man we brought too much.**

**I pack up the bathroom and put our clothes in the trunk and the carry all and put it on the luggage cart. I checked the bed for any loose clothes. Don't want to leave any incriminating underwear for Jake to find. Sure enough there was a pair of T'lana's all wadded up. I packed them in the dirty clothes bag.**

**I tried to pick it up and immediately got a stabbing pain in my shoulder. T'lana came running. You ok honey I felt your pain. I said no this time it really hurts. I tried to load up these bags and I pulled something loose.**

**T'lana said, Damn baby, Lets get medical to check you out before we go home. Mira and I can do this we are almost done.**

**I sat back down on the bed. T'lana grabbed my communicator and called for Jar'don to come quick. Within seconds he was chiming the door. Jar'don come in Jar'an's hurt. Jar'don came in with a couple of guards. They went to work pulling picking and packing everything. T'lana helped me back in my arm sling that made me feel better but it still hurt. I chimed in to Jar'don. **

**Don't panic T'lana. But something inside is broken. I think it's the collarbone. Jar'don turned to T'lana. He said T'lana you go back and finish up with Mira. My security team and I will handle things in here. T'lana said thanks and went back down the hall to the daycare.**

**T'lana Gets a feeling something is wrong, Links with , what is wrong? I said, I pulled something loose inside my shoulder. Its not torn open or bleeding but it hurts. We will be in orbit soon. Then I will transport with you to the hospital and get it checked out ok?**

**T'lana said, ok baby, we are all ready to go home.**

**T'lana can I have my communicator back. T'lana said, Oh, here it is. Thanks. Jar'an to Jake. I have to go ahead to the hospital you can follow us just as soon as you get everything locked down. Jake said Ok see ya there. T'lana will you come with me? Jar'don will you please see to the children and Mira and all out security personnel. I'll take these two here with us. Thanks everybody. **

**Oh and Jar'don will you help Kira too. T'lana said, thanks daddy. I adjusted my Auto transport to the hospital setting. T'lana helped me up and I hit the button and we shimmered away. We appear in sickbay and the doctor helps Jar'an to the bio bed. Doctor I am worried about my husband. Can you help him please.**

**I grimaced in pain. I said, I think the bone is broken.**

**The doctor held my back and my head as he lowered me down to the table. He asked what happened. I said nothing much. I just got shot with a type-6 disrupter back on DS9. They did what they could. About half way home. It started to bleed so we had to heal and close the wound again.**

**The doctors' jaw dropped. I don't know why I try to keep you together. You seem hell bent on getting your self killed. I told the doc. I had to go Kira had to face what happened to her. I had to be there to link with her and shore up her mind. She would have killed herself going through that all again. I had to keep her mind strong. I was distracted and caught a lazer shot for my efforts. Dont tell Kira. **

**She feels guilty enough. The doctor's disposition changed. You did all that for her? Shaking the shock of the information off, I'm proud of you. We need you back as High Minister.**

**Grimacing in pain, Right now doc. I need to be able to pick up my kids and wife and not crumple to the floor in pain. T'lana asked, how is my husband doing doctor? He said, well let's see.**

**Pressing buttons on the bio bed the exam arch came up and closed. The scanning beam examined he from head to toe. The readouts were not good. The doc said Gods man you're a mess. He has a broken collarbone and the inner arm bone just to the upper ball joint is fractured.**

**I'll bet that hurts real badly. Doesn't it. Gritting my teeth, I said sure does.**

**The doctor gave me a shot for the pain. He re-positioned the healing laser adjusted for targeting and fired it sealing the collar bone fracture. Then he moved back to the ball joint and fried the laser again. Then he reset the healing scanner and re healed the wound from the bone up.**

**The doctor had to stop for a min and step away. I asked what's wrong doc. He said sorry I don't want to let T'lana see me crying. **

**I'm just stunned at what you went through and endured just for a friend. I held the docs hand for a second. She is not just a friend doc. She is family.**

**The doc said we really need you back Jar'an. Our world. Our people need your love.**

**T'lana smiled, I agree honey our people need you back in office. I said, Honey I don't know. It would mean more time away from you and the kids. I will think about it. The doctor removed the targeting lasers and opened the bio scanner arch. He put my arm back in the sling. Handing me a bottle of pills. These are for pain. One a day, understand? I said yes sir and Thanks.**

**The doctor turns to T'lana, He will be fine now. but I don't want him out of this sling or holding nothing more than a coffee cup with that had for at least two weeks. T'lana said, Thank you, I understand Doc**

**I looked over towards the door and Kira was standing there with her baby. Crying huge tears. Before I could say anything. **

**She said it all in four words. I love you both. I had no idea you were in so much pain. Standing slowly, Kira this pain is bad. But its nothing compared to what I saw in your mind when they brought you to my home in that rescue gurney. You have come so far. I am very proud of you. And I love you too.**

**T'lana said, We all love you so much Kira, but my husband is not allowed to do too much for the next 2 weeks. **

**Kira said, anything you need or want just call me. I have a home to put in order. And a husbands ass to kick, when he gets back home. **

**T'lana said, you have yours and I have mine that needs to be sat on to get him to stay still.**

**I said Kira, I'm tired and I want to go home and rest. The doc gave me a shot and I'm really ready to climb in my own bed. I'll talk to you later. Kira said ok bye. She hit her auto transport and shimmered away. I looked back at the doc. Anything else? The doc said nope. It seems that you have the right idea. Get as much rest as you can. I said, Thanks doc I hit my auto transports and we shimmered away.**

**T'lana gets my husband home and tucks him in bed and sits next to him and makes sure Jar'an is comfy. Taking a deep breath, I lay there next to my lovely wife. I say Thank you. I know all this was hard on you. A piece of me will always love Kira. **

**But I have made my home in your heart and I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I love all of you and no one else but you. T'lana said, I know this my handsome husband, I love you so much. You are the only man that I have truly loved. This body is and shall always be your wife. I am yours now and forever.**

**HHHmmmm, I said, you smell so good to me right now. I hate to ask but can I please get your help to get back out this bed. I have to go to the bathroom. T'lana helps me up and takes me to the restroom, Did you need anymore help.**

**I said, No thanks, I can do the rest. Do you think we can get some coffee before that legion of servants and security show up? I finished and got my pants back up. And came back out. My lovely wife put me back to bed and went for coffee.**

**T'lana Made coffee and a snack and comes back in and gets in bed with me. I love you so much. I said, I love you too. You are going to spoil me. Tlans said, You always spoil me.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Running for Office**

**Our first week back consisted of catching up and cleaning up. The construction projects are finally all caught up. The new desalination plant really helped reduce our dependency on the government's water system. T'lana is busy as a bee scurrying about putting our home back in order. Poor Mira needed the rest and had the weekend off she spent all that with Trank. **

**T'lana had the servants waiting on me hand and foot. And I must admit I kind of like being waited on. Three days into week two of my recuperation, I woke up and went out in the garden to meditate. I noticed Ezri inside me was trying to do it as well. I was clearly out of practice and poor Ezri kept falling asleep. **

**After some time I got back into the habit. Two hours later I opened my eyes to see T'lana scowling at me. I said What!. I'm not picking anything up. I need this to clean my mind. T'lana said well when you get through cleaning your mind. **

**You need to clean your body. You stink. My face went red. A couple of the servants over heard her and were giggling. I got up and went back inside. Walking through the kitchen, I saw the cake. Wow this is so neat. T'lana said, This cake is from me and the children and Mira. I said its pretty. Mira can't eat sweets so she made you a flower cake. **

**T'lana said, we all love you baby. Look at all the messages. Everyone has sent you messages to come back to office. Jar'an said, I have been reading them. They all say Telora is a good leader but I was better because I cared so much. I just don't know T'lana. The kids need me. I need you. We are fixing wrongs all over Trill. **

**I want us to have some fun for a while. Telora still has three months on her term. I think I will call her over here and have a talk with her.**

**T'lana said, Its good to ask Telora to come and talk, but remember it comes from the heart of our people. We all need you. I know honey I just get that skin crawling feeling when I think about it. **

**I looked inside my self. Ezri, What do you think? Should I run again?**

**Ezri thought about it. She said, I saw your memories of the last time. I had to save you because of it. I know your people need you. But your family and I need you too. There is good and bad on both sides of the issue. I know you, Jar'an. Despite your past, you have a good heart. You said it yourself, Love is not love till you give it away.**

**I sent a text message to High Minister Telora...From the desk of Jar'an Tigan... Tigan Island... Please meet with me and bring your baby... I would like to see him...And talk to you. end...**

**I look inside. Went to the lagoon and walked up to Ezri. With out a word, I drew Ezri into my arms and kissed her passionately. Holding her to my chest. I made a decision. I will run again for office. I will rely on your counsel. I love you so much. Rest for now. I will try to bring Jules in a couple of days. Her eyes lit up. Its been so long. Thank you. I kiss Ezri again. I have to go and rest. I will be back again. Then I came back to reality.**

**T'lana Smiles honey are you all right? Mom wants to talk to you.**

**I said, Hi honey I'm fine just talking to Ezri. I place my hand on T'lana's chest. And initiate a link. Hello Yanas you look much better. You feeling ok?**

**Yanas said, I am feeling fine my son, I agree with my children. Y ou should run again and help and love our people. I cant stay long, for T'lanas health. You both need to be stronger. I said, Thank you Yanas. Rest now I will return later. Pulling back out of the link. T'lana you ok?**

**T'lana said, Yes sweetheart, I am feeling ok. I said, Good. Its best if we use the link to speak to Yanas and Ezri. That way we don't drain theirs and our power reserves.**

**I sent a message to Telora. She said she would be here by tonight after work. But I wanted you to know now. I decided to run for office again.**

**T'lana said, I just finished talking to Dad and Narvo and Jan'el. They are on their way to the house to visit with us and the family. I can't wait to see everyone. I hope Jar'an will be up for company.**

**I said Hi so we have guests coming. My shoulder still hurts but I wont let that stop me. It will be good to have the family together for a while. We need to alert the servants so we can have a feast for them to enjoy.**

**T'lana said, Mira and I have already taken care of that baby. I said, Mira seems so much happier now that she has met Trank. T'lana smiled, I so agree, Mira is very happy. Snickering, I said, I just hope she doesn't have any green spots.. T'lana laughs, not yet but I hope soon. Raising my eyebrows, You hope? She has to get through college first. A baby is a big responsibility.**

**T'lana said, I just joking baby. She is taking precautions. Snickering, I hope so. She will be leaving us in a few months to go to college. We need to have another here now so she can train her.**

**Mira, spoke up, well that's something I would like to talk to you both about. Can I still live here and go to school and help with the children?**

**I said, I'm not sure. Some of that studying is real intense. You're still going to need help. Mira, dividing yourself like that would be a real strain on you. T'lana, what do you think?**

**T'lana said, I really don't know, but we all need to talk about it more**

**I figure the first semester will be the most intense. If we can get another to work along side of you Mira, and take some of the load off of you, we just might be able to make this work.**

**Mira, jumps up and hugs us both. Thank You. I better get back to work. T'lana went with her. My communicator chirped. I opened it and listened.. Ok just a second for me to turn down the security shield. Energise! High Minister Telora shimmered in. She turned around and upon seeing me she got very frightened. **

**She quickly walked over. What happened? Are you all right? I heard you got shot on DS9. Gods that looks like it hurts. I pulled out my pill bottle. That's why they call it the joys of medicine. I'm not 100 % yet but I'm getting there. Please come sit down. Where is the baby? Oh her father is watching her right now.**

**How about some Iced Tea. Thank you. Well I have called you to ask some questions. Well your time as High Minister is almost up. Are you going to run again? Telora looked at me and grinned wickedly. You going to run aren't you? **

**Snickering, I said well after seeing you all naked I need another challenge. Telora laughed so hard. Then she leaned in close and whispered, any time you want a peak just asks. I faked being offended, Oh you dirty girl you. We both stopped and took a long drink. I started first Yes I am thinking of running for the office again. Telora said Thank the Gods. You can have it. I'm finishing my term then I am taking some time off to concentrate on my baby and my marriage.**

**I ask, are you and your husband having problems?**

**She sighed, This job is so demanding. We still love each other but the stress has really strained our relationship. But, that's for only two more months then we are going some place quiet and have some fun for a change. Looking at her watch. Oh I have to get going. Thanks for the drink and the good news of you running again. Do you want me to keep it quiet? I thought about it.. No tell every body. Let the word spread She said ok Thanks. She climbed back up the stairs and then she called out in her communicator, Energize! She shimmered away.**

**T'lana looked at her watch, oh shoot dad and the boys will be here anytime, I think they just want to see us. I said, Well honey, I'd like to help but the doctor said no heavy lifting. T'lana said, I know baby, Just get well.**

**Snickering, I said, I will get well, But Snif-Snif.. I need to get cleaned up. I guess my dip in the pool wore off. T'lana smiles, baby I love you so much. I said, You will love me more when I smell better. Care to join me?**

**Smiling wickedly, T'lana said, yes my love.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Birthday Dinner**

**Mira and T'lana was working hard fixing dinner and Dad and the family will be here in 30 minutes. I can't wait to see my brothers and dad and his wife and baby.**

**Sitting outside on the patio. I sent a link to Mira. I sure am glad you are doing the cooking. Polly told me the last time T'lana tried to learn to cook she almost caught the house on fire.**

**The next thing I heard was a pot falling to the floor and Mira howling with laughter. T'lana asked, Mira what happen sister? Your husband is being silly in my mind. I chimed in to T'lana. I just reminded her of something Polly told me about you learning to cook.**

**T'lana moaned, oh, great what did I do? I chimed back in our link, and reminded her about you catching the house on fire.**

**T'lana howled, omg laughing. Mira said, you two are the greatest people to work for. I love you both. T'lana said, aww thank you and we love you to Mira. I heard a noise down by the gate. Oh hi there. Honey, here comes Norvo and Trina.**

**Looking further down the path, Honey your daddy and Lilianna just came out of their house. I stood up slow. Trina hugged me gently. She said it still hurts doesn't it. **

**I grimaced a little and said yes but seeing you and Norvo sure helps. I hugged Norvo and he helped me sit back down. T'lana said, hello everyone so happy to see you all. I asked Norvo, where is Janel? Norvo smiled well he is on his way with a surprise. Walking up, Jar'don asked what kind of a surprise? T'lana asked, Dad what is going on?**

**He said, I dont know. Norvo said All Janel would say is everybody will like it. T'lana snickered, dad is always up to something, isn't he?**

**I said, Not this time I don't sense any deception. In fact he seems irritated. I don't think he likes suprizes. T'lana smiles, baby I am going in for a nap. I asked, Why you planned this little get together.**

**T'lana said, yes I know and I will be up once everyone gets here.**

**Wakes up to the sound of children laughing in my head, what are you children laughing about? Daddy and grandpa and uncles are funny. Smiles tell mommy about it. I love you all so much.**

**I chime in the link. You might want to get up and see this. Your brother is making faces at the kids. T'lana Gets up and comes into the living room and watches my brothers making faces at the children.**

**I heard some whistling I turned and saw Jan'el walking up the path but he looked strange. **

**He was not wearing any Bajoran Robes. Hi Jan'el. You look different. Has something changed? My brothers come in and say yes, we have a birthday surprise for you.**

**I said, Oh. Rubs shoulder. Damn thing still hurts. What is it? Well we would like to move Jan'el to the island and we would like to work along side you as you personal advisers and guards. Plus hands you a box that was designed to carry personal communicators. One each, for the entire family.**

**Well, T'lana knows so I guess I should tell you all. I have decided that when High Minister Teloras time is up, to run for High Minister again. So I accept your offer to be my advisers. I am going to need people I can trust.**

**We already know brother, Telora told us. I am no longer a monk and decided to join my family. We, That is Dad our selves and T'lana, had personal communicators made just for our family. I said, Thank You. This old one has been knocked around so much I'm amazed it even still works.**

**I give Norvo and Janel a light but warm hug. Welcome back home. We are going to need to build another house. We all smile and laugh, dad said we all need to be here to help each other with the children and raise them together. Besides like you said, you and T'lana need people you can trust. Jan'el, Norvo, Your dad is going to become your boss. Can you two accept that?**

**They said of love you brother. I wiped some tears from my face. I said, Not long ago, If anybody told me I would have such a beautiful a family, I would have thought them insane. The love you have shown me. The Trill ways you all have taught me have enriched my life beyond any measurement. When I came here I had no idea who or what I was. **

**I am Trill and I have never been prouder or more blessed to know who I love and where I belong. Raising my glass for a toast. Here is to family. The greatest love of all. T'lana smiles, I love you all so much. When my husband first came here I was so alone. Now I have the greatest family alive.**

**I opened a link to Trina. I said I see you got that hot sexy figure back again. She turned around and gave me a sexy grin. Well T'lana is dinner ready? T'lana went to go see about it. I called Jan'el over. So now that you're staying. **

**I guess we will put you in the guesthouse for now. We can meditate in the mornings together. I missed our little talks. By the way, That servant girl over next to the pool has been eyeing you. Jan'el said you dirty old man. I grinned. He went over to talk to the girl.**

**T'lana comes back out. Dinner is all ready and places the plates and food on the buffet style table and Mira walks out and says dinner. Come in and eat before it gets cold. Ice tea and coffee on the table. We all gather together and I just couldn't help but be so proud of the family we have built. I called Mira over and congratulated her and T'lana for a wonderful looking meal. **

**I told Mira to pull up a chair and join us. Mira does so and feels like she is part of the family, Thank you all for including me. I am so proud of being with you all. I raised my glass to Mira. Here's to family and Mira you are family to us. T'lana said, Indeed Mira you sure are part of this family, and I know my husband and the family would agree. We would like to help you go back to school. And we can all work together to help you live here with us.**

**I asked Mira, Would your sister Shelly like to come live with us and we have you train her so you wont have so much work to do? What do you think T'lana? T'lana Smiles, we all agreed great idea. I said, Good. It's settled then. Mira you stay here with us. After dinner is done, you go call Shelly and tell her to start packing. Hello everybody! I turned and Jules and Polly walked up with their baby. Sorry we were running a little late. The hospital kept me till late. You would not believe what Polly and me saw out on the beach a little while ago. I almost choked on my drink. I said Yes, I would. I kind of arranged that. **

**I hope they weren't too noisy for you. Jules and Polly laughed out loud. Sitting at the table, he said are you kidding? I thought they would never get back that kind of passion. Snickering I cut a sideways glance at T'lana and said Never say never.**

**With dinner over and all of us so stuffed us guys gathered over at the lit fire pit. I leaned over to talk to Jules. Look at my hand. Jules says wow this looks like an acid burn. I said its no acid burn Jules this happened when I linked with Odo and downloaded all of Kira's memories into him. Jules, He came back with a smell. **

**He never has a smell. Not only that, when he came back before this time with the same smell. He said he goes swimming in the ocean and the smell goes away. I know what is killing his people. I need to contact their leader to confirm it but I think this burn is from Tralax blood contamination.**

**I handed him the sample. Here Jules, Test this with the data in the medical database on Tralax physiology. If I'm right a simple compound of mainly salt will destroy the virus that plagues them. Jules opened the container and took a sniff. Wow you're right. This does have a smell.**

**Jules eyes went wide. **

**You know what this means? Yes Jules, It means Trill will have direct relations with the founders. My gift to my people after I am reelected as High Minister. Jules closed the sample and put it in his pocket and hugged me saying congratulations. Trill needs you back. **

**I Plan to make an announcement tomorrow.**

**You hear T'lana scream from inside the house, my hand in so much pain. Jar'an, what is going on? Jules and I run in I grab my medical scanner and passed it over to him. What's wrong T'lana. What happened?**

**T'lana Dax-Tigan Remember I feel your pain, what is wrong with your hand? I put a cold save on my hand to sooth the burn. Then I picked up the salt shaker and shook out salt on the medicine and mixed it in with I took a latex glove and covered the hand to keep all the medicine on it.**

**Jules scanned it and said the readings do match the data on Tralax Physiology. If your hand clears up by tomorrow we will know we have a cure. T'lana Smiles thank the gods, baby how do you feel? The hand still burns a little but the pain pills for my shoulder seems to be blunting this pain as well.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Setting Odo Straight**

**I got T'lana and turned on the Television. I told her to watch for a special announcement. ****I will be right back. I went back into my office and stood in front of the camera system. ****The television station came on and said we interrupt this broadcast for a very special announcement for all of Trill. Then the camera came on. I looked up. My beloved brothers and sisters of Trill. I have heard the desires of your hearts and have decided to once again run for the office of High Minister of Trill. **

**I want to thank all of you for your patience, your love, and your prayers. We have much to be grateful from Minister Telora's service. I hope when the time comes and I receive enough votes, To be able to pick up from where she leaves off and continue to serve the glory and love of Trill. Thank you for your time. I will return you back to the normal broad cast. May our love and joy be your love and joy, now and forever. Then the camera turned off. I heard a cheer cry out from the servants quarters. Then off in the distance I hear cheers from the mainland as all over Trill the people rejoiced at the news of their High Minister of love's returning. **

**I walked back out and my wife leaped into my arms hugging me and kissing me so passionately. She said, I am so very proud of you. Holding her hand I turn and stare out over the ocean to the horizon. I said here we go again First Lady.. Then I let out a deep breath. I had another task to complete this day. ****I knew this day was coming. As I look out on the horizon, I see dark clouds. A storm is growing. Not near as dark or as violent as the storm trying to rage inside my mind. T'lana, I have some business to take care of out at the spaceport. I will be gone for a couple of hours. I have my communicator. And we have our mind link.**

**T'lana stood there and glared at me. You are going to have it out with Odo aren't you? I glared back. Now who is the one being creepy. T'lana walked up close. I was there. I saw what you saw. Heard what she said. And felt a horror, sorrow and grief I once thought unimaginable.**

**I feel your strain, holding back the flood of all those awful memories you saw in Kira's mind.**

**Kira is my sister. I love her. She deserves to be happy. Odo needs to be set straight. I said, Oh I intend to do just that. Holding you close and kissing you passionately, I said, I hope that after this afternoons delight that you now understand, that all my love is for you. **

**T'lana hugged and kissed me so very passionately. I love you my husband. I said, I love you my wife.**

**This thing with Odo could get ugly. You better take Jar'don. I agree. I already have him waiting on me at the spaceport management office. Well then end this once and for all. As she turned and walked away T'lana said Oh and Jar'an… Make him scream. I said, with pleasure. My communicator chirped, I opened it. Its Jar'don Odo's shuttle is arriving. I will be back in a little while.**

**Climbing in the ground transport I motored off down the road to the spaceport. I drive up to Jar'don standing out in the parking area.**

**Jar'don walked up. He just landed. I have instructed my staff to direct him to the office. He should be walking in real soon.**

**I went to the door. I turned to him and said once we are inside don't allow anybody else to enter. No mater what you hear don't enter. Jar'don looked concerned. I said trust me. I won't kill him. Although, when I'm finished he may ask for death.**

**I walked in side and sat in the large cushioned manager's chair. I meditated to short my memories and be strong for what is to come. I don't like hurting anybody but Odos insinuations to Kira about her and me can not be allowed to be tolerated. I turned my chair to the wall as the door opened. Odo walked in and was asking the security guard what was going on. My arm still in the sling I turned the chair around.**

**Odo froze, I said hello Odo please sit down. Tentatively, Odo complied and sat down. He asked are you all right?**

**No Odo, I am not all right. I heard about what you accused Kira of. I know all about the fights and the frustration and the angry tempers and I have had just about enough of all of it. In fact, despite what you said, I did you a giant favor and managed to get shot for my efforts. I am going to say this only once. Odo started to stand. I hollered SIT DOWN!.**

**The whole room reverberated with the sound of my voice. Odo knew he was in trouble and sat back down. You accused Kira of still being in love with me. Well guess what buddy she is and probably will be for the rest of her life. I saved her life, her sanity, her child she is caring for and grieved just as hard for the child she lost.**

**I know you have a question to ask me. You want to know if I still love Kira. Well guess what buddy I do love Kira and probably will for the rest of my life. I love her as a close friend. I love her enough to place her heart in your hands despite the pain in mine.**

**I was always able to make her happy, but when she is with you her soul lights up like a plasma flair. I always knew she loved you more than she ever loved me. I loved her enough to let her go and to see to her happiness. I love my wife. In her heart I have made my home. Sniff-sniff**

**And what the hell is that smell. Odo said I don't smell anything. I said what ever, did you know that Kira loves you so much that she forced herself to go back to DS9 and relive all those horrible memories of what was done to her? The memories were so horrible, I had to stay linked to her so she wouldn't fry her own mind.**

**We had to kill two hired guns and capture another. She killed one the other blew him self up and vented the compartment into space and almost killed Kira. The third shot me but was nearly beaten to death by all her friends' back on DS9.**

**Give me your hand. I can't describe what I saw or felt. And you need to know just how much she loves you. Odo hesitated, He said, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm not good at this daddy thing. Let me clue you in on something Odo. None of us are. We learn as we go. We make mistakes. We make adjustments and carry on.**

**I held out my hand. Odo rolled his chair over to me. He took my hand in his. I looked at him. And said its going to hurt. And unleashed all the memories and emotions and sorrow and guilt and grieving all at once. Odo shook violently and screamed out as loud as he could, he screamed AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. And fell out of his chair and liquefied all over the floor.**

**I let out a long sigh of relief. Holding all that in my mind was killing me. I layed my head in my hands and put my head down on the desk. Even in his liquid form, he was vibrating from all the horrors he felt. Slowly, he started to retake his shape. **

**I raised my head and caught that smell again. I know that smell. Odo finished taking his shape but was still shaking. He turned to me and profusely apologized for being so stupid. Crying I said Odo. I do love you. I don't want you to loose Kira, but you keep going this way and showing your frustration like this, and you will loose her. Odo I have had this woman sedated lying naked in my bed and I never touched her. I know she is yours. She is more like herself now since we got back.**

**But she is furious at you. She loves you. So don't screw this up. You will break something I can fix. He asked what? I said her heart.**

**Odo said I promise to be better. I said, Odo, promise to be your best. She deserves it. Odo said I promise.**

**I caught a whiff of that smell again. I sniffed his hand. Odo this is weired. You have a smell. Odo said Oh I forgot. Kira said something about it the last time I came back. I take a swim in the ocean and it goes away.**

**My eyes went wide. I muttered Oh shit. Odo I think I know what is killing your people. I searched through the desk drawers looking for something to hold a sample in. Finally I found a small plastic bottle with a screw cap. Odo give me a sample of your liquid form. **

**I want to get with Jules. Is the communication station set up on your planet? Odo said yes. We finished it just before I left. He handed me the sample and I screwed the top back on it and put it in my pocket. Now get out of here. You have a lot of apologizing to do. ****Odo helped me up. And we both went out the back door. Security had a cart waiting for him. Jar'don was waiting in mine. **

**We rode the way back saying nothing. At the half way point Jar'don stopped the cart. He turned to me. Jar'an, I will admit at first I wondered if you and my daughter were going to make it in the long haul of life. I heard what you said. I felt the sincerity of your voice. And the warmth of your heart when you spoke of her. ****You have come a very long way in a very short time. I am proud of you. And I do love you. I hugged Jar'don as best as I could with my injured shoulder. I love you too dad..I love you too. Let's go home. T'lana is hammering my head with questions. Jar'don said One other thing. **

**Can I go see Yanas again sometime soon? I said of course. I chimed my link to T'lana. I said in her mind please honey stop with all the questions. Odo has been set straight. Your dad and I are going to the beach. You need to go to the showers and link Yanas to me so I can bring Jar'don back to the Lagoon and spend some time with her. ****T'lana said ok. She turned to Mira, she said go ahead I heard. I will watch the kids. T'lana hugs Mira. Thank you for all this. Mira said when I have a child I will be able to ask you to sit so I can have some fun with my husband, Trank.**

**T'lana's eyes went wide. You and Trank? Grinning from ear to ear. He asked me last night and I said yes. We won't get married till the end of my first semester. He really wants me to get my college degree. Wow! I am so happy for you! This is wonderful news! ****Mira stared at T'lana for a second. Oh yes, I got to go. But we are definitely going to talk more about this. Yanas was getting itchy inside T'lana saying hurry up girl.. Hurry up.. T'lana went inside the bathroom and closed the door and stripped. She then turned on the steam and layed out on the shower lounge chair.**

**Jar'don and I were already set up on the beach. T'lana said in my mind she is ready So I place both my hands on Jar'don's head and we both lay down on the beach sand dune. Jar'don opened up his eyes and was back at the lagoon. Yanas was waiting with her arms open wide. I was waiting for T'lana and Ezri with my arms held out wide. They both ran up laughing and playing with hearts filled with joy. **

**I kissed both of them very passionately and neither had any jealousy of the other. Jar'don and Yanas were already oblivious to the world hugging and kissing each other. He layed her down on the blanket and began making wild passionate love to her as we watched. Jar'don suddenly stopped and looked over at us. He said what are you waiting for get busy my boy. Get busy. **

**And he went right back to making his first wife gasp and squeal with joy. I layed both girls out on the other blanket and Ezri went inside T'lana. Then I made wild passionate love to my lovely wife. All of us were totally oblivious of each other. Ezri slipped out for a second and passionately kissed T'lana and sent her into orgasm orbit. Ezri hen turned and kissed me very passionately and I exploded deep inside T'lana. **

**Then Ezri slipped back inside T'lana as wave after wave of passion flowed through all of us. Slowly we began to come back down from our euphoric high. We laughed so hard and slowly pulled each other apart and went playing in the lagoon. Laughing and splashing. Ezri swam over to me and said thank you so much for all this. **

**She reached under the water and handled my manhood and used her powers to make me stiff and explode again. I gasped and spat out water as I yelled out with joy. T'lana swam over and instead of being jealous she took over and made me explode again. ****Giggling, Ezri swam back to shore and washed off. She yelled back at me. You two have fun. Then she turned and vanished. I pulled my wife close and planted my man hood all the way back inside her woman hood and kissed her so very passionately. **

**She moaned in my mouth and arched her back exploding yet again. Our love juices floating all around us and we couldn't care a less. We were all tangled up in each other's arms and lost in the passions of each other's mind.**

**We all gathered together on the large blanket. All of us naked and did not care at all. We laughed and talked and basked in the shared warmth of our joy. Yanas kissed me lightly. She didn't want to make Jar'don jealous. She said thank you so much for all of this. I haven't been this happy since the day we got married. Smiling wickedly she looked at Jar'don she said except maybe the night after our wedding. Laughing out loud. Like mother like daughter. **

**Both, wildly hungry for our passions. T'lana started playing with my manhood right in front of her parents and wickedly said not to mention your touch. Jar'don laughed his ass off. Yanas turned every shade of red imaginable. I laughed. And gasped as she squeezed.**

**Not very squeamish any more are we. Yanas took the hint and started doing the same thing to Jar'don. Next thing I knew she was straddling him moaning. Then T'lana did the same with me and again we all got lost in each other's mental islands of joy.**

**This time, when we finished, I was exhausted. I said I couldn't hold on any longer. We all have to go back. I need some rest. We all awoke back in our bodies. T'lana showered and Jar'don and me went swimming in the ocean to clean off.**

**Just as we finished getting dressed again I turned and saw Kira chasing Odo down the beach with a fry pan. She was Furious at him. He was running and all the while saying how sorry he was. Finally she caught up with him and pushed him down on the beach. She dove on him and was kissing him wildly and with long lost passion.**

**Jar'don and I both fell out on the beach laughing our asses off. Jar'don said that woman and your wife are allot more alike than they know. I howled. T'lana chimed in That's not funny. I said yes it is those two are making out stark naked right out on the beach.**

**Come on Jar'don, Let's go home. We climbed back in the cart and drove back leaving the two lovers to their passions out there on the beach.**

**Arriving home, I find my lovely wife all naked and soaking in the hot tub. I stripped and climbed right in. Jar'don drove down to his house and Lilianna was waiting on him. It wasn't long before he had her moaning with pleasure. I heard Norvo and Trina snickering behind us. They weren't snickering at us this time. I looked over at them and they pointer over at the pool. It seems that Jan'el was occupying the pool lounge with a very naked servant girl.**

**Norvo and Trina climbed in the hot tub with us and let his brother catch up on his trill passions. I could tell from the look in Trina's eyes that she was going to do some catching up her self. T'lana was beaming with joy and turning beat red with embarrassment watching her little brother being passionate with his woman.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Rilla**

**I gave my wife T'lana and my friends a wicked smile. I hollered out Hey Jan'el, I think she is still on duty... Both of them Hollered Oh Shit and made a mad scramble to get under the water and hide behind the chair. All of us in the hot tub howled with laughter. **

**T'lana asked, How did everything go? I linked with her in my mind. I love you so much. I think Odo got the wake up of his life. Also, If my suspicions are correct, I Just may be able to free Odo from ever having to go back to the collective again. **

**I may have found the cure for their disease. Are you sure? That is wonderful news. I have more good news. I think we won't be seeing much of Kira for a while. Jules told me before he left that he saw them on the beach making out. **

**I must say it's a huge relief not having all those memories stored up in my mind any more. **

**Or your mind sharing with me that got painful. I love you so much and proud to be your wife. Tell me my love, which of your brothers is the more gentle in nature? I can't remember. I think my younger brother is. I think Norvo would do good taking over the Good Will repairs and construction projects. Talking out loud, I said, I think Id like Jan'el should be with me in the counsel chambers. **

**Yelling out, That is if he can come out of the pool and get his naked ass over here in the hot tub. Sheepishly, He and his new girlfriend climbed out. Being a gentleman, he handed his date her clothes so she could go get dressed. I told her to relax. She is part of the family now. What is your name miss? Miriam, Sir.**

**I said well Miriam, Welcome to the family. Now go get dried off and dressed and get back to work ok? Smiling she said Yes sir, Thank you. She turned and stole a quick but passionate kiss from Jan'el. He was trying to put his swimsuit back on and Trina was hollering take it off.**

**Finally he just threw it back down and walked over naked to the tub.**

**Laughing, I said get in here Brother. All that time being a munk, I thought you forgot how to charm the ladies. Everybody howled with laughter. Poor Jan'el was red faced with embarrassment.**

**T'lana was sitting in my lap hugging and kissing me, she laughs saying, that's not funny mom. Oh what is mom's say in the matter? I put my hand on your chest and make a link. Yanas said, laughing my children finally sees the light, would you agree my husband and Ezri my daughter. We wish we could just for one day stand by your sides. When you become high minister again. **

**I think it may be too dangerous Yanas. The last time you left T'lanas body we almost lost her forever. Besides, Being who you are and where you are you are already with us. **

**We all love you. T'lana honey, would you like to go back inside and spend some more time at the lagoon? I promised Ezri some time with Jules. And. maybe you can have some girl time with Polly, Like when you were young. **

**Yanas said, No son, you do not understand.**

**Our Journey comes soon and we can come and visit. You are Trill now and must know that once a year, we come in a journey to see our host lives. Has T'lana not told you of this. Yes mom I told Jar'an about our journey but he is not a conjoined trill. **

**I said, With all that's happened I forgot. Is her time near? Yanas said, yes honey, it will be the same night you will be given the Ministry back. **

**If there is no danger to T'lana or you, I don't mind but Ezri is in me now. Will she come out too? I need her or I will die. Yanas said, my son everything is going to be fine, trust us. **

**Will you take solid form and appear as you are? We will appear in our form as we where before we died but only for an hour. Then I would be honored to have you stand with me. We are family. I love you. You must promise to be nice to Jar'don. His new wife Lilianna has been gracious. She will stand by his side. I would like it if you stood with T'lana and me. **

**One thing you should know, see the mirror in your bedroom? Candles will be lit everywhere and we will appear looking at you through a mirror. **

**Ezri, If you come out. I will expect the same from you. Polly is being gracious in sharing Jules with you. We will but only in your home or your office but a very strong guideline must be followed.**

**What guideline is that? When it is time, T'lana will show you what to do and follow everything she says and do. **

**I said Ok, I saw Jan'el staring at me I said come here Jan'el. Give me your hand. I made the link and let Jan'el see and talk to his mom for the first time in so long a time. Yanas said Hi baby. I have missed you so much. Jan'el just shook and cried. Finally, he said, I miss you so much mommy. I love you. Yanas said I have to go back now Jar'an is getting tired. I love you. We will talk again soon I promise.**

**Like I said Jar'an, when it is time ,Tlana will show you what to do and follow everything she says and do. T'lana wakes up as if after taking a nap and oh god it was so peaceful and wonderful a dream. T'lana, Yanas is telling me their coming out is about to happen. So tell me about these guidelines she speaks of. **

**You will take my hand and never let go until the journey is over,We will walk thru my hosts lives as husband and wife. Will look into a mirror and light 10 candles and call on those who I have lived for. **

**So one by one these hosts will appear? And for how long? Do we need ten mirrors? No honey, one mirror, one by one this will last for 1 hour. Will there be a problem with Ezri not being inside you? She is still part of me and will be here with together as one. **

**What will they say? What do I say? Just say hello and talk to them and get to know who my daxes where. Well, I have seen two up close. I heard about Curzon, but what about Tolan and the others? **

**Tell me about them? You already know mom and Ezri and Curzon, You have met 2 others, but they did not want you to know their names. Are any of them dangerous? I know of the dark place in your mind. The place no body goes. **

**Yes,and do not wish to go there but we must visit, I beg you to be stronger than me when it is time. **

**We all laughed and played and eventually we all broke up our little group and all went off to do our own thing. T'lana and I were alone in the jot tub. Her head resting on my chest. She is listening to Ezri. Out of the blue I said, I sense some thing.**

**Did this host have another dax? A blending that went bad? A dax that made her kill? Shocked at the revelation, T'lana shakes and, looks away gods yes. How did you know? My darling, Many things I know about you. Things that would scare away most others. But I am not like most. I love you and all the other Dax imprinted on you. T'lana's eyes went wide and she became very frightened. She said I feel your powers have changed. They are stronger than I have ever felt.**

**Linking into her mind more deeply, I see it. That's the dark place. A piece of that dax is imprinted in your mind. But it was removed prior to the 96 hour time perameter or this host would be dead. T'lana still shaking said, It is still a dark place I am afraid to go into. Please protect me if we go there. I said, Always.**

**I press my link deeper into your mind. My love, Tell me what is not being said. T'lana is afraid. I beg you please don't make me go there. I pull back a little. Will this coming out affect the dark spot? You know about mine, and the horrors it holds. I just released Kira's memories of violence beyond belief. Trust me when the time comes. I will not run away. **

**Tell me of the first Dax. **

**I press the link deeper, into your mind. I take your hand and we go into the dark place and you see the horror we saw. O Gods please no no not again. I cant I don't want to relive the nightmare again. **

**The doctor used you and others like lab rats. Implanting and extracting and testing. He raped you didn't he. No not me but others. He made you watch. Made you participate with an insane dax **

**T'lana said, no no no, I tried we tried to save everyone on the ship that was taken. The borg are coming. We have leave now. Feel my hand. I will not run away. They tried to assimilate you, your dax. T'lana mind was transported back there. Stop screaming and fight them. They are everywhere. Wolf 359 oh gods they just keep coming. We have to leave now. **

**NO, stop running and fight, oh gods. Where is our backup our help. So many dead and dying. Some are begging us to kill them. Please for give us for what we must do. The women with you did not escape did they. **

**Crying no, we lost so many and had to kill what the Borg left behind, I we had to do what we did. T'lana shows me the day in hell. The screams where everywhere. You killed your own people. The Borg has injected them. And you had to kill them.**

**Gods, oh gods, what have they done to 10000 or more people from every walk of life. T'lana, still in her mind, kneels down to a young star fleet officer who is being turned into a Borg drone. He grabbed my arm and begged us to kill him. Forgive me I had to save him from hell. You knew him. You saved him. You set him free. Freed him from hell. **

**Yes,he was with my battle group on the Enterprise, we where hit so hard. He saved my life and I to take his. Tell me your dax name. **

**T'lana, crying, we had to leave before it was to late .so many of all our people we could not save them. Forgive us, I beg you please. You see the phaser in my hand in the battle and see I was about to kill a settler and his son. Looks at them forgive us. **

**I am ashamed too. Who you were can no longer hurt you. Yanas tell her. I can feel you watching. Wolf 359 was a slaughter. Over 65 thousand confirmed dead. Almost half as many were missing and believed taken. **

**Shaking and crying, T'lana said, her name is Rilla. I said, Rilla you did what you had too. Yanas stepped forward and took Rills hand. My name is Yanas, T'lanas mother. Please child look at us and do not be ashamed .You and all those others saved millions at Wolf 359. **

**You were a child making choices no adult ever could. I am too ashamed to say my name ever again. It is dead to me. I said, Rilla killed her dax didn't she. **

**She tore it from her body and killed it. **

**T'lana see it and looks away. She is still covered in blood and wounded myself. I never knew I was hurt we died several days later. I do not know how my host was saved. I want to die now and never come back again. **

**Feel my hand. See I did not run away. Yanas became alarmed and said, Jar'an, T'lana is in trouble help her hurry son hurry. I blurted out, Yanas what is wrong? **

**Yanas said, Its her Rilla trying to die inside. Together we have to stop this and wake Tlana now. Scanning her I give her the anti enzyme shot. Holding her tight, I said, forgive me T'lana this is going to hurt. I melded my mind to hers and went all the way inside to destroy the Rilla memory. I pulled it out Hard and T'lana screamed. **

**Rilla screams,l et us die, Yanas yells over my dead body woman, That was not your fault and you will not take my daughter to her death. Do you understand me ? Yes, but why do I feel so guilty? Yanas was screaming, That was a war that nobody could have won. For the love of your family and mine. I beg you to wake and let my baby live. The war is over. **

**I said Rilla, look at me. You feel guilty because you lived. You lived because you were rescued. You were not a coward then or now. Rilla is no more. You are T'lana Dax Tigan. Wife of Jar'an Tigan and loving mother to three adorable children. Now let her go. **

**I said, T'lana, your children need you take my hand and walk away from this dark place with me. T'lana begins to come back. She askes, Jar'an, Mom, what is going on? Omg you made me walk through hell again. Crying and grabs my head in my hands. The pain is great. **

**That's it walk with me. The pain will fade. Concentrate on me. Feel my love Keep walking with me. Jar'an I hear you mom and the children calling me back. Crying my head hurts I feel very ill. I yelled out in her mind, Yanas seal the breach. **

**A powerful flash nearly blinded the both of us. Yanas said it is done son, She helps you and the children bring T'lana back through the seal of time. Yanas can you destroy the last of that thing without hurting T'lana?**

**She said, No, but it will not comeback to her ever again. Rilla has been freed.**

**Yanas you should have told me. Your daughter has been through hell and back. Slowly I began to calm. I look at my sleeping wife. I gently stroke her face. Yanas, I once swore I would never leave this woman or think anything less of her for her past. **

**Feel my heart Yanas and Ezri. It beats for all three of you. I love you all. **

**T'lana wakes up screaming. Cradling and rocking my wife. I could speak no more. I eased out her mind. Yanas said, Shhh My child. It's just a bad dream. **

**T'lana was crying in her sleep from pain and reliving the hell over again. Yanas, looked at me I promised I would not tell, because I did not want to remind my baby of the past. **

**T'lana found the right man in you. I feel the warmth of your love. Its brightness is everywhere here inside. Crying, I'm sorry son. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I hugged Yanas. It's over now. That past will never come again. **

**Yanas, toled me as T'lana slept. Do you understand that Rilla was in my brother's command. T'lana was at Wolf 359 before she came home and was conjoined. Did Jar'don know? I am not sure son. T'lana was badly wounded and was in the hospital where Rilla died here on Trill. I was not aware that that dax was hers. My baby was only 18yrs old. **

**I said, we must all agree never to speak of this again. I will not destroy the seeds of love and joy I worked so hard to build inside her. This nightmare ends now. Ezri, You are very quiet. Say what you must. **

**Ezri was visibly shaken. She said, I am busy watching over you and T'lana. Mom please help T'lana. She needs to feel your love. She feels Jar'an's love, but not yours. Please mother, tell them the truth. **

**All of you meet me at the lagoon. I place my hands on T'lana's head and we all arrive there. All of us huddled together on the beach blanket sharing our love. Yanas gently rocks T'lana humming some song she used to sing to her as she slept. **

**Gently slowly T'lana started to wake up Looking into her mothers loving eyes. **

**Ezri uses her powers and brings Rilla out and introduces her to you. Rilla said, I am sorry for what I have caused please forgive me. I hugged Rilla. Feel my love girl. There is nothing to forgive. You are loved. I released her and Rilla turned to Yanas and T'lana and says hello and thank you. **

**T'lana reach for Rilla and hugs her its over and it is all right. Its time to rest my friend. Mom where is Jar'an? I said, Here my love. She ran over. Hold me baby. I love you. My powers glowed for the first time brilliant blue as I said I love you too.. **

**T'lana hugged me tight. Yanas and Ezri, seeing the blue glow surrounding us, smiled and cried. T'lana kissed me passionately, she said, Please never ask me to go there again, She looks to Ezri, Rilla, and Mom and asks Is it done and over? **

**Yanas was crying so hard, she and Ezri were filled with so much joy. She said, My child, its done and over. We will all never speak of it again. I promise. **

**T'lana leaves my embrace and runs hard into her mothers arms. Yanas Holds her tight, saying, I love you all so much. Rilla knew her time was over and felt the peace and love coming from all of us. She stepped away and said I love you all. Then she began to glow blue and transformed into her spirit self. **

**Taking one last look at us, she said Jar'an, I will tell of you to the others on the other side. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her chest. Please take this love with you and share it with my Grandmother. Tell her I miss her. Rilla said she would be proud of the man you have become. I know I am. Looking back at us she rises off the ground turns and leaves with a smile on her face. **

**T'lana saw her vanish and said, I cant feel her anymore. Yanas said yes child, she crossed over and is gone. T'lana looked at me. You knew didn't you. **

**How could you know? I do not understand. I said, Only the generalities. I did not know the specifics and after we leave this place I will not remember them again. **

**Poor Rilla was trapped in that dark spot. I had to help you set her free. **

**T'lana said, She and I fought together at Wolf 359 and I lost sight of her. Gods I had no idea she was the one that pulled this 18 yr old kid out of harms way after I fell. **

**Still glowing with love. I walked back saying, well the woman I married is certainly no 18 year old kid. But what I see looks pretty good to me. We can't stay long let's go swimming and wash all this unpleasantness away. **

**T'lana said, help me up baby. She kisses me and we all run into the water. We laughed and played for a while. T'lana swam over to me saying, baby I am very tired lets break the link and go to bed. I said, Yanas, Ezri, say your good byes for now we need to sleep. **

**They said their good byes and vanished. I said good night everyone. Then we are in our beds falling asleep. I snuggled up close and whispered I love you my wife. I love you my husband **

**Woke-up this morning feeling so much more at peace and feeling the love of everyone. I am happy the nightmare has been released and Rilla is at peace with herself. Looking at my husband with so much love and links to your mind. Baby you have saved us all and we love you. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Founder's Cure**

**Our day began with a call from Dr Bashier.** The** last tissue samples he took from my hand prove the Founders disease can be cured. I told him tell nobody. I plan to announce a new educational alliance with the founders. They are many centuries beyond us in many variables of science. We could really learn allot from them so I am writing up a cultural alliance exchange treaty between Trill and The Founders.**

**A treaty based on peaceful education. Jules said, I understand. Odo doesn't have to return for another three weeks. Jules said I will be there in a few minuets. I have to adjust T'lana's medication and I want to check on that shoulder of yours. My com screen chirped. Jules, I am getting another call. Probably another well wisher excited about my running for High Minister. I will see you shortly.**

**I answered the call. The lead in said its for T'lana from Kira. I chimed in to T'lana's link. Honey? Sorry to bother you but you have a call here in the office. Its from Kira and she tagged it personal. T'lana said, I'll be there in a second. Walking in I broke my link and said I will go outside in the gardens and meditate for a while. Jules said he is on his way to check up on us. Its kind of nice to have a doctor in the family.**

**T'lana smiled and said your right. I just hate those enzyme shots. Oh by the way Mira wants to talk to you about something. I Chimed into Miras link. Hello Mira I understand you want to talk to me about something. I will be out in the lower garden meditating. Meet me there ok? Mira said Yes Sir. I kissed T'lana and left and went outside into the gardens. I found my spot where the wind blows the scent of our flowers across my face. I sat down and got comfortable and began my meditation.**

**Looking inside myself I find that Ezri has taken up the practice as well. I placed my hand on my chest and said Good Morning Ezri. I love you. My meditation was brief but very relaxing. Emptying out all those horrible memories of Kira's really helped settle and order my thoughts. I smelled a different scent. It was one of baby powder. My eyes still closed, I said Hi Mira How are you doing today?**

**Mira sat down in front of me. She smiled at my closed eyes. Mira's voice seemed different. Mira said, I am doing wonderfully. I am now a woman in love. Trank asked me to marry him and I said yes.**

**My eyes popped open and I fell over laughing my ass off. Mira was confused. I said No-No dont get me wrong Mira I am very happy for you. It just struck me funny as Trank always swore he would never get married. I hugged Mira close. and said, welcome to my family. I love you. Now what about your education. Mira said, Trank and I talked about that. We wont get married till after my first semester at college.**

**He really wants me to get my education. He is so smart and inventive and funny. I love him so much. You know he is humanoid, but not human. You two may not be able to have children. And even if you find a way the child will be much larger as a humanoid baby and could damage your birth sack, just my children did to T'lana.**

**I trust you are taking precautions. Blushing Mira said Yes Sir. T'lana helped me get a doctors appointment and get what I needed. I said, well. I am very happy for you. Now when your sister gets here I want you to begin her training as soon as possible. That way you will have more time to spend with Trank. Iheld her hands and gave her a light kiss and said now I have to finish my meditation. I have a friend who wants to see some one I know. Ezri's eyes popped open.**

**Mira smiled and hugged me Thank you so much for all of this. I have never been happier in my entire life.**

**After Mira left Ezri asked, Is Jules coming? I said yes. He has to do a medical checkup on T'lana and me. If he has the time I plan on bringing him to the lagoon to spend some time with you. Ezri warmed up real warm and glowed blue green inside. She said I love you so much for all this. I said well we can play later. **

**For now I need to finish my meditation. **

**Mean while back in the office. T'lana entered her private access code. Kira came on the screen. She smiled at T'lana. Saying Hi I have some political business to go over with the incoming High Minister and I wanted to call ahead and ask if its ok to come by. T'lanas heart melted. Kira I'm so sorry for being so jealous. I love him so much.**

**We have endured so much. I just wanted some time alone with him Until he gets back in office. Of course you can come over. And I thank you for being sensitive enough to ask first. Kira said I also need a favor. Its kind of embarrassing but I have a girl problem I need to talk to you about.T'lana said come on over. We will talk over coffee.**

**Thank You T'lana. Its kind of personal so can we keep it private? smiling T'lana said of course. See you in a little while, Bye.. **

**Walks out into the garden and walks over to you and sits next to you. links I love you. I love you too.. BOO! Mira told me the good news. **

**T'lana hugs and kisses you, baby are you feeling better today? **

**She asked, really what happened. Well, she surprized me, I congratulated her, she told me that she wouldn't get married till after first year at college. I told her about the dangers of having babies with non - Trill Mates. She told me that you helped her get checked out and get medicine for precautions and I kissed her and wished her well.**

**Oh By the way Jules will be here soon to cjeck on you and me Ezri wants some time with him so we are going to soak in the hot tub for a while. What did Kira want? Some super private girl thing? T'lana said, I am not sure and wants tro talk to me, she needs my help. I said, Well you two go have some coffee and talk and Jules and I will do our thing OK? **

**Kira walks through the fence gate and waves at us. T'lana waved back. She As she left she told me ok honey, come on Kira lets go talk in the kitchen. **

**Jules walks up the path and opened the gate. I waved and said over here. He came over. I said Sit down Jules. **

**How are you? He said, I'm doing ok Polly woke up a little crabby today. Jules, you need to take her out to a movie or theater and some dinner out. Be romantic man! I know from a little someone who wants to see you that you can be vary romantic when you want to. **

**Jules smiled He said, Well, That's a wonderful idea. I think I will take you up on that one. I said but first, I promised you a visit when I got better. Well I am better. Come with me to the hot tub. Jules grinned wickedly. We went over and undressed and got comfortable in the hot tub. **

**I put my hands on his head and made the link and we opened our eyes to the lagoon. Ezri came running up and Jules caught her mid stride in his arms and spun her around kissing her very passionately. I just walked down to the lagoon and went swimming. Jules and Ezri were all tangled in each others embrace. Making wild passionate love on the beach blanket. **

**I could hear them moan and gasp. If only they knew, I was feeling everything they shared. Oh well Its for the best they don't know. Mean while, back in the kitchen. Kira looked away from the window. Sorry T'lana, I came here to see you. I need a confidential doctor I can count on to be discreet. Looking around to see that no servants were near. Blushing, she leaned forward and whispered. I have a rash and none of my medicines work on it. **

**T'lana asked a rash? Where? Kira crooked her head and said down there. T'lana said Oh that. When did it start? Just as soon as Odo got back. We worked our problems out. T'lana said I heard, about you chasing him down the beach with a fry pan. That will solve allot. **

**Making out on the beach you might have picked up something then. Come in the shower room and let me see. They finish their coffee and go in the shower room and close the door. Kira said, this is embarrassing. T'lana said you're my sister. If I can help, I will help. Kira undressed and layed down on the shower lounge.**

**T'lana said relax. She takes a look at Kira and tells her she needs to see a doctor. Back in the hot tub Jules was really moaning and arching his back. I was not moving. Back in the lagoon. I found the swim strangely refreshing. The water was soothing to my skin. **

**Jules was hammering Ezri they were both exploding with pleasure. Back in the shower room. T'lana said Stay here Kira. She steps away, and links with Jar'an. Honey Kira needs to see a doctor. Something is wrong and she really needs him. **

**I said look at her and let me see with your eyes. T'lana looks at the rash. I said I know that rash. Its no rash it's a burn just like the one on my hand. Look in my medicine cabinet top shelf. There is a blue bottle with gray lotion. Tell Kira to rub some on her rash. She didn't let Odo swim in the ocean before having sex with him so now she has the founder's disease. **

**T'lana gives Kira the meds and tells her to rub it on the rash and you will be all right. T'lana, take a syringe from our medical bag and load some in it and squirt it up inside her womanhood. It will burn for a few minuets but it works fast. Then have her shower and irrigate her self-out. **

**I will be there with Jules in a few minuets. He will have to give her the cure shot to make sure it's not in her blood stream. Kira is in the shower and went to the bathroom. At the lagoon, I felt bad having to interrupt poor Jules and Ezri, but it must be done. I climb up out of the water and holler at Jules. Sorry to have to separate you two but Kira is in our bathroom with a medical emergency. **

**She has the founders disease. Jules is delirious with love and passion. He holds Ezri close and kisses her. I promise I will be back as soon as I can. Ezri was sailing with pleasure. She said I know Jules. I love you so much. Jules said I love you too. He separated himself from Ezri and helped her up. She hugged him again and kissed him good bye and then she vanished. **

**Moments later we were back in our own bodies. Jules looked over at me and said thank you so much for that. Let's get dressed. I have a patient to care for. **

**We got cleaned up, dressed and dried. Then we enter the house. I said you didn't touch it did you? T'lana said no. Jules scanned her anyway. He said, No contamination. He dialed his hypo and gave T'lana her enzyme shot. Jules noted in his scanner the date and amount. He said you need less and less of this stuff. Your body is readjusting. **

**T'lana sits down in the bed as Jules treats Kira in the bathroom. **

**Kira came out of the bathroom and walked back in the shower. Seeing us she closed her borrowed robe tightly. Irritated, Kira looked at T'lana, I said discreetly. I don't want the world to know my problem. I stood my ground. Kira I have seen you naked more times than I can count. **

**Jules helped me reimpregnate you so he knows just what you look like so drop the pretense. Let's see it. **

**Kira turned red with embarrassment. she closed the bathroom door and took the robe off. Jules went straight into doctor mode. I put on a pair of gloves and picked up her robe and clothes and went out to the washer and put them in with some salt. I set the machine and walked back. **

**T'lana said, Kira, it is ok you are safe here, nobody else knows. **

**Looking down on the floor so she would not feel to exposed. I said wait here with Jules. He will give you a shot to make sure it has not migrated into your blood stream. T'lana lets let them have some privacy. **

**Kira said thank you for not looking. Still looking down. I said of course Kira we will be back in a little while with your clothes washed. I will tell Odo to go swim in the ocean for a while. Don't touch him again till he does this. He infected you then swims and comes back to you and reinfected himself all over, so He must go back in the ocean again. **

**Jules gives her the shot. He said you need to lay down for this. It will be intense. Cautiously, Kira layed her naked body down on the lounge. Jules went and got a large bath towel and covered her nakedness. Kira said thank you. Jules said I know this is still hard for you. Letting a doctor see you like this again. **

**I called Odo on his communicator. Odo, That smell is the founders virus still on you. Swimming in the ocean kills it. I will explain later but Kira is infected from the beach incident the other day. I burned my hand with it, when I gave you her memories. We are fine. Touch nothing. Go back in the ocean and liquefy yourself briefly. **

**Let the ocean water pass through you. It will destroy the founder's virus. Then come here. Understand? He was upset but said Understood doing it now. **

**Oh and Odo don't touch the child till after this is done. When you get here,I will send you and Jules over to scan the house. T'lana said, Jar'an, I think I have it. I have been changing the babies diaper and he has a rash on his body. **

**I chime in to our link. Say nothing. It will panic Kira. I will link with Jules. Chiming in my link with Jules. **

**Can you hear me Jules. Say nothing to Kira. Come out and scan her baby and Mira. T'lana says he has a rash. **

**Chiming in. Mira can you hear me" Don't touch Kira's baby. The doctor is coming. Jules went out and scanned everybody again. He said, T'lana and you are clear of any infection. Scanning Mira. She is not infected. Scanning the baby. Little Leo is not infected either. He does have a case of diaper rash though. Mira said I could take care of that. Is it ok Doctor? Jules smiled, and said, yes we caught it in time. **

**T'lana sighs, oh thank the gods. Odo walked up to the back door. He stood outside afraid to walk in. He yelled out Jar'an can you come out please? **

**Jules heard him. He yelled out stay their Odo. I will be with you in a minute. **

**Jules went back in the shower room to check on Kira. **

**Scanning her. The infection is dying off. We caught it in time. Just lay here I know it burns and itches but try not to scratch. Just a little while longer. He lifted the towel and checked her womanhood. Looks like you are almost back to your beautiful self. Poor Kira started turning every shade of red. **

**Jules gave her a wicked grin. Looking around to see nobody can hear he sits by her side. You know, the first couple of years, back on DS9 I had the biggest crush on you. I would have given anything to have that view. Kira looked at him for a long moment. Then he grinned and Kira cracked up. That's not fair Jules Not fair at all. **

**But since we are talking just between us, I did check out that cute butt of yours on more than one occasion. Jules snickered. I better see to Odo. I'll be right back. Stepping outside, He scanned the rest of the house and her laundered clothes, and then he scanned Odo. Good, there is no trace of the virus. Odo, this was a close call. If that virus had mutated we would all be in a allot of trouble. **

**You will be able to pick up your wife in a few minuets. She was heavily infected. But we caught it in time. I need to scan your home before you two go back inside. Kira is just fine. She is resting. And T'lana is with her. Lets go Odo and get this handled. She will be ready by the time we get back. I said take my cart. Jules said thanks and he and Odo took off to their home. **

**T'lana went back inside to tend to Kira. **

**She put on the gloves Jules gave her and poured her a glass of iced tea. Kira said, Oh Gods Thank you I was dying of thirst. This medicine is really salty. **

**I walked back in but covered my eyes. Kirs said, its all right Jar'an. I'm covered. I said good. Jules and Odo have gone to check out your house and dirty clothes. Use these gloves and wash everything with a cup of salt mixed with the soap. **

**Its salt that kills the virus. Now we can free Odo from them forever. **


	47. Chapter 47

**A Husbands Passions**

**Jules and Odo came back about an Hour later. Jar'an was waiting outside with T'lana and Kira. We were all chomping down on a huge thick cheese pizza. I said Come on over Jules and have a slice. All of us at the table poor Kira still had wet hair and it looked like a fright wig. Odo sat quietly. Jules said, Well it took some doing but we got all of the contaminated material cleaned and washed.**

**Poor Jules was trying so hard to hold it back but as he started to drink his iced tea he began to snicker. He barley caught him self then I just fell out laughing. I said, What a day. And Kira that is a wonderful hair style on you. T'lana lost it then. Polly fell out laughing. And Kira just broke down and laughed so hard. Laughing, I try to say so much for that normal life. And we all cracked up again.**

**Poor Odo was looking around and confused. Kira noticed, look Odo. It's not your fault. At least not this time. I pat Odo on the shoulder. Relax Odo, It all came out in the wash. What is important is we are all together as friends and family.**

**Odo was getting fidgety. Kira noticed and got up and walked over to Odo and sat down in Odo's lap and kissed him. Odo cheered up real quick. I said Hey Kira seeing as your hair is already wet. Kira said I have a house to clean and a husband to take care of. Odo took the hint. He said, As usual My Lovely wife is exactly right. He stood up with Kira in his arms and carried her off to their home.**

**Jules took the hint, he said, Polly I think there is a movie playing at the cinema tonight. If Jar'an and T'lana dont mind watching the baby. I thought we might do a night on the town. I said no problem. You two go have some fun.**

**T'lana said, we have a house full of children, Baby, I love you. Oh shit Kira's baby. I chimed into Kira's mind. Kira was busy straightening her home. I said Kira, you forgot the baby, but don't worry we will watch him. You and Odo have some fun. Kira smiled and said thank you. I will come by in the morning to pick him up. And Jar'an, I do still love you. I can't believe all that you have done for Odo and me. Thank you. I said bye and told her if you ever need anything, dont be too embarrassed to ask ok. T'lana was very happy. She said, Kira and Odo are back together and everyone is so happy again. I added, and you are no longer jealous?**

**T'lana said, No I am not. Kira and I had a nice long talk there in the showers and I am very happy. I said, Come here my love climb up in my lap and kiss me.**

**T'lana comes over and gets in your lap and kisses you so much passion**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmm you feel so good. Let's go check on the babies and then we can have some fun of our own. T'lana kisses me again and we get up and walk hand in hand back in the house and over to the nursery.**

**Ok baby, kisses you so much passion, We check on the children. I said, Now let me see. How many are we supposed to have? 5 babies? 3 children are ours and the other too are Polly's and Kira's. I know I'm just kidding..**

**T'lana Laughs, I love you. I look over to Mira. You are all right watching Polly's and Kira's baby's for a while? Mira said they are a sleep. I have everything taken care of. My sister will be here tomorrow.**

**I said thank you. I will see you tomorrow. T'lana Links to my mind, lets go to bed my love. I have a better idea. Lets take a long steam bath and go swim in the lagoon. T'lana smiles wickedly, sounds wonderful.**

**We walk in the shower I set it for steam I sprayed down the shower lounge and scanned it to make sure the last of the founders disease was gone. I used the cleaning cloth to pick up the contaminated bathrobe and towel and dropped them in the incinerator. Then I stripped down and turned to face my lovely naked wife. **

**I just had to stare. You are so beautiful. I walked up and kissed my wife. We laid down and linked up. We opened our eyes to our own private lagoon. I said Ezri is not here this time, its just us. T'lana smiles, look at the trees it is very beautiful here.**

**We lay down on the beach blanket sipping on our fruit drinks and kissing. I pull you over on top and begin kissing you so passionately. I slid my manhood inside. Burying your moans in my mouth.**

**Moaning rolling around on the blanket wrapped in so much passion**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm rubbing, touching, kissing and holding the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you so much and pumped you deep and hard. Kissing and nibbling your breasts.**

**T'lana screams my name, moaning oh god yessssssss**

**Hammering hard and deep I pulled your hips up to mine and drove deep exploding. I linked and slipped inside and triggered your orgasm from the inside. Filling your body with the warmth of my love and the warmth of my juices as each wave of passion rises and falls one after the other.**

**Breathing hard, I pumped some more forcing allot of our love juices to squirt out all over us. Kissing you so deep and passionately till we are gasping for air.**

**My lovely wife arches her back making me come deeper inside her. Oh WOW! I exploded again and held you close. You are always my first lady. I love you. I love how it feels being inside you all of you.**

**T'lana said, I love you so much, I love you all of you. I love when you touch me and make wild and passionate love to me. Kissing you all over I rasberryed your belly making you squeal and laugh.**

**T'lana was laughing I love you, Kissing your head and than your lips. I said, **

**Lets go for a swim. I pulled out and scooped you up and ran down the beach into the water Laughing playing and splashing each other. Splashing you and laughing and comes to you kisses your lips**

**My arms wrapped around your lovely body, we float around with out a care in the world. T'lana smiles holding you tight. Back in the steam bath I pulled your limp body over on top of mine and entered you. Back in the lagoon standing chest deep in the lagoon water I entered you and held you close, as I grew hard again.**

**Moaning and gasping and forcing more of our mix out as we grinded against each other. Kissing you passionately as the cool water excited all or senses. Omg I feel you in our link and in the real world, mmmmmm god yesssssssssssssssssssss\**

**I felt my real self-starting to explode so I held back till my mind self could catch up and we exploded together in the real world and in our minds.**

**T'lana is holding me tight hugging and kissing me. MMMMMmmmmmmm now that was wild. Oh god that was awesome. **

**I pulled you close and kissed you deeply. When we opened our eyes we were back in our shower room. Covered in sweat steam and love juices, we took the time to rest. **

**Gasping for air and breathing hard, T'lana said, I love you so much baby **

**I love you too. I brab the soap and lather up the wash cloth and while your body is laying on top of me I and washing off your back and shoulders. I squeeze some soap in between our selves and slide you down further on my manhood. **

**You arched your back and orgasm again. **

**T'lana moans so loud ,mmmmm yes kissing your chest. She was riding me.**

**Holding on to your wet slippery body I rub you all over. I rolled you over on your back and planted my manhood all the way inside as I washed your breasts and belly and arms with soap. I exploded a little more inside. **

**Finally I can't stay hard any longer and slide out. so Then I washed every inch of your thourally sexed body. I even washed between your toes as you giggled. **

**Laughing I handed you the soap and wash rag and laid down on my stomach as you wash and rub the muscles on my back all the way down to my cute butt. T'lana giggles and slaps your cute butt and kisses it. lol **

**Enjoy this. In a month we will be back in politics. And the entire world will be watching us. You wash off my legs and play with my feet. I roll over and let you start on my front. **

**Laughing you played and finally finished washing me down. We got up and washed off and helped dried each other off. Opening the bathroom door to see nobody there, we both walk out naked and went to the back door to lock it and sit naked in our kitchen and sip on some hot chocolate.**

**Rubbing your shoulders you moan with pleasure. T'lana giggles I love you touching me like this. I sit down in the chair next to you and you rub my shoulders. I said, mmmm,, You are pretty good at this too. **

**Finally, we started coming down from our euphoric high and were getting tired.**

**We walked over to the bed and climbed in and snuggled up close. I wrapped my tired arms around my lovely naked wife and played with her breasts. She reached back and played with my manhood. I was give out so we weren't going for another round. Slowly sleep took us and we rested holding and smelling each other. Our love and joy over flowing. We both glowed blue as we slept.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A Long Day**

**I woke up to the sound of Bacon cooking and the smell of fresh biscuits and coffee. Yawning and stretching. I get up and look around for my lovely wife. Next thing I heard was a pan hitting the floor and my wife cussing up a blue storm. The poor thing is trying so hard but she is just not a kitchen cooker. Laughing, I chimed in to her link. You ok in there? T'lana said, Yes I'm ok. I just dropped a pan of biscuits, I just picked out of the oven. **

**I said, well it looks like you can cook and not burn the house down. T'lana said ha-ha. Your robe is on the end of the bed. Get in here and help me please. Snickering, I got up and put my robe on. Walking into the kitchen I was greeted with a naked butt shining out from under her robe as she was bent over to chase after a biscuit that rolled under the counter. I said beautiful view there girl. That will wake a fellow up in the morning. **

**Blushing T'lana sheepishly tried to pull her robe down to cover her butt. Laughing I grabbed my cup and poured some coffee. Looking over to you. I asked, You want some? T'lana wiped the flower dust from her forehead. Kira gave me the recipe for these so I thought I'd try it out. The girls will be over to pick up their children soon. **

**Looks under the table nice view here too, handsome. Snickers,, i would love a cup of coffee and places the rolls on the table .I hate to throw these away ,i worked so hard on them. Laughing, I put my cup down and poured yours and placed it on the table. Sitting down to the table I picked out a hot biscuit and Cut it in half and put some butter in it. i hope it taste ok I have tasted better but I will never tell her. I said its good honey.. **

**I drink my coffee. You know i eat allot of fruit and veggies, but this bacon thing never had before Polly knocked on the door. I covered up more carefully. As T'lana unlocked it and let her in. Polly was beaming. She whispered I don't know what you said to Jules, but keep saying it. T'lana giggled and kissed Polly good morning. I grinned wickedly. **

**And said one day I will ask for a favor. Polly's eyes lit up. She chimed in her link with me as said any time you dirty old man. I said, Hey, I took a bath. As for being old, I'm still young enough to tare that thing up. Polly snickered. I laughed. T'lana glared at me. I chimed in my link to her. **

**Relax I am just playing. After last night I am going to need a week to reload. T'lana blushed and cracked up. Polly chimed in and said relax sister he is all yours. After what Jules did last night I'm lucky I can even walk. Laughing i know what you mean sister, we had a wonderful time.**

**Now it was my turn to blush. I said, Yes we did didn't we. I took another sip of coffee as the girls cracked up. Polly bit one of the biscuits. Not bad T'lana, Next time add a cup of honey to the mix. T'lana said thanks There was another knock at the door Kira hobbled in asking what's so funny? I said have a biscuit. Kira said, great you made them. T'lana starts laughing and throws a biscuit to Kira.**

**Oops sorry did not mean to hit you in the head Laughing. I said Kira, Why are you limping? Poor Kira barely manages to catch the biscuit. Laughing, Well Odo and I kind of got a little carried away and I slipped and fell down and twisted my ankle a little. I cracked up. We do like to play ruff don't we.. Everybody cracked up. Sit down here and let me take a look at it. I reached down and cradled her foot in my hands as T'lana, and Polly watched. I asked Ezri inside me to help. **

**She said no problem. I took a deep breath and said just stay still for a moment. I closed my eyes and my hands began to glow blue. After a second the glow faded. T'lana smiles how do you feel now kira? Polly said wow that is so cool. What?.. Oh, Ezri fixed it. Its just a strain. Feel better? Kira said yes, the pain has stopped. Tell her I said thank you. Well, you can tell her yourself she wants to see you. Kira asked, See me how? T'lana smiles ,i love you all **

**I looked at T'lana she nodded and said Its ok you can take her. I said you are coming too. I took Kira and T'lana by the hand and said Polly please close the door and turn off the coffee pot and stove and come to the hot tub cause you are coming too. Polly squealed with delight.T'lana comes with you and the girls to the hot tub,takes my robe off . We all gathered together and undressed and went into the tub. I looked at all of them. I said, I love you all very much. Ezri has given me specific instructions. **

**She wants To talk to Kira alone so when we go in we are going to another lagoon Kira will remain with Ezri alone. Kira gave me a look. I said it ok. No body will know. Polly said we are all family. What is said here stays here. They all reached her hand out to me and i held on and we all went to the first lagoon. Kira was scared and stayed by my side. **

**I said it all right Kira. Ezri walked up and smiled. She held out h... At our lagoon we all laughed and played splashing each other. T'lana and Polly danced and kissed and played. Their hearts filled with joy and love. They came over to me and said let's play. T'lana said its ok but only here. I said I love you Polly but T'lana is my wife. With that understood I kissed Polly very passionately. But let her go and walked over to T'lana. **

**Then I turned and looked at Polly and slipped inside her and gave her a mind-blowing orgasm. She fell down on the blanket and writhed with pleasure gasping and moaning. I pulled my mind back out of her body and she just laied there Mumbling and twitching. I snickered, saying I forgot that is the first time I ever did that to her. She is going to be flying for a long time. T'lana cracked up. I said lets go swimming. Goes in the water and splashes and tackles my husband down in the water.**

**Looks over and sees mom coming and says hello and come in and join us. Mean while back at the other lagoon Kira and Ezri were holding and kissing each other very tenderly. Ezri said I am so sorry about all this. Its taken so long to see you and hold you. I do love you Kira. I always will. Kira said you are so beautiful, bu... **

**Back at our lagoon... Mom what is that look on your face for? Are you all right? T'lana baby i need to talk to you alone honey, please come with me/Ok mom what is wrong? Your time comes near and i want to make sure you are ready and know what you have to do. Mom I am ready and i know what to do, mom what are you afraid of? Mom, please tell me what is troubling you. Honey I am worried you will go back to your dark place.**

**I have not seen Rilla and i pray she is at peace. I swam over to Yanas and T'lana. I said Its ok T'lana go with Yanas. She needs to prepare you. Ezri already told me. Yanas gave me a frightened look. I told you, Nothing would diminish my love for your daughter. Yanas, promise me son you will love and protect my girls no matter what happens. I embraced Yanas warmly and whispered into her ear. **

**Even if it means my life our girls will be protected. Yanas squeezed me tightly. I worry for T'lana and going back into her dark place again. I said, Rilla crossed over. I felt it. Felt her pass through the barrier. Son, i have seen and felt something else and i can't see what is there. T'lana what ever you are hiding so deep you need to let it out and let it go before our meeting. Mom i have no idea what you are talking about. **

**Then we will protect her togather. I really have no idea what mom is talking about I explained to T'lana. Your mother and I are concerned at Rilla's departure and how it will affect your Journey. Polly swam over and held T'lana. Anything you need its yours. Even if it cost my life. Yanas hugged Polly so hard. I was so wrong in how I treated you. I am so sorry my daughter. Polly kissed her mother. I love you mommy. **

**Yanas's heart melted she held Polly and cried. I love you all, mom everyone please do not worry about me I said with love all things are possible. Yanas wiped her eyes and asked how did you get to be so wise? I smiled and held T'lana's hand and said by learning form you. Yanas held out her hand and I held out mine. Our hands glowed as we touched. **

**Yanas was shocked. Your powers are strong now. You need to conserve it for the journey. looks at mom and jar'an and takes thier hands and moans and sits back and closes my there is nothing here in my mindto scare you or me.I am so at peace and feel the love of my family. I feel nothing to alarm me but Our mother is right. We must begin to prepair. **

**Yanas caught my inference and said thank you my son. mom i have told everything there is tell,i am not afraid.I have the most loving family in the whole world. looks past my family and sees a shadow in the distance. I chimed into my link with Kira and Ezri. Ezri, I am sorry but I cant hold both constructs any more. **

**I..We have to come back. We all vanished and reappeared at the lagoon with Kira and Ezri. T'lana asked, honey who is in the distance? I said I'm not sure yet. Ignor him. Kira stood up and walked right over to me and gave me a very passionate kiss. She said Thank you so very much for this. Ezri did the same. As she drew her lips away from mine I whirled around and focused my powers into a single blue beam. Damn! Missed. Ladies, we are not alone. **

**Yanas who is that. I sense anger. I whirled back to face her. Mother who is that? Is it Curzon? or Tolan? T'lana becomes scared and balls up in a ball nad yells go away and leave me alone. Instinctively, We gathered around T'lana with our backs to her protecting her. I said Who are you? Show yourself Now! I am Tolan, she killed me long ago and i find away to enter her dreams, T;lana you are going to pay for what you did to me. Speak to me. Tell me what happened. **

**I attacked her and she killed me before i could do anything. I wanted her to rule with me and she refused. I said, Then the wrong was committed by your hands not hers. Why did you attack her. He said, I wanted her as my mate and she killed me. I killed you because you were trying to destroy star fleet and than you attacked me. So go away I said, I have her as my mate and I will kill you if I must. **

**Laughs you foul I am already dead and so will be T'lana. Tolan laughs evilly. ****I laughed, You made a mistake Tolan. This is not her mind. It is mine and now I have you. I focused my powers into a powerful beam and caught him. I brought him out of his hiding place. And bound him. **

**Yanas said, Tolan ,you are to leave us and never return as the mother of this family you are out cased and as the sisters of T'lana you are to be out casted. You will not ever be allowed to return. **

**Tolan struggles to free himself. Fueled by his anger his power grows. I turned it against him and electrified him making him scream in agony. I start to shake. I hollered Yanas open the barrier between realms. Hurry! **

**The barrier is open hurry son, before he can get free and take T'lana away from us. With the last of my streingth I threw him across the barrier and Yanas sealed it. With Tolan gone I dropped my arms to a step and dropped in my tracks. Instantly we woke up in the hot tub. The girls gragged me out and carried me inside and dried me off. Everybody was naked but nobody cared. They were all very worried about me. **

**Polly flew across the room and grabbed her communicator and hollered into it. Jules Come quick! Jar'an is hurt.. We cant wake him! T'lana, comes over to Jar'an. Omg forgive me and grabs him and hugs him tight. Please don't leave me. I love you, Do you hear me I love you. **

**Jules shimmered in and ran into the bedroom. The girls were frantic. T'lana was crazed with fright. Jules he's not responding. Please save him. Jules began scanning. He is stable but his vitals are very low. It all my fault, something from my dark past tried to come after me and he saved me.**

**What do I do Jules, I am afraid to lose Jar'an. **

**Jules had a frightened look on his face. I think you should ask your spirit guides for help. Dialing his hypo, Im giving him a mild stimulant. Scanning, Well that helped his levels jumped. Its like he is completely out of energy. He tries his link, Ezri can you hear me. **

**Jar'an needs you. Ezri's voice was very faint. She said, help me Jules, I love you. Then he couldn't hear her any more. Kira climbed up on the bed. Sitting on her knees. She placed her hand on Jar'ans forehead. She was strangely calm. Then she spoke. Ezri, you gave me a piece of your heart and shared your love with me. **

**Kira cupped her hands to her chest. A glowing blue ball of energy came out and she held it for all to see. Polly grabbed for Jules and pulled him back. Kira held the energy ball above Jar'ans chest. Crying Kira said, What was received in love, I return it in love. Then, she pushed the energy ball inside Jar'an. Kira collapsed and nearly rolled off the bed. **

**T'lana goes out into the gardens and gets on my knees and prays for my husband and his safe recovery. Crying mother if you can hear me, please help me. Everything is coming back to hurt my family and me and I do not know what to do. Yanas appears and hugs me and lifts my head up. Baby that man loves you and will die for you. He needs you right now get up and go to him. **

**Jar'an stirs. In a raspy voice, I hurt all over. Jules gave me a shot for the pain and said rest now. Where is my wife? ****T'lana grabs my hand. I am here my love. Jules was scanning, His vitals are increasing but very slowly. Hold on, Jar'an. T'lana said, I am sorry baby, I love you. ****I said, Tolan tried to imprint on me. Took all I had to fight him off and hold him prisoner. Used almost all my energy to push him across. Somebody on the other side grabbed him. Held him till rift sealed. **

**I think it was Rilla. So tired. Can barely move. I see Kira laying motionless on the bed beside me. What happened to Kira? T'lana climbs in bed next to me and holds you tight, I love you. Jules said Kira would be fine she is just sleeping. You have been out for a long time my friend. Jules let out a big sigh. Polly hugged him and rubbed his shoulders and then planted a kiss on his cheek. **

**I said well I guess the bacon and biscuits got cold. **

**Everybody laughed. I tried to rase my arms. Wow I feel so weak. My stomach growls loudly.. Snickering, and hungry. Jules tells you that T'lana has been in the garden praying, Jules tells you we cant get her to come in, I chimed into our link.. My love.. Your prayers were heard. I am back. I need you.. I love you.. **

**Polly comes to me and helps me up and tells me you are going to be all right. We walked inside and i see you in bed, Crying I am sorry. Come here my love. I chimed into Jules link. Yes Jules Ezri is all right. She is sleeping. T'lana said,**

**Polly, I could have killed everyone here from my nightmares. **

**Jules chimed back thank you. Are there any more nightmares I need to fight off? T'lana sighs, I do not know are remember. I love you so much. Tolan had allot of rage in him. He did not love you. He wanted to command and control you. **

**I know and he wanted star fleet destroyed and wanted me to rule the universe as his mate and queen. Why I had to stop him and kill him. Polly, I hate to ask but will you check on the kids? She said sure, I would be right back. Jules can you wake Kira? Odo will be worried about her. **

**I already sent Jar'don to go get him. He gave Kira a shot and she started to wake up. I chimed into her mind link. **

**Woman, You will do almost anything to get in my bed. Kira smiled and relived I was all right and hugged me hard. She said Gods, I thought. **

**Odo just drove up. Kira hurriedly primped herself and went through the house to the nursery, to get her child. Odo came in. I heard there was an accident. Its alright Odo I just got a little clumsy this morning. **

**Kira was still limping when she came out with her child. Sits next to my husband not saying a word, and linking with mom to make sure there was nothing else to worry about. Mom I am so afraid of losing my husband, What do I do to save my family? **

**Honey, that man loves you don't mess things up over fear. I lost everything once, baby please do not make the same mistakes I did. You promise me, I promise mom. Hugs you I love you mom. I grinned at Kira, as she passed by and got in the cart with Odo and Jar'don. Polly came back. The kids are having fun eating chicken nuggets and milk. **

**Polly leaned on the bed. Your powers are changing. But over use can be costly. Ezri gave Kira a piece of her spirit heart. She gave it to you to save you. Polly looked over at T'lana. Jar'an, you are surrounded with more love than you know. You risked your life to save us. You risked your life to save me and it's not the first time. **

**But Jar'an you have got to learn that you can't do it all. We are all here because of you. Holding her husband in her arms. We have found love because of you. You need to learn to lean more on us from now on. Everybody was quiet. Nobody ever heard Polly talk like that. I had to admit she was right. Polly, for one so young you have learned allot how did you get so smart? **

**She leaned over and kissed my nose and said I had a good teacher. Jules scanned me again and said your vitals are stable but still on the low side. He dialed up a multivitamin shot and gave it to me. **

**Jules will my husband be all right? Jules looks at me and asks what's wrong? It's nothing. Please take care of my husband. Jules please scan her. Honey, I need you so tell us what is wrong. I am afraid to lose you, because of my past hosts. **

**Well lets see, There is ten total. Two are gone. We have Yanas and Ezri. So that leaves only six left. Of the six who are dangerous? The rest are wonderful people, Curzon was blamed for a crime he did not commit. Tolan was not a host or a dax .he came in through a dream state.**

**No more surprises T'lana. This last one almost killed me. Tell us what we need to know. T'lana said, the rest are wonderful people, I hope so. Jules is it all right If I have some coffee and something to eat. Jules perked up. Actually that is an excellent idea. Polly and I will go and set it all up. **

**You two stay here and rest. Oh and by the way he reached over and gave T'lana a shot. She said ouch! What was that for. Jules said it just a multi vitamin shot. Your Enzyme levels have stabilized. Be right back. **

**T'lana lays her head on my shoulder , I love you so much.**

**I love you to my wife. I kiss my wife so passionately and just held each other and cuddled. T'lana said, I am so afraid to lose you ,sorry baby. ****I love you. And all that comes with you. Your mother, and your sister. All of you. Ezri is sleeping. Is Yanas awake? T'lana said, yes mom is awake and talking to me. What is she saying? T'lana said, Yanas told me that everything will be all right and to trust the love we have for each other. **

**I put my hand on T'lana's chest. It glowed. I love you Yanas. I love all you children, promise me you will love honor and protect my children and our people **

**I promise my mother. T'lana smiles good son now i must rest so T'lana has her strength back. Polly stuck her head around the corner. Dinner will be ready in a few minuets. Rest easy my mother. We go to get something to eat and then we will rest as well. T'lana sighs, Goodnight mommy thank you. I love you. Jules comes back out of the kitchen. I try to climb out of bed but had to have Jules and T'lanas help. **

**Jules wrapped a robe around my naked body and helped me up so I could walk. We went to the Kitchen table and he sat me down. He took the cover off the dish. It was cheeseburgers and fries and shakes. I laughed so loudly. Polly I remember our first dinner. You wanted this then. I love you all so much. You're the best family I could ever have. I found myself getting stronger as I ate the food. Come on baby, we will help you. Laughing baby remember when we are pregnant we crave cheeseburgers and fries?**

**We all laughed and shared stories and dripped cheese and reveled in our shared love. T'lana is laughing so hard, her ribs hurt. I felt much better. Jules scanned me and smiled. Much improved. But you still need to rest. I sighed, You will get no argument from me. **

**After the obligatory round of Bathroom trips we finally got all settled in our bed. Polly said we would take care of the rest. They cleaned up and picked up their child and went home. The house, now quiet. my wife by my side, I let sleep catch up to me as I filled my nostrils with the lovely scent of my** **wife's hair**.


	49. Chapter 49

**Family Madness**

**I wake up and hear a noise in the kitchen. Looking down I see T'lana still sleeping. I slipped out of bed and put on my robe and grabbed my phaser. Slowly I walked around and found Polly sitting at the counter sipping on some coffee. I yawned and put my phaser away. Polly? I thought you and jules went home.**

**Polly smiled and said we did but he was concerned that no one was watching you so we came back and stayed in the guestroom. I hope you don't mind. I said not at all my lovely sister in law. Where is Jules? Polly said he is still sleeping. He had some work left behind at the hospital when he came here last night and had to finish it so he stayed up late. I'm letting him sleep in. I sense something else is brewing in that mind of yours. Are you and Jules having problems? Polly blushed, No not really.**

**He just sometimes spends more time working than at home. Polly, that man loves you. Polly said he also loves that woman stuck in your head. Are you jealous? Polly said, well kind of. I sipped my coffee. Polly she can never take your place in his heart and would never try. I have had this woman inside my body now for almost a year. I can tell you she never wants to do anything that would hurt you or Jules.**

**We sipped on our coffee. I said would it surprise you that she also expressed an interest in you as a sex partner? She too likes girls. Not as much as I do but she has taught me a few things I didn't know. I put my hand on my chest. Stop kicking me Ezri. I have not lied. Listening to Ezris voice in my head. What do you mean what about me? Oh, well yes I have thought about that. I opened my mink to Polly.**

**I have a confession to make Polly. I have thought of you as a sex partner as well. Polly's eyes went wide. For how long? I swallowed hard. Since the first time I ever saw you naked. I just chalked it up to male hormones. You see for many years, while I was on my ship. T'lin was my third in command and also my sex partner. My first real sexual experience was the Vulcan way.**

**So when I first saw you naked and trembling, well it kind of brought back some old memories. I would never act on the thoughts. I love T'lana way too much to do such a thing. So, see, your "hero" is just a man with just as many faults as any other man. I love you so much and would never take advantage of you or any gratitude you may have towards me.**

**Polly got up and sat down beside me and hugged me hold me tight she said I too have had thoughts. I said I would take you to the lagoon to see, play and talk to Ezri alone.**

**I can't do it now. I am still too weak, but soon. I promise Ok? Polly looked up at me and said yes thank you. I inquired what about Kira? Polly Blushed again and said Oh that. Well we were just playing. We were both a little lonely so I interrupted, You expressed your love towards each other and comforted each other. Honey, I have seen and through Ezri I have felt Female sex.**

**I find it to be very beautiful and nothing to be ashamed of. I also know you still have desires for T'lana. I want you to know that if you two feel the need to express your love that way. I will not be upset. Polly said that thing you do is still creepy. I laughed, and kissed Polly.**

**T'lana walks into the kitchen and hugs and kisses Jar'an, how are you feeling baby? Kissing you back. I feel much better now. Still weak but at least I can function now. I will need to rest more so I will be able to go out and campaign for office. Smiles and hugs polly, I am proud of you honey. Polly said thank you but proud of what? T'lana said, my husband going back as our leader and my family is really awesome.**

**Oh!, that reminds me. Polly I want you to run the day to day workings of my office. Is that ok? T'lana? You two did say I should lean more on everybody for help and not try to do everything myself. Polly perked up. That sounds great! I am tired of being stuck at home all day. What will T'lana do? Well. We have a college to teach people how to work with their dax's.**

**Why not have a college to teach people how to handle children? Like a Nanny school. What do you think Honey? Good idea baby,i love the idea bacon and eggs and toast with fruit and coffee MMMMM Yummy honey Mira sister will be here for lunch I lean back in my robe, held up my arms, and said well she will definitely be seeing us at our best. T'lana smiles, I love you baby I love you too. Well I am going to take a shower and then meditate for a while out in the gardens. You're welcome to join me Polly... In the gardens that is... Polly turns six shades of red, and cracked up.**

**I will be in the nursery with the children for a little bit. After my shower, I got dressed in my Uniform and went out to the gardens to meditate. Sure enough Polly was out there waiting on me. I sat down next to her and said I remember the time when we were out here and you started your period and bled on the lawn.T'lana was running around the house chasing 2 yr olds, You kids get back here. All three naked and running from Mira and me, laughing the little butts off. I always kept an eye on the house, even when I meditate. I snickered when I saw the kids running around naked. I poked Polly and said look. This will be funny! Jar'el girls come here now, they running shaking their heads no. Mira you go that way through the kitchen and I will try to get them this way. Polly cracked up and fell over laughing her ass off. Look at her chasing those munchkins all around the house. Hahahahahahahahahahaha.**

**T'lana trips over the foot chair and little Jar'el links are you ok mommy. I yes now get your little butt over here. All the children running and laughing come and get us mommy and Mira. I'm laughing so hard I can barely speak. It won't be long and your little one will be doing the same. The children spot you outside and come running to you. Jar'an the children are outside help us get them before they get to the pool.**

**Next thing we know Polly and I get tackled by three naked children Laughing and playing Little Ezri was tickling Polly and had her laughing so hard. T'lana and Mira came out snickering and laughing at us as we wrestled with the kids. All of a sudden Polly got peed on and I fell out. She reached over and smacked me hard. Now I do have to take a shower.**

**T'lana was laughing, who peed on who ?LMAO I wrestled with Jar'el as Mira grabbed Little Yanas and T'lana grabbed Little Ezri. In side, Big Ezri is rolling on the ground laughing her ass off. I was laughing so hard we do need another hand around here to help with all the children.** **Poor Polly was soaked in pee. Laughing I helped her up and said go ahead and get a shower. I will send Jules with a towel. **

**Mira came back out to get Jar'el and said just give me that uniform and I will wash it while you take a shower. Oh boy she cut loose all over you. I chimed in my link with Jules. Hey Jules you up? He said yes. Well we just had some fun being tackled by the children and one of them just peed all over Polly. Jules fell out laughing at the image I sent him. Listen dude, get undressed and wrap yourself with a towel and go play with her for a while. **

**Jules said good idea. Glad you are better. I'm not 100 % yet but I am getting there. Mira and I get the children dressed and cleaned up and we sit down to relax with hot coco. Mira asks how is your knee? Hurts like hell but that was crazy chasing the children. Both of us were laughing.**

**Mira dropped off Jar'el to T'lana who was still laughing at the site of her poor sister covered in pee. And walked with Polly and helped her get undressed. She was so gentle. Polly could tell she liked girls. Mira said your husband is on his way. I have to get these in the wash and get back. Polly stole a kiss from Mira just to say thank you. Mira blushed, but didn't pull away. She said I better go.**

**I said, Omg T'lana your knee is already black and blue, are you ok? T'lana said, I will be fine I have had worse. I said well come over here and let me see it. I placed my hands on the knee and they glowed blue. Then the knee was healed. I stole a kiss and said I guess breakfast has turned into lunch. T'lana said, Oh shit I forgot. I laughed and said ah the madness of family life. Then I heard Polly moaning. **

**T'lana snickered. I said I think Jules got up and is doing his husband thing. **

**Nuzzling her ear, laughing that tickled. I chimed in to Polly's mind she showed me everything. I backed out quickly, WOW! she is really flying now. **

**I kissed t'lana very passionately. How's about we do a little moaning ourselves. T'lana said Id love to honey but Mira's sister Shelly is on her way here. We need to welcome her. **

**Shelly arrived ad knocks on the door, Mira greets her and we all say come in. welcome to our home. Hi Shelly, I'm Jar'an, this is my wife T'lana. And these are our children Jar'el, Ezri, and Yanas. This child is Leo. He is my sister in-laws child Her name is Polly. She is visiting and got peed on so now we are cleaning her clothes. Mira and Shelly cracked up. I asked, Would you like something to eat? **

**T'lana was laughing so hard, she almost wet herself. I said, So, as you can see working with our family is just as much a zoo of madness as any other. We just try to have more fun doing it. T'lana did the servants set up the meal for us? T'lana said, yes everything is ready in the dining room, Please come and sit and eat. We are all one big happy family. **

**Mira can she hear my link? Shelly said Yes Sir, I can my girlfriend showed me how. So you like girls She said yes sir. You like boys too? Shelly said some but Girls are easier. Much less drama. I see Mira told you about my abilities to Mira hugged her sister and said relax the people are great to work for. I said yes, relax, let's eat. **

**Besides can you handle crazy 2 yr olds running naked around the house you will fit right in. Laughing **

**Oh And T'lana's father Jar'don is chief of security. He lives with his new wife and child three doors down past the gate. We have security guarding the island 24/7. We have a security dome that prevents beaming in or out. Now you will have one full day and night off per week and two nights a month off to go and play. **

**T'lana smiles, we have a great family here and we would like you to be part of it. Polly and Jules come out and joined us. Shelly this is Polly and that is her husband Jules. Mira was a little confused but said nothing. We all ate and had a good time. I handed Shelly a folder that has all our rules and guidelines. **

**Polly and Jules come out and join us. Shelly this is Polly and that is her husband Jules. Mira was a little confused but said nothing. We all ate and had a good time. I handed Shelly a folder that has all our rules an guidlines. Here study these and you should do just fine. Polly and Jules went back home with their child and the house began to quiet down. I chimed in to Pollys link and asked her to come tomorrow arter Jules goes to work and I will take her to the lagoon.**

**T'lana lays back on the couch and relaxes as Jar'an talks to Shelly **

**I said, Mira please take Shelly to her room so she can get settled. Then you can start training her. Shelly, you will be answering to your older sister, so just follow her directions and you should do just fine. **

**T'lana said, welcome to the family Shelly. You will be just fine. I chimed into T'lanas link. Well what do you think? I don't get any bad feelings off of her. She does seem a little young though. You did tell the children not to use the link around her didn't you? T'lana said, honey the children know not to use the link. **

**Good, I had been meaning to say Ezri is doing fine. How is Yanas? T'lana said, Mom is wonderful and sleeping now. I said, good to hear. After yesterday I think she is finally convinced as to how far I will go to keep you ladies safe. I love you so much honey, mom knows all to well .**


	50. Chapter 50

**Trills Day of Hell**

**The planetary alarms and sirens going off shattered our peaceful morning. T'lana and I leaped out of bed Threw on our one piece uniforms and grabbed Shelly, Mira and the kids and went to the shelter. I Ordered the spaceport and servant's quarters evacuated. Phaser blasts were pounding the shield dome. Off in the distance on the main continent smoke was rising up from the ministry building.**

**I ordered the phaser banks still left onboard the grounded and converted starship saucer sections fired up to lay down cover fire. In orbit our ships were in a dogfight for their lives. The moon bases were wrecked. One moon base was completely pulverized.**

**Rising up from their hiding place at the bottom of the ocean, like an avenging angel, 12 huge ion pulsar cannon's took aim and began to annihilate the attacking invaders. Jem hadar mercenaries were hired and sent to disrupt the swearing in ceremony. I ordered the Terradine generators fired up and the Ion cannon unleashed a hell storm of phaser blasts.**

**The federation ship parked in orbit took heavy damage. And was listing in space. Life signs registered as very faint. Then for an instant Trill had two suns as the ships damaged engines and reactors detonated in a huge fireball.**

**All over Trill people were screaming, crying, and panicking. I got on the planetary television emergency system.**

**My brothers and sisters of Trill. This beautiful day has been savagely marred by an unprovoked attack by mercenary's hell bent on disrupting the peace our planet so richly enjoys. As you saw, The Ion canons I had secretly added to our planetary defense system were effective in destroying many of the enemy ships. **

**Some have run off. I have issued pursuit orders to hunt them down and kill every one of them. I have to notify our federation visitors on planet that their ship has been destroyed. Many people have died this day. But I swear their deaths will be avenged. **

**For now, I am asking everybody pitch in and assist with all the rescues and recoveries going on all over the planet. I have sent a planetary distress message with a request for reinforcement, and rescue to the Federation High command. I am also notifying Deep Space Nine and our Bajoran allies of the attack and to be on the alert.**

**I should tell you to remain calm. But I am not going to insult you by doing so. **

**This day will be remembered and avenged if it takes my last breath. That is all for now. As I know more, You will know more. Folks we have allot of hurt and dead to attend to. The swearing in ceremony will continue but out in Ezri Park as our ministry building is damaged.**

**The celebration party will be canceled. I will not celebrate anything till the last one of these murdering bastards has been hunted down and destroyed.**

**That is all. I switched off the system. Jar'don came running in. He said, a couple of those phaser blasts got past the shield dome and impacted on the far side of the island. Oh Gods, no. I stretched out my link to reach Polly, I screamed out her name in my head. Finally she answered. Coughing she said Inside shelter with the kids. Cave in Debris everywhere. Air going bad. Hurry… I told her to stay where she is I'm sending Jar'don and a rescue crew.**

**I whirled back around and informed Jar'don and he took off with a crew of six. I reached out with my link to Kira. There was no response. I pulled out my communicator, Jar'an to Kira. I looked up in the sky A pillar of smoke is rising from the area where her house was.**

**I chimed in to T'lanas link. **

**Lots of trouble out here T'lana stay where you are and guard the kids. The ships have gone but we have to sweep the island to make sure they did not land any troops. I jump in a cart and motor out to Kira's house as fast as the little thing would go. Finally I got about 100 feet away and was blocked by a fallen tree and smoking debris from the house.**

**I ran as fast as I could screaming her name over and over. All I saw was a shred of teal from her torn and bleeding uniform. The wall fragment holding her down on the beach sand was huge and heavy. I used my phaser to slice it into chunks and burned my hands on the hot edges as I threw than aside and uncovered her crumpled body. I hit my auto transport and beamed directly to the hospital. The doctors ran up and took her straight into surgery.**

**I chimed into T'lana, I'm at the hospital. Kira was hurt badly. I had to cut a wall off of her. Odo is missing. Her house took a direct hit. Polly is hurt too. Jar'don is coming with her and the children. Come back out and put the kids back in the nursery. Leave Mira with them Bring Shelly and get here fast. We will send Shelly back with the kids. They don't need to see any of this carnage.**

**The alarms sounded again as Jar'don shimmered in carrying Polly and the kids in tow. He laid her out on the gurney and gently stroked her hair. Polly was wheezing. The doctor listened to her chest. **

**Sound's like her left lung was burned. Get her to a room and on O2 asap. Start her on breathing treatments. The doctor checked the kids. No injury but some smoke inhalation. We will give them a breathing treatment and they will be just fine. The press was everywhere taking pictures of my family and me and I was getting irritated. **

**I was about to blow up on them when T'lana and Shelly shimmered in. T'lana screamed out my name and the crowd parted and they ran up to me. T'lana hugged me hard. My Gods Honey, who would want to burn our beautiful world. I just held her rocking and grieving. Gods honey your hands are burned and bleeding. **

**The crowd of press saw me burned bleeding my uniform covered in Kira's blood. Still holding T'lana in my arms. I looked up at the camera's My people this day was supposed to be one of joy. My heart is broken. Everywhere I can hear and feel the cry's of pain and the sorrows of grieving.**

**We will recover. We will rebuild. And we will grieve. A minister's assistant ran up. Sir Minister Telora is here in the hospital. Her child is ok but they can't find her husband. She asks for you. I told the doctor, This is Shelly she stay's with the kids I then took T'lana's hand and said lead the way.**

**As I walked away I turned and said you there with the camera, come with us. The world needs to see this. As I walked into her room I held the cameraman back till she was completely covered. Then we came in and knelt down holding each other grieving.**

**High Minister Telora put her hands on my head and asked are you prepared to accept the love and trust of the people? To protect and defend your brothers and sisters and uphold our laws? I said I do, Then she said rise and receives the bonds of love from all of Trill, Mr. High Minister. **

**I rose and looked out the window on a world scarred by violence and a people filled with rage and sorrow. Then I saw Federation officers working along side our people helping others. One officer was running down the street carrying an injured Trill sister in his arms. I trained the camera on them. Look my people Our Federation friends do have hearts. We have much to do. The minister's assistant came over to my side. What are your orders sirs. I looked down and placed my hand on his shoulder. I said on this day. No one is to out rank any body else. All are called to help. Our unity is what made us strong and I'll be dammed if I allow it destroyed too.**

**The assistant hugged me and went outside to lend a hand. **

**You there with the camera stay with me. I want to send a message to all of Trill. People of Trill. The fires are almost out Many are being tended to. Some are being prayed for. Ezri fell out inside me balling her eyes out. Screaming I can't believe anybody would do this. **

**I put my hand to my chest and hugged her as best I could. We need your help now Ezri. Keep me strong. Tell Yanas to do the same for T'lana. It's going to be a long night. **

**Mira and Shelly were watching TV. Mira chimed into my mind link and said stay and do what you must Shelly and I will watch the kids. I said Thank you Mira, Thank you. T'lana held my hand and said, Mom can see through my eyes to what has happen. Oh my gods children. What happen to our home? **

**I went outside and helped with as many injured as I could. The line seemed to have no end. Everywhere was Cuts, Bruises, Broken Arms, and Legs. The doctors wanted to mend my wounds but I refused. T'lana was cleaning and wrapping the cuts as they came. We ran out of bandages and started cutting up the clean bed sheets. **

**Finally out of shear exhaustion I had to sit down. Two doctors swarmed me and worked on my hands bandaging them carefully. They told me to lay down on the cot in the tent for a few hours. T'lana followed me. She said nothing just held my hand and my heart. **

**Dear gods Jar'an look that child is bringing something to us. The child can't be more than 12 yrs old and is bleeding and hurt. But yet he brings us food and water. **

**T'lana took the food and I picked up the child and cradled him in my arms. He was crying and shaking but trying so hard to be brave. I just sat there holding him offering him what love I had. **

**The little boy tells how his parents are missing and he doesn't know where they are. Baby we will help you fine them I promise. **

**Jar'don walked up. I looked up at him. His face was like stone. The island is secure. We still can't find Odo. Kira's out of surgery they don't know if she will walk again. Polly will be fine but the scarring on her lung is great. They found Minister Telora's husband. He didn't make it. **

**Jar'don continued, I lost three of my people. **

**One of the security boats out on patrol took a direct hit. The spaceport is damaged. The main house has some minor damage. Polly's home is badly damaged. Kira's home is all but destroyed. I have crews sifting through the wreckage salvaging what they can. **

**T'lana was sobbing and could hear no more. She got up and walks out of the tent and leans down to an old woman who looks to be badly hurt. **

**She calls for help and helps her to her feet and takes her to the medical tent. Tells her she will be ok and I will try to find your family. I promise, doctor, please take care of her. The doctor responds I will do my best T'lana. Looks around to all the sick and hurt and begins to react. She starts treating and helping as many as I can. **

**Jules came in the tent. I had dosed off. The child in my arms was asleep. He did his best for him and bandaged his wounds. A nurse took him inside. I stirred and asked how bad? Jules wiped the sweat from his head. It's bad, Jar'an. We are stacking people six to ten in a room. The cafeteria freezers had to be used for the dead. Do you know why these creatures did this? No Jules, I don't but I will squeeze it out with their last breath. **

**The next thing I heard was the sound of Federation officers shimmering in everywhere. Jules said it looks like our relief has arrived. Admiral Cartright came in the tent. My Gods man, are you ok? I looked at my hands and said I have been better. **

**Cartright sat down beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I am tired my friend. He said we have a hospital ship in orbit and two galaxy class battle cruisers patrolling the system. The bastards tried to strafe DS9 and bomb Bajor. Your emergency call came just in time.**

**Your ship fought a pitch battle with them. She took some damage. Her third nacelle was badly damaged. They managed to do some repairs and are underway at reduced warp to get here. I cried, Ben, I think they killed Odo. Kira is hurt so bad. She was buried under a wall of her house.**

**I had to cut it up and throw it aside. That's how I burnt my hands. The Doctors say she may never walk again. They blasted their way through our shield dome and strafed us. Ben said, softly, I thought all this was over. I said I know. This is straight out of left field.**

**T'lana refused to rest and is back out there cleaning and wrapping all wounds she can. Jules sneaked a sedative shot on me and laid me back down. **

**Jardon comes in and asks you where is my daughter? They said she was out here in the street helping people. Oh gods, we need to find her and place guards with her. My other children are doing ok, Jar'an your brothers are hurt but both will be alright. We need to find T'lana and get her back here now. **

**I said Jar'don, you take command of the island I am staying here with our people. I think I saw your daughter working in the hospital nursery. Please tell T'lana to go see to her brothers and their family. **

**Where the hell is T'lana? Has anybody seen the Ministers wife? The doctor says sir she was here about an 1 hour ago. She did not look to well but she would not stop helping her beloved people. **

**She was out there wrapping the wounded. Inside the hospital, room by room the federation doctors an nurses were tending to the wounded and beaming them up to the hospital ship. Within an hour half the hospital was empty. **

**I chimed in to T'lanas mind link. Honey, I need you please come back to the tent. She said I am in the bathroom. I had to throw up. It's the ladies room, 1St floor to the left of the entrance. **

**I told Jar'don and he went after her. Jules you better set that thing for a strong sedative and go with him. Jules snickered, as he left he said you do know your wife don't you. **

**T'lana heard a knock on the door, Jar'don said, T'lana open the door. She said, Its unlocked come in. Dad and Jules come in and see me hanging over the toilet bowl and ask if I was ok. I said no, so many dead and hurt our family is hurting and Kira's husband may be dead. Oh my gods why did they do this to us. **

**Jar'don said, None of us know, but I think your husband is going to tare the galaxy apart till he finds out. T'lana said, I really feel sick right now, I cant stand up. How is my family doing? Jules gives me something to calm me down. And dad carries me to Jar'an. **

**Meanwhile, back at the tent. Ben, Please notify Bajor. Their ambassador has been attacked and is critically injured. And please notify the Founders home world leader, Odo is missing and presumed dead. Tell them it was Jen hadar warships. They will know what to do. Tell their leader to please come here. Tell her Robert is hurt. **

**She knows me well. And Ben, please tell her to not touch anything till she gets here. She is to go swim and partially liquefy while in the ocean so the water can flow through her. It contains the cure to their disease.**

**Ben typed up the message on a pad and passed it off to his assistant. I asked how's the wife and kids? Ben said they are wonderful and yours? A little shell shocked right now but unharmed. **

**Jar'don and Jules carry T'lana back into where you are and lay her down on the bed next to me. We gave her something to calm her down. **

**T told Ben, I hear T'lana's brothers are injured. I don't know how bad yet. The assistant came back in the tent. He was covered in patches of blood and dirt. Minister, The federation put the fires out. They located all the injured and dead in the ministry building and have beamed them out to safety aboard the hospital ship. I asked, Mister, do you have family? He said yes. I said, well for the next 48 hours I want you with your family, Understand? He said, Yes sir and Thank you. It was a pleasure working for you. I said you still are.**

**He smiled and left. Ben said, you still have a way with people, Jar'an. **

**T'lana wakes up on the bed next to you are you ok honey? **

**I said, shaking, after today I don't know If I am ever going to be ok. You need to go home T'lana your brothers got injured. Jar'don and our servants are tending to them. The kids are frightened and have been asking for us. I will be along later. As leader, I need to be with the people. **

**Four of our security police walked up with two gurneys with covered bodies. Minister, Admiral, The Federation ambassador and his wife were killed in the attack. We just found their bodies. They lifted the sheets and I looked at their faces. I dropped to my knees and cried.**

**I said to the admiral, He worked so hard to make things right for both our people. I told the man in charge of the detail. **

**Keep them together. When we bury them they are to rest for all eternity in each other's arms. He helped me back up. And said it will be done. I whispered Thank you. T'lana said, as your wife I should be by your side. How bad are the boys hurt? I rubbed my eyes. I don't know ask Jar'don. He wants you there. Dad has an escort waiting. I kiss you and hug's you. I love you so much. She leaves for home.**

**Looking to the admiral, Ben, lets go see Kira. He said, yes Id like that. Walking back inside the hospital some of the people bowed. I said, people please, not today. We are all Trill this day. I love you all.**

**Doctor, where did you put Kira? The doctor checked his pad. She is not here. She was beamed up in the first wave of transport to the hospital ship. I said thank you. I got real angry inside. I said to the people. This day, Federation, Trill, and Bajoran blood has been spilled and runs together.**

**Together, we will hunt down and kill every one who had a hand in this vicious attack. I will be back soon. I must check on our people up in the hospital ship. The admiral taped his badge and said two to beam up to the hospital ship. Then we shimmered away.**

**On board the hospital ship we stepped of the pad and went and checked on Kira. My heart broke when I walked in that room and saw that beautiful woman looking so small and frail laying there in that bed. There were tubes everywhere. The doctor walked up and whispered something to the admiral. Ben told me he would be right back.**

**Ezri was sobbing she said I have to try to help her.**

**I placed my hand on hers. I linked into her mind. Kira was so frightened she ran up to me in my mind and said what happened? I said we were attacked. Jen Hadar war ships. Your house was hit hard. A wall hit you and knocked you down. I had to cut it off your body. It hurt you real bad. Ezri is trying to help you.**

**Kira held me tight. I can feel her roaming around inside my body. I feel numb inside. My hipbone feels wrong. Yes baby, it was crushed. Ezri is trying to fix it. Ezri appeared and hugged Kira. Kissing her passionately she tried to comfort her.**

**Ezri told both of us. Baby you are hurt real bad. So much is broken. I have done what I can for now. I don't have the energy to do it all. I will be back and do some more later. I'm also going to ask my mother to help.**

**T'lana arrives to the medical ship and was escorted to sickbay. She looks at Jar'an and Kira. I said she needs your help. Your daughter can't do it all. Not saying a word T'lana went to healing Kira and anyone else she could help. Mom is the one that is here now and working, Nods and Tlana falls to the floor. **

**I break my link with Kira to go to T'lana's aid A doctor ran up with a gurney. I said she is exhausted and so am I. Is their any place we can rest privately? We were taken to an empty room down the hall from Kira and rested.**

**A few hours later, I was woken up by a sound. It was Yanas spirit slipping through a bulkhead and back in T'lanas body. She said its ok now. Kira will recover, but she has a long road of healing and therapy. I had to come back this way so the doctors wouldn't see me.**

**Sorry son, I must return to T'lana. She is fading, we will talk more when T'lana is rested. I love you all. She vanished back inside as Admiral Cartright walked in. He said Oh good your awake. We found Odo. He was blown free of the building but is hurt real bad. It looks like radiation burns. He needs his Founder friend real soon. We put him in stasis. I said I experienced this before.**

**He needs to liquefy and soon. So take him out of stasis and let him liquefy. Then place his liquid state in stasis. He turned to his assistant who was already heading for the door.**

**Ben also said I've notified Bajor they want Kira brought there. And the Founders ship has landed at your spaceport. She is being driven out to the ocean. After she is free of the disease I will beam her aboard and take her to you and Odo.**

**I said good and Thank you for all this.**

**I asked, were their any casualties at DS9? Ben said, Just a few bumps and bruises. Letta got a nasty burn when a computer console exploded on her. But she will be all right. I said please tell her she is welcome at my home anytime. Just like you are my friend.**

**Ben smiled. And said Thank you I will tell her. She could use some time off. Oh, your ship is in orbit. Jake moved his injuries over here. Trank got burned when a power coupling exploded. I cringed, I know how that feels. Ben said, I bet you do. Jake is waiting in the conference room. I said good lets go T'lana needs to sleep. Yanas helped Kira all she could and it took allot of T'lana to do it.**

**We walked down the hall to the elevator. Once inside, I ask how many? Ben said, you don't want to know. Not right now. The death toll is still rising. I grabbed the wall. I need a drink. Ben said, Yea, me too. We walk down the corridor to the conference room. T'lin was the first to see me. See ran up and hugged me hard. Jake walked up and said man you look like shit. I chuckled, yea, I love you two and hugged him hard. Sitting down at the table T'lin brought us a tray of blue liquid. Romulin Ale She asked you want some? I said oh hell yes.**

**I see you broke my ship...again.. Jake said Hey! I got six of them bastards. How bad is Trank? Jake took another drink. It got his leg and arm. The staff here went to work on him right when we got here.**

**It was weird. We just got the alert from the Admiral here I just raised the shields and then the whole quadrant just filed with Jem hadar warships. Bajor fought them off and took only minor damage. DS9 has a few extra holes in it. Ben said, but you saved us. Taking on all those ships like a crazy man. Looking back at me he said no offense. I laughed and took another drink. I said, give me a jug of this stuff and I can get real crazy.**

**The door opened and T'lana walked in. Smiling as best she could she walked over and climbed in my lap and just held me tight. T'lin climbed up in Jakes lap. After a long moment of silence. I said Admiral, my people have never seen war like you and I and Ezri here. They are going to be shell-shocked and frightened for a long time. Are you sure we aren't looking at another war?**

**T'lana was still wearing the clothes I had on from the attack/All torn and dried blood. She asked, Is there some where I could get a shower and change of clothes please? I said Honey best you go home and do that. Besides the children need you.**

**Looking down at myself. I could use one too. T'lana took a sip of my drink. Gagging, What the hell is this battery acid? Gagging, I will return need to get cleaned up and check on our children.**

**Laughing, I kiss you passionately. I love you. She climbed out of my lap and hit her auto transport and beamed directly to the house. **

**Come home soon baby we have a house full of hurt and sick people. Our children need us too. **

**I will baby. Be there real soon I have to visit the people then I will be home. Ward by ward deck by deck visiting hugging, praying and crying with my people. I found Kira awake and sitting up. My heart leaped and I ran to her side and hugged her. It's so good seeing you better. She looked down at my burnt hands and said I hear I have you to thank for that. I couldn't talk I just held her and stared into her eyes**.

**We just cried shaking with the love we share. Kira said I hear I'm homeless. I said never. It took a while but we found Odo. He is hurt bad but the founder leader is with him and she will do all she can to save him. Bajor wants you back there to recuperate. Kira said oh hell no. Trill is my home. **

**I put my hand on my heart Chimed in to our mind link. I said here too. Kira blushed, Ouch! My legs are burning. The doctor gave her a shot and said that will help with the pain. But burning is a good sign. In a few days we will have you out of that bed and into therapy. Kira smiled and said Yay!**

**The door opened and the founder leader came in. I said hello again. She looked at me cautiously and said Robert? I said in the solid flesh. The founder hugged me. I understand your ocean carries the cure for my people. And what are all these spots? Oh I had them all the time they just never showed till I started my physical relationship with my wife, T'lana,**

**Hello and welcome to Trill, sorry we have to meet like this but we have no choice. I am T'lana Dax Tigan, Jar'an wife. **

**Odo brought us the last clue. He had it still on him and burned my hand. I knew that somehow you and your people came in contact with the Tralax. Their blood is toxic. I knew because I was burned badly when I killed one of those murdering bastards.**

**Then poor Kira here got allot more contaminated by the illness because she is Odos wife. We used the cure and she had no trace of the illness after about what four hours. The leader sat down on Kira's bed. So you are the solid that captured his heart. **

**Odo tried to hide it but when we join in the great link. Well everything gets shared. Kira blushed and said everything? The founder smiled and said don't worry, I girl never kisses and tells. She looked up and smiled at me. Then she said to her guide, take me to Odo please. **

**She took her finger and rubbed it across my chest as she left saying, its good to see you again.**

**T'lana looked at Kira and then the both of them looked back at me and said EEWWWW.. You didn't. I lit up like a Christmas tree and turned about six different shades of red. It's a long story and I really need a bath. I had just saved her son's life. She was grateful and it was years ago. Long before I knew either of you. Both of them were laughing, omg Jar'an how could you. **

**Kira is laughing so hard she needed another shot. I covered my face with my hands as they laughed. Then I said well how about you Kira? Having sex with a founder can be quiet different cant it. Well what we shared was different too. And not one I want to visit again.**

**T'lana gives her self-a shot for my hormone levels to return to normal. Still laughing my butt off. Baby, I love you so much. Kira just had to ask, Jar'an when you picked up Odo and brought him back to me you didn't have to... I interrupted her saying Oh Hell No! T'lana I thought you didn't need that anymore. **

**I am way off because of mom using me to save Kira and healing our brothers. I said I would be back tomorrow. Come on T'lana lets visit the last two decks of people and go home. I need a bath. T'lana nugged me with her hip saying I bet you do.**

**Kira snickered saying Bye.. **

**hugs kira and we leave and visit the people in to you if we wasnt so tired we would be playing. **

**Our visits completed we said our good byes to Jake and Admiral Cartright. He said get some rest. I will bring you the final figures tomorrow and discuss with you what you want to do next. I said thank you Ben. Oh I asked Kira about returning to Bajor she said hell no. Trill was her home. I am just going to see her I will talk to her about it. **

**come on baby and lets go home our family needs us. **

**T'lana hit her auto transport and took her husband home. I hugged each and every servant and family member. I stood out on the top step of my patio and said people, Our day of hell is not over yet. Houses can be rebuilt, Personal items can be replaced but love lost is a wound only the gods can cure. Today we came far too close. Tomorrow we rebuild and grieve. Tonight we get what rest we can. Know that I love you all. **

**We all broke up Polly was in bed in the guest room. Jar'don was with his new wife and child. Security took Norvo and Jan'el and their families back home. Finally it wasn't about being a leader it was about being a husband and father. Family is everything. **

**I couldn't wash myself because my hands were burned and wrapped up in gauze. My loving wife patiently undressed me and washed all the dried blood and dirt off my body. She was so gentle and loving. After I was cleaned she helped me dry off and get dressed in some pants and a pull over shirt. I went with her into the nursery and was tackled by a pack of marauding children. **

**It was late when Jules beamed in he looked way past dog-tired. Saying nothing he just waved and went into the guestroom. I heard the shower going. It ran for a long time, so I chimed into Jules link. You ok Jules? He said yes. In the shower and I seemed to have fallen asleep, sorry about that. I said it's ok my brother after today we all have walked through hell and are dog tired. **

**Honey leave the man alone, he needs the long hot sleepy shower just like we do. Now come into the bathroom our shower is running. I had to admit even after being washed up when we got back I still felt dirty so after the children fell asleep I walked back into our bedroom and into our shower and closed the door. **

**Freshly showered and dried I came to bed and slipped in snuggling up to my lovely wife. I tucked her in and wrapped my arms around her warm beautiful body. My mind was a whirl of images of the day. I linked inside to Ezri. You ok honey. Ezri was sitting on the beach blanket staring out at the ocean. **

**I sat down beside her and held her as she cried and grieved for her people. She told me. Today I have seen just how much you love me, and my people. I love you too. I never thought Id see the wounds of war scarring my home world. I swear to you I will find the bastards that did this and they never will get the chance to do this again. You go to sleep now, I must go back and tend to T'lana. I kissed Ezri passionately. I do love you. She glowed with our shared love and laid down and said good night. Then I was back in my body filling my nose with the sweet smell of her hair. It took some time but finally I went to sleep.**


	51. Chapter 51

**The drums of War**

**The morning sky was gray. I almost wished it would rain and wash away the horrors of yesterday. I am now leader and the first of the funerals will be happening soon. I hate those things. I check my message system. It seems that the founder leader has left for her home world. She messaged that she did all she could.**

**The rest is up to him and time. Our pursuit fighters had to break off and turn back with many injured and a few dead Our ships are battered. We were more powerful but the enemy is a seasoned warrior. I see, The Elondra is using its tractor beams to lift the huge pieces of our crumpled ministry building. **

**It seems that Minister Telora is the sole survivor of the counsel. I have to go see her and break the news to her about her husband. I placed my hand on my chest. Ezri please help me. I don't know if my heart can take much more. I heard the transport chirp. Checking the access code. It's Ben. I lower the shield and let him through. I went out to the kitchen and punched up for two cups of coffee on the replicator, and walk out to the patio with the coffee. **

**Ben completed his transport cycle and turned around. I met him with a cup of coffee. He said Oh thank the gods. I need this. Handing me the pad. He said after you read this you may want something stronger. I took a walk over to the grass and kicked off my shoes so I could feel the grass on my feet. I took a long sip of coffee. **

**Staring out to sea I did my best to steel myself. Ben had stepped close. I took a deep breath and turned on the pad and took a look at it. Ezri screamed in grief at the numbers I stood there and shook and screamed out and dropped to the ground. Ben caught me as I dropped. Looking back at Ben in a ragged voice I asked are you sure. **

**Ben said I wish I wasn't. The numbers are accurate 1320 confirmed dead and another 600 missing. T'lana ran out to comfort me and grabbed the pad. Sobbing, she asked, Ben, are you sure of the dead and missing? Oh gods this can not be happening. I sat up from the ground and said, Ben, I want them dead. I want their planet dead. I want to piss on their wreckage. **

**No trial, No surrender, and no mercy. I want that entire race obliterated. T'lana tell your "friends" I'm placing a bounty of one Million bars of Gold pressed latinum for the one who can lead us to them. Ben, Tell your Federation counsel if they don't have the stomach to handle this to stay out of the way. **

**Bajor already told me to hunt them down. The founders are behind us. I have an alliance of three home worlds.**

**Consider it done my love, takes out her personal communicator and contacts my friends and tells them what we want. Ben said, The federation counsel has disapproved your petition for a declaration of war. After the dominion war and our last battle with the Borg we just don't have enough seasoned captains for all the ships we are building. **

**However they agree to stay neutral in this dispute despite the loss of a ship, crew, and personnel on the ground. I'm ordered to tell you if you perused this war the Federation will withdraw all their ships and support. Trill will be all on your own. I said, and you wonder why I hate those pajama wareing piss ants? **

**Ambassador Jackson and his wife deserved better. I have to bury them today. Looking at my watch. I have to go the services will be starting soon. Ben, You are my friend. I don't know how many regulations you have bent broken or turned a blind eye to but I love you for it. I hope we don't land on opposite sides in this war.**

**But I am going to kill every one of those Jem hadar. I can't do it now and your Federation Counsel knows it but I will see them dead for this. I think you have some stranded personnel to remove form our planet. Tell them I will wait. I must bury my brothers and sisters, grieve, and rebuild. After that, no promises. You see me come out dressed in my old uniform and armed for a fight. I, and my friends, say it is time for vengeance for our people and our world. **

**Excellent Idea, but we must tend to our injured and dead first. Tell your friends to begin the hunt. Destroy every ship. The founders have already started hunting them. Their home world is probubly a burning ball of wreckage by now. I need you by my side dressed just as you are. Ben you will excuse me I have to bury some friends. I got up and put on my battle uniform holstered weapons on both legs and in both shoulder holsters and grabbed two phaser rifles. Walked out and tossed one to T'lana. We climbed in our cart and motored out to the spaceport.**

**So heavenly armed and everyone wanting vengeance. We all say my friends and family please .Let us mourn our dead and bury them first. Then as of the end of the week we will get the jerks that did this to our homes and people. Our security was waiting. When the saw us they got nervous. I gave them a look. I said we were a planet of peace but no more. **

**Let's go. We boarded our shuttle and flew out to the chapel, to say good bye to our friends. My ship landed and I stormed out with T'lana and security in tow. **

**The people who saw us knew we were dressed for war and they cheered their approval. I walked up to the podium and handed off my rifle to Jar'don. The television cameras were rolling. Bajor and Earth was watching through subspace transmission link. My brothers and sisters of Trill, Bajor and Earth. Trills day in hell has passed. But we paid for it with the blood of our husbands, wives, daughters, and sons. **

**My communicator chirped. I pulled it out and listened. I said good Thank you and good hunting. I have just received confirmation, The Founders have annihilated the Jen hadar home world. I am told nothing is left but chunks of floating rock and debris. We will morn for one week. After that we will rain hell on all of the jem hadar. Our allies are asked to follow this one week delay to prepare. Kira rolled up her wheelchair and said give me a ship and I will fight.**

**I said Done. You will have your ship and many times many more. To my allies on the Federation counsel who with their cowardice have threatened to turn their backs on us if we go to war. I ask why is it a woman with a broken back should demonstrate more spine than you. I saw federation uniforms stand up everywhere in the crowd. One by one they came down and paid their respects and laid their badges on the alter in front of the bodies of Ambassador Jackson and his wife.**

**Then a man in a red officer's uniform stepped up and took off his badge and rank pips and said out loud. We stand with Trill and will fight to the death. **

**All of trill echoed with cheers and cries for vengeance. **

**At the microphone and in front of the cameras I shook that mans hand. I make one request. Burn that uniform. We will re-supply you with all you need. Take command of our space force. Commence preparations for personnel reallocation and re-supply. **

**Looking out at the people and feel a tug at me uniform, I look down it was a 5 yr old handing me flowers and he asks if we was going to kill those who hurt and killed our people. I take the flowers and pickup the little boy, he asks if he could say something to my husband. What is your name sweetie? Before mommy and daddy died, My name was Sev'ren. Honey that is still your name, I said, not anymore. **

**I took my phasers out of my shoulder holsters and handed them off to one of my security men, and picked the child up and hugged him as he shook. Child your name is Sev'ren Tigan. **

**You will have a home in our hearts. Folks we have many more just like Sev'ren here. Out of the midst of hell. Let the first family be the first to open their home and hearts and adopt a child of this holocaust. I ask my brothers and sisters to search their hearts and do the same. The crowd roared their approval. Sev'ren hugged my face and kissed my cheek. **

**Holding back my emotions I said folks this is why we live, and work, and love, and now fight, so these, our most precious resource, our children will have a world of peace and a life of love. **

**T'lana also handed her weapons over to the guard next to her and hugs her husband and new son. **

**Let us remember that we all have suffered and this one child will know whom his real parents where and who his new family is. Please everyone open your homes to our brother's and sisters who have lost everything. They still have us trill we all love one another. **

**I look down at my friends here. Now, separated from us by the barrier of death. My heart wishes I could see them again. To hear, their laughter. But we cant. How do you say good bye to those who were ripped form our hearts. To bonds of love shattered by death. I swear to you my friend, as you and your lovely wife rest for all eternity. I will not stop till every life that took yours is exterminated. You are missed and you are loved now and forever. T'lana stands next to her husband holding our new son and Serv'ren says thank you and kisses her cheek. We love you too sweetheart. Welcome to our home. **

**I placed a single flower on the casket and knelt and prayed. Then they lowered it in the ground. Each of us came by and grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in as we left. The funerals that day seemed to never end. It was long past dark when the last grave was filled. The stone cutters will be working for many months, making the grave markers. **

**T'lana links to your mind we need to get this sleepy head home and he needs to get cleaned up and food in his belly. **

**Before we left I bent down to talk to our new son. Sev'ren can you show us where you used to live? I want to see if there is anything of your family that can be salvaged? He said, I show you. We flew over the site. It was clear there was nothing left. What the blast didn't destroy the fires did. T'lana held him tight as we saw the wreckage. **

**T'lana asked, honey are we going to see if anything of his is still there. **

**Choking back emotions. Its gone baby, The blast hole is at least a foot deep and everything is burned. **

**T'lana holds back the tears and hugs our new son tight, the gods protected you today. You are now part of our family son. We love you and you will have 1 brother and 2 sisters. I said, Gods honey he is exhausted. Jar'don chimed into our shared mind link. He said I am proud of you two. **

**T'lana leans over and kisses you. We have another son .he will be happy with us. He needs a bath and food in his tummy. **

**Hearing you're stomachs growling I said so do you. I love you. We landed at the spaceport and noticed everybody was watching the television. I asked what is happening. Trina was watching she turned around and hugged me so hard. Everybody heard and saw what you did. All over Bajor they are lighting morning torches. **

**They say you can see them from space. Some of the Federation personnel have beamed out and left the rest are ripping off their uniform shirts and throwing them in bonfires set all over the city. Hundreds of families have signed up to adopt any child in need. I have never seen such love. **

**They also said the Federation counsel is in emergency session. It looks like you will get your extra ships. I said Thank you honey. Can you help Kira out of the shuttle? Trina said, sure I would get her to the house. **

**We arrive to a banquet already set up. Mira and Shelly were running in and out with plate's cups and silverware. I told my security guards please stay and eat with us. We are Trill and we are family. **

**Jar'don sat down and many of the security did as well a few chose to go home and spend the night with their family. My guard handed me back my phasers and I holstered them back. Jar'don got up and put the phaser rifles back in the charger units and then came back to the table. Mira already had a bed set up for Sev'ren. Shelly was drawing a bath and T'lana was feeding him. She said our new son is starving. **

**He is hungry and tired and dirty, poor guy. He has a new family and love. **

**I said he would never starve again. Jar'don do you have any plans for a schoolhouse? Chuckling, I will work something out. Going to home school all the children? I said every one on this island would have the best education we can provide.**

**T'lana and Mira team up and sets up the bed in the nursery for our new son and tucks him in. T'lana links to the children. This is your new brother. His name is Sev'ren. He does not know how to mind talk yet. We will teach him later. Please be nice to him he needs us all. All you are our children and we love you.**


	52. Chapter 52

**For The Children**

**I left a message for T'lana and took Jar'don with me. I had a duty to a friend. Ezri knew what was about to happen and she was doing her best to strengthen me. We shimmered in to the hospitals public pad so we would not set off any alarms. I spoke with the nurse at the reception center and she called the doctor in charge of Telora's medical case.**

**When he came up, he looked haggard. He was studying some test reports and didn't recognize me at first. Looking up he placed the notes down and said Thank the Gods you didn't get killed in all this. He looked past me for a moment and had that vacant thousand-mile stare in his eyes. He said I have seen more death in two days than I have ever seen in all my years as a doctor. I warmly embraced him offering what comfort I could.**

**I whispered, many are still living because of your efforts. I'm proud of you. He squeezed me tight and said thank you. Pulling away and trying to bring his emotions under control. He said I need some more coffee. I chuckled and said you look like you need a jug of Romulin Ale. He chuckled and said thanks for that. I guess you are here about Minister Telora. I said yes. The nurse handed him the chart. He checked it.**

**Well, her internal injuries have been repaired and are healing well. Her broken leg though is another matter. We set the bone. The federation technology doesn't work well on us Trill at times. We are trying to keep it free of infection buy her body has been so battered. The healing has been slow. I asked has she been told about her husband? He said no, but I think she suspects. We left it up to you to handle that.**

**We did some checking she has no living next of kin. She listed you as close friend so I thought it would be best coming from you. I said, you did right doctor. Can she medically take the shock? The doctor said I think so but I will have a crew out in the hallway just in case. I took a deep breath. Well let's go. The doctor called ahead and his crew was waiting outside her door. I walked in and said hello. Jar'don stayed by the door.**

**I went to her bedside and linked to her. in my mind she started to shake. I'm so sorry Telora. We found him in the collapsed section of the ministry building. She screamed aloud and in my mind..""Oh Gods No!" I held her tight as she grieved and sobbed into my shoulder. The doctor looked around the edge of the door Jar'don motioned him back, stepped outside and closed the door. I said there is more. No body else on the counsel survived.**

**It's just us now. She said swear to me you will hunt these bastards down and kill them. I said I swear. Their home world has already been destroyed. I have ships from Trill, Earth, Founders and Bajor hunting down the rest. Still shaking, She asked, Can I see him? Grimacing, I said, its best you don't. He was crushed. Wailing again, she asked what am I going to do now. I linked to her mind again and held her tight. I told her "Lean on those who love you".**

**So long as I live, you will want for nothing. Ezri kicked me inside. She pulled out a small ball of blue energy out of her heart and said here take this and give it to her. It will help her heal. She gasped as I put my hand to my chest and pulled back with the glowing blue energy ball. I said close your eyes and take a deep breath and then let it all out. As she exhaled I pushed the energy ball through her chest and into her heart**.

**I said, this would help you heal. I must go for now. When you are strong enough. I will have you and your child transported to my island so you can be safe. I kissed her passionately and said my good byes. Jar'don opened the door and the doctor came inside with his crew and checked on her as I left.**

**I walked out and put my head and hands on the opposite wall of the hallway. Jar'don put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Some reporter took my picture and started to ask me a question. He stopped himself and turned away. I was intrigued by his restraint. I said you there. Your heart has a question. Go ahead and ask it. He said, Minister Telora is in charge of my district. Can you please tell me if she is all right? **

**I thought about it for a moment, and said, no. She is never going to be all right. She must raise her child without her husband. We found his crushed body yesterday. I can tell you and all the people of Trill, No body here will ever be all right. Husbands without wives. Wives with no husbands. Children with no parents roaming the street so frightened and shell shocked by the bombardment and fires that they scurry away every time we offer to help them. **

**No, my little reporter friend. None of us will ever be all right again. I turned away and walked down the hall leaving all the reporters in stunned silence. **

**Jar'don chimed in to my mind link as we walked to the transporter pad. He said, well said my son. Very well said. I'm very proud of the leader you have become.**

**I chimed back I find it hard to be proud of anything anymore. Back out in the main entryway. I saw a female federation officer holding in her arms an injured child and several other injured and dirty children had followed her to the hospital. **

**She was humming a song and it was soothing their troubled minds. A large group of nurses were trying to sneak up on the children to sedate them. I waved them off. The officer was on the ship that was destroyed. She said I had just beamed down when the raiders struck the ship. Their shields were down for beaming and did not stand a chance. I knelt down. And whispered, Please ask the children if they are hungry. She did so and they all said yes. I smiled and said, please go with the nurses here. They will feed you and find clean clothes for you to ware. The other nurses took the hint and began humming nursery rimes. **

**One by one, the children left with each nurse to the cafeteria. The last one the officer handed over to the nurse and I kissed her on her forehead. This young officer said something so profound that it stayed with me. She said all things need love. And she was right. I never got her name. She walked over to me and gently embraced me and rested her head on my shoulder. The reporters took pictures and that one was front-page news. I asked the reporter to put her saying under the photo "All Things Need Love"**

**We beamed away back home. When we got back T'lana was waiting for me.**

**Hi, sweetheart missed you so much. Holding in my arms our son and rocking him back to sleep. How was your day?**

**I went to my office and went back on the emergency broadcast Network. My Brothers and sisters, I feel the weight of sorrow from all of Trill. At Times I feel my heart breaking. Then the gods send me little reminders of what is important. Today a young Federation woman reminded me of something. We are a people of love. The only way to get our holocaust children to come to us is to show them our love. **

**For many that love came in the form of Nursery rimes being hummed to them by their parents, as they went to sleep. So we must reinforce the love they know and sing to them. Our children are our hope for the future. We are their link with the past. How can they know love less they see it. It's up to us. So if you find one sing to them. Then they will know you are safe and loving. **

**I know all this may sound strange, but many are scared with the memories of watching their parent's bodies burn up in the fires. We all know what we must do, so I ask you to please try. Thank you.**

**I went and got some coffee and walked outside to the upper garden and kicked off my shoes. I said, I like the feel of the grass. It's still all green and alive. I stared out at the ocean for a long time. Honey I love you so much. I had a hard day you remember we found Telora's husband late yesterday. Well today I had to tell his wife he is not coming home. T'lana holds me close and cries, I am so sorry. I love you too.**

**Honey, we must rebuild. We have family and friends that count on us. Please call our construction crew. You know, the same ones that helped build our house and did the hook ups for the escape pods we converted to homes. **

**I will need them to handle the replacement of Polly's and Kira's home plus three more.**

**I pull out my communicator Jar'an to Jake come in. How goes the repair. Jake answered, The center Nacelle pylon is still non functional. I said, seal the decks and cut the power couplings. Jettison the Nacelle Come by and pick up two Terridine power generators and the spare Ion cannon. Mount the cannon where the Nacelle was and hook up to the generators. Bleed start up power from the warp engines. We are going hunting. Jake said Good. **

**Jake said its going to take a while. Trank is out of surgery but he won't be working for a while. Oh shit Trank. With all that's going on down here, I forgot. I will meet him at the hospital. Jake said, he is not there. He is on the hospital ship Deck 12, section 28, and row 5. He is listed in good condition. I said thanks buddy. I chimed into Mira's mind link. **

**Mira, can you come out here and meet me on the patio? Chiming out to T'lana Honey, please come out to the patio. I have some bad news for Mira and I need you. T'lana chimed back, on my way. We were out seated at the patio table sipping on coffee. When Mira came out. Sorry, Had to settle down Sev'ran. I asked, Oh any trouble? Mira said no just a reoccurring nightmare. It will go away with time and patience. I said, Mira please sit down.**

**She got immediately nervous and asked What happened. Did Shelly do anything wrong? I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder. I told her, No, Shelly is doing just fine. You are doing a good job in training her. No, I must tell you my ship was attacked while at DS9. **

**Trank got hurt pretty bad. Mira started to shake. I said relax its been fixed. He is up on the hospital ship. He took some bad burns on his right arm and leg. As soon as they release him he will of course come here and I know you will take good care of him. For now though just know that he is ok and tomorrow we will go up there and look in on him. Mira was really shaken T'lana was chimed into her link talking to her holding her and rocking her as she greived and worried for the man she loved.**

**I said oh the hell with this you are going now. T'lana, stay here with the kids. Shelly is not fully trained and Sev'ran can be a hand full.**

**Honey, don't forget, we need to take care of our people before we can go after these animals for attacking us. I turned and told Mira, go wash your face and get ready. Not me honey Mira need to see her man. I already have one woman who will rip apart half the galaxy to get to her man. I don't need another.**

**T'lana smiled, she said, I will stay here with the family, our children need us. The boys are feeling better. Take Mira and go and see here man. Mira ran back out. Kissing T'lana, I said, I will be right back. She said, ok little sister. Take your time. Mira ran over and hugged T'lana and then ran back. I reset my auto transport for the hospital ships settings and we shimmered away. **

**We walked quickly to Trank's location and found him with little trouble. Mira ran over at blinding speed and hugged her man as best she could, and kissed him passionately. **

**The doctor walked up. She whispered visiting hours are over except for family. I told her, Miss that man and woman there are family. And as soon as he can be released I'm going to marry them. The doctor then recognized me. High Minister, I'm sorry. I said think nothing of it. It's been a long week. I need to see your captain though. Can you please direct me? **

**She said she is on the bridge. Take the lift down this hall up 12 decks walk straight out. Bridge is right down the hallway. I said thank you. I need to see my friend before I leave. Then I will be back to pick her up. The doctor said ok. Trank what did you do to my ship? It looks like shit but runs faster than ever. He smiled, I guess you know about Mira and me. Just as soon as you get cut loose from this vacation spot. I have another for you to go to. You two are getting married on my island. In my garden and I wont take no for an answer. Mira hugged me. And said thank you.**

**You two stay here. Mira no straying off anywhere. Just stay with Trank. She said yes sir. I will be right back. I followed the doctor's directions and walked out on the bridge. Captain Crusher I presume? She turned around and smiled. Robert. It's good to see you. I hugged her respectfully. She said let's go in my ready room.**

**I waited till the door closed and then I hugged her more passionately. I'm not Robert anymore. I took my shirt off. I am Trill they call me Jar'an now. She whispered the high minister? I am one and the same. She lightly touched the spots. Wow! You didn't have these before when we...It's ok. My Trill DNA didn't become active until I started having physical relations with the 100% trill woman I married. Yes, Smiling, I'm married now. A lovley wife and four children.**

**Putting my shirt back on I asked, Did you marry old baldly yet. Crusher whirled around. I said don't look so surprised. Everybody knows you two are in love with each other. I have seen so much death destroy so many families. Neither one of you two are guaranteed the next beat of your hearts. Tell him. Kiss him like you kissed me and that icy heart will melt.**

**How long are you going to stay here. Crusher said one more week. She is a brand new ship. I'm just a temporary captain. **

**After we get back, its back to the Enterprise. I, as Jar'an High Minister of Trill, offer you my private island gardens to get married to that stubborn old man. Checking my watch, I need to get back. I have some bed time stories to tell and a lovely wife to play with. Crusher giggled. I never would have thought you would ever be a husband or a father. **

**Holding her hand I said, You women have a way of capturing a man's heart and filling it with so much joy he doesn't even care that he is hooked. I can look into your eyes and just say his name and watch then light up with love. I will see you again. Besides, we still have Riza. **

**Giggeling, Crusher said it was just a week. Smiling at the door, I said, Yes it was, But what a week. Its been really good seeing you again. I must go and get my nanny. She is with her fiancée. Call me. I want you two hitched and soon. I left and went back down and collected Mira. We shimmered back on the patio. T'lana was waiting with some Iced Tea. **

**I said Oh thank you. T'lana asked, Mira how is your husband to be? Would you both like something to eat? Gods yes. Mira come, please have a seat.**

**I said Shelly, you have been doing a good job and I really appreciate it. Mira, Don't you have a teaching certificate? Yes sir, First grade through Eight grade. Well sometime in the future we are going to need to build a schoolhouse and start educating our children. Sevran, and all they children come running out and using their mind links and say we are hungry and we love you all. Laughing, I bent down. Hi kids. Love you. Sev'ran You can mind talk? Hugs and kisses each one. Ezri did you teach him? Ezri chimed in to my link..Yes daddy..He's nice we play.. but sad allot... His Mind hurts.. Bad dreams.. **

**Children remember we all love you, Sev'ran we are all a family and we want you to know you can talk to us about anything. All the children chimed in like mommy said. Sev'ran do you know what the link is? He said Mommy was starting to show me. Daddy had to work. He gone allot. Can I link with you for a moment? Yes sir. Thank you son. Now this wont hurt. I placed my hands on the sides of his little head. I shook. I couldn't talk I eased myself out and said thank you son. Hey kids. **

**Let's sit nicely and eat our food slowly. You don't want a tummy ache. Still shaking I said Mira you and Shelly, please watch the children for a moment please. They both said sure. I had a little difficulty standing and then it hit me. I ran into the house to the bathroom and threw up. T'lana told the kids Daddy ate too fast his tummy is upset. **

**She went in after me to check up on me. She found me on my hands and knees throwing up again. **

**She held me as I sobbed with greif. He ah, he-he had to climb out from under his mother. He-he watched her die.. Trapped in the debris. He.. Saw the bodies burn and melt. The faces melted away to the bone. Sobbing, I cant fix this.. I don't even think T'rel can. I could use him myself. The memories are just too awful. It's sickening.. **

**I'll be all right. You better go back out there before the kids start to worry. I'm going to wash up and I will be back out there. T'lana went back out to the table. Children, lets eat dinner and enjoy the wonderful dinner and our family life. Daddy will be right back and he will eat with us. **

**I put on a cheery face. See kids. I ate too quick and had a sick tummy. But I am better now. Sitting down, I said lets eat. After dinner we ran and played in the garden. I looked around and couldn't find Sev'ran. I checked the pool and hot tub and then saw him down by the beach staring out at the ocean. T'lana walked up to him. **

**Hi honey, You can't be down here on the sand by yourself. He pointed out to the ocean and said, something bad is coming. Bad people coming back. T'lana linked to his mind and said show me what you see. It only took a second. T'lana scooped up Sev'ran and ran back up to the garden screaming. Their coming back!-Their coming back!**

**I hollered Mira, Shelly Grab the kids and take T'lana to the shelter. I pulled out my communicator, Jar'an to Jake Use your long range sensors. They are coming back. He checked. Confirmed A squadron of at least 50. I have that Ion Canon operational. I said good. Take the fighters and go hide behind the moon. Let them pass and then annihilate them.**

**I will handle things down here. Jar'an to hospital ship. Crusher here. What's wrong Jar'an. Long range sensors have detected a squadron of 50 warships in route. Break orbit and warp away till we call you back. Crusher said Understood. Thanks Jar'an. Good Luck. The ship jumped to warp and was gone.**

**Jar'an to Jar'don Activate Ion cannons and fire up the Terradine generators. Bring our shield Dome to full power. And activate the shield dome for Capital city. Jar'don said Its not complete yet I said baptism with fire. Do the best you can. **

**We were ready this time. Trill looked all open and defenseless. They began swooping down into our system. The alarms around the planet sounded. The sky over Capital City shimmered. Then everybody knew something was different. The Grounded saucer sections Phaser banks hummed up to full power. **

**Out in the ocean The Ion cannons were already up and armed. **

**Warships began their attack Bombs and phaser hits pounding our shields. The new dome over Capital city was holding. We fired and one by one their ships exploded. It didnt take long for them to figure out it was a trap. Warping in our ships attacked The Elondra's new ion cannon obliterated their command ship.**

**Bajors fighters suddenly appeared. Seconds later The Enterprise warped in. All of us firing and taking fire The Bajoran command ship was damaged and listing. I ordered Elondra to protect it. She laid down cover fire long enough for them to warp to safety.**

**Two hours passed but finally the last fighter turned and began a Collision course on the Enterprises Starboard nacelle Jake disintegrated it but some burning chunks of scrap metal still hit the Enterprise. **

**Meanwile down in the shelter, All the children jumped in our arms, Sev'ran crying and holding me tight. Mommy, don't die again. Please don't leave me. Children and we girls all chimed in. Don't worry children we are going to be ok. Sev'ran crying in my arms. Don't worry children we will be alright, we all will be safe. I promise. **

**I called Picard. I said, Sorry about that last ship. Looks like we scratched the paint. He said Ha-ha Tell Jake thanks for the assist. Picard out. **

**I called Jake, You ok up there. We got a little cooked on a couple of hits but it nothing we can't fix. I said, Check long range sensors for any more fighters. He said checking. Nothing, Looks like we got the last of them. I heard the whole crew cheering. I got back on the Emergency Broadcast Network. My Brothers and sisters, We got them! We got them all! All over Trill Cheers rose up. People were celebrating in the street.**

**I chimed in to T'lana's link. Everybody come out. It's over and this time for good. Jar'don, Keep the shield domes up we have falling debris coming through the atmosphere. Sev'ran crawled up in my arms crying and begging me not to leave him. Baby it is over and we are safe, Mommy isn't going anywhere. Children we are not going anywhere. Jar'el and the girls linked to Sev'ran and told him he is safe and we all love him. **

**I ran up. Picking up Sev'ran I spun him around. We got them. All the bad guys are gone and it's all because you saw them, that we were ready in time. How far out there can you see. He said out to the dim star that doesn't shine much. I checked my star map on my scanner. I told T'lana, that's almost two sectors out. **

**Wow, that is wonderful you are a very special and gifted boy. We love you **

**Sev'ran said Mommy used to play game with me about stars. She could see farther. She told me to keep it a secret. That bad people would use me to do bad things. Crying, I miss mommy so much. I held him tight as he grieved. **

**Hugging him I said, Sev'ran, Your right about keeping this a secret and we all will. But I want you to know I'm proud of you my son. Very proud. T'lana said, rest now children like daddy said. We are safe and sound. Honey come outside with me, I am worried about Sev'ran. Outside at the patio table. Ok T'lana. I know that look. What is eating at you? **

**I am worried for our son Sev'ran, I saw into his mind and he is hurting so bad. The things this child saw, it makes me ill. I know. His mind is a mad scramble of memory fragments. I will get T'Rel to look at him and see what if anything he can do. As for the rest. All we can do is the same thing we did with Polly. **

**Show him he is safe and loved. Imagine it, at his age, even with his damaged mind he can still reach out almost two sectors into space. When he gets to be our age he is going to be a very powerful. We mend his mind now, while we can and we will raise a very powerful leader.**


	53. Chapter 53

**The Journey**

**T'lana, wakes up to the sounds of children laughing and Mira and Shelly chasing them thru the house. Honey, listen to the children laughing, That is a wonderful sound. Yes my love Sev'ran is laughing too. His healing has started.**

**Yawning, but, right now, I find the sound of your voice quite pleasing my love. T'lana laughed, kisses you before we get attacked by 4 children. Gods here they come, the door swings open and all for children come running in. **

**Laughing I was barely able to keep myself covered when they jumped on the bed. **

**Laughing it is good to see you children T'lana tried to covers her self, we love you kids so much. I was wrestling with the kids tickling and playing. I said, Ok kids. Mommy and daddy need to get some clothes on. Mira and Shelly come in and get the children so we can get dressed. We get up and dressed and come out to see the children playing and Shelly and Mira fixing lunch. **

**I chimed in to your mind link to you and Yanas.. You know I can feel you. Its time isn't it? Time for her journey. **

**Yes my son, with so much that has been going on I held it back but now it must be soon. What ever you see, remember the love you have for T'Lana. How could I ever forget the love I have for your daughter or for you. Yanas smiled. Thank you my son. I am helping inside her to get her ready. **

**Should we go somewhere and be alone? **

**The mirror in your bedroom will work. Light about 12 candles and T'lana and I will do the rest. T'lana honey it is time go into your bedroom with your husband and take the journey. The children are nearby. Children and lit candles don't mix well. **

**It is ok, son, have Mira and Shelly watch them and lock the bedroom door. Or go to a place that no one will bother you. How about the shower? If the candles get out of hand I can douse them with the showerheads. The long mirror in your bathroom that is perfect,son. T'lana must get started **

**T'lana you go get the candles and take them to the bathroom. I will go tell Mira and Shelly to watch the kids so we wont be disturbed. **

**I get my pants on and go over to the nursery. Hi kids, Mira and Shelly are going to play with you for a few hours. Mommy and I have something very important to do. Ezri spoke up. You are going to tickle mommy in the shower again? I fell back on my but and howled. Mira and shelly both turned red faced. No honey, Well at least not now. Mommy has to go on her journey. **

**Her dax must speak with her from the inside and we have to have some privacy. Mira said, I never ever heard it explained so well. I will explain to them about the journey. I said its easy, I smiled wickedly, I still think like a kid.. Snickering I got up and went into the bathroom. Seeing that we have everything, Then I closed and locked the door to our bedroom and then to our bathroom. **

**Yanas said Isn't that a little much? I asked, remember trying to stop a courious kid? Yanas laughed and said never mind. **

**T'lana lights 10 candles and 2 for protection, and places them around the bathroom and prepares for my walk. Sitting down on the shower lounge, I ask, What do I do? You will be T'lana guide back to you, when it is time it takes 1 hour. My son we love you and trust you. I will be really holding you soon. **

**I love you Yanas. Jar'an son are you here. Yanas walks out of the mirror and comes to you and hugs you so tight. Hello Yanas you are just as beautiful as your spirit. Yanas smiles, Ezri please sweetheart come out and join us. Tlana honey I love you and your sisters and Polly so much. **

**Yanas, There is something I wanted to do to express my love for you and Ezri. Yes my son, I stood up and warmly embraced you and kissed you very passionately. We both glowed blue white. Yanas said, Son, we cant stay to long there are others waiting to see you and T'lana. **

**Drawing back I said Oh wow. That was better than I expected. Then I embraced Ezri and kissed her passionately and we glowed green. Drawing back, I wiped some tears I don't have any words for that. I love you both so very much. We hate to have to leave we miss smelling the fresh air and walking and the floor. We love you too. You can't stay? I'm lonely already. **

**Ezri smiled, you have us in your dream state and we can't be apart from your bodies too long. Ezri, Ive kissed you there. It was different. T'lana said, Look.**

**Someone else is coming,**

**Hello Curzon. Laughing, Curzon ,you old trouble maker you give me a hug. Its your old pal Robert Tigan.. He laughs, Gods it feels good to be here and good to see you too. Hey Tlana next time you want to take a trip in the dark place. Don't . Agreed, Who would have thought I would be married to your Dax. **

**Fate has many faces and yours become in love with this young beautiful woman. I love her with all my heart. We saved each other from so much sadness. And you Mr. saved our lives pushing us back across. Thank you for that. **

**Something you should know, this woman who carries my dax. I loved her once and she never knew. You mean her host Rilla? Curzon said yes. I could see that. Se was a bit wild. Just like you. Curzon laughs. I said well Its time to tell you something you should know. My grand mother's sister was your Mother. We are half Brothers by blood. **

**Curzon was stunned. WHAT! That I did not know, Embracing me again he said hello brother. Only wish I could stay alive. I will see you again. You are alive in our hearts and loved always. T'lana said, hello three more people show up. **

**I ask, and who are you? I am Tobin and I am lela and I am Emanie, Tarias is very shy and will not come out.** **Looking at the mirror I smiled and offered my hand.** **Tarias, please come out and be loved. **

**Tarias comes out looking like he did when he was taken by the Borg. I hugged Tobin and kissed Lela, and Emanie. T'lana said,Tarias come here. It is ok my friend its me T'lana your old friend. Tarias, I am Jar'an. T'lana, is the oman you saved. The woman you managed to save became the host that became T'lana. **

**Walking up to him I hugged him. I address all T'lana and the four that came out of the mirror. Yanas gave me something in secret when we kissed. Now, I'm not going to kiss you. But I have something better. I put my hand on the bare part of his Trill body. He looked frightened. I smiled and said behold what the power of love can do. **

**We both glowed blue. All his Borg attachments fell away and vanished. His body began to restore itself. The transfusion complete I let go and he glowed blue all on his own. As the light faded he realized he was restored back to the way he was before The Borg changed him. Jumping for joy he leaped into my waiting arms. **

**He turned and kissed T'lana too He was so excited. Tobin was astonished. Lela and Emanie were hugging him and clapping. Tarias, you are not a failure. You saved a life. You are a hero. You suffered so another would not. You will suffer no more. You are welcomed and you are loved. **

**T'lana said, this is the man I remember baby. I said, See Tarias, You are a hero. Crying, T'lana said, you saved me Tarias. When the Borg tried to touch me you took him down and he took you away from us and me. Embracing him, T'lana said, thank you my friend. I said, and we both love you. Now and always. Lela and Emanie also said we love you Tarias. **

**It is time we all go back to the other side, we will be back next year. We all group hugs and one by one they start to leave. Tarias, turns to me and says, you have to know T'lana I have always loved you so much. I could not allow that Borg to turn you a very beautiful woman. I love you T'lana always and forever. Tarias kisses my cheek and says see you next year. Thank you all . WAIT! One is missing. Where is Audrid? **

**Audrid comes out you forgot me sister we fought side by side at 359. No how could I forget about you my friend look who else is here. Tarias, Audrid cried big tears and hugged him so hard. I've missed you. **

**We missed you to my friend we always fought together and never was apart. We where so close than all hell broke lose, T'lana was something else, we could not allow those machines to take or hurt our friend. **

**I want you all to take something back with you. Each of you had a part in keeping this Dax and the host alive. **

**Each one of you are heroes in your own right. Because of you. This woman who captured freed and cured my broken heart and shattered dreams. Saved me and filled my heart with love. I love you all. Go in peace. **

**T'lana smiled, my 2 old friends come to me and kiss my cheek, we love you little sister. Thank you for keeping us alive in your heart. And you will have a place in mine. All of you will. After everyone leaves T'lana fall to her knees. Oh gods I am glad everyone is happy. My old friends are alive in my heart and mind and soul. **

**Thank you baby for being here with me and going through this with us. **

**Yanas said, You did very well my son. I am proud of you. I hold T'lana and kiss her rocking her in my arms. I love you so much. **

**T'lana said I love you more so tired and happy now, they are all at peace mom and Ezri, oh Gods, I got to hug them in real life. **

**It feels different than at the Lagoon doesn't it. T'lana said, yes baby, it was a wonderful. Tears falling like rain. I am at peace and my friends know they are loved. I said, Now we can heal our world and our people. **

**T'lana said, yes my love we will start tomorrow baby, we have our house full of love and children to go and see. **

**Yes, I can feel the love of our people begin to heal. Kissing you passionately, Since we are all ready here, You want to play? I am tired baby, just hold me and kiss me. Kissing you. I said, we need some breakfast and mouthwash. T'lana laughs. Gods I cant get off my knees, giggles. **

**Laughing, I scoop you up and opens the door and walks to the bed and places you in it to rest. I will get breakfast. What do you want? T'lana said, I am really hungry anything baby. **

**I said, ok well, first, here is some coffee. I set the cup down on the nightstand. Then went back and came back with my coffee and placed it on my nightstand. Then I came back two bowls of melon and berries. **

**I grabbed my cup of coffee and climbed in the bed with you and your berry stained chubby cheeks. **

**T'lana said, Thank you, laughs, I feel so at peace baby. I kissed those stained lips and got the mess on my face too. T'lana laughs and feeds you some berries and you get messy too. lol **

**Grinning I said, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmm Yummy-Yummy. Good for the tummy.. T'lana laughed, I love you **

**I finished my bowl and set it down on the floor next to the nightstand. I know something else that tastes fruity. Then I dove under the sheets and right for your womanhood. **

**T'lana moans, oh gods yesssssssssssssss. I moaned MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm More Yummy for my tummy. **

**laughs, damn baby, oh god yesssssssssssssssss. Under the sheets, I snickered, Ezri stop peaking.. Starting to think you are a voyeur. **

**T'lana laughed, mom you too stop it, laughs again, baby I love you. **

**MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I love you.. **

**I was just about to have sex with my wife when Little Ezri and Yanas chimed in giggling. **

**We hear daddy-tickling mommy. I lost it then. Laughing so hard we hear the boys laughing, well that ends that for the day. We will have all night to play. Laughing so hard, Yea I know, The joys of family life. **

**We have a wonderful family baby. **


	54. Chapter 54

**The air was crisp. The scent of all the flowers filled the park once again. At last, with all the fires put out and most of the wreckage removed, we can breathe clean air again. It is called upon every leader to address his or hers people at times such as this. If, for anything, to restore hope. Our allies have sent special representatives and Envoys to complete trade talks and formalize relations with Trill. **

**But I will not make it easy. Trust is a commodity stolen from us by the Jen hadar. Now its time to step up and be the real leader I was meant to be. Ezri Park was filled with people from everywhere. Travelers from all across the galaxy, came and brought gifts to help restore the good will lost in this war and we will accept them. **

**The cameras were rolling. Our images broadcast all across Trill and through subspace across the Galaxy as well. Up here on this stage still in my battle gear, My Phasers shining in the sun. I got up and kissed my wife passionately in front of everybody. Then I smiled and walked up to the podium. People of Trill, Travelers, Visitors, and Invited guests. I came here with a prepared speech. But I say to myself why bother. As I look out upon the faces of all my brothers and sisters not only of Trill but of Andoria, Bajor, Earth and the Founders, I see that we are at our best when we are united in a common cause. We Trill along with the amassed power of our allies have at last destroyed the Jem hadar. The founders themselves destroyed their home world planet and all.**

**Our allies from Bajor, and the Federation Fought hard. Loosing many good people to bring an end to the evil that had befallen all of us. We are a planet scared by violence. Raped of our peace of mind. Our buildings damaged, our people injured, and so many dead, It's hard to even speak of it.**

**But I must speak of them. For they died loving their world and their families and friends. For many these words will bring little comfort for them. For they're cherished bonds of love have been shattered, and are now separated by the boundary of death.**

**We owe them a debt. We must rebuild. We must heal and restore what peace we have left. And we will grieve. But we are called upon to take up our greatest challenge yet. For we owe a debt to the children. How will they know respect, if we do not show them? How will they know love unless we give it to them? And how will they be able to carry on when they are older unless we teach them.**

**It is toward that end, That I am opening trade talks with our new friends the founders and our Andorian, Bajoran and Federation friends as well. **

**I invite them to a site on our southern continent to build a new city. Trill will host a Technology Exposition. I invite some of the greatest minds of our allies to come and demonstrate to all of Trill just what their technology can do. **

**I have sent my personal request and recommendation to the Federation President for Admiral Cartright to be reassigned to Trill as Federation Ambassador and place him in charge of the organizing and construction of our new technology city. As part of this cultural exchange will be assistance in the medical care and education of our children. They are our hope for the future. We are their link with the past. **

**I love my world. I love my people. Even when the hand of hell reached out and struck our planet. I refused to hide in safety. I, and my family stood shoulder to shoulder amongst the burned, blinded, dying, and yes even the dead. The fires are out. **

**Most of the wreckage has been removed, and we have salvaged what we could. Now it is time to take back our joy from the hand of sorrow. And we will rebuild. It is my hope that our Federation allies will be able to assist us and they have come through with their word to help. Many here now would not be here if it weren't for their rescue and medical care. **

**As I speak to you now. In route by Federation tow ships are the Federation Saucer sections of the Towstoy that was destroyed at Wolf 359 and The Enterprise-D, that had crashed on a planet. Our welders and laborers will retrofit these once mighty fighting vessels for use as our new administrative offices and ministry buildings. **

**Their Unused Escape pods will be retrofitted as new homes for the homeless. We will rebuild. And we will continue to love, for we are Trill. I love you all. Now lets get to work.**

**The crowd roared with cheers and applause. I stood and shook the hand of every representative present at the ceremony. I told each one Thank You.**

**As my husband tends to our people, I am in the hospital tending to the children that have lost everything including their parents. The media comes in and starts asking what are we going to do about the children? I plan on asking our people and others to please adopt all homeless children. I will not allow a child to be with out parents and they need love. Please everyone that sees this, please help our children. They need love and a good home. Please contact me, or my husband's office.**

**The day's business done I sit down with Ben and some coffee. Ben said I wish you had told me you wanted me to stay. **

**Ben, in some ways I lean on you for an independent understanding of things. I trust you and I can't get that with many others. I have to rebuild the government from the ground up and I need you to watch my back and let me know when I'm screwing up. **

**Ben laughed I can do that. I was getting some flak from my wife about living on a space station. Laughing I've got one to Ben, I know what you mean. They may be small but their fangs and claws are sharp. My communicator chirped. I opened it and said yes.. Of course. One moment to lower the security shield.**

**Energize.. Jules and Polly in a gurney shimmered in. Before he could say a word I grabbed him and hugged him hard. I love you brother. He broke and cried, So many and now Polly. They said, only a surgeon from Vulcan can fix her lung.**

**Ezri reached out and touched Jules heart as I embraced him. I linked inside and asked can you do anything? Ezri cried, I don't know. I have to go inside. You will have to kiss her and breathe me inside. That way I can conserve my power and do as much as I can. **

**She needs moist air. **

**Ben, I will need your help. He took one look at Polly and said anything. Jules can you trust me? Shaking he said yes. I have to kiss Polly. I have to breathe Ezri into her body so she can do what she can. Mean while Polly needs moist air. Jules said well, ok. I said, strip her and put her in the hot tub. You too. Ben I need you to help Jules and then run interference and make sure we are not disturbed. It will take a while. Ben said done.**

**I stripped down naked and stepped in the hot tub. They helped Polly get out of her gown and gently Jules walked her into the hot tub. He pulled of his communicator and scanner so they would not get wet and sat beside her. Ben gently untangled the tube to the oxygen line. **

**I took a moment to meditate. Then I said, Jules, Ben ,what ever you see tell no one. They both agreed. Polly was beginning to relax in the warm water. Her breathing less labored. I took off the Oxygen mask and said don't try to talk. Polly, This will feel strange. Don't try to fight it understand? She nodded. Ok Jules this is going to look exactly what it is not. Its going to look like a real long very passionate kiss. She will start to glow. When the glow stops I will release her. So be ready. Jules look said it all and Ezri saw it too. Ok here goes. Ben it's all up to you now. Nobody touches us. I looked at Polly. She was weazing but could breathe better with the steam. She nodded. I slowly took her from Jules arms and held her in mine. In almost a dream like state I gently kissed Polly slowly, then more passionately. Polly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around me and held me close. In a few seconds we both started to glow brighter and brighter.**

**Ben was shocked he took a step back and heared T'lana come flying through the back door. He grabbed her and said stop. It's not what you think. He has to breathe Ezri inside. Suddenly T'lana stopped struggling. Her hand was shaking Ben held her tight. And whispered Polly is real bad Ezri is trying to save her. We might loose her if she can fix her. **

**T'lana looks at Jules and my husband and sister, Please let me go so I can help. My mom and I could help her. Please I beg of you. Your husband said to stay here. Said Ezri will do what she can. Right now she is trying to save her life. Look it's almost over. **

**Please save them both Ezri, I need all three of you. I love you all.**

**The glow faded and I slowly parted my lips from Polly she whispered in my ear anytime you want you can do that again. I turned around in the tub and said Polly Your husband is here and is very worried about you. she Tiredly reached for Jules and curled up in his lap.**

**I was exhausted. I asked Ben to toss me my pants so I could put them on under the water as I had a manhood problem. I asked, Ben, Please help me get out of this thing. I tried to take some steps my legs felt like jello. T'lana scooped me up under my right shoulder and Ben had my left.**

**Jules scooped Polly up and climbed out of the tub and laid her out on the gurney. Slowly and lovingly he dried her naked body and covered her and rolled her in to the spare room down the hall from us. **

**I was real weak Ezri had already gone to sleep inside me. I told T'lana get humidifier for Polly. Repair is delicate and may not hold. No O2 Room air only. Hurry. **

**Everything is set up for Polly and she is being taken into her room and Jules is by her side. I'm sorry Ben. I have to rest. Thank you for everything. I will see you tomorrow. Ben hugged T'lana and said his good-byes. **

**T'lana said, come on baby lets get you in bed, You need your rest **

**She pulled down my wet pants and found my gorged manhood. **

**T'lana was stunned. omg you got turned on by saving my sister. She giggles. **

**I said, she pressed her naked body against mine. It just reacted. I did not know till I came out of trance had to put pants on under water, so Jules would not get wrong idea. But since its here why don't you climb on top and work it. **

**Come to bed loverboy, you need your rest. Tomorrow we need to talk to people and try to find homes for all the children. I said, I must be honest. I was tempted. She does have a beautiful body. But right now kissing you passionately, This is the only body I want. I rolled you over and slipped inside all the way and moaned. I just laid there connected to my love. **

**T'lana moaned, I love you so much, I was a bit jealous when I saw you with my sister Polly. I understand you was saving her. Yea after Ben tackled you.( He linked with me and told me) **

**T'lana said, Sorry honey. Pumping you slow I kiss you passionately. I hear that in the past families had sex together and was just playing. Like you and Polly. Is that still the way? T lana said, I do not understand. **

**I said, something I read in the book you gave me on Trill history. You and Polly were sisters yet you had sex together. We have boys and girls here sooner or later its bound to happen. **

**T'lana said, No we will teach them it is wrong to have sex with your family. According to that book it was done up until only a hundred years ago. If we teach them this how are they going to find out. Our island is a closed society. They will be here most of the time. I'm trying not to judge. I want to understand so when the issue does come up in a few years that we handle it gently. **

**T'lana said, baby we will teach them it is wrong. Polly and I didn't know different then. Ok, I'm not worried about it. Well except for Ezri. She is going to be a hand full. **

**That's our baby for you, very head strong and I think the ring leader in the naked run through the house deal. She laughs. I said, Like daughter like mother. T'lana laughs, and rolls over and kisses me with so much passion. **

**MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Yummy mmmm **

**T'lana smiles, and tells you we have alot to do tomorrow. So many needing help and a home. Will you join me? Of course my love. But we need to eat and sleep first. Won't look good if we pass out in front of the people. The tow ships should be here tomorrow. We will store the saucer sections in orbit. When the construction crew is ready, we will lower them with the Elondra's tractor beams. **

**While we have them in orbit we will remove the Escape pods and lower them down in place. That is really good to hear, so many need homes and food. So warm being inside you snuggling up close and making gentle love like this. Kissing you so passionately. It took awhile but we talked in our mind link till sleep caught up with us. **


	55. Chapter 55

**Pollys struggle**

**Morning came with a knock at the door. I woke up thinking it was a dream. Then the knock came again. I got up and put on some pants. And opened the door. Standing there shaking much as she did when we found out the Vulcans beat her, Polly, what are you doing up. She whispered, feel strange. **

**Got scared. Jules sleeping. He is exhausted. Can I come in. I looked back at T'lana who just woke up. I said its Polly she wants to see us. T'lana said of course let her in. I opened the door and Polly walked in and climbed up on the bed and curled up next to her sister. Im scared bee. I don't feel right. T'lana said she is burning up. I said, you have to ask Yanas. Ezri is still too weak.**

**Mom I need you something is wrong with Polly, I am here children Polly what is wrong? Scanning her, Yanas she has an infection. We need to act fast or the repair Ezri did will fail. Mom comes through me, and touches Polly, and starts to heal her. Relax children she will be ok. How are you feeling Polly? **

**Yanas can you fix the left over damage to her lung? Yes,son but please watch over T'lana. This will take everything out of both of us. I chime into Ezri. I said Ezri please wake up we have trouble. She said what happened. Yanas is helping Polly. She spiked a fever She needs our help. I need you to help power T'lana as Yanas helps Polly. **

**I sat down on the other side of T;lana and placed my hands on her head and began to glow. Yanas, go ahead I m using Ezri to power T'lana. She moans as Polly's pain becomes mine mom Ezri help us. Jar'an do you hear me? **

**I an here my love and so is Ezri. Ezri hurry. We glowed brighter. I could feel the power flowing through my hands into T'lana. T'lana closes my eyes to feel the power of everyone healing Polly. **

**Good Yanas, I feel the infection is gone. Now we have to rebuild the cells in her lung. Links to all is Polly going to be all right the repair is slow but I think so. Mom, Ezri, I feel ill hurry, Jar'an help Break the links Yanas. Polly will heal now. Break them fast you are almost out of energy. **

**Ezri hold on as long as you can. Mom break off your killing me please stop **

**I grabbed your hands and pulled them off of Polly. She fell over asleep. T'lana its me Jar'an and Ezri Yanas stop now Your hurting T'lana. Polly is healed. **

**Screams mom sister please stop STOP Ezri ,break off I forced my hands away from T'lanas head. The glowing fades. Sighs, Screams Jar'an help me help me. My hands were burning. I shook T'lana I said stop It is done T'lana I love you stay with me. **

**Yanas shut down or you will kill your daughter and yourself. Yanas said, Jar'an ,son it is done, T'lana its your mom and sister. Its is done. Sleep now baby. **

**I tucked Polly in with her sister. She snuggled up and both were fast asleep. **

**I struggled to get up and stumbled to the floor. Jules heard me and saw Polly was gone. He knew she would be with us. He looked in and found me on the floor gasping for air. He scanned me and gave me a blood pressure shot. Slowly I started to come around. **

**Jules asked what happened? Polly didn't want to wake you. Se came in and we noticed she had spiked a fever. I teamed up with Ezri and T'lana and Yanas and we healed Polly. She will wake up feeling much better. Ezri wants to see you tonight in the lagoon. I must rest. Please help me back to the bed. Jules helped me back in the bed and covered me. **

**Sleepily, I said thanks Jules. He looked at Polly and said No My brother. Thank you. I saw him sit in a chair and then sleep took me. **

**T'lana wakes up the next morning ,omg not again I cant 'an baby are you here? Honey I need you and love you. I am here honey. I can't move a muscle. I feel so strange. Polly is still asleep. Jules is sitting in the chair again. I hear him snoring. You would think he would get that fixed. You ok baby? **

**What happen last night, I can't see. Jar'an I am blind. What is wrong with us? **

**Polly is in bed with us. She came out this morning spiking a fever and came to us. We mixed all our power to heal her. Oh shit! T'lana said what? I have to pee. T'lana said, I can't see and you cant move. lol Ha-ha. I will drag my body to the bathroom and remain linked with you so you can experience everything. **

**T'lana laughs like I want to hear and see you pee. lol Slowly, I pushed my limp body up Jules heard me and came to my rescue. He helped me up and to the bathroom. With out a word he pulled my pants down and turned me around and sat me on the toilet. I said thanks. **

**T'lana laughs. Jules said not funny your next. It's almost noon. You have been asleep for a very long time. I checked on Polly, she is breathing much better thanks to you two. I snickered At least when you pull her pants down she will be prettier. **

**T'lana said, I can't see and do not need to go to the bathroom. I strained a little but managed to pull my pants back up and stumble out of the bathroom. Jules helped me back to the bed. I told Jules you don't have to worry about her pants. She sleeps naked. **

**Snickering, Jules said I just found that out. It does make things easier doesn't it. He scooped T'lana up in his arms and gently carried her to the toilet. Once inside she closed the door. Coughing, T'lana said,""GODS JARAN! IT STINKS IN HERE. I THINK I"M GOING TO GAG..**

**T'lana is laughing, Says how is Polly doing this morning? Next thing we heard BRATT! from the bathroom. Poor T'lana had ripped one herself and we all fell out laughing. Poor T'lana was laughing and gaging at the same time. **

**Jules opened up the bathroom door to help T'lana and said Oh Man, my eyes are watering. Polly and I lost it again. **

**Coughing and laughing, Jules come in now .When will my eyesight come back? Laughing I said probably about the same time Jules looses his.**

**I leaned over and kissed Polly on her cheek. It's so good to hear your laugh again. Crying, She hugged me so tight. **

**I leaned over and kissed Polly on her cheek. Its so good to hear your laugh again. Crying, She hugged me so tight. I love you both so much. You both almost died to restore my life. I love you too child Jules sat T'lana down on the bed beside Polly and they hugged so tight and kissed passionately. **

**Thank you both so much. It was so scary not being able to breathe. I said don't push it ok. You need to sleep with a humidifier for a while, and don't use the o2 unless you absolutely need it. It will dry out your lungs again.**

**Jules checks T'lana's eyes and heart, just to make sure everything will be ok. **

**Then he checks Polly out and listens to her lungs. They still sound a little weak. I said they would at first. There was allot of damage. T'lana how is Yanas? Ouch! Ezri stop kicking me. **

**Oh ok Polly, she wants to talk to you. Polly said ok. I placed my hands on her head and made the link. Polly opened her eyes and was at the lagoon alone with Ezri. Ezri hugged her. I am so glad you are better now. I saw how much Jules loves you. I wanted to apologize for being selfish in trying to hold on to him. Polly said, I thought about that for a long time and I realized I was not jealous of you. I was jealous of his work. **

**He stays gone for so long. I was lonely. Ezri grinned, You know I like girls too. She embraced Polly and kissed her very passionately. Polly responded. They laid together and shared their love. Polly said that was wonderful. I promised to share him with you and I will. Ezri said Thank you. I love you and she kissed Polly deeply and when Polly opened her eyes again she was back in her body. Polly smiled, looking at Jules She is beautiful Jules I can see why you fell in love with her**.

**T'lana places a warm cloth over my eyes just grinning and laughing. **

**I said Jules, Why dont you take your wife back to your room and make gentle love to her. Polly I said Gentle. None of that Gymnastic sex you do. You need to rest those lungs so they will grow strong. Jules grinned wickedly and said what a glorious idea. Polly kisses T'lana and me and climbs out of bed.**

**He takes his naked wife by the hand and walks back to his room. Wasn't long before we heard Polly moaning. It was good to hear. **

**I snuggled up to my T'lana and got warm. I whispered into T'lana's ear. Ezri made out with Polly she was dripping a little down her leg. T'lana smiles, I am glad they are friends now. I know how she feels being jealous. My sight slowly returns, baby you know we cant keep this up. Keep helping everyone. We need to be careful.**

**I know baby. We have much to be thankful for. Poor Yanas had a real hard time the last time. I reached under the sheets and played with T'lanas womanhood. Grinning, I said I wonder if we can get something dripping down your leg. Slowly slipping under the sheets I take action MMMM yummy MMMM... **

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmbaby yessssssssssssssssss **

**I said, This should readjust your eyesight MMMMMMMMMmmmmmm Yummy MMMmmmmmmmm Omg hi handsome, oh gods yesssssssssssssss **

**You started vibrating and sure enough had some stuff dripping down your leg. **

**T'lana giggles omg I can see you. I love you. Licking and eating you're Womanhood lapping up your juices. I popped my head up out from under the sheets. Can you see me yet? T'lana said,yes I can see you so handsome. **

**I climbed up to kiss you and also slid my manhood deep inside. Bet you didn't see that. Kissing you so passionately as I push further inside. **

**T'lana was moaning and calling my name over and over, gods yessssssssssss kisses me so much passion. Rolling around in the bed lost in our passions it didn't take long for our moans to get loud. Kira chimed into my mind snickering, who needs sleep when we can listen to all these sounds of love and joy. Snickering, I said take your cane and kick over Odos bucket and put him to work. Kira cracked up. **

**The next sound I heard was Odo's bucket hitting the floor and Odo saying Hey! Why did you do that. T'lana and I both snickered. Yep we have a house full of love. Laughing really hard holding my husband so tight, hugging and kissing him. Laughing and moaning Next thing I hear Ezri giggling saying Daddy tickling mommy again hahaha. **

**Soon we were building to our orgasm. Our bodies and our minds are swirling. Waves of passion flowing, we both exploded together. **


	56. Chapter 56

**A Child's Love**

**Wakes up before everyone else and finds the children around the Christmas tree. They are all looking at the presents and the lights, asking when would Santa be here... Good Morning Children. It looks pretty doesn't it. well, Santa is traveling from a long way away. A planet called Earth. He will be here day after tomorrow. Sitting down on the floor with the kids all around. Sev'ran crawls up in my lap and gives me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "Good Morning Daddy" I smiled then immediately I got tackled by all the children. **

**Laughing and playing and tickling. Hey Kids I have a surprise for you. I heard voices from down the hall. Here comes Leo dragging Kira in tow and Devan tugging on Polly. I said you too. All of us are going to get to see what it looks like to have Christmas on earth. Later today we are all going to go up to my ship and go to the holodeck and see Christmas. But.. You all must promise to be very good little children and eat your veggies at lunch. And be nice to Shelly and Mira. You promise? They all excitedly said Yes we promise.**

**T'lana Smiles and sits down on the floor and hugging all the children. Sev'ran hugs and kisses my cheek, morning mommy. Ezri and Yanas said morning mommy hugs and kisses mt cant wait to see what daddy has for us on his ship.**

**I said, remember.. You promised to be good and play nice. All the children say we promise, we love you and mommy and everyone here. Ok, You go and play and share your toys in the nursery. Sev'ran, In a little while, I need to take you with T'lana and me. We are going to go and try to help the other children who need mommy's and daddy's. His eyes grow wide, are you going bring us another brother or sister daddy and mommy? **

**I wish we could but the house is pretty full right now. Maybe later mommy and me can make one. T'lana looks at you, You know what the doctor said honey. We love you all children. Now go and play for a while. I will be back later. Smiles now go and play for awhile and be nice to Mira and Shelly **

**Hi Kira, Polly want some coffee? Both say Gods yes. **

**We all gather in the kitchen. I noticed Kira strain to sit on the stool. Kira that lower back is still paining you? She nodded. I reached around and messaged the spot. **

**Kira said MMMMMMmmm. That helps. Noticing T'lana getting jealous, I said to Kira just get Odo to rub this way and then later put some warm moist heat, Maybe sit in the hot tub for a while and you should get better. T'lana chimed in to my link, Baby its ok to help our sister **

**Polly saw an opening to have some fun and faked being sore in her lower back. I didn't bite this time. I said you should be sore. How you do that sideways thing I will never know. Polly's mouth dropped open. I pointed to my head and said you forgot to delink from me yesterday. Made it real hard to concentrate. Poor Polly sat down at the counter and turned three shades of red. We all cracked up. **

**Laughs and gets up and walks over to the computer to leave a few messages for my old friends. Merry Christmas guys and thank you for all your help. **

**I kissed Polly on the top of her head. It's ok baby. I whispered. I kind of liked it. **

**She chimed into my mind. Any time you want me to show you just ask. I grinned wickedly. Thanks, I just might.. Polly gasped, I chimed back. Polly! you dirty minded girl. **

**Sipping on my coffee I dialed up a big dish of Danishes and placed them on the table. Everybody grabbed one. Snickering I asked want a plate? **

**Comes back in with a smiles on my face, You should see the children looking at pictures from earth customs about Christmas. They are so cute, We are so lucky to have a loving family. **

**There is another Christmas custom the parents enjoy that has nothing to do with sleep. What would that be honey, links to your mind. I thanked our friends for helping us in our time of need. **

**Chiming in her mind I give her a mini orgasm. Oh god you bratt ,wow **

**Snickering, I said well you did ask. Kira and Polly both noticed and were grinning wickedly. T'lana Laughs, I love you so much baby. **

**I looked out the window and said Kira, It looks like your new home is being placed in its new foundation. It won't be long and you will have your place back again. Kira got up and stood beside me and looked out the window. She said, Oh wow that's bigger than the last one. I kissed her on her cheek and said Merry Christmas.**

**My communicator chirped. I opened it and listened. I said, Thank you very much. You earned your bonus. When can you start on the other houses. Ok that sounds great. Thanks again for all your hard work. Polly, You're first up. Your home has been repaired. You will have to do some decorating but you can move in any time you want. Polly jumped into my arms and gave me a very passionate kiss. And then scurried off to her room to pack her things.**

**T'lana laughs, wow, hush mom let them have some fun. Watches the children so mom can see them being so happy. **

**Chiming in to T'lana, Honey please get Sev'ran and yourself dressed we need to go and do that public appearance for the children. **

**Ok baby, Sev'ran, come with me son we need to get ready to go. Mommy are you bringing brother back home? Yes children Ser'van is a member of this house and will remain so. We love you all Jar'don had the shuttle ready. The trip out to Ezri Park took only minuets. But what I saw when I flew over shocked me. Almost all of the burn marks have been repaired. The park was filled with people and they were smiling, waving, and cheering. **

**Holding our son in my lap, look sweetie so many people down there. Mommy you are not giving me away are you? Omgs no sweetheart you are our son and never will I or your father let you go. Your brother and sisters love you to much too. We landed on the pad recently installed on the edge of the park. When the door opened the roar of the crowd scared Sev'ran. He clinged to T'lana. I put my hand on his shoulder. It's alright son. That is the sound of happiness. **

**Sev'tan said that is the sound I heard just before the bombs fell. Sev'ran honey it is ok, We love you so much. Holding him so close, Jar'an links to you what should we do? **

**Sev'ran come here son I will protect you, and carry you. He climbed into my arms. I handed my shoulder holsters to Jar'don and he stowed them safely away in the shuttle. We walked out to happiness. The path was littered with flowers. The people were so happy to see me. **

**Hand in hand with my lovely wife and new son we walked the path down to the stage. **

**Then I saw something I never thought Id see. Four more federation shuttles landing next to mine. Climbing out and looking so sharp in their officers uniform. Captain Crusher leading the way. Many of the children gathered around got excited. **

**To my delight the crowd welcomed them as well. Looks at everyone and smiles, holding my husbands and son hand. See my love nothing to worry about. The cameras were rolling when Captain Crusher walked up on stage. The crowd got silent. Some became frightened and were looking up in the sky, wondering if the bombs will once again fall upon them. **

**I raised my arms to the people. Be at peace my brothers and sisters. No more harm will fall upon you. Captain Crusher is here with a message from Star Fleet. **

**Moving closer so the mic's can pick up her voice. She began to speak. High Minister. The Federation was glad to be of assistance to you and your world. But I am not here with any message, except maybe one from the heart. I was approached by the twenty five families here. **

**They requested that I represented them. They had fallen in love with your world and its people. **

**They each asked to adopt one of the children. I cried and hugged her. Children? Do you know whom you want as mommy and daddy? Many of them nodded. Then please go to them and receive the bond of love they offer. **

**Like floodgates in a dam they cheered and ran across the stage and into the waiting arms of their new parents. The crowd roared with applause and cheers. Folks this is the love that will heal our world. **

**I came here to ask for love. Here in this park of love. My prayers are answered. Yet one remains. Janel stood forth and said out loud for all to hear. She does not. I ask for that honor, I and my woman, Cereanna. If, you will allow us to be married. The crowd roared with cheers and threw flowers up on the stage. **

**They both walked up and knelt down. I was shocked. I chimed in to T'lana's mind I had no idea any of this was coming. T'lana ran across the stage and hugged her brother and kissed his new bride. **

**Smiles, we love you all so much. Everyone please welcome newly married couple my brother and his new wife. **

**I walked up and placed my hands on their heads. The crowd died down and T'lana stepped back. Do you Jan'el accept the bond of love this woman has offered to you from her heart. To protect defend and cherish it with all your heart? He said loudly, I do sir. Do you Cereanna accept the bond of love he has offered from his heart. To protect, defend, and cherish it with all your heart? She said, I do sir. Do you here and now accept the bond of love from this child. To protect it and cherish it? They both said we do. Then as in a chorus all the federation officers said we do to. **

**Then rise and show all of Trill your bond of love. The couple rose and kissed passionately. Their child ran across the stage into their arms and hugged them both so hard.**

**Smiles,hugs them and their new child. We are so happy and honored that another child has been adopted. I raised my hands again. My brothers and sisters of Trill. My brothers and sisters of the Federation. This day we send forth the seeds of love out into the Galaxy. May our children remember this day the day when friends opened their hearts and for a time became Trill. We love you all. **

**May Our Love and Joy now be your love and joy for all time. Hugs and kisses our son and turns and kisses my husband, I love you so much. **

**My brothers and sisters. Many more wait in the orphanages. Their hearts hopeful and thirsty for love. Please help give them a home. Let this day be known that we as a people united in the same love that founded this park went forth and opened our hearts to our children. Thank you all for coming. Enjoy your day. **

**Smiles honey lets take our son home he is sleepy. Jar'don led the way. I carried my son and he leaned his little head on my shoulder and went to sleep. Jar'don smiled. He said now you know what it means to be a daddy. That feeling that has no words. As we boarded our shuttle for the trip home Jar'don said sit back here with your family. I will drive. **

**Smiles poor little guy so tired and asleep in your arms. Dad what do you think about everything that is going on? Mom is so happy. Jar'don said I am happy to my daughter. You have grown so much in these past years. Still as lovely as ever. Just like your mom. Now buckle up. I have to drive now. **

**T'lana laughs, yes father, looking at Jar'an and our son, he will grow big and strong. Just like his father. I chimed in to their shared mind link, and said: and also just like his grandfather. Jar'don smiled. T'lana smiles and laughs, we have wonderful children. I love you. **


	57. Chapter 57

**Christmas**

**I knew Christmas eve was going to be a long night so we all took a nap or a few hours. I could hear Mira and Shelly helping get the children dressed. Smiling I nudge you awake whispering in your ear. Time for us to play Santa. We got up and dressed. Don't forget T'lana everybody will need a coat and scarf.**

**T'lana gets up and dressed and gets the children ready. Mira and Shelly are ready to go as well. T'lana chimes into our link. Honey we are all ready. I said, Good here comes Kira and Leo, Polly and De'van Jar'don is bringing Lilianna and Tobin. Too bad Odo is delivering another load of sea salt for his people and Jules has to work at the hospital. **

**We are all ready to go baby,children start calling daddy lets go. **

**All right now lets get loaded up in the shuttle. Remember you promised to be good. Kira said Yea right. Polly snickered. Poor little T'lana trying so hard to heard them all together. Trying not to burst out laughing, ok everyone lets get moving. Children are you ready daddy lets go everyone is ok. **

**We all climb in and the kids sat in the back. I asked Kira to take second chair. All right kids. There are lots of lights and strange buttons. Don't touch any of them. Do you understand? They all said Yes sir. Now settle down and get ready for a ride. Sev'ran seemed still a little sleepy. He climbed up in T'lana's lap and snuggled up. **

**I hit the ship's power and let the systems warm up. I called Jake at the ship and told him we were on our way. Kira seemed in a little better mood. I chimed into her link. How's the back? She said its better thank you. You did it with Polly again didn't you. Kira went beat red and glanced back at Polly who was snickering. **

**She said Jaran you have got to stop doing that. Not in front of the children. So Polly rubbed your back and made you stop hurting. Snickering, I said, in the link, then she rubbed your front and you didn't care if you were hurting. T'lana said, awww Sev'ran is asleep in mommy's arms daddy. He will be ok ,the other children told us he could not sleep last night. He wanted to see Santa Claus. **

**I said, Honey He just might get to see him. **

**It's all right Kira. Except, I chimed in to Polly's link. Polly please delink from me when you too start making out. I already know what she looks like down there. Looking over at Kira, and what she tastes like too. **

**Kira turned red again. Ok here we go kids hold on. We lifted off our home pad and soared into the night sky straight for the Elondra. **

**T'lana links with sev'ran and the out at the lights. They pretty lights. T'lana looked down at the sleeping Sev'ran all snuggled in her arms. Ill let him sleep till we get there. He can see the lights on the way back. I accelerated the shuttle and leaped into space. We docked with no trouble. Jake was waiting on us in the shuttle bay. **

**T'lana said, Look children, daddys ship. isnt it wonderful? **

**They all said WOW ! Daddy has a big ship! Sev'ran wakes up Where we going mommy? T'lana said its a surprise. With the shuttle safely dock and the docking bay doors closed the bay repressureised. We open the door and I said, Ok kids we are going to stay together. Let's follow Jake here to the elevator. Jake said Santa came by and left a message for Jar'an and his kids. The kids got all excited at the mention of Santa's name.**

**T'lana laughs, Sev'ran gets down and walks over with his brother and sisters and cousins. All the children get big smiles. Mommy and Daddy is Santa going to visit you too? I said Maybe. Santa has been known to visit with the parents. Nearing the holodeck. Jake pressed a series of buttons. I said all right everybody, Zip up your coats. It's going to be cold inside. Kira smirked at me. I just grinned. **

**Are we ready everyone? Ok people, let's have some fun .**

**The kids looked around the door's edge. WOW !White stuff and its cold. As we entered the holodeck a horse drawn snow buggy pulled up. Ok everybody. This is Christmas on a place called Earth. In a place in New York called Christmas in Central Park. **

**T'lana said wow come on children what are you throwing at each other? I get hit in the back with wet cold ball. Children laughing I picked up some and tossed it at T'lana. It's called snow. Shaking the snow off She said, It's cold and wet, children be careful please. I hear mom tell me to leave them alone and have fun. **

**Too late. I nailed her in the head with a snowball. Jake got Polly and I zeroed Kira right in her chest. That was it. The fight was on we all got so covered in snow. The children throwing snowballs at there parents we all had a wonderful time. The children ask so where is Santa Claus? I said well lets go see him. **

**Finally, with some nervous energy used up we all climbed in the snow sled, Ok Driver, Show us Christmas. The driver got the horse started and we were off. Kids look around you. Once each year the people of New York hang thousands of lights in the trees. **

**And that sound you are hearing is called Caroling. People gather togather and sing songs. Daddy why are they so happy? Well on earth this is a special day. A time when love means everything and sharing restores their joy. You see that man in red there? He is Santa. He comes here once a year and gives gifts to the poorest people. That way he makes them happy.**

**Kind of like what we do when we build a road or a school or a hospital. Even like when we find parents for the orphans. See, here he comes. Now kids he can't stay long. He has a whole galaxy to travel, so don't over do it with questions. **

**Kira laughs the children are afraid to go near him. I said, come on children T'lana and I will go with you to meet Santa. Mommy daddy what do we do? **

**Well, all good children are polite so be nice. Only ask him one question and tell him what you want for Christmas. Sev'ran was frightened. Holding him I told him he is a good guy. Santa is a real nice man. Each had their turns and then it was Sev'rans turn. He bravely walked up and said hello sir may I speak to you? Santa said what a good boy you are. Of course you may. Sev'ran climbed up in Santa's lap. Sir, how can you go so many places so fast.**

**T'lana smiles holding on to Jar'el and the girls, all wanting to play in the snow. Santa thought about it for a moment. Well some places are so far out, I need help from good people like your father. I send him a list and he checks it and makes sure everything goes to the right person. **

**Then Santa asked what do you want for Christmas? **

**Sevran thought for a second. Nothing Santa. Santa asked why? My Mommy and Daddy died. These people took me in and loved me. So, I already got my Christmas. But we have allot more like me who have no parents. Can you help them? Santa looked at T'lana and me. Santa said, child I promise to try real hard. **

**Sev'ran said Thank you sir and climbed down. I was stunned I could not say a word. Santa got up and walked over to T'lana and me and said I am very proud of you two. Then he vanished. T'lana picked him up and held him tight. We love you Sev'ran. I said always. We love all you children very much. **

**They are having a ball with the snow. Kira smacked me it the side of my head with a snow ball. We threw a few more. and it was time to get back in the sled. Covered up in a big warm blanket we moved on. we dorve by the frozen lake. I said driver stop here. Children watch that girl in the ice. She danced and swirled and leaped in the air so gracefully.**

**I said On earth this is called ice dancing. She twisted and turned and spun up real tight. Everybody clapped his or her hands. Daddy what else can we see and do? Sev'ran hugs us all tight including his brother and sisters. This is so much fun. T'lana said, children everyone Jar'an planed allot for us. **

**I said, well children we have Christmas surprises for Kira and Polly but that comes later. Mira your surprise comes now. Driver I think its time now. The driver pulled down his hood. It was Trank. I said Merry Christmas Mira. She leaped into his arms and kissed him madly. I said Driver take us back to the door. **

**Shelly your up. The children are now your responsibility. Mira you stand down and go with Trank. But be back by morning. The door opened and standing there was Jules and Odo. Kira you and Odo have the use of this unit after we leave. Polly you and Jules have a date in the unit next door. **

**T'lana smiles and laughs, Merry Christmas everyone. I set something special up for you two. Kira this unit will reset all on its own. We will watch De'van, Tobin and Leo. Ok Kids lets get in a group and get ready to go back home. T'lana asked why? I said because while we were gone a surprise was being set up for you by some of Santa's friends.**

**I looked at T'lana. Oh baby, Don't worry I have your Christmas already too. Grinning wickedly, T'lana said, I sure hope so. I said, Lets get our family home and we can have alone time. **

**We got all loaded up and headed back. Kira and Polly walked into a specially made program of a Lagoon on Riza. Odo kissed Kira passionately and helped her out of her clothes. Polly walked into her special place and her and Jules stripped and ran into the warm irredesant waters of Riza. Laughing playing and passionately kissing. **

**We landed back on the pad and the guards helped the children out. Shelly took charge of them. **

**I said ok kids. Come this way. We went down the walk way to an open areas just past Jar'dons house. The kids jumped for joy. There was a shiny new playground all fenced in. The kids ran and jumped and played, loving every minute of it. **

**I got on the swing. You kids like all this? They all cheered. I said well gather around because in the morning Santa will have been here and left gifts for all our girls and boys. But he won't come if he fly's by and sees you outside and awake. You see how he gets here is a very special secret. So if the children are out of bed he can't come and will have to take back the gifts he wanted to leave for you.**

**So I want you to go with Shelly and get cleaned up and in your bedclothes. I want you to help her out now and be nice to her. Promise? The children all hugged me and said thank you. Lilianna took her child and went home to Jar'don. chimed into his mind and said, Perfect. Wonderful job. Thank you and Merry Christmas.**

**Sevran Jar'el and the girls were bushed. They had so much fun their eyes were all sparkly I carried Jar'el and held Sev'rans hand as we walked back up the path. T'lana had Yanas and Leo. Shelly has Ezri and De'van. We had no trouble getting these tired children cleaned up and in some bedclothes. Shelly hummed a song to them as they fell asleep. I put my hand on her shoulder. You did real well today. Merry Christmas. Mira will be here in the morning**.

**Shelly chimed into my link. Its ok sir, Mira taught me how to link with her and you and the kids. I smiled and chimed back and said good. Now I need to see to T'lana's suprise. Shelly smiled wickedly, Merry Christmas sir. Good Night.**

**I came back into our bedroom taking a minute to enjoy the quiet. T'lana walked up to me wareing nothing but a bow on her head. She kissed me very passionately. She said I sent the girls away. I'm your Christmas gift now. I scooped her up in my arms and said Yummy. Merry Christmas my love.**

**Christmas morning was an explosion of joy. T'lana and I wake up to children running in and jumping on the bed, Get up mommy and daddy Santa came .Come on get up, hurry get up come on. Rolls over honey get up the children are here wanting to see what Santa brought them.**

**MMMMMMmmmmm Good morning children.**

**We love you. Give us a minuite please to put on some clothes ok? Chiming in to T'lana's mind link. I never thought we would get all that out of the office and have it set up in time. I guess we stayed up too late playing. The kids went back outside and I grabbed my pants and a shirt. You grabbed a pull over sweater and some sweat pants.**

**T'lana walks in and sits down on the couch with the others and watches daddy be Santa Claus. **

**Passing out the wrapped gifts was so much fun. The kids were all squealing and laughing. Kira came in with some coffee for all of us. She said it's all so beautiful. Little Ezri walked up with a gift. She said Daddy this is not for me. It has Ant Kira's name on it. I said thank you and took it back and gave her another. She jumped up and down and went back to her pile to open it. I handed the package to Kira. She brightened up. For me? **

**I said something you thought was gone. Kira opened the box. It was Nowels memory box. The gold rose was gone and the box a little charred but it was all cleaned up. Kira held it to her chest and cried. I didn't even want to think of what was destroyed. She kissed me on my cheek and said Thank you.**

**I said it was never opened but I scanned the lock and had a new key made for it. I had a crew working for days salvaging as much as they could. **

**Grinning wickedly at Kira and T'lana, I handed a small package to T'lana. I said this is something rare and priceless just like you are and then I kissed her passionately. **

**T'lana opens her package. Kira gasped. Their eyes opened wide. **

**Kira was shocked. T'lana pulled out the necklace. Is that? Yes it my love an actual 3 Carot meteorite blood diamond. Just like you, a man could look for his whole life and never find one so precious. **

**T'lana was shaking so badly Kira had to help her put it on. Crying, she ,hugs and kisses me with so much passion, She reaches under the tree and hands me a big box and tells me to open it, Inside are brand new robes and a ring. **

**I started pulling it out of the box when little Yanas asked who are those packages for. I scooted across the floor. I don't know honey lets see. Oh this one is for Grand paw Jar'don And This one is for Polly and Jules. **

**T'lana asks, Honey what do you think about your new minister robes and Ring **

**Oh shooting back across the floor, sorry honey I got distracted by the kids. Oh wow honey this is really nice. What is this a small box. Oh my Gods honey its beautiful. It fits perfectly. Hug's and kisses you very passionately. **

**T'lana said, we all pitched in and had the ring made for you, because we love you. **

**Looking around at all the happiness. The kids playing Kira and T'lana smiling. I said, I love you all. Merry Christmas everybody. Tossing a big pile of torn up wrapping paper in the air. Just look at this big mess. **

**The last piece of the puzzle comes in and everyone stands up and says ,this is the one piece the only piece daddy. To say we love you all. Each dad was given a ring with the birthstones of the children in them. **

**I said, WOW! Thank you all this is so special Merry Christmas everybody. T'lana said, merry Christmas to everyone **

**Looking over at Kira and T'lana, I don't think we will see Polly till this afternoon. Knowing her, those two are having sex and breaking in every new room in their house. Poor Jar'don looked so tired when we got back. I heard him laughing watching the kids play. T'lana laughs, well guys what do you think about the rings the children gave you. I said, I think they are beautiful. Just like you are. T'lana smiles, we love you so much baby.**

**I said, We love you too. Later, when we all gather for dinner I have more surprises for all. T'lana said, well dinner will be ready soon. We girls have been working hard. I said, great will you ask Mira to cover for Shelly. I have something for her. **

**T'lana said, ok honey. Hi Shelly, Come here and sit down for a moment. I wanted to thank you for all your hard work setting all this up, watching the kids, laughing at my silly jokes. I have been watching you. You catch on real fast and showed T'lana and me, you can handle responsibility. On my home called Earth there is a holiday Called Christmas. Its a special holiday where everybody show's their love and appreciation to all their family and friends. This is a funds transfer card. **

**I put some money on it so you can go on your day off and get some clothes and other items you might want. Shelly said Thank you sir. She looked at it for a long moment, turning it over and over and started to cry. I hugged her and asked what is wrong honey. Shelly said, I never ever had one of these before. I don't know how to use it. I looked up and T'lana was crying. It's ok honey. Mira and T'lana can help you out. Can you read honey? She hid her face in embarrassment. Not very well sir. Well then we will have to see what we can do about that as well.**

**I held her and rocked as she cried. It's ok honey. You're a part of this family now. There will be many more firsts in your life. Just promise me one thing ok? If you can understand how to do or use or read something, you promise to ask me, or any body else to help you ok? I kissed her on her forehead. Merry Christmas, Shelly. **

**T'lana said, Merry Christmas Shelly we love you. Hugs and kisses her cheek. Shelly will you take over watching the kids and send Mira in to see me? Thank you. Hi Mira, come here and sit down for a minute. Mira you have become so much a part of this family that I am going to miss you when you are in college.**

**I want you to have this EFT Card. I loaded it with enough for you to be able to get all you need plus a little more so you and Trank can have some fun. Hugging me so tightly, Mira said Thank you Sir. And smiling wickedly, thank you for last night. It was wonderful. I said Merry Christmas.**

**Oh Mira, I found out your sister cant read to well. Why is that? Mira was embarrassed and sat back down. Shelly had to take over allot of the farming when I left. She had to stop schooling to work the crops. Well we will all work together to help her learn to read. She does not know how to use the card I gave her will you show her?**

**Yes Sir I will I promise. Good thank you for that. She was so upset at that. Oh no sir, She is not upset. She cries for joy. She never has money. Our family so poor every cent goes into the farm. She and I we never knew generosity like yours. We taught to cook, work fields and make babies.**

**I said, ok thank you will you send T'lana back in here please. Mira got up to leave hugged me again and lightly kissed me on my cheek Thank you sir. You're the best. **

**T'lana walked back in the office. Did you hear? T'lana said yes. I never heard how poor the farmers are. More than that honey. The women are worked as slaves Mira and Shelly were made to use their bodies to comfort some of the laborers in exchange for money they could not pay. I saw it in her mind. She was prostituted. They both were. No wonder they both jumped at getting work here. I'll bet its being done at other farms too.**

**T'lana was horrified. We can't allow this to continue. I agree, our women are a gift to be cherished. They are not a tool to be used and bartered with. T'lana said, honey, that is what allot of the women in the bathhouses do. That's why many visitors come here. **

**That's different. Those women chose that profession. The farmer girls don't have the freedom to choose. They are being bread like cattle for boy babies. Oh Gods baby this is not right we have to stop this now and help our people. **

**I agree, Trill has always viewed education as an elective to chose weather to participate or not. That is the first thing we need to change. We need our women educated into knowing what is right and wrong. Not warming somebody's bed. **

**T'lana said, I have never heard or seen this before. Honey not everyone is treated like this. Pulling you in my lap and smiling wickedly, You are pretty good at that though. **

**T'lana said, I am married to you and your my husband. I said, and you are my Lovely Wife. The prettiest first lady Trill has ever had. Kisses you passionately. Education will be my first issue to target when the new Capital building is finished. I think it will only be a couple weeks more by now. **

**I will take dad and the boys with me around the farms and help the women there. I do not like having our sons and daughters treated so badly. **

**I said, all that will do is inflame a division between the low land farmers and the city dwellers. No honey this has to be handled with law not just force. Just as soon as you are gone the women who listen to you will be mistreated even worse. We need to change how they think just as much as how they act.**

**Many are so poor that daughters are the only way they have to pay. This is a nasty basket we have to unravel one strand at a time. First, we must eliminate Poverty and enforce education. But to do that we have to account for how many are born here and what age they are.**

**Looking at the computer. The farmer's Tax code is a mess. Look here. Deductions are made established on how many male family members are working the farm. Male only. Not female. This tax code must be from the dark ages. **

**T'lana said, ok I will wait and do this right honey, but we have to stop this and soon. I'm not going to ruin this dinner with all this. We will both talk to Mira Tomorrow about this. She is the older sister. She will know the most. Shelly is still coming out her shell and I'm not going to stunt that growth. **

**T'lana said, lets have dinner everyone and relax and tomorrow we will go back to business. Please, lets all take a seat and eat, the children have already been fed. Yes please, but we have one more guest arriving. It was Trank shimmering in with a suitcase. He turned and waved hello. With out a word he sat the case down beside my chair and took a seat next to Mira. **

**Shelly had stayed inside to watch the kids. Jules and Polly were intensely courious but all I would tell them is its a surprise. **

**Jar'don was beaming Lilianna was glowing. Norvo was so happy Trina has smiled more tonight than she ever did with me. Janel had just got back with his new bride. Even Yanas and Ezri were happy, basking in so much love being shared around the table.**

**There was so much food and it was all so good we all just about ate ourselves sick. T'lana links with my me and wonders what the suitcase was for? I was about to tell her when Jar'don stood up. He raised his cup to T'lana and me. Here is to our gracious host for this wonderful meal and the time and love we share. Lilianna and I have an announcement. We are going to have another baby. **

**T'lanasmiled, sits back drinking coffee and wondering if we need a bigger house? Laughs. Well congratulations Jar'don I embraced him and kissed Lilianna. I love you both very much. Now everybody was wondering what Trank brought down from the ship. **

**These were gifts so special that I hid them up there. Only Trank and me knew where. Sorry Jake. When you see what this does, I think you will understand. Mira if will please roll out the cart. A little delicately wrapped package was placed on the table in front of all the ladies. Kira's eyes went wide. She remembered the box that contained T'lanas Blood diamond.**

**Her hand started to shake. I chimed into Kiras link. Wait Kira. I stood and raised my cup to all of my family. Kira, Odo I want you to open this first. Kira opened the box. It's a data pad. I said, yes it is. Stored on it is the entry access codes to your new home which will be waiting on you after dinner. **

**Kira jumped up and hugged me tight. I whispered, I would always love you. Now please, everybody open your gifts. T'lana was really courious. I just looked in her eyes and grinned. **

**T'lana looks around and waits to see what everyone was doing, honey what are you up too? I said. You will see.**

**Everybody gasped with astonishment. Polly was shaking and crying. She said I have never seen anything like it. It's so beautiful. I looked to T'lana. Now you know what I did with the rest of those blood diamond stones. **

**There is enough wealth amassed at this table to buy half this planet. But compared to the love we share, I start to cry, The care we have given each other, All we have endured both good and bad. These are just colored stones. I love you all so much. Raising my coffee I said here is to family. **

**T'lana smiles, we have the greatest family. The ladies put her necklaces on and they sparkled in the moonlight. Kira and Polly were crying big tears. Jules was astonished Odo was surprised but still not quite comprehending. **

**Kira stood up and walked over to me. She said give me your hands. She looked at them. They still carried the scars from the hot metal. These hands saved my life many times over. These hands restored the love I once thought long gone. **

**These hands held my heart and loved me like no other. Shared in my joy and grieved with me over my sorrows. She placed her hand on my chest and asked Ezri, these hands healed my heart and saved my life. **

**He has bared the burden of these scars long enough. Please heal them. She stepped away and I glowd a royal blue. As the glow faded I looked at my hands. The scars were gone. I touched my chest. The heart scar was gone. Jules scanned me and compared the readings with what he had recorded before. **

**Jules said, All your scars and burns and dermal tissue is gone. It's as if they never happened. I embraced Kira and Jules. I love you both. Wiping my tears, I said Polly, what's in this case is for you. **

**The servants cleared a space on the table and I placed it on the table and opened it. I want you to ware this for just a moment. I put the cap on her head. I turned the unit on and it scanned her mind. The indicator finally turned green and I shut it off and took off the cap and put it back in its holder. **

**I then pulled out a large plate looking device and switched it on. The lights blinked all around it. This machine was given to me by the Metrons. They download a copy of Elondra on it so I would not be so lonely and grieve so much. Flipping this switch. I just erased all that data. Elondra is gone and I will grieve her loss no more. **

**The lights finally stopped flashing around the pad. Jules will you and Polly please stand here. I pushed the button and the pad started to shimmer. I held T'lanas hand. The shape took form it was Tripp brought back from the dead. He held up his hand it will take a moment for me to turn solid. Polly shook violently in Jules arms. Crying she said how? **

**Tripp looked at his hands rubbed them together and rubbed his body to make sure he was all there. Then he stepped off the pad. Hi everybody. I'm Tripp Tucker. I was extracted from T'pols mind and this form was created by the Metrons technology so I can speak with all of you. Tripp looked into Polly's eyes. Hi there. **

**Yes you can touch me. I am solid. Everybody went stone silent as Polly gently reached out to touch him. Jules immediately recognized it. He whispered to me It's the same thing of Ezri you sent me. I smiled and nodded. Crying the biggest trears I ever saw Polly grabbed Tripp and hugged him hard. **

**His feel his smell all the same as before. He looked down into her eyes. Tripp said I love the new look and I always knew you had emotions. I became a part of you the first time we shared our love. I have been watching from a real small place in the back of your mind and I am proud of the wife, woman and mother you have become. Reaching out to Jules. **

**It's a real pleasure to meet you Doctor Bashir. And you to Mr. Jar'an. I saw what you did for her. How you loved and cared for her just like she was your own child. And you doctor. You worked a healing in her heart I never thought she was going to get. **

**I walked over and shook his hand. It's a real pleasure to finally meet you. I saw you briefly when I melded with T'pol that first time in the office so long ago. But we don't call her T'pol any more. She has taken the Trill name of Polly. **

**Tripp repeated her name and Polly took a loud ragged gasp. Tripp let her go back to Jules arms. That's right Polly. I'm not a hologram. I am a complete mental construct of the man who's memory you hold in your mind and heart. I am able to freely think and interact with anybody within 100 feet of the pad over there. **

**I love you Polly I always will. Doctor, you have done a wonderful job with our girl here. I saw your new baby in your mind. He is so beautiful. I must go back now. I'm am stored in this machine and can come out and talk to you any time you want. **

**I chimed in a private mind link to Polly. He can have sex with you as well. Polly gasped. Tripp Vanished and I turned off the machine. Everybody was quiet. Polly was shaking starring at me. Her mind was a whirl of emotions. I took a moment to think about what I was going to say. Polly I love you. **

**I know how hard its been on you. You have been so generous and thoughtful in letting Jules spend time with Ezri. She felt your pain when you two were together. Ezri told me that she was going to say good bye to Jules because she loves you too. I asked her to wait. **

**I gently closed the case and rubbed my hand across its surface. All that was left of Elondra was inside this case. I will always love that woman. But T'lana's heart is my home now. And you all of you have helped me find the love and peace I needed to say good bye. **

**Polly, I know Jules heart is your home now but it only seemed fair for you to be able to do what Jules can do. Share your love. Wiping tears, all I could say is I love you my frightened little bird. **

**With blinding speed, Polly ran across the patio and hugged me so tightly. Crying in my arms all she could say was I love you too. **

**Holding her tightly, I whispered Merry Christmas child. With Polly wrapped around my waist I picked up my coffee. Merry Christmas everybody. I love you all. Everybody raised their cups and said Merry Christmas. And with that a new tradition was born on Trill. **

**Christmas, A day of Love. **


	58. Chapter 58

A Husbands Funeral

The day was warm and sunny. The ocean breeze cooling to the skin. I left early that morning and flew my shuttle with Jar'don back to the hospital. Walking in the crowd seemed to be much happier now than before. Normalcy is returning to Trill and the people are beginning to feel it.

Personally, I will never feel normal inside this building. The nurses all smiled at me. The doctors looked up from their charts and waved hello and then busied themselves with their day's work. Up on the fourth floor I walked in and was met with a smile.

Standing there with a cane for support was Telora. She tried so hard to be strong. I embraced her and she broke down and sobbed in my shoulder. Sobbing she said, I cant believe I have to say goodbye to him. I linked into her mind and comforted her as best I could... Kissing her passionately, I said you are still loved.

Your home is almost ready. All your belongings have been nicely packed and moved there. She looked up at me. I said yes, his things too. She cried again. I just held her as she sobbed in her grief. After some time I said Come lets go. Your child is at the nursery on the island. Telora said I have decided to send him off to boarding school.

I just can't take care of him right now and I need him safe. She said Thank you for everything. You have so much love in your heart. I couldn't do this without you. We left and flew over to the cemetery. Landing we exited out into the sweet smell of trees and flowers. Holding her tightly, we walk the short distance to her husbands' open grave.

The casket was closed and sealed. I gently sat her down in the chair. The minister began the ceremony. Neither of us heard it. We just sat there each remembering the moments of life we shared. Then it came time for me to speak. I just shook my head. Saying good bye to so many friends had torn a hole in my soul.

All I could say was I will miss you and I will keep her safe for you. Rest peacefully my friend. Telora leaned over and kissed the casket and said I wish my lips could touch yours one more time. I love you so much my husband. She started to shake with her last words, when she said Good bye my love. I gently sat her back down and hugged her as she sobbed and sobbed with so much grief.

Sitting there watching, as they gently lowered his casket into the ground. Everybody there picked a single flower and tossed it in to go with him. We were the last two to leave. She pulled out a small book she had in her pocket. Opening it she pulled out a flat pressed flower. Touching it with her lips she said I kiss the flower that brought your love to me.

She dropped it in and said I will always love you my husband. We turned and walked silently back to the shuttle. I had Jar'don radio ahead and tell T'lana we were on our way back with Telora. I said her home still needs some work so we will put her in the guestroom.

As we landed I could see T'lana waiting with some servants. When we powered down and opened the hatch, I helped Telora out of the shuttle. She was amazed, Its all so beautiful Jar'an. I hugged her. And whispered enjoy it and rest. Tonight I have something very special for you. A secret, that you can tell no one else, for the rest of your life. But for now try to rest.

**T'lana warmly hugged and kissed Telora. She said these servants would take good care of you. They will bathe you and get you some more comfortable clothes so you can lay down and rest. Telora said Bathe me? Smiling she said yes but only to help you till you can do for yourself. Telora said thank you both for all this, and left with the servants. **

I chimed into T'lana's mind link. That was a very hard thing to do this funeral. She has so much greif wrapped up inside. My heart was breaking. Jules and Polly are supposed to be here tonight for dinner. I will have him examine her. Then With your permission I want to bring her to the lagoon so she can say good bye to her husband. I linked with her at the hospital and while she was grieving copied her memories of him. It should be no real problem to create an avatar for her. Invite Jar'don too I think Yanas could use a hug. I can feel Ezri wanting one. And hugging you so tightly I sure need one too.

**Looking at my watch. Oh shit. I have to go again. I have to do the opening of the admin building. And have open court today. I will be back by 6pm. After Telora gets settled maybe you two can have some girl talk. Jar'don was walking up. I saw him. Everything ready? He said yes. Kissing T'lana deeply and passionately. I promised to try not to be late. And left with Jar'don in the shuttlecraft.. **

**We flew over and saw a huge crowd gathered. Their seemed to be a large group of people at the landing site we were supposed to use so we opted for the secondary site on top of the building. The old shuttle landing bay. After we parked I got out and slipped on my robes of office. **

Riding the turbo lift down to the ground floor. I walked out the front door out to the sunshine and up to the podium. The cameras were on me. The reporters with their litiny of questions. I ignored them till one spoke up and asked about Minister Telora. I rased my arms for quiet. You sir. I remember you that day at the hospital. The day after the bombing. He said Yes sir. I was at the funeral but stayed way back. I didn't want to intrude.

Its good that you didn't. Folk's Minister Telora was badly injured when the admin building collapsed. Her husband, not but a few feet further away from her down the hall was crushed. She needs your love. She needs the love of all of Trill. Pray for her. Today, that strong woman had to say goodbye to her husband. Her grief tares at my heart. And you sir, I see it tears at yours as well. I walked over and hugged the reporter. Thank you for showing me that we Trill can still love. She will hear of you. I promise it. Now we are all here today to dedicate this new Admin building.

**To be quite honest. Things have been so hectic, I was not told what name was chosen. Jar'don would you do the honors please. Jar'don clearly knew something I did not. He chimed into my mind and said brace your self. He pulled of the black cover off the Memorial placard. I was stunned. The people gasped. I went back to the podium. Everybody, The whole crowed all outside as far as the eye could see, all knelt down. Jar'don read aloud the words on the memorial**.

**This site, "Tigan Hall", is dedicated to Jar'an Tigan. A leader, A man, A friend, and the protector of Trill. The crowd roared with cheers. I was crying openly. Holding my hands on my heart. I was speechless. The cheers died down and I took a moment to wipe my face. I had no idea this was done. **

**I love my world. I love my people. **

**Yet again you show me your love. I am honored and humbled. Our day of hell has passed. We will continue to rebuild. And we still continue to grieve. **

Thank you for this amazing honor. I dedicate this building Tigan Hall. Lets go inside and put this building to good use. I will have open court today and I will hear as many as I can. But please people. I am only one man. I declare the need for all the provinces to choose from among yourselves new Ministers to represent your interests. Let's go inside and begin again.

We went inside. I hugged Jar'don hard. You knew all about this. He said this and allot more. Wait till you see the new courtroom. It takes up an entire deck. I went to my new office and to the adjoining bath to get washed up. After a few moments to review the scheduled cases. I went into the turbo lift to the court room floor. When the door opened security was holding back throngs of people all applauding and cheering. I was wide eyed. T'Rell and T'lin had their own seats and desk and were busy processing all the paperwork. Janel had his chair and desk of the opposite side with books and manuals on Trill law.

**My foot falls echoed throughout as I walked to the center of the stone floor. The mosaic was beautiful. I whirled around and said well folks, let's have court. I sat alone at the minister's podium and banged my gavel and called the court to order. **

**I handled as many cases as I could. Started getting a headache with some of the tedium. Mostly, the people were polite and well mannered. For the last case No such luck. A dispute between Tigan mining and a workers union were heated. A couple of times I thought about calling in more security. **

I said, hold one moment. This is the mine that belonged to my wife's mother. It was willed to my wife T'lana Tigan. Im not sure I should be hearing this case. Do you have supporting documentation Sir? He said yes. The union rep, a Mr. Dray'den stepped up with a large bundle of documents and handed then to Jar'don. He said these are proof yeald amounts have been falsified. I examined some of the documents. Clearly these numbers do not correspond with each other. I am going to temporarily stay judgment on this case for ten days. The owner and management will complete an investigation. I further order that as of right now. No employee is to be discharged from his or her work till this matter is settled. You will all do your jobs with out malice or reprisal. Is that understood?

**They both agreed and I closed the court. Good thing too as it was already ten till you all for coming. I know I didn't get to every case. Those I didn't get to I will hear day after tomorrow. As we get more ministers elected we will be handling more of a caseload. Goodnight. Court is adjourned. I banged my gavel and the people began to file out. **

**T'rel packaged the notes and evidence on the mining case and I let Jar'don fly us back as I went through some of these papers. I chimed my mind link to T'lana. Did you know there was trouble at your mothers mine? **

**No honey I did not know that moms mine was in trouble. Links to mom, did you know what was happening to your mine? Mom said no the mine was being run by your father's old friend. **

**Speaking to Yanas through my link to T'lana, Well according to these papers, If I am looking at this right. The manager has defrauded the miners out of a very large sum of money. On certain dates the yeald loads as certified by the union manager are much larger than the ones certified by the mine manager. Some one here is a lyre. Yanas do you know a man name of Dray'den? **

**He was a friend of T'lanas father, we trusted him to run the mine when I became ill. **

**Yanas? You know I can feel you even from this distance. This man means something to you... Is he Ezris father? Yes, he was Ezri's father. He was a good man once. Did he do this to my mine and workers? Ezri is stunned.. WHAT! **

**Its Ok Ezri. It looks like Mr. Dray'den here is your birth father. Jar'don swerved the shuttle. He hollered, WHAT!. Please Jar'don. Let's get home safe first ok? Now Yanas, It looks like he is representing the workers union not the management. **

**Sorry Yanas says, Ezri I should have told you while I was still alive.**

**I chime back, T'lana we will be there in it looks like ten minuets. I have a whole box of mixed up papers and a couple of logbooks. How long has it been since anybody went down there and did an inspection? **

**Last time I was here I was 18 just before i was joined, links with mom. Mom what is going on down there? I think we need to go there and check this out in person. Yanas do you have a house down there? **

**On the hill it is call the shack on the hill, laughs mom why did you not tell us? **

**Laughing, I said, I don't think you mom would be living in a shack. **

**Ok everybody. We will be home soon we can talk some more about this then. **

**How is Telora? T'lana said, Telora is doing a little better, she is resting.**

**I said, Good, sleep is one thing she needs. See ya in a little while honey. **

**Wakes up in the chair in the living room, the children all gather around me .Mommy we love you so much, I get down on the floor hugging all 4 of our children,. **

**Walking in to the whole gang on the floor. Hi kids! Its Daddy! T'Lana smiles, honey later we need to talk . Running and screaming they tackled me rolling me over tickling me. Laughs and giggles, mommy and daddy we love you. **

**We love you all too. Kids, I need to say hello to mommy and talk with her for a while. Can you go with Shelly to the nursery and get cleaned up for dinner? Thanks Kids. **

**Walking over hugging and kissing you passionately. Jar'don left the box of papers out on the patio table. So how was your day my love? **

**T'lana stands up and looks out into ocean, baby I have been to the mines today. Mom had no idea what has been going on out there. We have to fix everything wrong. I said, It is your mine now. You are the boss. Any decisions you want to make I will of course support. T'lana said, what a mess baby, so much is wrong. I can't allow this stuff to happen here on trill and our family. **

**I have to be back in open court day after tomorrow. I was going to ask Telora to take over that and still serve as minister for her hometown. But now after what I saw when I linked with her, I am not sure if she can anymore. Loosing her husband really devastated her. She told me she is sending her son off to boarding school. After court. we have a long weekend. We can go down there and set things straight. For now we need to go over the books and these papers. I did the math off the top of my head. If my figures are right. The union has been defrauded out of about 4 Million tons worth of ore.**

**Yes I know honey, I have been given this pad and ledger from a miner. Look at what he gave us. I am so beside myself honey, how could this happen? **

**After tonight Telora will be in her own place. Spending time with her son will help her heal. I will have security keep an eye on her though. **

**That's good honey, I am going back to the mines and talk to the people and take food and clothing and other things they need. **

**I said, the trouble at the mine is not your fault. We have been kind of busy, what with getting married, Having children, Building a life, Recovering from more health problems than I can count. You trusted that man to manage your mine properly. He got greedy. It would have been overlooked if that Mr. Dray'don hadn't stepped up and spoke up about it. **

**If I may suggest, This is your families business. But it might be a good idea to have a Forensic Accountant examine the Managers financials and see if we can't recover some of what is missing. **

**T'lana said,that sounds like a great idea baby, mom is agreeing with you. **

**I can have an escape pod tractored down there and set up a medical center along with a distribution site and storage of your food and medical supplies. **

**Can you baby,thank you smiles that is wonderful news honey. **

**Having the Elondra hovering in low orbit just might be intimidating enough to ward off any trouble. Take as much security as you need but leave Jar'don here. I don't want him and Dray'den finding each other. The mix might be explosive. T'lana said, I was thinking if the High Minster would come with his wife and show the people we support them. We can do everything in our power to help the miners and their families. **

**I smiled and said, then that is what we will do. But I want a show of force. I need to know you will be safe. The children will have to stay here. I want you to order Jar'don to stay here with them. I don't want trouble. And his wife is pregnant and will need him close. Yanas and Ezri need to meet without his influence. Ezri, I want you to know your father as he is. Not as one father fighting another. I know you love them both. T'lana said, I understand baby, I will wait for you to get ready and we can go together. I said, For now, send a series of shuttles loaded with food, clothing and blankets. Let them see our good will before they see us, ok baby?**

**That way we will greeted more warmly when we do arrive. For now let's get cleaned up and get ready for our dinner guests. Smiles, ok honey but we have to make sure that what we send is given to everyone. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Teloras Love**

**The evening was a cool one. The ocean breeze swirling in the trees and flowers. The servants did their usual wonderful job with the meal. We relaxed in the chairs outside at the patio. Jules checked up on T'lana and Telora. He did T'lana first so Telora wouldn't feel singled out.**

**Sipping on coffee. I said Telora you made a request today. The suprize is With the help of my wife and her spirit guide Yanas, Myself and my spirit guide Ezri, We can grant that request. Telora was shocked. She looked around to Polly Jules and Jar'don Then lastly to T'lana. Silently, they all said yes. I continued.**

**It's not easy to do but with the link I can create a mental construct. It's a beach with a private lagoon. I can bring him back for you but only one time.**

**T****elora shook with the reality of what I was saying. I held her hand and looked over to T'lana. She chimed into our link and said It's all right. You can tell her. The others nodded their approval. **

**T'lana held Telora's hand. It is true Telora, you can see your husband one last time and say your good-byes. I held Telora hand. I explained. Once every thousand years or so, an implanted Dax can choose to share themselves with another. T'lana's dax mentally joined with me. And enhanced the powers I already had. **

**This link is incredibly personal. Nothing is hidden. Everything you do there your body feels and reacts to here. I can do this for you only once. Now body but those around this table know I have this power. It drains me so time will be crutial. **

**Jar'don, Yanas will be taking you to her place. T'lana you and Polly will be with me and Telora. Ezri is taking Jules to her place. Telora, For a spirit to do this and separate us, consumes tremendous amounts of their energy. I rub my hand over my chest. Easy Ezri, I know you are nervous. **

**Telora said she is inside you? I nodded. She saved my life. T'lana closed her eyes and lets mom take over my body and mind, Telora honey I am T'lanas and Ezris mother, Yanas, and I am here to help you. **

**One last thing Telora. In this place, nothing is hidden there. Not even our bodies. In a way I guess its only fair. I already saw you naked once. It's only fair you get your chance to see me naked. Telora swallowed hard. I'm scared Jar'an. Will it hurt? We all snickered. Feels a little awkward at first but never hurts. Telora asked what do we do? **

**Join us in the hot tube and relax and you will see your hubby. **

**One by one everybody all stripped and climbed in poor Telora was embarrassed. She squeezed my hand. I smiled and said here on my island, no body is judged or critiqued or looked down on for expressing their love. You ready? Telora took a huge gulp of her coffee. and stood up. Reaching back she unzipped her dress and let it drop to the concrete. I guided her over to the tub and T'lana helped her in to sit down. **

**I took off my clothes and climbed in Telora sneaks a glimpse and hid her eyes. I snickered. Go ahead take a look. I did. I whispered in her ear. You got a cute butt lady. Poor Telora gasped and turned six shades of red. **

**I take a hold of Telora' hand and closes my eyes.**

**We all hold hands and I linked with everybody. Telora was resisting. The others were already there having fun. I said Telora he is there waiting for you. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She felt the breeze looked around. Felt the sand under her feet. Jar'an this is amazing. Looking down at my manhood. And that is amazing too. I laughed. It's just a little awkwardness at first. You will get over this just as soon as we go through this gate. **

**We passed through everybody was laughing and dancing and playing. T'lana had someone arm and arm. As we walked closer she saw who it was. Her whole world vanished. He ran up the beach she ran down. **

**They met each other and kissed more passionately than I had ever seen anybody do. Everybody smiles as we are all having fun and playing in the water, **

**Telora took her husband and went inside the cottage and closed the door. I laughed and scooped up T'lana and laid her out on the blanket and began making love to her kissing her passionately we played for a short time. I didn't want Polly to feel left out. So we both decided to play more later and splashed Polly from both sides. Laughing and playing. Loving the feel of the water on our naked skin. **

**The scene with Yanas was a different one. Jar'don was lying with Yanas. They made wild passionate love. She said Jar'don I have to tell you something. I love these times we have here but we can't keep doing this. Lilianna is so deeply in love with you.**

**Your going to have another child in a few months. Honey, I will always love you but we can't do this anymore. It's not fair to your new wife. **

**Jar'don looked at his love and cried big tears. Yanas began to cry too. He gasped some air to talk. I know. I love you so much. I can't bear to loose you. Not again. He was sobbing. Shaking, he said I know you are right. I don't have the strength my love. Yanas wrapped her arms around her love rocking him as he grieved all over again. She said. Jaran started a new family holiday. Its called, Christmas. He called it a holiday of love.**

**So my gift to you will be one time a year on Christmas, we will share our love on Christmas eve. Then you share your love with your real family on Christmas day.**

**Yanas said, it will be hard at first, but we must. I see the others getting jealous of each other. Honey here time has little meaning to me or to Ezri. Polly needs some daddy time too. Jules is a wonderful husband but he looses himself in work, just like you did when we began to argue. **

**But before I go, can we make love one more time? Smiling she leaned down... Back over with Jules and Ezri they made love holding each other close kissing so passionately. Jules said, I need to talk to you before I loose my resolve. Ezri looked deep in his eyes and knew her time was over. It tore at her heart so badly she collapsed to the ground and sobbed with open grief. She pounded her fists on the sand screaming its not fair, I died so young. I wanted to give you a baby. Holding her and rocking her he said you did. Polly and I are so grateful.**

**No, she said, from my body. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid. I was coming back to tell you. She sobbed in his arms. You were going to be a daddy. I was pregnant. The crash destroyed everything. It was so young. So small. it was a boy. Sobbing and he, like me, never got a chance to have a life. The people on the other side said he was too small to bring back across. His was just a little spark of a spirit. Jules was sobbing holding Ezri as she shook violently with grief.**

**Jules said I cant live with out you. Id rather die but its not fair to Polly she loves me and she loves you too. I know you to make love. Polly has done it with Kira too. Ezri shook now unable to speak. I can't loose you again. I love you. Jules said we must be careful. I love you but I also love Polly. I spent way too much time at work trying to drive this from my mind. I think about you all the time. Polly has been using that Avatar machine. Making love to it. One day she left herself linked to me when she did it. I felt her torn up heart as she was reliving her love for him. You saw what happened to her after the bombing.**

**I thought I was going to loose her. It tore me up inside. I felt so guilty. I will always love you and try to be here with you as much as I can, but I must give Polly, the love and the life I promised her. The life you helped to build. **

**Ezri was so sad and also felt so ashamed to divide such love. **

**Jules said we would continue. You will experience the family you were denied. I will see you as much as I can. Ezri stood up and said come with me. She took his hand and crossed over to my construct. She began to glow blue she held his hand and reached for Pollys. Ezri said out of love I joined you two in marriage. Out of loneliness I came in between and divided it. **

**I apologize to the both of you. Polly I love you so much. Jules I love you with all my soul. I will watch and from time to time she started crying. I dropped to my knees and cried. T'lana was comforting me. Ezri continued. I promise to stay out of the way. She touched Polly's heart and Jules heart I will live in here. And she vanished. **

**We all woke up back in the tub. I was sobbing Telora was as well. I'm sorry Telora I tried to hold on longer I'm so tired. Crying and feeling so tired and relaxed, we are love everyone. **

**Telora just sat there looking at her hands. I got to see him. She began to cry I held him. She continued. I got to hold him. To smell his scent and make love to him one last time and you say you are sorry? T'lana said, I am sorry for your loss telora,I can't imagine how you must feel. **

**Telora looked at both of us. You made a miracle with your mind and you say your sorry? She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. She said thank you so very much for this. I will love you both for the rest of my life. I feel him inside me. In my heart, and in my body. Jar'don had already left before the rest of us woke up. We all got up and dried off. T'lana helped Telora back in her sundress. Jules and Polly, Telora and T'lana and me sat back at the table. This time sipping on some Romulin Ale to settle our nerves. **

**T'lana smiles and try's to get up. **

**Ezri is scared and hiding. She hates being alone. I link with her. Holding her in my arms. My lovely Ezri, you will never be alone **

**Staring at my drink. Jules I love you. But you have been an ass to Polly lately, working like you do. I know why. And its a good reason. But it's no excuse either. Polly I love you. We have shared things no one knows. You have been jealous. I saw the look in his eyes when they sent you home from the hospital to die. His love for you is absolute. As is ours for the both of you. Go home and enjoy the love you share. **

**Jules said your right Jaran. I have been an ass and I'm sorry I love you so much Polly. Polly kissed him so passionately and said let's go home my love. **

**Honey lets go in and have some fun for our selves. **

**Telora, What I do to mend these people's hearts, No one else can know. After tonight you are part of our family. And will be loved for the rest of your life. This, all this is our secret. But this secret gift strains my heart. I used to do it all the ti... Telora, What I do to mend these peoples hearts, No one else can Know. After tonight you are part of our family. And will be loved for the rest of your life. This, all this is our secret. But this secret gift strains my heart. I used to do it all the time. **

**I almost died because of it. Telora sipped on her ale. Gods this stuff is good. I thank you for adding me to your family. For loving me and trusting me. I promise I will tell no one. I helped her up and touched her head. We linked. I said, tonight you would dream of him. In your dreams you will make love to him. It's my gift to you. We de linked. T'lana motioned for one of the servants to take Telora back inside. T'lana scooted over to the chair next to mine.**

**T'lana smiles and looks at me. I love you baby. **

**Snickering, To answer the question in your mind. I linked with her just now and gave her back her memories. She will dream of him tonight. Let's go inside and play. T'lana gets up and follows her handsome husband inside. It is time we have alone time. Baby I love you.**

**We walk inside and I scoop you up and run to the showers. Your giggling all the way. **


End file.
